


Caught in the Fire

by dtaina



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Season 3 Finale, Season 4 Rewrite, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 149,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtaina/pseuds/dtaina
Summary: Just before Cain/Pierce died, he warned Lucifer that he couldn't outrun what he's done, or what he truly is.  Chloe is on the run after seeing Lucifer's Devil Face, Daniel is investigating what happened in the loft, Mazikeen is trying to make amends for her latest betrayal, and Lucifer is facing the consequences for killing a human being in the form of an angel with a familiar face.  What's a Devil to do when his hours on Earth are numbered?Post Season 3 Finale, taking into account Season 4 and (parts of) Season 5A.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Michael (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 162
Kudos: 304





	1. The Bloody Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lucifans! This is my first Lucifer fanfic. I watched the pilot a few months back and instantly fell in love with the show. With such a long wait for season 5, I needed a bit of a distraction, so this fanfic was born. I usually write for the Gargoyles fandom and I've written at least one Superman fanfic, but it's been fun to branch out and explore new fandoms. English is not my native language, so if you see anything wrong, please do let me know in the comments! I hope you enjoy!

“Deep down, you know you’re a monster,” said Lucifer as he loomed over Cain, watching as the light was slowly extinguished from his eyes after stabbing that former immortal in the chest with a demon blade. “And that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity.” He could see the former immortal's guilt slowly dawning on Cain. His face felt like it was on fire, but he paid no heed. “Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done. What you truly are…”

Lucifer reached down, feeling himself burning with rage, to twist the blade in him one last time before the former immortal finally perished. Cain seized his hand instead and looked up at him with a twisted, self-satisfied smile even at death’s door. “And neither can you!” said Cain, laughing, before the laughter died in his throat and he finally expired before the Devil’s eyes.

Lucifer watched him die, still burning with rage, the former immortal’s laughter still ringing in his ears. This was the same monster who had ended Charlotte Richard’s life in an attempt to kill his brother, Amenadiel. Then he had lured the detective and himself into a trap, with the intention of killing him. The detective had tried to save him and would have lost her life if not for a hidden bulletproof vest. Then the world’s first murderer had ordered his goons to open fire on both of them, forcing him to use his own wings as a shield to save the precious, unconscious woman in his arms.

Lucifer glared down at Cain’s lifeless body, looking at the demon blade still stuck to his chest, feeling fire and brimstone in his eyes, imagining him suffering in Hell, trapped by his own guilt, unable to escape for all eternity. 

“Lucifer!” he suddenly heard the detective say behind him. 

The anger quickly subsided and he slowly rose to his feet, giving one last look to Cain’s body. His back was loudly complaining, but he did his best to ignore the pain. The last thing he needed right now was the detective asking about his injuries. Then he’d have to tell her the truth, and then of course she wouldn’t believe him but would still insist on fussing over him, and then he’d have to show her his bloody wings just to get her to stop fussing, and then all Hell would break loose. 

“Lucifer?”

He turned to face her, his back stiff, trying not to show how much it was hurting. He sighed with relief at seeing her alive and unharmed, and a genuine smile crossed his lips. Then he saw the sudden horror in her eyes and his smile disappeared. 

“It’s all true,” she whispered, eyes wide.

“Detective?” he asked, confused about her reaction. 

“It’s all true,” she repeated, slowly backing away toward the stairs in the back of the loft. 

“What’s true?” He looked around and saw all the bloody white feathers littering the floor, still emitting a faint glow of divinity. “Oh, those! I can explain those, actually.” He looked at her expectantly, dreading her reaction, and then continued. “Remember when I couldn’t sleep for a week because I thought I was flying around doing angelic deeds in my sleep? Well…” He gestured with one hand to the feathers, brows raised, not taking his eyes off her. “I hate to say ‘I told you so’, but…”

Still seeing no reaction, he attempted to follow her gaze and saw the body of Marcus Pierce, or Cain, lying lifeless on the floor. “Oh, you saw that.” He nodded a few times, pursing his lips, his eyes darting between the dead body and Chloe. “Right. Maybe I should’ve led with that,” he mused, trying to ease the tension between them, but she remained frozen in place. “Well, as you know, Pierce,” he spat out the name with the utmost contempt, “was trying to kill us. I had no choice but to… to…” Her eyes were locked on to his, horrified. His heart skipped a beat, suddenly getting a terrible feeling that something was very wrong. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Chloe kept backing away until her heel collided with the stairs and she quickly stumbled, caught herself and gracelessly sat down on one of the steps, still staring up at him in silent horror. 

Lucifer quickly rushed after her to make sure she was all right, but she recoiled at his presence and hurriedly backed up a few more steps, her horrified eyes never leaving his. “What’s wrong? Are you…” he started, still staring at her, trying to understand, “…upset that I killed him?” Once again, no response. “Detective, surely you understand killing somebody in self-defense. You even shot him first, remember?” The more he looked at her, the more she looked like she just saw a monster and was now frozen with fear at the terrible sight and looming sense of doom. “Detective, please,” he pleaded, “I did what I had to do. You have to believe me.”

He tried reaching out to her, and that’s when he noticed it. His eyes went wide and he stared at his outstretched hand. It was a deep red color, covered in welts and scars. So, that was the burning sensation he felt while damning Cain to Hell. He quickly brought his hands up to his face, and a cold shiver ran down his spine when his fingers touched the burnt skin. His Devil Face, the one he had been missing since his kidnapping, was finally back, and the detective had finally seen it. “Bloody Hell!” he cried out, burying his face in his hands, feeling exposed. “Not now!”

“You’re the Devil,” she whispered, in a trembling voice, eyes wide.

The way she said those words tore him apart. He could tell from the look on her face that she saw him as a monster. “I’ve… I’ve always told you the truth, Detective,” he tried telling her, desperately, feeling his heart sinking, unable to look her in the eye like this. “I know history and religion paint me as a monster, but you have to believe me… I’m nothing of the sort.” He looked back at Cain’s dead body and the bloodied feathers surrounding him. He had stabbed him in the chest and had relished every second of it. “Or at least… I hope not.”

“You’re Satan,” she whispered, fear creeping into her voice.

She never called him that before, and the way she said that name felt like a stab to the heart. “This is not all that I am,” he said, his voice breaking, feeling like his heart was being torn in two. This wasn’t how he wanted her to find out, with the dead body of her ex-fiancé surrounded by blood-stained feathers. He would’ve sat her down instead and found the right time to explain it to her. This was how criminals were supposed to react to his Devil face, but not the detective—never the detective. 

Suddenly, he heard the police nearby, guns drawn, just a few paces away. He tried to will his Devil face to go away, but no matter how much he commanded his burns to fade away and return his alabaster skin, the change never came. He gave Chloe one last look of desperation that betrayed his gaze of fire and brimstone, and he quickly covered his face and made a hasty exit as the police streamed in. On his way out, he chanced a look back at Chloe and saw the police sounding the all clear. They helped her get back on her feet and pulled her away from him. 

He quickly exited to the rooftop and tried to unfurl his wings to make a hasty retreat, but he cried out in agony at the sudden, sharp, burning pain and almost fell over. It hadn’t hurt that much the last time he unfurled his wings on that same rooftop, when he flew down and crashed through a window, looking every bit like an avenging angel, to take care of Cain once and for all. It had been hard enough tucking his wings away a second time before his final fight with Pierce. If he did it again, there was no telling how long it’d be until he could put them away again, and he’d rather not walk around shamelessly displaying his divinity to the world.

Having no one else to turn to, he pulled out his phone, looked through his contacts and placed an urgent phone call. “You have to help me, doctor,” he said, desperately. 

“What’s wrong, Lucifer?” asked Linda on the other end of the line.

“Where do I begin?!” he said, letting out a dry laugh. “So many disasters, so little time! My main problem right now is that my Devil Face returned and I can’t make it go away. I’m stuck here with no way out looking like a bloody burn victim! Normally, I would ask Mazikeen to assist me, but…” Lucifer’s eyes glowed even brighter and he gripped the phone tighter, furious at that demon for her betrayal. She made a fool of him with that little ‘Angel of San Bernardino’ stunt just to push Pierce and Chloe closer together. “She betrayed me.”

“I see… Talk to her, Lucifer. She’s been through a lot lately. I’m sure she’s sorry for what she did to you.”

“If she wants to beg my forgiveness, she knows where to find me.”

“I guess that response is as good as any. And Amenadiel?”

“He’s…” he started saying, trailing off. His brother was back in the Silver City, with Charlotte, the one place he could never go to. Once again, Charlotte’s death hit him hard, along with the thought that he would never see her again. “He’s… taking care of a good friend of ours,” he finally said, with an air of sadness to his words. “You’re the only one who can help me.”

“What do you need me to do?” asked Linda.

“I need a ride back to Lux as soon as the police clear the building. I can’t face anyone looking like this,” he said, looking down at his scorched hands, “And my bloody wings can’t help me now.”

“Why can’t you fly?” asked Linda.

Lucifer stared at the phone for a second, stunned, and then put it back to his ear. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, ‘bloody wings’. Literally!” 

“Oh! Okay, where are you?” asked Linda.

* * *

Detective Chloe Decker sat outside the loft in an ambulance, with a blanket around her, still staring off into space. She had just gotten looked at after getting shot in the chest and knocked unconscious from the force of the impact against her bulletproof vest. But she wasn’t thinking about her injuries; she was thinking about The Devil. She was certain that she was still in shock, based on how calm she was after that earth-shattering revelation. 

“Decker, are you ready to tell us what happened?” asked one of the policemen.

Chloe looked up at him tiredly, then proceeded to tell him the story. “We were investigating Charlotte Richard’s death, which led us to Lt. Marcus Pierce. When we got too close to proving he was responsible, he lured us into a trap, intent on killing us. I saw at least three gunmen in the rafters ready to shoot us. One of his goons shot me in the chest, hitting my bullet proof vest, and knocked me unconscious. I don’t know how Lucifer got us out of there in one piece. I woke up on the rooftop and when I came down to the loft, Marcus was dead on the floor with a single stab wound to the chest. I saw Lucifer standing over his body, and then you guys came in and pulled me away. I don’t know where he went.” 

“We need to get a statement from him. He’s the only other witness to what happened in that loft. He can help us fill in the gaps.”

“I don’t know where he is,” she answered honestly, feeling worn down. _He just ran off. He’s probably at Lux now, hiding his face from the world._

“Do you know if he killed the lieutenant?”

“I didn’t see it happen,” she answered once again, “Probably? All I know is that if he did it, it was in self-defense.” 

“Okay, we’ll try to get in contact with your partner,” he said.

“Thanks, Bluestone,” she said, and watched him leave. 

‘Her partner’, he said. Her partner was the actual Devil. She had spent the last few years working with the Devil. She had let the Devil near her family. She had opened up to the Devil. She had even kissed the Devil—twice, and had even dreamed about a steamy aftermath at his penthouse. That handsome face she once kissed had suddenly been replaced by another, monstrous face. Was that his real face? Had she kissed a façade? She shuddered, trying not to think about the implications of that. 

Lucifer Morningstar, the actual Devil. His father really was God. Heaven and Hell were definitely real, and her partner had been banned from the former and made the ruler of the latter. He had ruled Hell as its king; a torturer of damned souls. Was that why he worked with the police? Was he just looking for people to punish in Hell? Try as the might, she couldn’t reconcile the stories of The Devil from antiquity with the man she had come to know these last few years. He had always told her the truth, but he knew that she had never believed him. Why didn’t he ever try to prove it to her? Why not show her his wings? Or… that face?

 _I was afraid—_ she remembered him saying— _Afraid that you’d want me because you’ve only seen certain sides of me._ _That if you saw all of me… knew all of me, you would run away. …The other side of me… It’s bad. It’s monstrous, even._

And that was what she saw in that loft—something monstrous. A fallen angel, the Devil, who was as old as time itself and had spent most of his existence punishing people in Hell. And yet, she knew in her heart that the Devil cared about her and would do anything for her, despite how unworthy he seemed to think he was of her affections. How many times had he saved her life? He risked his life to save her and Trixie from that lunatic, Malcolm. When he inexplicably found the formula for her antidote when Professor Carlisle poisoned her, he did that for her, too. Who knows what he had to do to get that formula? And he did it without regrets.

How could she reconcile that with the Devil of lore, the punisher of damned souls? Was she vilifying an innocent because of the way he looked, same as everybody else? Or was he really that monster from antiquity that everyone feared? Who was the real Lucifer Morningstar?

 _Where do I begin?_ —she remembered him saying, right before she discovered the preacher’s dead body lying next to the bar— _With the grandest fall in the history of time? Or perhaps the more agonizing punishment that followed? To be blamed for every morsel of evil humanity’s endured; every atrocity committed in my name. As though I wanted people to suffer…_

She felt tears in her eyes and she wiped them away with a shaking hand. She put her head in her hands, trying to contain her sobs rising within her, trying not to lose her composure. 

* * *

Lucifer sat cross-legged on the helipad, still feeling that burning pain in his back. He pulled out his flask yet again and took the last sip out of it. Even alcohol had failed to dull the pain thanks his supernatural metabolism. He just wanted to go back to his penthouse, change out of these dirty and bloody clothes and take a cold shower. And then he’d unfurl his wings and begin the painstaking process of removing all the bullets and plucking all the ruined feathers so that his wings could heal properly. He would have to hide out for a while, especially if he was stuck with his Devil Face and with angelic wings out in the open. How would that even look? A Devil with angel wings? He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. 

“I’ll never be rid of you, will I?” he whispered, glaring hard over his shoulder at where his wings would be. He sighed, staring at nothing, looking lost in thought. “Still, without you, we wouldn’t have survived Cain’s assault. Thanks to you, my feathery burdens, I was able to save the detective. Maybe you’re not completely useless, after all, even if you hurt like Hell right now.” He looked back at his phone, tempted to dial Chloe’s number, desperately wanting to know if she was all right, but he sighed, resigning himself to giving her some space, and put the phone away.

The phone rang and his heart skipped a beat. He stared down at the phone, eyes wide, and then he sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw that the call was coming from the precinct. “Getting my hopes up…” he muttered, and then answered the phone. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer, it’s Matt Bluestone from the precinct. We need to get a statement from you regarding the lieutenant’s death. Can you come over to the precinct?”

Lucifer knew he’d have to face what happened with Pierce eventually, but he couldn’t very well go down to the precinct looking like this. “I’ll swing by the precinct as soon as I can. I’m, uh… currently indisposed.”

“Where are you? It’s windy in there,” said Bluestone.

“Yes, I should really close that window. I’ll see you later,” he replied, looking around at the complete lack of windows on the helipad, then hung up. He never specified which window.

So, he had to stop by the precinct as soon as his Devil face went away. Hopefully, he’d run into Chloe, and then he could… No, he still didn’t know how to deal with the detective discovering his true nature. Her reaction reminded him of all those criminals he showed his Devil face to, rendering them unable to do anything but scream in terror. He hoped that she would recover from seeing him like that. He couldn’t bear the thought of Chloe rejecting him.

“Please, don’t hate me, detective,” he said, feeling vulnerable even when she was so far away. “Anything but that.”

* * *

“What am I supposed to do with you, Lucifer?” Chloe asked herself, still sitting in the ambulance, feeling lost. Suddenly, she heard a car pulling over. She looked up and saw Dan and Ella stepping out of the car and rushing toward her. 

“Chloe! Are you all right?” asked Dan.

She looked up with tearful eyes and saw Dan and Ella running up to her, their concern for her obvious. “I’m fine,” she lied, wiping at her eyes.

“Where’s Lucifer?” asked Ella, looking around worriedly for her eccentric partner. “Is he hurt? Did Pierce and his goons hurt him?!”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. _He’s probably hurt, if those bloodied feathers are anything to go by_. “He ran off before the police arrived.” She remembered how distraught he was when he ran off hiding his face, and she felt a twinge of guilt for making him feel that way. Was she really feeling sorry for the Devil right now? Was that just more manipulation from him? She really was a mess. 

“Of course he ran off,” said Dan, planting his hands on his hips, looking angry at his gall to leave Chloe while she was in danger. “That’s what he does, isn’t he? He’s probably back at Lux attending some bachelorette party! That’s all Lucifer Morningstar seems to care about. But what can you expect? He’s…”

“The Devil,” whispered Chloe. 

“Yeah, now I see why he chose that persona,” muttered Dan. 

_Trust me, I didn’t choose it—_ she remembered Lucifer telling her at the Children of the Goat Church— _Why would anyone choose to be vilified?_

“This is all his fault!” yelled Dan, and despite his anger, his grief was all too easy to see. “He should’ve told us that Pierce was the Sinnerman! He knew for months and kept it a secret! Now Charlotte is dead because of him!”

 _I’ll never get to see her again—_ she remembered him saying as the paramedics wheeled Charlotte’s body away— _Sadly, she’s gone somewhere I simply can’t follow…_

“This isn’t Lucifer’s fault, Dan,” said Ella, “The only one to blame is Pierce! I can’t wait until they haul him off in handcuffs!”

“Pierce is dead,” Chloe announced, getting two shocked looks thrown at her. “Lucifer may have killed him in self-defense.”

“If it was him, at least he did one thing right,” said Dan, sneering. 

“Dan, please,” said Chloe, trying to keep her composure. Her ex-fiancé had tried to kill her and Lucifer was Satan himself. She just didn’t know how to handle this. “Everything’s a mess right now. I just want to go home and see Trixie.”

“You shouldn’t drive like this. How about I give you a ride? And Ella can drive your car back home,” said Dan.

“I’d like that,” she said, glancing up at the rooftop, wondering if that’s where Lucifer ran off to so that nobody would see his face. 

* * *

Lucifer suddenly heard somebody arriving on the rooftop and he looked over his shoulder, cringing at upsetting his back once again. For a moment, he hoped it was Chloe who was coming to tell him that everything was all right, but then he realized it was Linda. 

“Finally, the cavalry has arrived,” said Lucifer, noticing the large blanket bundled up in her arms, “and she comes bearing gifts!”

“We have to sneak you out of here somehow,” said Linda, and threw the blanket over him. That Devil Face still freaked her out, but she tried to remind herself that her friend was still in there beneath that façade. “Now come on,” she said, offering him a hand to help him up. 

He brushed her hand away, not wanting to show any more weakness. He tried to get up, but he cried out in pain and nearly fell over, hissing in pain, grabbing at his back with one hand. “Bollocks,” he said, gritting his teeth in pain.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked, offering him the hand again and helping him back to his feet, giving him a shoulder to lean on. It was not easy for a woman of her short stature to handle his tall frame, especially when he was clearly in pain, but somehow she managed it.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, strained, the pain clearly written all on his scarred features. “At least Cain got what he deserved.”

“Pierce did this? And what do you mean, he got what he deserved?” She saw him grinning, and it chilled her to the bone. “Lucifer, what happened with Pierce?”

“He’s dead.” One wrong move and he was crying out at yet another pain in his back. “Bloody Hell, that hurts!” he yelled, “Of course my wings are angry with me! This is payback for cutting them off so many times, isn’t it?! Well,” he shot angry, red glowing eyes toward his back, “Don’t tempt me!” 

“Lucifer,” she said, sternly, trying to get him to focus. He had a habit of letting his thoughts wander whenever he was uncomfortable with something. Finally, he looked at her again. “What did you do to Pierce?” she asked, dreading the answer, as she led him to her car.

“I killed him,” he said, and he couldn’t help grinning widely, showing his mangled, yellowed Devil teeth. 

“You killed Pierce?” said Linda, looking stunned. Not only had he killed him, but he seemed to relish in it. “But I thought you said that angels weren’t allowed to kill humans.”

“If dear old Dad has a problem with me breaking another one of his stupid arbitrary rules, He knows where to find me,” he said, shooting an angry look at the clouds. “Cain would’ve never stopped hunting me and using the detective against me. I did what I had to do. I only wish that…” he trailed off, frowning for a brief second, remembering the horror in the detective’s eyes. _That she hadn’t seen me like this._ “…That I hadn’t waited so long to fulfill my end of the bargain,” he finally said, putting on a strong façade again.

“Maybe killing a human for the first time is what triggered the return of your Devil face?”

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment, thinking that over, trying not to look worried. “I’m sure it’ll go away after a little R & R,” he insisted, “I’ll be right as rain after a nice, cold shower and some much-needed wing grooming.”

“I hope you’re right. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” She wrapped the thick, gray blanket around him, covering his head, and then led him back into the building. “We really need to talk about what happened with Pierce, Lucifer. That may be the key to…”

“Perfect,” he said, looking down at himself, leaning hard on Linda, still wracked with pain, as they slowly made their way down into the loft. “Just perfect. Now, instead of the Devil, I look like a bloody Nazgûl. Do I have to go stab a hobbit, too?”

“Lucifer, are you using humor to avoid talking about something again?” asked Linda as they slowly exited the rooftop and looked for the elevator to go to back to street level. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Are you?” They approached the elevator and she pressed the “down” button. They boarded the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. 

Lucifer leaned heavily against the wall, grasping the bars, trying to ignore the pain in his back. Linda kept staring at him, waiting for an answer, and he sighed in frustration and finally relented. “There’s nothing to talk about, doctor. I killed a human for the first time and my Devil Face returned.”

“Ah-ha. Look, I know that killing a human is against your Father’s rules, but I’m not talking about celestial repercussions. Killing a person, even in self-defense, can be a traumatic experience.”

“I know. Believe me, I know,” he said, closing his eyes in pain, trying not to think about his brother. “But this is different. Cain asked for it, literally and figuratively.”

“And you’re okay with it? With killing him, I mean?”

“I regret nothing,” he said, grinning.

“I see.” The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She once gave him a shoulder to lean on, and helped him exit the building. They found her car parked nearby and she helped him walk toward it, feeling terrible every time he hissed in pain. She helped Lucifer to her car, opened the passenger door for him and helped him sit down. “But I have to ask about those celestial repercussions. Do I have to worry about a plague of locusts, or sudden floods, or…?”

“I don’t know,” he said, hissing as his back touched the car seat, and then he slammed the door shut, eliciting another hiss of pain from him. He hunched forward, hugging his midsection, trying to find a comfortable position, but he was unable to, so he just resigned himself to being in pain for the time being. “As far as I know, none of my siblings have ever killed a human. Thus far, besides the utter inconvenience of being stuck like this out in the open and the searing, burning pain in my back, everything seems…” _Not fine._ “Well enough.”

“Maybe your Father realizes that you had no choice but to kill him?” Linda climbed into the driver’s seat, shut the door and got out her keys to turn on the car. “Surely the fact that you did it in self-defense will get you off the hook?”

“I doubt Dad cares much for the distinction,” he said, his eyes looking distant. And with that thought looming over them, they were off to Lux. He looked down at his phone once again, tempted to make the call, but he sighed in resignation and put it away again. No, she needed time to recover from what she saw. The last thing she needed was the Devil hounding her. 

* * *

Chloe was in Dan’s car on their way to her apartment, feeling like the entire weight of the world rested on her shoulders. She had said little on the way there, mostly lost in her own thoughts about Heaven and Hell and the Devil-Cop that she had allowed into her life. She knew Dan could tell something was wrong with her, but thankfully, he didn’t pry. 

“We’re here,” said Dan, pulling over in front of her house and putting the car in park. In the rearview mirror, he saw Ella pulling up behind them with Chloe’s car. “Chloe, you want us to stay with you a while?”

“I’ll be fine, Dan,” she said, unbuckling her seatbelt, opening the door and stepping out of his car. “But thanks for the ride home.” She closed the passenger door behind her and walked up to her door, fishing out her keys, looking worn down. 

“Decker!” said Ella as she rushed toward Chloe. “You need anything? A hug, maybe?”

“I’m good,” she lied more to herself than Ella, “I just need time to think.”

“Well, when you’re ready, my door is always open, sister,” said Ella. 

“I know,” she said, smiling weakly at her. Then she unlocked her front door, walked into her house, and quickly closed the door behind her. The house seemed quiet except for the babysitter watching TV in the living room. She checked on Trixie and found that she was in her room working on another one of her artistic masterpieces. 

“Shari, thanks for coming on such short notice,” she told the babysitter, glancing over at the TV. Was that Aladdin? “I can take over from here.” 

Chloe followed her to the door, waited for her to come out, and then she quickly shut the door and locked it. She knew that wouldn’t work with Lucifer because he seemed to have a talent for opening locked doors, but it made her feel safer than not having a lock at all. She leaned against the door for a while, taking deep, calming breaths. 

“I need a shower,” she whispered. 

Chloe dragged herself to take a shower, needing time to think without interruptions, and also to wash the dust and even small splatters of blood on her clothing and hair. That must’ve been from his wings because he didn’t seem to have a scratch on him. She quickly undressed and saw that nasty bruise on her chest from where the bullet hit her. She slipped out of the rest of her clothes and was ready to step into the shower when a glint of light on the floor caught her eye. She went looking for whatever had caused that glint and found a small feather trapped in the fold of her jacket. She stared at the white feather, seeing the blood on it. So that’s how she woke up on that rooftop. Lucifer flew her there to save her life. 

“This is from his wings,” she whispered, aghast, twirling the feather in her fingers to get a better look. “The Devil’s… angel wings.” She gazed at it with wonder for a while, and then she realized what she was doing and threw away the feather as if it burned her. She quickly climbed into the shower to wash away everything that happened in the loft. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about those feathers. Because of course he had wings: white, feathery wings, and they were gorgeous and…

 _Real? Exquisite? Divine? It’s okay to say it—_ she remembered him saying.

How did he have wings again? She remembered seeing those crescent-shaped scars on his back. Didn’t he say that Maze cut off his wings? Had they grown back? 

_It’s my wings! They’re back!—_ she remembered him saying in that interrogation room, looking sleep-deprived and exhausted _—My father, he’s manipulating me! He’s making me do things that I would never do!_

 _Like flying through the night, helping people like some rogue angel?—_ she remembered asking him, sounding annoyed with him.

 _Yes! Yes, exactly!—_ he had said to her, and then laughed like he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown— _Either that, or Linda’s right, and I’m suppressing pent-up feelings about you and Pierce! Which is obviously absurd…_

She had replayed that conversation so many times since that night. She’d always regretted that she was more annoyed with him rather than noticing how close he was to a nervous breakdown. But for the first time, she was actually thinking about what he was trying to tell her. Was Marcus really Cain? Had she almost married the world’s first murderer? 

_Pierce isn’t Pierce—_ he’d told her that same night— _He’s Cain, from the Bible, and he’s immortal and he’s been around for eons! And all he cares about is ridding himself of that stupid course that my Father put on him because he killed his brother…!_

“I guess he got his wish,” she whispered, letting the water rain down on her, feeling like she was burning in her own personal Hell. “Courtesy of Lucifer.”

* * *

Lucifer and Linda finally made it to Lux and parked in the underground garage. He painfully got out of her car, leaning hard against it, hissing at the pain in his back. “Oh, I hope Cain’s suffering in Hell,” he said, and let out a pained laugh. “At least my pain is only temporary.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” she asked as she quickly exited the car and went around to give him a shoulder to lean on. Then they slowly made their way to the elevator and pressed the “up” button to go to the penthouse.

“I’ll be fine after I get these bullets out of me,” he hissed. 

“Bullets?!” she asked, alarmed. “Pierce shot you?”

“His henchmen did, on his orders. They opened fire on us.”

“On you and Chloe? I thought he loved her. He even asked her to marry him! I went to the bachelorette party!” 

He scoffed. “People sometimes kill people with whom they’re in love. The heart’s mysterious—or so I’ve come to learn.” The elevator doors quickly opened and they made their way inside. He leaned hard on the wall again, aching for a stiff drink. “The only reason we’re still alive is because I used my wings to shield us from the hailstorm of bullets.” 

“Did Chloe see them?”

“She… didn’t see my wings, no.”

“Chloe must be really affected by all this. Have you talked to her?” she asked, and instantly regretted asking because his demeanor changed completely. He looked like she ripped his heart out, stomped on it in front of him, and laughed in his face. “Lucifer?”

“She, uh… She saw my Devil Face,” he whispered. 

“Oh, Lucifer… I’m sorry.” She touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She could tell he was really affected by all this. “She didn’t take it well?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I expected her to yell at me, or punch me in the face, or run away from me… But instead, she just stared at me in silent horror. I couldn’t even talk to her because the police streamed in and pulled her away.” 

The elevator doors opened and revealed the penthouse. The first thing he did was stumble over to his bar and pour himself a large drink. “What should I do, doctor?” he asked her, sounding desperate. “I don’t want to lose her.”

“Okay, first, we have to take care of your wings,” she said, and went around looking for some medical supplies. “Then we’ll figure out how to help Chloe. I’m sure she’ll come to realize that you’re still the same person inside and out.” 

“I hope so,” he said, sounding hopeful. 

“I’m sure she’ll see you for who you really are—horns and all.” 

“Horns?! I don’t have horns!” he said, outraged at her implication. “Do you see any bloody horns on me right now? Hmm?! If I ever find out whose bright idea it was to give me horns, or portray me as a bloody goat…!”

“Lucifer. Wings. Out,” she said, coming back with a first aid kit. 

“One more drink,” he said, and proceeded to quickly fill another shot glass. “I need to get my buzz on. This is going to be a long and painful night indeed, and I’d rather not be sober for it.” He pulled out his phone again, tempted to call the detective and ask her how she’s doing, but once again, he decided against it. She was probably still processing his Devil face and she needed her space, so he was going to give it to her, even though every second not knowing what she was thinking was torture.

* * *

After getting dressed, Chloe made her way to the kitchen, wanting to get a drink to soothe her nerves. She went to the fridge, opened it and looked inside for some cheap wine she stored. 

_What kind of abomination is this?—_ she could almost hear Lucifer saying after finding her cheap store-bought wine in the fridge— _Honestly, detective, sometimes I question your good taste!_ She let out a chuckle, and it died in her throat, once again reminded of what she saw in that loft. 

Her gaze fell to the fridge door, seeing all those pictures Trixie had drawn that she proudly displayed on her fridge. One of them caught her eye. It was the Devil, complete with red skin, horns, hooves, a tail and a goatee, holding a large pitchfork. She had seen that drawing before, but this time, she was really seeing it. Her daughter was drawing the Devil. Lucifer. Did she know…? “Trixie,” she breathed out, and then she grabbed the drawing from the fridge and rushed to her daughter’s bedroom. “Trixie!”

“Yeah, mommy?” asked Trixie, looking confused at her mother. She had been too busy drawing on her sketchbook when her mother barged in. 

“Why did you draw this?” she asked, sitting next to her in bed and showing her the drawing, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

“Oh, that’s just Lucifer,” said Trixie, and went back to drawing.

“I know it’s Lucifer,” said Chloe, trying not to sound worried and failing, “Why did you draw him like this?” 

“Because he’s the Devil, mommy,” replied Trixie, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She didn’t notice the way her mother paled at her revelation, her breath catching in her throat. “But he’s really nice to me! He gives me cash and chocolate cake! And he promised to give me driving lessons! And he’s really fun at Monopoly!”

 _If you want that top hat—_ she remembered her daughter telling Lucifer on their first game night _—You’re going to have to do something for me. Otherwise, you get to be a shoe!_

 _Why, you little urchin! I am not a shoe!_ —she remembered Lucifer saying to her daughter, sounding slightly offended— _I am a top hat. What do you want in return for it, child?_

_Well, mommy and I both got face paint, so… I want to paint a unicorn on your face!_

_…How about Bruce Lee mid-fly kick? …No? Did you know that unicorns are extinct, urchin? They all drowned, at the same time. Do you still want to paint a drowned, extinct unicorn on my face? Hmm?_

_It’s either a unicorn or you get the shoe!_

_…You drive a hard bargain. I’m almost impressed. A unicorn it is then, urchin._

She remembered how hard she had laughed at the absurdity of their little exchange, and the look of utter consternation on Lucifer’s face as her daughter painted a unicorn on his cheek. Then the post-game karaoke that followed had all of them in stitches. She found herself chuckling under her breath, remembering the good times that they’d had, but it quickly died in her throat. Knowing what he really was, those sweet memories she once cherished were now seen in a terrifying light. Was her daughter in danger from the Devil?

When Trixie heard no response, she finally looked up from her drawing. “Am I in trouble?” she asked, sheepishly. “Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned the cash…”

“No, monkey,” whispered Chloe, feeling tears in her eyes, “You’re not in trouble.”

“Is Lucifer coming over soon? I want to play Monopoly again!”

“You really like him, don’t you?” asked Chloe, trying not to let it show how upset she is at this development.

“Yeah! He’s so funny! And thanks to him, that mean girl who tried to bully me on Snapchat never bullied me again!”

“What did he do to her?” she asked, eyes wide. 

“He said something about a special place in Hell reserved for bullies, and then she screamed her head off. She missed school for a week!”

Chloe looked at the drawing again, then back at her daughter, and a decision was made. She had to get away from here, away from Lucifer. She needed to put as much distance between them and Lucifer while she figured out how to process this new revelation. She had already thought of leaving Los Angeles for a while, but seeing that drawing cemented her decision. “Trixie, how would you like to go on a little vacation?” she asked, trying to look excited. 

“A vacation?!” she said, bouncing up and down, “Where?!”

 _Far away from here—_ she thought.“I was thinking Europe. There’s a Disneyland in Paris we could check out.” She watched as her daughter squealed in delight and jumped into her arms, giving her a fierce hug. She held her tightly, her protective, motherly instincts kicking in. “Well, pack your things, monkey.” She let her daughter down and watched as she excitedly started going through her drawers. “We’re leaving as soon as I make our reservations.”

 _You always put your daughter first—_ she remembered Lucifer saying— _even though the ungrateful urchin does nothing to contribute to the rent…_

“I’ll always put her first,” she whispered. 

* * *

Lucifer slammed his shot glass down on the counter, sighing contentedly. “Now comes the hard part,” he said, slowly rising from the stool at the bar and getting back on his feet, planting his hands on his lower back and hissing in pain.

“Okay, so, how does this work? You just whip them out?” asked Linda, holding a tray with some medical instruments. “Where do your wings go when they’re not visible anyway? And how come they don’t shred your clothes every time they come out?”

“I can’t answer that without frying your brain, and I need you to be sane right now, so let’s get to it.” He took a deep breath and let it out, knowing this was going to hurt. “You might want to step back.” He watched as she took a few steps back, and then he motioned her to go back even further, so she went to wait by the bar. 

He took a few deep breaths and let them out, preparing himself for how much this was going to hurt. He shrugged his shoulders, willing his wings to come out from between his shoulder blades, and the pain was so intense that he screamed and fell on his hands and knees, shaking horribly. He heard what sounded like bullets landing on the floor all around him and he could feel warm blood trickling down his back. Then he heard Linda gasping and the sound of something metal being dropped on the floor. He looked over at Linda and, just like Chloe, she looked like she had just seen a monster. 

“I know they look like a bloody mess, but I’m sure they don’t look that bad!”

“Lucifer,” she breathed, pointing at him with a shaky hand, “Your wings…”

“Yes, I know, they look…” He glanced over his shoulder, and his breath caught in his throat and his heart felt like it stopped for a second. “No! That can’t be!” He stumbled back to his feet, momentarily horrified at the bloodied white feathers lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, and then he ran to the first mirror he could find. He saw himself in the mirror and stopped dead in his tracks at what he just laid eyes on. 

Lucifer slowly backed away from his own reflection, staring at it in silent horror. 

* * *

Chloe was back on her laptop, making reservations to go to Disneyland Paris. It had not been cheap, but thankfully, her mother had been more than willing to pitch in with some of the expenses. After Paris, they could go exploring. She would have plenty of time to process what she saw in that loft, and hopefully figure out how to deal with Lucifer. 

She glanced at her phone, almost tempted to call him, but she pushed that thought aside. She knew he was hurt, as evidenced by all those blood-stained feathers she saw. Her heart kept telling her to reach out to him and make sure he was all right. She wanted so desperately to get in her car and drive to Lux just to see him. She had been struggling all day with the good and bad memories of him, and she didn’t know which memories to trust. Her fingers hovered over the phone, debating whether or not to make the call. But her brain kept screaming at her that he was the Devil and was not to be trusted. Eventually, her logical mind won that argument, burying her feelings for the time being. 

She sighed and finished making the reservations, then put in a call to the precinct to let them know that she was going on vacation. When asked for a reason, she told them honestly that she needed time to process what happened in that loft. She hung up, then minimized her window, and saw the folder called “Lucifer” on her desktop. Unable to stop herself, she opened the folder and saw that video of Lucifer effortlessly throwing Joe Hanson through a glass window. She remembered him being shot six times by Jimmy Barnes. 

_He’s the Devil! He’s the Devil! He’s the Devil!—_ she remembered Jimmy Barnes screaming at that mental institution, over and over, until he was sedated by the orderlies. In her memories, his screams were soon joined by the screams of so many other criminals who had come into contact with the Devil. They all saw him as a monster to be feared. Despite everything she and Lucifer had been through, and all the good times they had shared, she was having trouble seeing him as anything but a monster. 

* * *

Lucifer was standing in front of the mirror, beside himself with horror. Instead of pearly white wings covered in feathers, there was something monstrous in their place. His Devil Face was now framed by huge, gargoyle-like, crimson wings. “No! This can’t be happening!” he cried out. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead, as well as chills all over his being. All he could think about was how his Father was punishing him for breaking his most sacred rule: that angels shall not kill humans. 

“No, Dad, no…!” he screamed, grabbing at his bald head, clearly panicked and hyperventilating. “Please, no! I’m not a monster! I’m not…!”

_Deep down, you know you’re a monster, and that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity. ‘Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done. What you truly are…_

Linda rushed over to him, seeing that he was having a massive panic attack. “Lucifer, we’ll figure this out, but I need you to calm down,” she told him, trying to soothe him, but he just kept hyperventilating and saying “no” over and over. She saw him swaying and she quickly tried to steady him. “You’re going to pass out if you don’t stop doing that. Take slow, deep breaths.”

“I’m a monster,” he sobbed out, feeling faint, swaying. After a few more ragged breaths, his eyes rolled back into his head, and then everything went black.

“Lucifer!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen with Lucifer now? You'll just have to keep reading!


	2. The Devil Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lucifer has to deal with nightmares, his Devil Face, his Devil Wings, Mazikeen coming back for forgiveness, Chloe running away, and the police coming after him for Marcus Pierce's death. And as if all that wasn't enough, he may have to face celestial repercussions for killing a human soon in the form of a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments!! You guys made my week! Here's the next entry for "Caught in the Fire." Once again, English is not my native language, so if you see anything wrong, let me know! Enjoy!

_I’m a monster…_

“Lucifer!!” yelled Linda as her friend passed out right in front of her, tumbling backwards. She ran toward him and barely managed to keep his head from hitting the floor. As she held him, she watched in fascination as those Devil wings that caused his distress quickly retreated into his back, going through his suit jacket as if it wasn’t even there. “Whoa…” She snapped out of it and proceeded to try to drag him to the couch, but he was too heavy for her. The only thing she could do was set him down on the floor and make sure he was comfortable.

“Oh, my God,” she whispered, seeing the Devil unconscious on the floor. Her friend, her patient, the Devil, needed help, so she quickly put her medical training to good use. She worked to lie him down on his back properly, then she worked to loosen his belt and undo a few buttons just to give him more breathing room. She took one of the couch cushions and used it to elevate his feet a few inches. 

“Lucifer?” She slapped him a few times, trying to wake him, but he wouldn’t react. “Come on, wake up. I promise you that we can figure this out…”

Sometime later, Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and all he could do was scream in terror. “No! No!!” he screamed, beside himself with fear, curling up into a ball on the floor and hugging himself. “I’m burning! Burning…!” 

“Lucifer, calm down. I’m here,” said Linda, trying to soothe him. She touched his shoulder, trying to ground him, trying to bring him back to reality. “You’re not burning. Everything’s okay.”

Lucifer felt her hand on his shoulder and suddenly, he was back in the penthouse. He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and stared at Linda, who still wouldn’t let go of his shoulder. “Linda?” he asked, tearfully, slowly coming back to himself.

“I’m here, Lucifer. Good to see you back.”

“What happened?” he whispered, grabbing at his aching head. His clothes were a disheveled mess, and to make matters worse, he still had his Devil Face. He tried to straighten his suit jacket to salvage what remained of his dignity, but that was gone the minute he woke up screaming in absolute terror. “What am I doing on the floor? Bloody Hell, my head feels like it’s in a vice…”

“You had a panic attack and passed out,” said Linda, looking him over worriedly. 

“A panic attack?” he asked, disturbed at the idea of that happening to him. “No, no, I probably had one too many drinks.” He shakily pushed himself back to his feet and quickly went back to the bar to pour himself another drink. “I never blacked out like that, though.” As if on cue, he downed the drink and then poured himself another one, still feeling himself shaking.

“Are you okay? You had a horrible nightmare, from the looks of you.”

“Oh, it was just me being cast out of Heaven in a fiery blaze of glory,” he said, managing to smile, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “No big deal,” he said, downing yet another drink, and he set the glass down with a trembling hand. 

“You dreamed about your fall from Heaven?” asked Linda, eyes wide. “Why do you think you’re dreaming of it now?”

“Probably because I’m stuck in my Devil Face. It first appeared after I climbed out of that lake of sulfur and fire that my saintly brother so thoughtlessly sent me crashing into when he banished me from Heaven. It took me forever to climb out of there. It was not a fun time for me.”

“Lucifer, that’s a big deal. Even after all these years, the fall still traumatizes you, especially now.”

“Especially now?” he asked, wondering what she was talking about. “What do you mean? Now that I’m stuck like this for the time being?”

Linda stared at him for a moment, wondering what was going on with him, then recovered. “Lucifer, you had a… visceral reaction to your… wings.”

“What about them?” he asked, downing another drink, starting to look calm and relaxed. He watched as Linda’s jaw just about hit the floor. “What? They’re a bit mangled, but they’ll heal. Trust me when I say that I’ve seen worse, doctor.”

“Lucifer,” she started, eyes wide, stunned at what she was hearing, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Lucifer stared at her for a moment, then laughed and decided to humor her. “I had a few drinks, and then I passed out and woke up on the floor.”

“Nothing… else?”

“Well, I remember you were going to help me take the bullets out of my wings. They’re not hurting anymore, so I assume you did the deed while I was out like a light. Great thinking, by the way! Saved me from a long and painful night, you did.” 

“But Lucifer, I didn’t… touch them.”

Lucifer stared at her for a long while, the gravity of her admission hitting him like a ton of bricks, and then he looked like he was a thousand miles away, processing her words and what they meant to him. Finally, he came back, and he looked resigned to his fate. “I see,” he said slowly, then he let out a resigned sigh. “They may be gone, then—for good reason.” _Because I’m a monster who hurts the ones he cares about. Like the detective…_

“Lucifer, they’re still there. I’m sure we can fix them.”

Lucifer looked shaken at the mere thought of seeing what his wings had become since he killed Cain. He couldn’t bear to look at what they had become, or even if they were still there. “No, no, I’m not looking,” he insisted, trying to hide the dread clearly visible in his eyes. Again, he could hear Cain’s laughter blaring in his ears from beyond the grave. 

“But, Lucifer…” started Linda, and then her phone rang. She looked between Lucifer and the phone, and opted to just let it ring.

“Doctor, you should answer that,” he said, pouring himself yet another drink, trying not to think about the state of his wings. 

Linda gave him the ‘I’m so sorry’ look, then picked up the phone and looked at the contact information. “Oh. It’s… Maze.” 

His face hardened and his eyes flared red. “I’m going to take a shower. You’ll have plenty of privacy to talk to that traitor,” he growled out, and then went to take a long shower. 

On his way to his lavish bathroom, he couldn’t help pulling out his phone and glancing at his messages and received calls again, hoping to see something from the detective. Once again, there was nothing. He found his finger hovering over her contact, tempted to make that call, but decided against it. “No, she doesn’t need a monster hounding her on the phone,” he whispered, feeling heartbroken. 

* * *

Chloe was in her apartment, having just finished packing her bags, amused at Trixie’s excitement as she ran around the house screaming that they were going to Disneyland. “Trixie, you need to finish packing!”

“Disneyland! Disneyland!”

“Well, we’re never going to get there if you don't finish packing your things!” she said, and she watched as Trixie darted back to her room and resumed packing. She pulled out her phone, and glanced at the screen, dreading seeing something from Lucifer, but there was nothing. She almost felt a twinge of regret at not having heard from him, but told herself that the Devil failing to contact her was a good thing. Instead, she called Dan. “Hey, Dan. Listen, I’m calling to let you know that I’m taking Trixie for a few weeks.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going to Europe. I’m taking her to Disneyland in Paris, and then we’re going sightseeing. We’re leaving tonight.”

“Tonight? Chloe, Charlotte’s funeral is in a few days,” he said, sounding sad. For a moment, she heard him sniffle, and she could tell, even when he was trying to sound strong, that he was still destroyed over what happened with Charlotte. “You sure you can’t wait?”

“I’m sorry, Dan. I want to stay, but after what happened in the loft, I just… need to get away from here for a while.” Once again, she was assaulted by the memories of the Devil himself staring down at her in that loft, standing in front of the corpse of her ex-fiancé, surrounded by blood-stained feathers. 

“Is this about what happened with Lucifer?” he asked, sounding angry. “You know, he still hasn’t dropped by the precinct to give a statement. Is he threatening you because you were a witness? Chloe, if you’re in danger from that lunatic, you need to tell me so I can go arrest his ass right now.”

“Dan, if he really did kill Pierce, he did it in self-defense. But something did happen with Lucifer in that loft. I just need some time away from everything, you know?”

“I’m going to go arrest his ass right now,” he said angrily. 

_Yeah, good luck with arresting the Devil, Dan._ “Just trust me on this, okay?”

“Why are you so afraid of him?” he asked, sounding worried for her, and then he sounded furious. “What happened in that loft between you and Lucifer?”

She didn’t know how to answer him truthfully. How could she tell him that the reason she didn’t want him going after Lucifer was because she didn’t want him pissing off the Devil? Lucifer barely even tolerated him, and she didn’t know how he’d react if Dan showed up to arrest him. Lucifer could be violent when pushed hard enough, and she didn’t want Dan getting hurt. 

_Not on my watch!—_ she remembered Lucifer and Dan saying in unison, quoting that terrible movie she couldn’t even remember the name of, and then they laughed together at their own joke. Would the Lucifer she knew really hurt Dan? He did punch Dan in the face once, but he had been in a terrible mood at the time. What if he pushed his buttons again? Could she take that chance? “Dan, what happened in the loft affected both of us. Just give him some space. If not for him, then for me, okay?”

“Fine,” he said, resigned, but still sounding angry. “I won’t go after him, but he needs to give a statement soon. I don’t know how long I can stall the new lieutenant. She’s fierce.”

“Thanks, Dan. I owe you big time.” She heard a commotion outside and saw Trixie once again, running around excitedly. “And I’d better go help Trixie pack. She’s so excited about the trip that I can’t get her to sit still for a few minutes.”

“I’m glad she’s happy again. She’s been so upset ever since Maze hurt her feelings.”

 _I followed him through the Gates of Hell—_ she remembered Mazikeen telling her at Lux. 

_Demons? Am I right?—_ she remembered Lucifer saying.

“I need to finish packing,” she whispered, gripping the phone tighter.

* * *

Linda went down to the bar, not wanting to risk Lucifer listening to her conversation with Maze. “Maze, hi. Are you feeling better? I’m sorry I had to run off. Something came up…”

“Linda, are you okay?” asked Maze, sounding worried. “I woke up and you weren’t there. Where are you?! I need to protect you! Pierce threatened to…”

“Don’t worry, Pierce is taken care of. Lucifer… killed him.”

“Lucifer killed Pierce?” asked Maze, eyes wide. “Lucifer killed a human?! I mean, I hated the guy, so good riddance, but an angel killing a human is a big no-no! His Father is going to be pissed! You see any locusts yet?”

“Wait, what?! Are we going to get the plagues of Egypt?!” asked Linda, sounding panicky. “Are the rivers going to turn into blood?! Are we getting a plague of frogs, and lice, and locusts… Oh, my God! I’m a first born!! Am I going to die?!”

“I suggest you find a lamb, slaughter it and spread its blood on your door,” she answered, sounding completely serious, “Like, right now.”

“What?!! Oh, my God! Oh, my God…!” She heard Maze laughing hysterically on the other end, and she couldn’t help feeling embarrassed. “Oh. Very funny, Maze!!”

“Easy, Linda! I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen. As far as I know, no angel has ever killed a human before. We’re in unfamiliar territory here.”

“Tell me about it,” she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, remembering those devil wings, his visceral reaction to them and the horrible nightmare that followed. “Maybe that’s why he’s stuck in his Devil Face,” Linda wondered out loud. “That’s why I had to run out. He couldn’t change back and needed help sneaking back into Lux.”

“Wait, he’s stuck with that face?”

“Yeah, and I don’t know how to help him get through this. I don’t even know if there’s anything we can do, if this is really the result of celestial repercussions.”

“I’m coming over now. Somehow, I always end up cleaning up after him,” she said, resigned, “Story of my life…”

“Ah, about that. Lucifer, he, uh… doesn’t want to talk to you.” 

“I’m not surprised,” sighed Maze, feeling something she’d never really felt before: regret. “I’ve been a terrible friend. To you. To him. To Trixie…”

“You did rush to save me when you thought my life was in danger. That counts for something, right?” she offered. 

“I’ll make this right, Linda. I’ll see you two at Lux soon. Hopefully he won’t incinerate me or something,” said Maze, then hung up before Linda could reply.

“Wait, he can do that?!”

* * *

Lucifer was in the shower, furious at Mazikeen, thinking about she had done to him. And for what? Because he wouldn’t fly her to Hell? He’d gladly take her back to Hell after all this, if he still could, just so he wouldn’t have to see her traitorous face again. Maybe then she’d be happy among the screams of the damned instead of the friends on Earth she had driven away. 

_You’re helping him, aren’t you?—_ he remembered saying to Mazikeen, referring to Pierce’s plan to drive him to self-destruction so he could freely pursue the detective, just so he could get rid of his curse, not caring whom he hurt in the process.

 _Helping him?—_ the demon told him— _This was my idea. After Pierce told me about that old lady who thought she saw an angel, that’s when it all came together…_

 _Why would you do this to me, Mazikeen?—_ he replied, unable to hide the hurt, the betrayal and the exhaustion in his voice. 

_Because I know the only thing that matters to you more than Chloe—_ she was in his face now, and her words were poison— _You! Easiest way to spin you out… Tap into those daddy issues. ‘I can’t get rid of my wings’! ‘Daddy’s controlling me’! Wah-wah-wah…_

He remembered how much he’d suffered during a whole week of sleep-deprivation, all while desperately trying to keep himself awake because he feared that his Father was manipulating him. He couldn’t forgive how she worked with Pierce, or Cain, the former immortal who tried to make a fool of him, killed Charlotte, sought to kill Amenadiel, and almost killed Chloe and himself. Lucifer clenched his fists in anger, thinking that it’d be too soon if he ever saw Mazikeen again. 

“Hey, Lucifer,” said Linda, knocking on the bathroom door. She could tell the door was unlocked, but there was no way was she going in there. “I thought you’d like to know that Maze is coming over.”

“I’m not forgiving her, Linda,” he announced, letting the water rain down his back. 

“Maybe she can help you?” she offered. 

“I don’t want her help. She betrayed me.”

“She was drugged and captured by Pierce and his henchmen. He’d threatened to hurt me, so she fought twelve men and ran four miles, drugged and wounded, just to save me. She’s trying to make amends, Lucifer. All I ask is that you hear her out. Please?”

“How about we make a deal?”

“I should’ve seen that coming,” she said, sighing. Of course the angel who invented deals would want to make a deal. She heard him turn off the shower, and then after a few minutes, he stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“I will listen to what Mazikeen has to say,” he said, looking for a silk robe to wear, “if you do something for me.”

“Lucifer, I don’t think…” she started, but he held up a finger to stop her. He looked at her with such sadness in his eyes, and her protests died on her lips. 

“Call Chloe,” he said, sounding sad. “I need to know if she’s okay.”

“I’ll call her,” she answered, almost instantly. He never called Chloe by her first name, which made his simple request all the more powerful. How could she refuse? “But Lucifer, don’t get your hopes up okay?” She watched as he deflated, looking forlorn, and she tried to reassure him. “You need to give her time.”

“I will. Thank you, Linda,” he said, giving her a sad smile, “And as per our agreement, I’ll listen to what the traitor has to say.”

* * *

Mazikeen arrived at Lux and stood outside the building for a moment, taking it in. The last time she had been here, she had been working with Pierce to break his immortal curse. He would get Chloe to fall in love with him, all while she kept Lucifer sleep-deprived and distracted until it was too late. Once the curse was broken, she would kill Pierce and frame Lucifer for it. With his life in Los Angeles destroyed, Lucifer would have no choice but to go back to Hell and take her with him. Or at least, that was the plan. When Pierce’s curse was finally lifted, he decided that he wanted to live forever again and sought to kill Amenadiel in an attempt to get his curse restored. It was then that she realized what a terrible mistake she had made, but it was too late.

In the end, it was her life in Los Angeles that was in shambles, not Lucifer’s, and she deserved it. She had alienated everyone she cared about. She caused Linda and Amenadiel to split up. She pushed away both Chloe and Dan. She betrayed Lucifer. Worst of all, she made Trixie cry. She had a lot to make up for. The first one on the list was Lucifer. It was time to make amends with the Devil, who was notorious for holding grudges for eons. He still hadn’t forgiven God for banishing him from Heaven, and he never even liked Heaven. 

She looked at Lux’s entrance, then took a deep breath and let it out. “Here goes nothing,” she said, and then stuffed her hands in her pockets and made her way in. 

* * *

Chloe was looking for her car keys, wanting to take a trip with Trixie to see her mother, Penelope Decker. Normally, she barely tolerated her mother, but she was afraid that either Lucifer or Maze would break into her house. Maze could easily kick down the door, and Lucifer… Well, he seemed to have a talent for opening locks and turning on machinery with just a flick of the wrist. Like that time at the docks, after his container was stolen, when he inexplicably drove off in a police cruiser that he didn’t even have the keys for. She had to put as much distance as possible between her and Lucifer, for her and Trixie’s safety. 

“Trixie, we’re leaving!” she announced. She heard her phone ringing and she gasped in horror. Was it Lucifer? She slowly reached for the phone with trembling fingers, then she saw the name on the screen and instantly calmed down. “Oh, it’s Linda.” She let out a breath of relief and picked up. “Hey, Linda.”

“Hey, Chloe. Are you okay?”

“It’s, uh… It’s been a long day, Linda,” she answered, sounding tired. _That was the understatement of the century._

“Yeah, I heard about Marcus. Are you okay? I know he was your fiancé. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.”

“Physically, I’m fine. But Linda, Marcus killed Charlotte, and…”

“Wait, Charlotte is dead?!” she cried out, sounding upset.

“I’m so sorry, Linda,” said Chloe, regretting dropping the news like that. “I thought you knew. Marcus killed her last night, and then he tried to kill me and Lucifer. Lucifer may have killed him in self-defense.”

“He didn’t tell me,” she said, sniffling, sounding upset, “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Who…? Wait. Lucifer is with you, isn’t he…?”

“Well, uh…” Of course Chloe was going to figure it out. She was, after all, one of the LAPD’s finest detectives. “He asked me to check in on you, but I was also worried about you. Maybe you could talk to him, even just to let him know you’re okay? He’s worried sick about you, Chloe.”

Chloe felt tears in her eyes again. Lucifer cared about her, and she knew it. She cared about him, too. But caring wasn’t enough, not when the recipient of her affections was The Devil. “This was a mistake,” she answered, panicked, and then quickly hung up. “Trixie, get your bags. We’re going to see grandma!”

* * *

Lucifer sat at the piano in his penthouse, unloading his grief on the piano. He had lost so much in one day. Charlotte was now in Heaven, the one place he could never go to. His brother was back in The Silver City and would probably never return. And Chloe… He may have scared her off forever. He felt like a monster for what he’d wrought upon the people he cared about.

“Don't wanna hear it's over,” he sang in a solemn tune, “What a rude awakening. Angel of death has come and ripped you from my life. I can't stand the devastation. Relentless agony. Hope that I get to see you on the other side. Blue sky has turned to blackest night. Now you're gone, it just isn't right. Save our last goodbye. Embedded in my mind, your face will never leave me. Save our last goodbye. It's killing me that I won't get to hear your laughter anymore…”

He heard the sound signaling the elevator doors opening and he instantly stopped playing. He turned to see his new visitor and he saw Mazikeen, the traitor herself, looking desolate. He glared in her direction, then he took his glass of whiskey from the piano and took a drink. He was going to need it. “Hello, traitor.”

“I deserve that,” said Mazikeen, cringing at his words, finding it hard to look at him. 

Lucifer put his glass down and continued glaring at her. “I don’t usually waste time with traitors, but Linda said you wanted to talk,” he said, standing up and going to lean against the piano. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and just glared at her with hellfire in his eyes. “I made a deal with her to listen.” He looked her up and down, seeing the countless bruises and cuts on her person. Linda wasn’t kidding when she said that Pierce attacked Maze, and she indeed looked like she had fought twelve men and ran four miles. “You have the floor.”

“Lucifer. I’m sorry. I was just so… angry at everything. Linda and Amenadiel had been seeing each other behind my back. I hurt Trixie’s feelings and may have lost my friend. I wanted to go home, and you wouldn’t take me home. I lashed out, and… I hurt a lot of people.”

“Cain killed Charlotte, he would’ve killed Amenadiel, and he almost killed me and the detective. What did he offer you that was worth all that bloodshed?”

“Charlotte is dead?” she asked, frowning, feeling guilty for not being able to stop him. He must’ve done that right after he drugged her and had her locked up in a basement. “I tried to stop him, Lucifer, but he overpowered me.”

“What did he offer you?” he asked again.

“I would help him die, and he would help me get back to Hell. My job was to keep you distracted while he pursued Chloe. Since she made you vulnerable, we thought that her affections would make Cain vulnerable, too,” she said, looking down, unable to meet his eye. “He would’ve lost his mark, and then I would’ve killed him and framed you for his death. Then you’d have no choice but to go back to Hell and… to take me with you.”

“What is it with the people in my life trying to send me to Hell?” he said, shaking his head. “And as for your desire to return to Hell, I would gladly take you now if I could just so I don’t have to see your face again, but my wings are incapacitated, thanks to Pierce and his trigger-happy henchmen. How ironic, don’t you think? In your quest to return to Hell, you destroyed your chances of ever returning to that place.”

“I don’t want to return to Hell anymore,” she told him honestly, “I want to make amends to everyone I wronged, and I will. I don’t care how long it takes.”

“What a fitting punishment for you: to be surrounded by the people you betrayed, endlessly trying to make amends for your misdeeds, unable to escape your fate.” He took another drink from his whiskey, and then set the glass down. “One could call it Hell on Earth.”

“Believe me, I know,” she said, sighing.

“Now, if you’re done talking, I’m done listening. You know the way out.” 

“I want to help you, Lucifer,” she insisted. “You killed Pierce, and as you know, an angel killing a human is against your Father’s rules. Let me make amends by helping you deal with whatever’s coming your way.” 

“I don’t want or need your…” He trailed off when he heard the elevator doors opening again. It was Linda, looking upset. His heart dropped to his stomach, thinking about what could’ve happened to the detective. “What happened?!” 

“Lucifer, Charlotte is dead,” she said, wiping at her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I… I didn’t know how to tell you, Linda,” he said, feeling guilty for not telling her earlier. _And there you have it, my wake of destruction, as usual_. He cringed and awkwardly patted her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. “I’m so sorry, Linda. She was my friend, too. But if it’s of any consolation, I assure you she’s up in Heaven now.” 

Mazikeen rushed over to Linda and pulled into a hug. “It’ll be okay, Linda,” she said. “It’ll be okay…”

* * *

Chloe arrived with Trixie at her mother’s house and were quickly greeted at the door by Penelope Decker with a warm smile. “There you are!” she said, throwing her arms up in the air, and then gave Trixie a big hug. “Look how big you’ve gotten!” And then she hugged Chloe. “And there’s my little girl!”

“Hey, mom,” she said, letting herself be hugged. 

“Chloe, honey! It’s been forever!” She pulled back from the hug, saw the look on her daughter’s face, and instantly knew something was wrong. “What happened?”

“Trixie, go raid your grandma’s fridge. Maybe there’s some chocolate cake in there.”

“Chocolate cake!” she screamed excitedly and then ran to raid the fridge.

Chloe and Penelope both watched her leave, and then Penelope pulled Chloe aside out of earshot. “What happened, dear?” she asked, sounding worried. “Why are you flying off to Europe so suddenly? You’re not usually one to make rash decisions.”

“Mom, I was in a bad shootout,” she said, sounding exhausted. “I would be dead if not for Lucifer. I just…” Instantly, her mother started fussing all over her, checking her for injuries. “Mom, I swear I’m fine,” she said, too tired to brush her hands away. “There’s not a scratch on me.” _Lucifer’s the one who got riddled with bullets, not me._

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” said Penelope, sounding relieved. “Lucifer saved you? I knew it! I knew he had your back! Oh, I’m so happy for you, Chloe!”

“Why is that?” she asked, sounding weary.

“Because that man adores you. I could tell from the way he talked about you on the witness stand. Only a man in love would say those things.”

 _This whole courtroom, nay, the entire city, can rest assured that someone as trustworthy and reliable as Detective Decker is out there protecting them—_ she remembered him saying under oath during the trial of her father’s killer, never taking his eyes off her, and the admiration he had for her was palpable— _She is truly good. And I don’t mean in bed, I wouldn’t know. That’s how good she is._

“I don’t know, mom,” she said, feeling her eyes welling with tears, feeling overwhelmed, trying to separate her partner from The Devil. “I don’t know if he’s even capable of that emotion.”

“Oh, please. I know he’s a little eccentric, but trust me on this.” She held her daughter’s face in her hands, looking into her eyes, giving her a smile. A tear ran down her daughter’s face and she wiped it away with her thumb, giving her a reassuring smile. “You two remind me of what I had with your father, only reversed. Don’t let that one slip through the cracks, honey.”

 _You deserve someone worthy of you, and that isn’t me—_ she remembered him saying. She wiped at her face, moved by their words. “Mother, I care about him, I really do, but there are things about him that I don’t know if I can live with,” she whispered, sniffling. 

“Nobody’s perfect, honey,” her mother replied, giving her a smile. 

“I just… I need time to process things, you know?”

“Of course, honey. Take your vacation, but don’t forget what I told you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, mom,” she said, trying to smile. 

* * *

Lucifer was at the penthouse, trying to busy himself while Maze consoled Linda. He had tried to console her, but he quickly realized that he was doing more harm than good, so he just stayed away. Because of course he was terrible at dealing with human emotions. How many times had he unintentionally hurt the detective? Like that time he invited her to a nice dinner and then made it all about Pierce. He had driven her straight into Pierce’s arms, the detective going so far as to accept his marriage proposal, and he still had not forgiven himself for that one. 

His phone rang and he jumped in surprise. He quickly picked up his phone and stared at the screen, hoping that it was the detective calling him, and then he saw the name. He rolled his eyes, went out of earshot of the grieving woman and demon, and finally answered the phone. “Detective Douche.”

“Lucifer, I need you to come down to the station to give a statement about what happened in the loft right now,” said Dan, sounding angry with him, but still trying to be professional. “The new lieutenant is riding my ass about it.”

“Ooh, sounds like you’re having a good time!”

“You know what I meant, you jackass,” Dan whispered angrily. 

“Well, you’ll just have to wait, unless you want me to go dressed as a bloody Nazgûl.”

“…You say some really weird things, man. Look, you’re the only suspect in the lieutenant’s death. Chloe says that if it was you, you only did it in self-defense. We need you down here to tell your side of the story.”

“You spoke with the detective?” he asked, sounding hopeful. And she was defending him? Maybe he hadn’t scared her off forever. Maybe there was still hope for them. 

“Yes, she gave her version of the events. You need to come over right now. I don’t care if you look like a Nazgûl, or Barney, or whatever.”

“Look, I’m currently indisposed, so you can tell your new lieutenant that I’ll be there as soon as I can.” And then he hung up, not caring what else Dan had to say. The detective had defended him, and that was all he cared about. Even after seeing the blood-stained feathers, even after seeing his Devil Face, she had still defended him. “Maybe she doesn’t hate me after all,” he said, sounding hopeful. 

* * *

Dan stared at the phone for a while, and then grunted in frustration and put it away. “Great, just great. Thanks for making my job harder, Lucifer.”

“Well? Is he coming to give a statement?” asked Elisa Maza, the new lieutenant, who had long, black hair and was wearing a red bomber jacket, black shirt and blue jeans. 

“I don’t know. He says he’s indisposed, and that he’ll drop by as soon as he can.”

“It sounds like he’s being evasive,” she said, planting her hands on her hips. “If he’s not here in one hour, be prepared to make an arrest.”

“No problem,” he said, then watched her go. “For God’s sake…” He quickly picked up his phone, dialed Chloe’s number, and went into the evidence closet to make a phone call. “Chloe, we have a situation here. Lucifer is being evasive and the new lieutenant just ordered me to go to Lux to make an arrest if he doesn’t show his face here in one hour.”

“Dan, you can’t arrest Lucifer,” she said, sounding concerned about him. He could easily slip out of the handcuffs with his angelic powers, whatever they were. And then what? She knew he wouldn’t simply surrender himself into police custody, and then it would get ugly. 

“I don’t want to see Lucifer arrested for killing that son of a bitch who murdered Charlotte, but I don’t know what else to do here. My hands are tied.”

Chloe thought about it for a moment, feeling her heart racing, trying to find the courage to do what she had to do. “I’ll take care of this, Dan.”

* * *

Lucifer walked back to the living room and went to pour himself a drink. “Welp, I may be about to be hauled off to jail.”

Linda looked up through her tears. “What?”

“Detective Douche just called me. If I don’t give a statement about the lieutenant’s death at the precinct in one hour, they’re going to come here to arrest me.” He shot Maze a look. “It looks like your plan to tear up my life worked after all.”

“Tell me what to do to fix this,” said Maze. 

“There’s nothing you can do. Unless my Devil Face magically disappears within the next twenty minutes, then…” He heard his phone ringing again, and he rolled his eyes and answered it without looking at the number. “Detective Douche, I told you I’m indisposed! So if you’re still hell-bent on arresting me for killing that overstuffed man-ham, then by all means…”

“Lucifer,” he heard the detective’s voice come through, and he could’ve sworn his heart stopped for a second.

“Detective,” he whispered, breathless. Time stopped for him at that moment. He couldn’t breathe. He pulled back the phone with an unsteady hand to look at the screen, disbelieving, and saw “The Detective” displayed on the screen. It was her. It really was her. His heart swelled with joy, but he was also filled with concern for her wellbeing. “Detective, I… I know you saw the feathers. I know you saw my… my other face. I tried telling you so many times, but…”

“Lucifer, we can talk about that later,” she said, her voice trembling. “But right now, I need you to give that statement.”

“I can’t,” he whispered, gripping the phone tighter, walking out of earshot again. He could feel Linda and Maze’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t care less. The detective was on the phone with him at last, and all was right in the world. “Detective, I can’t go to the precinct.” He stepped in front of a mirror and he looked at his reflection, seeing that red-eyed, burnt monster again. “I can’t face anyone looking like a monster.”

“Why are you stuck like that?” She was clearly struggling to stay on the line with him, but she still cared about him enough to call him and save him from getting arrested, and he was deeply touched by her bravery. 

“I’ve been like this since I stabbed Pierce. He almost killed you. He left me no choice. Detective, you have to believe me.”

“I believe you, Lucifer,” she said, and he felt the weight of the world evaporating from his shoulders. “You saved my life by shielding me with your wings, didn’t you? A monster wouldn’t do that, Lucifer.” 

“Really?” he asked, tearfully, tentatively. “You don’t think I’m a monster?”

“Lucifer, pull yourself together and go down to the precinct to give that statement,” she urged him again.

“I will try,” he said, but he cared more about the detective who was currently having an existential crisis about Heaven and Hell. “Detective, I want you to know that I… I will give you as much time as you need to… to process things. I know what you learned today is… difficult for a human to… assimilate.”

She was silent for a while, and just when he was about to start panicking, she finally answered. “Thank you again, Lucifer,” she said, and then hung up. 

He heard the dial tone, and then he slowly put the phone away. She’d defended him. She’d called him on the phone. She’d thanked him for saving her life. He could tell she was clearly on edge, but just the fact that she dared to call him at all, knowing who he really was, filled him with hope. He felt like a great weight was lifted, just knowing that the detective didn’t see him as some horrible monster.

Feeling like he was walking on a cloud, he walked back to the living room, and the reaction to his arrival was immediate. The two women just stared at him, jaws dropped. “What?”

“How?! Your Devil Face…!” said Linda, looking shocked.

“Yes, I know, I’m stuck looking like this,” he said, rolling his eyes, “No need to rub it in.”

“Lucifer, you really should look in a mirror,” said Maze. 

“Oh, bloody Hell!” he cried out, exasperated, “Don’t tell me I look even worse now! Of course, Dear Old Dad just loves tormenting… me…” His hands went up to his face, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of welts, scars, and burns, he could feel smooth skin and hair beneath his fingertips. “It’s… gone? How?!”

“You need to head to the precinct right away,” said Maze. “I’d rather not have to kill a bunch of policemen just to save your ass from getting arrested. And then we need to talk about celestial repercussions for killing a human.”

“I think I’m in the clear on that,” he said, sounding overjoyed, “The only reason I was stuck in my Devil Face was because of the detective. When she first saw it, she looked like she had just seen a monster, so I felt like a monster. When she told me how she really felt on the phone, the Devil Face disappeared. So as you can see, no celestial repercussions to speak of here.”

“Lucifer, I really don’t think your Father is going to shrug off an angel killing a human for the first time,” said Maze, trying to make him see reason. 

“Maybe He realizes I did it in self-defense, just as Linda said. So, as I said, I’m in the clear.” With that said, he quickly headed for the walk-in closet to change into something presentable. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he quickly went off to face the lieutenant’s untimely death. 

He arrived at Lux’s underground garage and made his way to the Corvette, feeling better about himself than he had in ages. Linda had a friend to confide in, his Devil Face was hidden once again, Chloe didn't think him a monster, and he was about to save his job as a civilian consultant for the LAPD. Once Chloe recovered from discovering his true nature, life could return to normal. Everything was right in the world once again. 

Then he heard a fluttering, like angel wings unfurling, nearby. “Amenadiel? Is that you?” he asked, looking around. “Are you back from The Silver City already? What, not as great as you remembered it to be?”

“You killed a human,” said a voice much like his own. 

Startled, he turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a large shadow disappearing in the blink of an eye. He could hear the distinct sound of angel wings flapping in the air, receding into the distance until he couldn’t hear them anymore. That voice… No, it couldn’t be. His heart raced, thinking back to those celestial repercussions he had initially feared, and he quickly climbed into the Corvette and hurriedly drove to the precinct to deal with one problem at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Save Our Last Goodbye," by Disturbed. 
> 
> Who's that mysterious figure at the end? Hmm...


	3. Celestial Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally gives his testimony at the precinct. Daniel is furious at Lucifer and blaming him for Charlotte's death. Mazikeen is sticking around as penance for her betrayal. Meanwhile, Lucifer is plagued by nightmares and getting stalked by a shadowy figure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story!! This is chapter 3, Celestial Repercussions, where we find out who that mysterious figure is.
> 
> Also, keep in mind that this was written before the Season 5 trailer was even released. You'll know what I mean when you see it!

Lucifer parked his car in front of the precinct, then quickly turned off the car, grabbed his keys and jumped out, adjusting his cufflinks and straightening his wind-blown hair. It was nice having hair again after nearly a whole day of being completely bald. Sometimes he even forgot his hair was gone, which had led to him to try to comb his fingers through his nonexistent hair multiple times, or even trying to apply shampoo out of habit. At least he had a good laugh in the shower at his own expense. But thanks to the detective, he was able to finally forgo the Nazgûl blanket and was free to walk around humanity undisturbed once again.

He still couldn’t believe that the detective had called him after what she witnessed in the loft. He could tell she was ready to hang up at any moment, but just the fact that she called him at all, worried about him getting arrested, gave him hope for the future. 

He quickly made his way into the precinct, trying not to think about what he saw in the Lux parking garage. But of course, the more he told himself not to think about it, the more he did. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. He was just having flashbacks to that horrible nightmare he had about falling. Because why would his Father send an emissary to Earth just to punish him for killing one insignificant human? Especially one that had hurt so many people, threatened His miracle and almost killed the Devil. What was he supposed to do, let Cain continue hunting him down while putting the detective in danger? 

He absentmindedly went through the precinct doors, still thinking about the voice he heard in the parking garage. If he hadn’t been hallucinating, then… His Father really had sent an emissary to Earth to punish him for breaking His one sacred rule. And it wasn’t just any emissary, but the one who…

He was violently taken out of his thoughts when he was grabbed by somebody and held tight. He cried out in surprise and some mild terror, panting, and quickly glanced down, eyes wide, at his attacker. There was Ms. López, giving him a bear hug, as usual. He stood there awkwardly, hands raised, completely still, unable to do much else. 

“Luce… ifer!” she cried out, hugging him tightly. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Hello,” he said stiffly, frozen on the spot. 

She pulled back, looking up at him. “Dude, where were you?!”

“I was… home. Indisposed,” he replied, strained, still frozen on the spot. Finally, she let him go, and he was able to relax again. He adjusted his suit jacket, then his cufflinks, and kept walking, looking for Detective Douche. And of course, Ms. López was right on his heels. 

“Dude, I have so many questions! That crime scene was totally bonkers! For one, there were bloody feathers all over the place! Did they slaughter a chicken or something?”

“A chicken?!” he blurted out.

“Where did those feathers even come from?!”

“Well, that’s very simple, Ms. López,” he said, and finally found Dan talking to a woman he’d never seen before, and he started walking toward them. Ella, of course, followed him. “They came from my wings, and _not_ from a bloody chicken.”

“What, The Devil has angel wings now?” she said, grinning, marveling at how dedicated he was to preparing for his role. 

“Well, not right now. Maybe,” he answered, looking lost in thought, then he snapped out of it and got back to the matter at hand. 

“And that blade we found sticking out of Pierce’s chest! Oh, man, I’d never seen anything like it! The chemical composition is like, out of this world! Holy burrito!”

“If you’ll excuse me, Ms. López, I have to talk to Daniel before they slap the cuffs on me.”

“Oh yeah, Dan and the new lieutenant were looking for you. But we totally gotta talk later! ¡No me dejes esperando, me entiendes!”

“I won’t make you wait too long, Ms. López,” he replied, and walked away from her, not replying to her excitedly asking him when he learned Spanish. “Ah, Daniel!” he said, walking up to the detective, grinning from ear to ear. “I heard you were looking for me.”

“Well, if it isn’t the LAPD’s most wanted,” said Lt. Maza. Then she looked him up and down, grinning, taken in by his charm. “Handsome, too.” 

“Yes, I’ve been on the world’s most wanted list for eons now,” said Lucifer, smirking. “One of the perks of being The Devil.” He then extended his hand in greeting toward her. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Lucifer. Morningstar.”

“Lieutenant Elisa Maza. I just transferred in after what happened with Lt. Pierce,” she said, staring into his eyes, taking his extended hand and shaking it. “So, you’re the precinct Devil I’ve heard so much about.”

“In the flesh,” he said, grinning. 

“Can you cut it with the whole Devil talk?” whispered Daniel fiercely. “This is serious! I almost had to arrest you!”

“I am being serious,” he said in a defensive tone, and then he took on a more playful tone. “But if you still want to slap the cuffs on me, I’m game.” He lifted his wrists toward him, letting his hands go limp, grinning furiously, waiting for him to make the next move.

“Just… Just get in here,” he whispered angrily, squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance for a second, before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the interrogation room. “We’ll be right with you.” He opened the door for him and motioned him inside. 

“Oh, a threesome! Kinky!” said Lucifer as Daniel closed the doors behind him, leaving him locked in the interrogation room.

* * *

Lucifer sat at the interrogation table, on the suspect side for the first time since he started working with the LAPD. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs over the table, getting comfortable. Even though he was on the suspect list, he was in too good a mood to care. The detective didn’t hate him. True, he may be getting stalked by an emissary from God, but as long as the detective didn’t think him a monster, he felt like he could handle anything. He felt invincible, in every sense of the word.

 _You killed a human, Samael—_ he heard the voice in his head and once again, and he gasped and looked around, but he was still all alone in the interrogation room. Was that a prayer he just heard? He hadn’t heard anybody praying to him for so long. He wished he could erase that blasted name from his memory so he could never hear another prayer again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his own face staring back at him, and it made him gasp in horror and jump away from the table, putting his fists up in preparation for a fight. He stared at the reflection for a moment, and then he sighed in frustration. It was the one-way mirror he’d seen many times before during all those interrogations with the detective at his side. He righted the chair he’d knocked over in his haste and sat down at the table again, planting his elbows on the table and rubbing his temples. Hopefully there was nobody on the other side laughing at the Devil getting spooked by his own reflection. 

“Brilliant,” he said, rubbing his temples, “Bloody brilliant.”

* * *

After an hour of sitting there in complete boredom, trying to block out any more prayers, Daniel and another detective he knew as Matt Bluestone finally walked into the interrogation room carrying some documents. They sat in front of him and splayed out the photographs from the crime scene on the table.

“Ah, Daniel! I have a question for you. Do you intentionally leave the suspect locked in the interrogation room for an hour in an attempt to break his psyche, or are you just fashionably late? Because if it’s the former, then it’s bloody brilliant!”

“A little of column A, a little of column B,” said Daniel, dismissively, looking through the paperwork. “Also, I kind of got a kick out of locking you in here for an hour.”

“Why, Daniel, were you trying to punish me for something? As the king of punishment, let me inform that you failed.” Dan gave him a completely unamused look, and the other detective just looked at him like he sprouted horns. “And as for you, Bluestone…” Lucifer looked him up and down, seeing his red hair and pale features. “Do you have a soul?”

Daniel could see Matt staring at him for an explanation, and in return, he gave him the international signal of ‘don’t ask.’ “So, Lucifer,” said Dan, cupping his hands together on the table and looking right into his eyes. “You were the only witness to the events in the loft. Pierce’s goons aren’t talking. And Chloe was unconscious for most of it. So, that leaves you.”

“Yes, I did witness the whole thing. Ask away.”

“First things first. Why did it take you so long to come down to the precinct? You should know it doesn’t look good when a potential suspect flees a crime scene.”

“Well, I told you, Daniel. I was indisposed.”

“Which means…?” he asked, motioning him with a hand to keep going. 

“That… I was… indisposed. Honestly, Daniel, I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Just tell me the truth, man,” said Dan, dragging a hand down his face in frustration. “I don’t care how TMI it is.”

“Very well then. My Devil Face returned and I couldn’t let anyone see me like that without driving them insane, so I had no choice but to flee.”

“Devil Face? Really? Can’t you take anything seriously, man?”

“I am taking this seriously,” replied Lucifer, frowning. 

“Devil Face?” asked Matt, giving him a sidelong look. “Oh, I get it! Lucifer Morningstar. The Devil, of course. Is that really your name?”

Lucifer looked like he was about to answer, but Daniel interrupted them. “Don’t get him started, man. Just… run us through what happened, Lucifer,” said Daniel, rubbing a temple in frustration. “Try to keep the metaphors to a minimum, okay?”

“Very well. The detective and I arrived at the loft to rescue the nonexistent sister of that henchman that Pierce sent to kill you, Daniel. We soon discovered that we walked into Pierce’s trap, with four gunmen and Pierce himself at the ready. He threatened to kill me, saying that I would never stop hunting him otherwise.”

“And were you?” asked Daniel. He could’ve sworn that he saw a spark in Lucifer’s eyes, but that may have been a trick of the light. “Were you going to hunt him down?”

“I was going to ensure that he received the punishment that he deserved, yes.”

“Were you going to kill him?” he asked.

“Well, I’m forbidden from killing humans by Dear Old Dad, but…” He watched as Daniel threw his hands up in the air again in frustration, while Matt just stared at him in amazement. 

“Dear Old Dad…?” asked Matt, leaning on the table with his face planted on his hand, watching him in complete confusion and fascination. “Oh! You mean God, right?”

“Of course I mean that cruel, manipulative bastard.”

Matt gave another sidelong look at Daniel, who looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole. “So, you’re God’s son. And the other angels are your siblings?”

“Of course! Why can’t you be this smart, Daniel?”

“Why are you humoring him, man?” asked Daniel, glaring at Matt.

“I’m just being thorough,” he replied, grinning. “Carry on.”

“But as I told you before, Daniel, Pierce was really Cain from the Bible, and he was cursed to walk the Earth for all eternity for killing his brother, Abel. He made a deal with me to remove his curse and end his endless misery.”

“Cain from the Bible? Seriously?” asked Matt.

“Yes, he’d been looking for a way to end his life for eons. We tried everything. I even went down to Hell and recovered Abel’s soul in an attempt to erase his crime, but as it turns out, you can’t erase a crime by bringing the victim back from the dead. Who knew?”

“So, did you drop him into a new body or something?” asked Matt, enjoying himself.

“Of course! See, he gets it. I like this soulless ginger,” he said, shooting a grin at Daniel, who had completely given up on getting any semblance of a normal interrogation done.

“Espinoza, are you pulling my leg?” asked Matt, grinning at him. 

Daniel, fed up with this interrogation quickly falling down the rabbit hole, suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table, glaring into Lucifer’s eyes. “Lucifer, this is serious! You’re the suspect of a murder! I almost had you arrested!” 

“And as I told you before, I am being serious.”

“No, you’re most definitely not! You never take anything seriously!”

“Espinoza, calm down,” said Matt, and he pulled Daniel back down to the chair. “Maybe try asking him direct questions?”

“Fine,” he said, taking a deep breath and letting it out to calm down. “Okay. What happened after Pierce said that you wouldn’t stop hunting him down?”

“He pointed a gun at me and ordered Chloe to step aside, so she stood in front of me instead,” he said, sad that she put herself in danger, and touched that she would’ve sacrificed himself for him, of all people. “She shot Pierce and he went down.”

“So Chloe killed Pierce?” asked Dan.

“No, no, he was wearing a bulletproof vest. One of his henchmen retaliated by shooting the detective, and I caught her as she lost consciousness. I cradled her in my arms, hoping that she wasn’t…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Luckily she was wearing a bulletproof vest, too,” said Dan.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if…” he started saying, sounding emotional, “If she’d been taken from me. I would’ve torn down the Gates of Heaven just to see her again.” 

“Lucifer, I need you to focus. What happened after Chloe was shot?”

“Pierce ordered his goons to open fire on us.”

“And what happened after?”

“We were shot at,” he said, slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Are you hard of hearing?”

“So, you and Chloe escaped unscathed from a hailstorm of bullets?” asked Daniel, burying his face in his hands in frustration. 

“Yes,” he answered, then amended himself. “Well, she escaped unscathed. I was the one who got riddled with bullets.”

Daniel and Matt stared at him for what felt like an eternity at the man sitting right in front of them, without a scratch, after being shot by four people. “Okay, Lucifer, look at me.” He held Lucifer’s gaze. “You say you were shot by four gunmen.”

“Are you having a senior moment? I just said that.”

Daniel stood up, throwing his hands up again, and paced around the interrogation room, while Matt just stared at Lucifer, slack-jawed, dumbfounded. Daniel took another deep, calming breath and let it out. “Lucifer.”

“Yes?”

“You cannot get shot point-blank by four gunmen and live to tell the story,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, I’m sitting right here in front of you, Dan,” said Lucifer, slowly, treating him like an idiot who couldn’t grasp simple concepts. 

“I can see that!” he yelled again, frustrated. “What really happened?!”

“I told you, I got riddled with bullets. Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“There’s not a scratch on you, Lucifer!” yelled Daniel, rubbing a temple again. He needed some aspirin, or some Vodka. 

“Well, of course you don’t see a scratch on me. I had to unfurl my wings, and…”

“Oh, my God!” yelled Dan, throwing his head back and palming his face. 

“Don’t bring Him into this!” said Lucifer, sounding annoyed. 

“This just keeps getting better and better,” said Matt, amused. 

“So, you have wings now!” cried out Dan. “So, let’s see them! Pop them out or whatever.”

“I can’t,” said Lucifer, looking like he was dreading it.

“Oh, I wonder why!” cried out Dan. “Is it because you don’t have wings?!”

“You could be right. I don’t know if they’re still there,” he told him honestly. 

Daniel sighed and rubbed his temples again. “Okay, I’m going to try humoring your metaphors before I lose my sanity. Why the hell not?” 

“They’re not metaphors,” insisted Lucifer. 

“Of course not.” He sat down across from Lucifer again, looking resigned to his fate. “What happened when you unfurled your wings, man?” he sighed, sounding like he died a little inside when he asked that question.

“I used them as a shield to protect the detective and myself from the hailstorm of bullets.”

“That would actually explain the feathers we found at the scene, Espinoza,” said Matt, sounding serious but still trying to hide a smile, then he glanced at Lucifer again. “They do have feathers, right?”

Lucifer looked like he was about to answer, but Daniel interrupted them. “Don’t encourage him, man. Okay, how did you manage to get out of there with Chloe, Lucifer?” asked Dan, dreading the answer. This was his life now, sitting across a delusional man who believed he was the Devil and who may or may not have angel wings.

“As soon as they finished unloading all their bullets on my wings, I flew the detective to the rooftop for safety.”

“You flew to the rooftop with Chloe,” he said, drumming his fingers on the table. “Fine, whatever. What happened next?”

“I checked her for injuries and found that she was wearing a bulletproof vest. Then I flew back down to the loft…” He saw Daniel slamming a hand on the table in frustration. “…And was instantly attacked by Pierce’s goons. I quickly dispatched of them one by one.”

“How?” asked Daniel, looking like he really needed that aspirin.

“Well, with my wings, of course. They shot at them, so it’s only fitting that I retaliate accordingly.” He watched as Dan threw his head back again. “Then Pierce appeared and said to me, ‘I guess it’s just you and me now.’”

“So, you put your wings away again?” asked Matt, sounding amused, loving every second of this wild interrogation. “It must be highly inconvenient to fight with your wings out.”

“Exactly! This is a smart one,” he said, glancing at Dan, grinning, who looked like he was completely done with this interrogation. “Then Pierce shot me seven times in the chest.”

“Of course he did,” said Dan, rolling his eyes. 

“When he realized that the bullets weren’t working on me, he took out a knife and meant to kill me with it.”

“So the bullets didn’t work, but he knew the knife would?” asked Matt.

“Yes! Seriously, Dan, you could learn a lot from Bluestone here.”

“I figured it out,” said Dan, looking like he had a moment of realization, “You were wearing a bulletproof vest too, right? And it was made to withstand bullets but not stabbings?”

“You really think I would wear a bulletproof vest under one of my expensive suits?!” he said, aghast at the suggestion. “Honestly, Dan… Have we even met before?”

“Right, right, sorry I asked,” said Dan, burying his face in his hands again.

“So we fought, and he managed to cut me in the left arm.”

“Okay, that’s hard evidence, at least. Can I see your arm?” asked Dan.

“It’s healed by now,” he said, making Dan do a facepalm. “Then he thrust the blade toward my chin, ready to stab me through the head, and I managed to grab his arm and hold him at bay. We were at a standstill, so I had no choice but to twist his hand to turn the blade toward him, and then I used his own hand to stab him in the chest. As you can see, I killed him in self-defense. And there was also the fact that he wanted to die. So, I’m in the clear, am I not?”

“Sounds like it, I guess,” said Daniel, letting out an exhausted breath. 

“Thank you! Now, can you tell my Father that? He doesn’t talk to me anymore.”

Daniel didn’t even bother answering that. “Okay, so we still have to comb through all your metaphors, but I think we have all the information we need. We still need the clothes you were wearing today as evidence, since, you know, you got… riddled with… bullets.”

“Take the suit; it’s ruined,” he said, sounding annoyed. “That was my favorite suit, too. Now it’s full of bullet holes, covered in dust and stained with blood. Another perfectly good Burberry, destroyed. What a tragedy.” 

“If we have any more questions, we’ll call you,” said Dan, matter-of-factly, as if he hadn’t just sat through the craziest interrogation ever. Because of course Lucifer was more worried about his expensive suits than actually getting shot at by four gunmen.

“Oh, please, let me,” said Matt, grinning. “Seriously, are you a method actor or something?” asked Matt, amused.

“I’m the Devil,” he grinned. Then he rose to his feet and walked out of the interrogation room, looking pleased with himself. On his way out the door, he was once again accosted by Ms. López. “Gyah! Bloody Hell!”

“Bring it here!” said Ella as she pulled him into a fierce hug. “Everything okay? Do I have to bust you out of jail?”

“I’m fine, Ms. López,” he said, carefully extricating himself from her embrace. “Now I have business to attend to.” With that, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way out of the precinct. On the way to his car, he looked around, left, right, and up, for any sign of his stalker, but there was nothing. “So, is this my punishment for killing a human?” he asked out loud as he got into his car and turned on the ignition. “To have me look over my shoulder for the rest of my life? To be constantly spooked every time I happen to spot my own reflection? To hear voices in my head?! Really, brother? You never did have much of an imagination.” 

Then he turned on the car and drove back to Lux. He drove by the California coastline, enjoying the view of the setting sun and the beach, when he suddenly felt that shadow again swooping in front of the car. “Bloody Hell!” he cried out, turning the steering wheel in the opposite direction, turning in front of an incoming car, and stopping by the edge of the road in the opposite direction he was driving in. All he could hear the whole time was his heart beating in his ears, his panicked breaths, wings flapping in the air, and all the angry drivers blaring their horns at him. 

“First the prayer, and now this?! I’m tired of these childish pranks, brother!” yelled Lucifer at the sky, stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. “Bloody Hell…” He went around to inspect the damage to the Corvette. Everything seemed to be in order, so he yelled at the clouds again. “I know you’re out there, brother! Show yourself!” But the clouds didn’t talk back, and neither did his brother. Scoffing in derision, he got back in the car, supremely annoyed, waited for an opening to make a U-turn, and then drove back to Lux. 

* * *

It was nighttime when Lucifer arrived at Lux. He parked the Corvette in the underground garage and made his way into the elevator and up to the nightclub, where he quickly went to get a drink. He went behind the bar, looked for a bottle of something strong, and poured himself another drink. Suddenly, he heard the elevator doors opening, and he looked up, expecting to see an avenging angel, but it was none other than…

“Lucifer, we need to talk,” said Daniel, looking obviously angry with him.

“Did you follow me here, Daniel?” asked Lucifer, going around the bar and moving to sit on one of the stools, holding the glass in his hand. “If you wanted to hear me sing and play the piano, I’ll be doing a show tomorrow.”

“Don’t mock me, Lucifer,” said Daniel, sounding furious, walking up to him and looking up at him in anger. He’d tried humoring him, but the truth was: his ex-wife, the mother of his child, had nearly died. Now she was on the run, apparently from Lucifer. Worst of all, Charlotte was killed, and his heart still ached with pain and loneliness. And then Lucifer had the gall to come up with all sorts of wild stories when he was trying to find out the truth. He was done trying to humor Lucifer’s delusions. “That testimony was a load of bullshit.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“The mother of my child almost died! Charlotte is dead! And you were coming up with all these wild stories…!”

“They are not ‘wild stories’,” asked Lucifer, honestly confused as to what Daniel’s problem was. “I don’t lie. It’s a point of pride for me.”

“Don’t you care about anything, man?” asked Daniel, sounding upset. “Don’t you care about Charlotte? About Chloe?!”

“How can you say that?” whispered Lucifer, eyes wide, stunned that he would say that. “Charlotte was very dear to me, and I care about the detective more than anything.”

“Then stop lying and tell me what really happened!” yelled Daniel. “Because I don’t buy that you shielded Chloe with nonexistent wings and that you took seven bullets to the chest without dying! That’s a load of bull and you know it!”

“I did shield her with my wings,” he replied, frowning, “And I was shot countless times. Why would I lie about that?”

“You’re the only witness to what happened in that loft with Charlotte’s murderer and your testimony is completely useless because of how delusional you are! You’re not the Devil, man!”

“I am the Devil,” he insisted, “And I am sorry you feel that way about my testimony. But it is your choice whether or not to believe me.”

“You never tell the whole truth! You didn’t tell us that Pierce was the Sinnerman! And now Charlotte is dead because of you!”

Lucifer stared at him with wide eyes, a dangerous spark in his eye. Even Daniel couldn’t help but step back, seeing the anger in Lucifer’s eyes, and suddenly, he was ages older than he appeared. “I refuse to take the blame for something for which I bear no responsibility.”

“How do I know you didn’t hurt Chloe and kill the only witness of your crimes?!” said Daniel, growing more furious by the second. 

Lucifer stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and anger, looking genuinely hurt, suddenly at a loss for words at the accusation. Then the shock turned into rage. His eyes glowed red and he snatched Daniel by the front of his shirt, lifted him into the air as if he weighed nothing, and slammed him into a wall. “I would _never_ hurt the detective!” he roared at him, “I would gladly put myself in the line of fire for her! I would gladly give my life for her! I would gladly go back to Hell for her! And I never want to hear those words pass from your mouth ever again!”

Daniel stared down at him, eyes wide with terror, his heart beating hard in his chest, seeing how angry he had made him. At that moment, he could believe he was the Devil. Even his eyes were glowing red, but he rationalized it as one of the overhead lights shining down on his eyes. All he could do was stay completely still, staring at him in silent horror.

Lucifer saw the look on his face, and it was a cruel reminder of the detective’s own reaction to his Devil Face. With his anger gone, he finally dropped Daniel on the floor. “Go home, Daniel.” He put his glass of whiskey in Daniel’s hand, which he’d been holding this whole time. “Here. You need it more than I do.” 

Then he boarded the elevator and left Daniel behind to deal with his own demons.

* * *

Lucifer made his way up to the penthouse, looking weary. It had been a long day. He usually didn’t need sleep, but he couldn’t wait to crawl under the covers tonight and forget about the world for a few hours. As he walked to the bar to serve himself yet another drink, he noticed Maze lounging about on his Italian leather couch with her feet up. “What are you still doing here?” asked Lucifer, filling a large glass with whiskey. “And where’s Linda?”

“I convinced her to go home and get some sleep. She’s not safe around you right now, now that we may be dealing with celestial repercussions. Any locusts yet?”

“No, and get your shoes off my Italian leather.” 

“No strange celestial events?” asked Maze, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch and planting her feet firmly on the floor, then she propped her arms up on the couch and got comfortable. “No fiery tornadoes? No burning bushes?”

“I was the Burning Bush,” he said, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, then took a big swig from his whiskey. 

“That was you?!” said Maze, and promptly burst out laughing. “You really inspired Moses to lead the Hebrews out of Egypt?! Man, His followers would have a fit if they ever found out!”

“I assume every other angel was busy that day, so I ended up with the job,” said Lucifer. “I actually kept that bush. It’s currently serving as a chandelier on my ceiling.”

Maze looked up and just as he said, she saw the Burning Bush right there on the ceiling, shining down on them with a dozen little lights. “Why would you keep that?”

“As a reminder that trying to please Dear Old Dad gets me nowhere,” he said, and once again, he took another drink, wishing that he could get drunk. “While He doesn’t do a thing for me, he never passes up an opportunity to screw with me. First the detective, and now, one of my siblings is stalking me for killing a human.”

“Wait, there’s an angel stalking you? Who?”

“I don’t know who it is. He nearly ran me off the road earlier,” said Lucifer, getting himself yet another drink. “But I did hear his voice, first in the garage, and then in my head as a prayer. The voice… is unmistakable, but it doesn't prove that's my stalker.”

“Well, out with it. Who was it?”

“I’d tell you, but I’m not compelled to share that information with you. Now if you don’t mind, please leave my home.” Lucifer finished off his drink and then into the walk-in closet to change into a silk robe and loafers. 

Maze jumped off the couch and leaned against the stained glass window in front of the walk-in closet. “Lucifer, if there’s an angel coming after you for breaking your Father’s decree, you’re going to need protection, and I’m just the demon for the job.”

“Even if I needed help, which I don’t, why would I accept any help from you?” he asked, looking through his closet, “Just because I’ve chosen not to incinerate you for your betrayal doesn’t mean I’m willing to let you back into my life.”

“I’m trying to make amends, Lucifer. And you need me right now.” She went around to the walk-in closet and casually watched him get undressed. “So, whose angelic ass do I have to kick? Castiel? Gabriel? Azrael? Raphael? Remiel? Zadkiel?”

“Really? Zadkiel, the Angel of Mercy?” he asked incredulously as he pulled a silk robe out of his closet. “Please. I could take him with one arm tied behind my back,” said Lucifer rolling his eyes, putting the robe on.

“Is it Michael? Oh, man, if it’s Michael, you’re screwed!” said Maze, laughing. “Didn’t he break your wings and kick you out of Heaven?”

“I am aware of that, thank you very much!” he said, tying the robe around his waist.

“Oh, man, I always get a kick out of seeing those little statues of Michael stomping you down with one foot, holding a sword over you, getting ready to…” 

“You’ve made your point, Mazikeen,” he said, sternly. He ran his fingers through his hair, clenching his teeth, and then put on his loafers and went to serve himself another drink. 

Maze’s laughter died in her throat, seeing his distress. She stared at him for a while, eyes going wide, and then she turned serious. “Is it Michael?”

“I don’t think Michael would try to run me off the road and then fly away,” he said, eyes wide, before taking another drink.

“Did you see him? Did he have black wings?”

“I only saw a shadow. But it couldn’t have been Michael. Maybe it was Remiel. She loves a good hunt. That seems more her style.” 

“You said you heard his voice. Did he sound like…?” She saw his haunted eyes and she knew exactly whom the angel sounded like. “Lucifer, if the Sword of God is coming after you for killing a human, then…”

“I know,” he whispered, swishing the drink in his glass around, eyes wide. “I know.”

“I need to get my knives.” She quickly ran to the elevator doors. She was a demon on a mission. “Pierce got one of them when he drugged me. I need to go back down there and get it.”

“Ms. López has your knife. It got checked in as evidence in the lieutenant’s death.”

“I guess I’m going to the precinct first so I can save your ass from the Sword of God.”

“Mazikeen.” He watched as she pressed the button for the elevator and waited for him to speak before going in. “I don’t want to be responsible for the death of another sibling, even if that sibling is Michael. Come what may, I won’t have more blood on my hands.”

Maze watched him, seeing how heavily Uriel’s death still weighed on him. “Understood.” She quickly ran into the elevator and turned to face him. “No killing. I’ll just kick his ass until it’s purple instead.” And then the elevator doors closed and Maze was gone.

Lucifer watched her go, and then he downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and went to try to get some sleep. He sat in bed, kicked off his loafers and then crawled under the covers and turned on his side, trying to fall asleep. His mind, however, wouldn’t stop wandering. So much had happened in one day. Charlotte was in Heaven. Amenadiel had gotten his wings back and returned to the Silver City. The Detective knew who he really was, and had left him to process her new reality. Daniel was clearly projecting his anger at Pierce on him. Mazikeen was on the hunt for the angel who was coming after him with a vengeance for killing a human. 

“It’s not Michael,” he said, again, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. 

* * *

Lucifer found himself lying on a vast landscape of clouds, feeling painful all over, like he’d just fought in a war. He pushed himself back to his feet, hissing, feeling painful all over, but he eventually managed to stand up. He looked around and saw a vast landscape of clouds and light, and pearly gates standing tall right before him. “The Silver City?” he asked, staring at the pearly gates in shock. “It can’t be…”

Suddenly, he felt a presence in the air approaching from behind, and he barely had time to cast a glance before the presence crashed into him from behind and slammed him into the ground. Lucifer tried to get up, but he felt the tip of a steel blade on the back of his neck and a pressure on his back, between his wings, and he couldn’t move anymore. He strained to look up over his shoulder and saw an angel with long, black hair and pitch black wings standing over him, grounding him under his heel, sword at the ready. 

“How you have fallen from Heaven, morning star, son of the dawn,” he heard his Father’s booming voice, the architect of all creation. Lucifer looked up and saw his Mother and Father standing there in their physical manifestations. His Father looked deeply angry with him, while his mother simply watched in silence. His angelic siblings stood around them, watching the proceedings without either daring or caring to say a word in his defense. “You are eternally banished from Heaven, Samael the Lightbringer. May you rule as king over the souls of the damned until the end of time. So says the Lord thy God.”

Lucifer looked at the angel over his shoulder, feeling his world crumbling around him. He was going to be banished to Hell for all eternity, and for the first time in his life, he was afraid. “Michael… You don’t have to obey Him…”

“I am the Sword of God,” said Michael. Then he grabbed his brother’s wings and pinned him down with one foot, immobilizing him. Then he snapped the wing bones in two between his back and the wing’s elbows, unaffected by his brother’s gut-wrenching screams and full-body spasms. “And I obey.” 

Delirious with pain, Lucifer glanced at his brother again, feeling betrayed. He glanced at his broken wings lying at his sides. He expected to see feathers, but instead, he saw grotesque, crimson, devil wings. “No… it can’t be…” he whispered, trying to breathe through the pain shooting down his wings and through his shoulders every time his chest rose and fell. “That’s not what they… looked like…”

Michael effortlessly held his devil-winged brother with one hand, his wings flailing limply behind him, ready to cast him out of Heaven. “Deep down, you know you’re a monster,” said Michael with a voice that echoed his own, “and that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity.” 

Lucifer looked around with glazed eyes, seeing his angelic siblings watching the proceedings in silence, his mother unwilling to say a word in his defense, his Father looking at him in anger, and his brother ready to cast him out of Heaven forever. All because he dared to ask his Father why he had to follow his orders. All for rebelling against the Almighty in search of the Free Will he felt they all deserved. He looked past his family and saw the Silver City gates for what he knew would be the last time. A tear rolled down his face, knowing that was doomed for all eternity. 

Then Lucifer fell through the Heavens and the Earth, lighting the morning sky like a falling star, all the way down to Hell and into a lake of sulfur and fire. 

* * *

Lucifer screamed and jolted awake, sitting up in bed, curling up into a ball and grabbing at his head. His heart was pounding in his chest, beads of sweat were running down his forehead, and he was shaking all over. “Not that dream again,” he whispered. 

If he lived another billion years, he would still remember the pain, shame, fear, sorrow, and furious anger of that day. He hated his Father with all his being for casting him out, vilifying him for all eternity and condemning him to Hell. And Michael… Why couldn’t he stand up to their Father? Why did he always have to do his dirty work for Him? 

He had tears running down his face just from thinking about that terrible day, and he growled in frustration and wiped at his eyes, commanding himself to get over it. It happened eons ago, and it wasn’t worth thinking about anymore. It was just a nightmare, that was all, and that brother who broke his wings and banished him from Heaven wasn’t coming to get him. Michael was back in The Silver City, still doing their Father’s bidding, and that was the end of it. No, if anyone was coming after him, it would not be Michael. 

Well, he definitely wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon. He kicked the covers off and shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and went to wash his face, trying to gather his bearings. He made it to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to calm his own breathing. “That was eons ago,” he whispered, holding his face in his hands. “It’s over…”

“It is not over,” he heard a voice, again just like his own, behind him.

Lucifer quickly turned around, eyes wide, seeing his own face staring back at him. “What do you want from me?”

“There is something rotten inside of you,” said the voice.

Lucifer looked behind him, and saw those grotesque Devil wings on his back again, and a horrified scream escaped him.

* * *

Lucifer bolted awake again, gasping, sweating like crazy. He buried his face in his hands again, panting, trying to get a grip. “No more,” he whispered, feeling himself shaking. He jumped off the bed and went to get ready, looking determined. He took a quick shower, got dressed in one of his suits, and quickly exited Lux to go face the brother that was haunting him. “No more.”

Near dawn, he arrived at the beach where he knew they wouldn’t be disturbed, and put his hands together in prayer. Soon after, he heard the sound of wings flapping in the air, and a presence landing behind him. 

“So good of you to finally show yourself,” said Lucifer, adjusting his cufflinks, glaring at who just arrived. It was an angel, who looked unmoved by his insults, with pitch black wings fanned out proudly. “What, are you bored already with tormenting me?” 

“Samael.” Once again, he heard his own voice speaking to him, only with a different accent; an accent that sounded ancient compared to his own. “It has been too long.”

“Michael. It hasn’t been long enough,” said Lucifer, his eyes narrowing. They stood eye to eye and it was like looking into a mirror. While Lucifer wore a three-piece suit, Michael looked more like the warrior he was, wearing a chest plate, black leather and golden shoulder plates, with a large sword strapped to his hip. He was clean-shaven, and his long hair reached down to his waist. “I hate to break it to you, brother, but mullets went out of style in the 90’s.”

“I recall when I broke your wings and cast you out of Heaven for your insurrection against our Father.”

“Yes, thank you for that, by the way! I never did like the place. The lake of sulfur and fire was a bit much, though.”

“Still as insolent as ever, I see,” said Michael, shaking his head. 

“You’ve been stalking me, brother. If you were trying to get my attention, congratulations. You succeeded. But was it really necessary to try to run me off the road?” asked Lucifer, looking annoyed. “That’s not your style, brother.”

“I was merely curious about that human invention you were using. A… car, is it? Why would you require a car? You have wings, brother. Or did you sever them again?”

“Well, this may be hard for you to grasp, but I actually like driving my car. And you’d better not have scratched it! If I find one scratch on my Corvette, Michael…”

Michael took a deep, calming breath, and then let it out. “Samael…”

“Do not call me that,” he said, sternly, leaving no room for discussion. “I stopped being Samael when I was cast out of Heaven.”

“Very well, brother. Which name shall I use? Lucifer, Lightbringer, Satan, Beelzebub, Prince of Darkness, Prince of Lies, King of Hell, King of Evil…”

“Just Lucifer will do. What do you want, brother?” he asked, sounding angry. “This better be important. I was so looking forward to never seeing you again.”

“You see me in the mirror every day,” said Michael, grinning. 

“Yes, but I am far more handsome, and charming. Now what do you want?”

“Our Father has sent me from on high to speak with you.” 

“Still doing Dad’s bidding, Mr. Sword of God? What, He can’t come here Himself to give me a spanking for killing a human?”

“Our Father decreed that no angel shall kill a human, and you have disobeyed. You are still an angel, no matter how many times you sever your wings, and thus still bound by our Father’s decree. You must answer to Him, through me. You killed a human. Tell me why.” 

“Well, that human was Cain, the world’s first murderer, and he wanted to die. He was long past his expiration date, trust me.”

“It matters not who he was, how long he lived, or what he truly desired. A human’s desires shall not come before our Father’s will.”

“Was I supposed to let him kill me and the detective?” Lucifer demanded.

“The… detective?” asked Michael, rolling the word around in his mouth. “Ah, the human woman. Why were you concerned about perishing by her side? Are you not invulnerable?”

“Not when I’m around the detective!”

“Then you should have stayed away from her.”

“Was I supposed to let her walk into danger without me?” he asked, eyes wide at the implications of that. “I won’t let any harm come to her, brother.”

“What you say is foolish. You are putting yourself at risk for a human, and why? Had she perished, she would have gone to Heaven. It is much more preferable than… this place,” he said, with an air of disgust. 

“This ‘place’ you’re so disgusted by is my home,” he said, angrily. “And I would do anything to protect the detective, Father’s laws be damned.”

“But she would have gone to Heaven,” insisted Michael, honestly not understanding. “Why risk the wrath of our Father when she would have been at peace for eternity?”

“If I don’t protect her,” he said, trying not to show emotion in front of his estranged twin brother, “she would go where I can’t follow.”

Michael stared at him for a moment, surprised at his admission, and then he couldn’t help but chuckle. “So, it is true. The Devil has fallen in love… with a human.”

“What?!” asked Lucifer, stunned. He took a step back, eyes wide, mouth falling open. He felt like he just got struck by lightning at the bomb Michael had just dropped on him. “No, I have not…! I care about her, yes, very much, but… I’m not in love!”

“I thought you did not lie,” said Michael, even allowing himself a little smirk.

“I don’t! I’m not!” he yelled at him, feeling defensive.

“You are lying to yourself, then. You even killed Uriel to protect that human you love,” Michael watched as his brother closed his eyes in pain, looking affected. “He did not go to Heaven, unlike your detective who will find the pearly gates awaiting her when her time comes.”

That felt like a stab to the heart. “I… I regret that Uriel gave me no other choice, every day,” said Lucifer, knitting his brows together in pain. “I tried everything to stop him, brother, but stubborn Uriel and his patterns gave me no choice.”

“We still mourn him in the Silver City,” said Michael, glaring at him. “There are many who still curse your name.”

“Don’t you think I mourn him as well?” he asked, looking pained. “I have to live with this pain, brother, and I deserve it.”

“You annihilated Uriel, our brother, an angel of God, for a human. And now you have broken our Father’s decree, for the same human, simply because you are afraid of losing her for eternity. The gates to The Silver City would still be open to you if you had not rebelled against our Father, brother. Now you will never see your insignificant human again when her time comes.” 

Lucifer glared at Michael, his pupils turning red and his sclera, black. “If you insult her again, I will grab you by that hideous mullet of yours and slam you face-first into the beach.”

Michael looked at him, amused at his threats. “You just threatened the Sword of God, for a human. If that is not love, my dear twin brother, I do not know what is. Perhaps the King of Evil could have been redeemed, after all, if he had not killed a human.”

“Yes, yes, I’ve been a naughty angel. Are you going to punish me or are you just going to lecture me to death?”

“As punishment for what you have done, you will return to Hell, Samael, and remain there for eternity.”

Lucifer looked at him, stunned, and then he laughed, masking his own fear, remembering what happened the last time his brother had been ordered to send him to Hell. “Oh, brother, I’m not going back to Hell ever again, and especially not for that overstuffed man-ham.”

“You may go willingly, or you may go by force,” said Michael, reaching for the sword on his hip, just to make a point. “You cannot remain on Earth now that you cannot be trusted to never take another life. You have twenty-four hours to say your farewells. I will meet you here on this beach to take you back where you belong.” He unfurled his pitch black wings and lifted them to the sky. 

“What are you going to do if I don’t comply?” he challenged, “You’re going to break my wings and throw me in Hell again? Been there, done that, brother.”

“Brother,” said Michael, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Enjoy your last hours on Earth. Say good-bye to your beloved human. You will never see her again once you return to Hell.” 

All the emotion left Lucifer’s face and his shoulders fell. He stared soundlessly at his brother, and all he could feel was the doom he felt on the day of his banishment: complete desolation. “So,” Lucifer finally found his voice, “You banished me from Heaven, and now you would banish me from Earth.”

“You knew there would be consequences,” he told him, shaking his head. “For what it is worth, brother, I am sorry.” Michael backed away, looking at his brother sadly, and then he flapped his black wings once, lifted off the ground, and flew away.

Lucifer watched him go in complete silence, then he slowly walked toward the beach, eyes wide, feeling numb. He remembered standing on this very spot, when he decided to abdicate from his hellish throne and had Maze sever his wings. This was where he asked Amenadiel for help in tracking down his stolen wings. This was where he shared his first kiss with Chloe. And now, this was the place where his future was taken from him.

 _Deep down, you know you’re a monster, and that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity—_ he remembered telling Cain, and he hadn’t felt the gravity of what he’d done until tonight— _Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done. What you truly are_ …

 _And neither can you!—_ he could hear Cain’s laughter still in his head.

Lucifer fell to his knees on the beach, angry at Cain, at Michael, at his Father, at himself, for ending up like this. And tormented by the thought that he’d lose Chloe and his life on Earth forever. He watched the sun rise in the east, knowing that soon, he would see his last dawn on Earth. He felt like his entire world and his future had imploded in one day, and his tears fell like drops of rain on the sand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Lucifer going to get out of this one? Once again, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! They inspire me to keep going!
> 
>  **ABOUT MICHAEL:** You may have noticed that this Michael is very different from Season 5. I started writing this story before we had even seen the Season 5 trailer. When I decided to bring in Michael, I based him entirely on religious dogma and the comics, with some creative license thrown in. Any similarities to the show's Michael in Chapters 2 to 5 are purely coincidental. From Chapter 6 onward, he does take some inspiration from his show counterpart but this Michael is still, for all intents and purposes, an OC. With that out of the way, I hope you'll still enjoy this Michael!


	4. Like There's No Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's fate is sealed. He has twenty-four hours to say his farewells to Earth before Michael drags him to Hell for eternity, as punishment for killing Cain. What's an immortal to do with the time he has left with humanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This chapter was originally going to be called "Twenty-Four Hours," but it ran a little long so I split it in two. Thank you guys for all your kudos and comments!

Lucifer was kneeling on the beach with his head down at the break of dawn, hugging his midsection, watching as his tears fell and stained the sand. His twin brother, Michael, had just condemned him to an eternity in Hell as punishment for killing a human, and would be returning at the crack of the upcoming dawn to take him to that hellish prison. 

“This can’t be happening to me,” he told himself, trying to will his tears to stop. “No, I can’t be banished to Hell for eternity. This is quite obviously a dream.” 

Lucifer started chuckling, and then he let out a full-blown laugh. “Of course! I’m actually still in bed. It’s just a horrible dream.” He laughed some more, but the tears kept coming. “I’ll wake up any minute now. Any minute now…”

 _And that’s denial—_ he remembered Linda saying during one of their first sessions. 

“I’m not in denial,” he insisted. No matter how many times he tried commanding himself to wake up, his knees remained firmly planted on the sand, and the rising sun shined down on him. This wasn’t a dream, he realized; this was his new, harsh reality. He felt tears running down his face again, and he stared at the rising sun helplessly, feeling completely lost, thinking about how he would never see another tomorrow on Earth.

Lucifer stayed there for a while, struggling to understand all these emotions he was feeling. Fear, anger, anguish, helplessness, among others he couldn’t begin to describe. He felt like he only had twenty-four hours left to live. It was similar to how he felt when he was bleeding out on the floor in that hangar, believing that he would never see another tomorrow and that he would be trapped in Hell forever without his wings to carry him back to Earth. 

There had to be something he could do; someone he could reach out to. He needed to stop crying, get back on his feet, straighten his shirt and suit jacket, wipe the tears away and make plans for tomorrow, because he refused to believe that he would never see another day. He pushed himself back to his feet, feeling like the entire world weighed heavily on his shoulders, and went back to his car. He stared down at his car, remembering how he got it on the day he landed in Los Angeles, and then his eyes went wide when he noticed the small scratch on the hood of his beloved Corvette. It was tiny, barely noticeable, but it made his eyes burn with rage.

“You scratched my car.” Lucifer laughed in disbelief, an almost-manic laughter at everything he was going through. “Wasn’t enough to banish me to Hell for eternity, hmm?” The laughter died in his throat. “Well, brother, now I’m definitely going to grab you by that hideous mullet and slam you face-first into the bloody sand.”

He got in the car, started the engine, and drove to back to Lux. He had to find a solution to deal with the Sword of God problem because he refused to accept that in one day’s time, he would be trapped in Hell forever. 

* * *

Lucifer made it to his penthouse and the first thing he did was to brusquely rip off his jacket and toss it at the couch, not caring where it landed. He glanced at the phone, seeing what time it was. It was only 7 AM. He put the phone away and quickly rushed to the bar and poured himself a drink. He held the glass with a shaking hand, and he stared at the liquid swishing around in it, thinking that this could be his last glass of whiskey. With a roar, he tossed the glass away, hearing it crashing against something and breaking into a million pieces. 

Lucifer told himself that he had to calm down. Anger was an emotion that was just as useless as sorrow when dealing with a problem like Michael. No, he had to focus on finding a solution. But what could he do? Obviously, Michael would not be dissuaded, but maybe there was someone else who would be willing to make a deal. Maybe Amenadiel? He was the First Born, after all. Maybe he could intercede on his behalf somehow and save him from that horrible fate that awaited him with the rising sun. 

So, Lucifer went back to the balcony, placed his hands together and directed a prayer to his brother, Amenadiel. “Amenadiel, if you can hear me, I’m ready to deal.” After a while of hearing nothing but prayer silence, he rolled his eyes. “Amenadiel, if you want me to hear you praying back to me, you need to use my other name. I give you permission, just for today.” Normally, he wouldn’t resort to receiving prayers, but he was desperate. If he had to use his old name to get out of this situation, he would. 

_Hello, I’m busy in Heaven right now—_ he heard Amenadiel praying in his head _—_ _Please leave a message after the beep. Beep._

“Hilarious,” Lucifer prayed as sarcastically as possible. He could almost hear his brother laughing at his expense. “Amenadiel, I need your help.”

_I’m kind of busy right now. I’m showing Charlotte around. You wouldn’t believe how happy she is to be in Heaven, brother. She just met Eve. You remember Eve? They’re talking about Cain now._

“Of course I remember Eve. And her son, Cain, is finally dead. I killed him, and now I’m suffering for it.”

_…You killed Pierce?_

“Are we getting a bad prayer signal? That’s what I just said, Amenadiel!”

_…You told me, ‘we need to get rid of Pierce’. I said, ‘yeah, we’re not going to kill him’. You told me, ‘I know, angels can’t kill humans’… So, what do you do?_

“I get it, brother! Now I need your help.”

_Let me guess: Father is punishing you, and you want me to help you, is that right?_

“He sent Michael after me, brother.” 

_Michael?! Oh, you’re screwed._

“Why do you think I’m praying to you?! Look, Dad wants to banish me from Earth for all eternity. I can’t go back to Hell, brother, not under those terms. What do you want in return for helping me? Maybe you can put in a good word for me or something. Maybe you could even come down here and help me scare Michael off. In return, well, I’m giving you a blank check to cash at your leisure. Sound fair?”

_Samael, if Father sent Michael after you, there’s nothing I can do. You know Michael. He’s not going to stop until he fulfills Father’s will._

“Amenadiel, I can’t go back to Hell,” prayed Lucifer, sounding desperate, “My life would be over. You have to help me. I’ll do anything!”

_I’m really sorry, Samael. I wish I could help you._

Lucifer put his hands down, ending all communication. So, no amount of bargaining was going to save him from this one. He didn’t know how long he stayed on that balcony, thinking about how hopeless his situation was. There really was nothing he could do, short of killing Michael, and he refused to do that. He leaned against the railing, gripping it tightly, and the tears he’d been holding back since he lost his composure on that beach finally resurfaced. 

“This is all Your fault,” he said, directing his fury to the heavens. 

* * *

Mazikeen made it to the precinct with a single goal in mind: to retrieve her blade. Lucifer obviously didn’t want to kill whatever angel was coming after him, but maybe threatening them with her demon blades was enough to get him to flee to Heaven. Maybe she could just wound them a little without giving him any fatal injuries. Hopefully it wasn’t Michael, because if he was, she didn’t know how they could stop him. But she had to try something. It may be her only chance at redeeming herself for betraying Lucifer. 

Mazikeen made a beeline for Ella’s lab and leaned against the door. “What’s up, Ellen?”

Ella quickly twirled around to face her. “Maze! It’s Ella. Oh, I’m just doing some tests on the loft crime scene. You know, there are a lot of things in here that don’t add up. Like the random feathers that don’t match anything in the animal kingdom, all the blood on the scene with the same inconclusive DNA, the dozens of spent bullet casings but no injuries on anybody but our dead lieutenant…” She looked over and saw Maze still standing there, looking at her. “I’m boring you, aren’t I?”

“No, not at all. Keep going.”

“Okay! Great! And this…” Ella pulled out an evidence bag, holding a curved dagger. “This blade was found sticking out of Pierce’s chest. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. It almost looks like… oh…” She looked between the blade and Mazikeen, then she sighed, realizing something. “This is yours, isn’t it? I’ve seen this before in Chloe’s house. How did I not put it together until now?”

“Pierce stole it from me, and Lucifer used it to stab and kill him. Now I need it back.”

“Maze, I’m sorry, but this is evidence. I can’t just give it to you.”

Mazikeen walked up to Ella, planting her hands on her hips. “Ellen.”

“Ella…”

“Ellen, I really, really need that blade, and I’d rather not take it from you. So, can you just hand it over so I can be on my way?” said Maze, holding her hand out.

Ella looked between the evidence bag and Maze’s outstretched hand, torn between being a friend and being a good forensic scientist. “Maze, you know I’m really grateful to you for helping to save my brother and myself, and I love you like a sister even though you’re terrible at throwing bachelorette parties, but…”

“Ellen,” she told her, looking into her eyes, “I need that blade to save Lucifer.”

“Is somebody after him?” asked Ella, looking concerned, clutching the evidence bag closer. “Is it more of Pierce’s goons?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I mean, of course I trust you, but… Man, you know how much flack I got when the weapon that was used in the Full Yoga Massacre disappeared? And now you’re asking me to hand you the weapon that was used to kill the lieutenant?”

“Yep,” replied Maze, simply.

Ella looked between the bag and her friend again, and then again, and then finally sighed in resignation, opened the bag, and let Maze grab the blade. “Don’t make me regret it, please. Just… please, save Lucifer. I don’t want to lose him, too.”

“I will,” said Maze, grabbing the blade and pocketing it. Then she ran out of the precinct, got in her Audi, and drove to Lux. 

* * *

Chloe and Trixie finally made it on to the plane and they were just waiting for the flight to take off. She looked absolutely drained, while Trixie kept herself busy watching Tangled on a tablet with ear buds on. Trixie originally insisted on watching Frozen for the thousandth time, but she convinced her to give Tangled a chance, claiming it was the better movie, and now her daughter was hooked. 

She had tried to take a short nap on the plane, but her thoughts kept wandering back to Lucifer, and she was really disappointed in herself for that. So, she mostly just laid back in the seat, feeling tired, with the hurricane in her mind refusing to let her sleep.

Chloe suddenly heard her phone ringing, and she tiredly reached for it and answered it. “Lucifer?” she mumbled. The woman next to her shot her a wide-eyed look at her saying Satan’s name, but she didn’t care.

“What? Hell no. It’s Dan! How are you?”

“Oh, Dan. Yeah, we’re still on the plane waiting to take off. Trixie’s watching Tangled on the tablet. How’d it go with the interrogation? Did Lucifer show up?” She saw the woman next to her slowly looking at her again, wide-eyed, and Chloe just shrugged at her.

“Yeah, he showed up, but that asshole’s testimony was completely useless. All he did was spew some bullshit about how Pierce was really Cain from the Bible and how he shielded you from bullets with his wings. I mean, come on! He can’t take anything seriously!” 

Even though she’d already figured out that Lucifer used his wings to protect her, it still touched her just the same. She couldn’t imagine the pain Lucifer had been in as he cradled her in his arms, getting pelted with bullets over and over again. “Yeah, it sounds crazy,” she said, but her heart wasn’t in it. 

“The guy’s a nutjob, Chloe. I went down to Lux to confront him, accusing him of lying during the interrogation, and he had the nerve to slam me into a wall!”

Lucifer never attacked Dan—except for that one time he punched him in the face—so she was certain that Dan was leaving things out. “What exactly did you say to him, Dan?”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if Daniel was slowly realizing that there was a remote possibility that he may have gone too far. “I, uh, accused him of hurting you and then killing Pierce to hide the evidence.”

Chloe sat up in bed, eyes wide, thinking about all those times Lucifer reacted badly to somebody insulting her honor or trying to hurt her. “You did what?!” She quickly glanced at Trixie, and saw that she was engrossed in the movie and didn’t hear her. “Lucifer saved me!” she whispered into the phone, and the woman looked at her again, looking more creeped out than before. She saw her crossing herself and she couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “He could’ve hurt you for saying that! Remember when he punched you in the face? You knew he was depressed, and you kept pushing him!”

“I’m not afraid of that guy,” he huffed, “It’s not like he’s really the Devil.”

“Whether or not he’s the Devil is irrelevant, Dan.” The woman next to her quickly got out of her chair and went to find new seating arrangements. “Ugh, some people.” Like she wasn’t currently running away from the Devil, just like that weird woman. “Look, just be careful, Dan. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m dealing with: a mental case. I’ll see him later today at the precinct, and hopefully he won’t forget to bring the clothes he was wearing in the loft for evidence. Then I can use that to throw a wrench in his delusions.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful. We’ve all been through a lot lately and we’re all dealing with our own demons.” 

* * *

Lucifer was still out on the balcony, absolutely furious at his Father. “How could You do this to me?” he said, his anger dripping like venom from his every word. “You bloody well know that Cain was going to kill me and the detective. Would You rather have me dead? Would You rather see Your miracle die? Cain would’ve kept killing, trying to get his bloody mark back, and he was never going to stop. And You’re fine with this?! Because that’s what I’m hearing with this ironic punishment of Yours. He killed his own brother and you let him stay on Earth for eternity. On the other hand, I… killed…” 

He trailed off, feeling that twinge of guilt in his being again. “I killed my brother, too.” He leaned on the railing again, hanging his head, feeling that pain all over again. “I annihilated Uriel, so this is the closest You can come to annihilating me? Is that it, Dad?” Once again, no answer, and it made him angrier. “I still mourn Uriel! You think Cain ever mourned Abel?!” He frowned, feeling tears in his eyes again. “I still feel his blood on my hands, Dad. I still see the light leaving his eyes. I still hear his dying whisper in my ear.” 

_I didn’t see that coming…_

He felt tears rolling down his face again, and he didn’t bother wiping them away. “Maybe I’m just as bad a monster as Cain. Maybe those Devil Wings that haunt my dreams are telling me that I deserve to remain in Hell for eternity, just like Cain.” 

Lucifer let out a shuddering breath, feeling like the monster humans believed him to be, and then he looked up into the sky, determined. “Well, I’m right here, Dad.” He spread his arms out, palms out, daring God to take him. “For once, punish me Yourself instead of sending my brothers to deal with a monster—first Amenadiel, then Uriel, and now Michael. Get Your own hands dirty for once, You coward!” He watched the sky for a while, waiting for a response, but there was nothing but silence. “Do it! I’m waiting!” he yelled, but no response came. 

Lucifer put his arms down and leaned against the railing again. Of course, his Father wouldn’t talk to him. He hadn’t talked to him in eons, not since He uttered the words that condemned him to rule in Hell and be vilified for all eternity. “You know, Dad, the least You can do before You tear apart my life is talk to me, but You can’t even do that, can You? Can’t be bothered to talk to the monster You helped create, hmm?” he uttered, leaning against the railing, looking at the city he had come to love and the people within it. He clenched his fists in anger over the railing, feeling the heat in his eyes and his face burning. 

“You bloody coward,” he whispered, his voice wavering with emotion, feeling tears in his eyes again, and he could no longer hold them back. 

* * *

Linda was in the middle of a session, listening to a man called Vinnie Gregori complaining about these “gargoyles” that followed him around, ruined all his favorite things and made his life miserable. She wondered if he was delusional or if he really did see gargoyles, kind of like Lucifer’s so-called delusions about being the Devil. But no, Vinnie was probably just delusional, and there weren’t any gargoyles around, at least not in this universe. 

Still, as much as she tried to pay attention, she found her thoughts wandering. She hadn’t been able to sleep a wink after hearing the news about Charlotte, but she still went to work anyway, needing a distraction. Her friend, Charlotte Richards, had been murdered by Lieutenant Pierce, and while she was well equipped to handle grief in her line of work, it was always hard when that grief was her own. Lucifer had told her that Charlotte was in Heaven, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Not only was Charlotte her patient, but she was also her friend.

She remembered when Charlotte first came into her office. When she saw what she thought was the Goddess of all Creation, the one who had nearly killed her, she had felt her blood run cold. Charlotte had tried talking to her about her near-death experience and descent into Hell, but she hadn’t been able to hear a word of it, too caught up in her own pain to notice her patient’s. Eventually, she came to her senses, thanks in great part to Lucifer’s reassurance that Charlotte was not who she thought she was, and the two had formed an unlikely bond. Through therapy, they would help each other deal with their near-death experiences, and soon became friends.

Her friend was a lost soul who had literally been through Hell, but eventually found redemption and went to Heaven. She would give anything to have her friend for just another day.

“Can you believe it?!” said the man sitting in front of her on the couch, taking her out of her thoughts, “I lost my job because of them! And that big purple gargoyle is out to get me! He won’t rest until he’s ruined every part of my life, man!”

“So, what do you think this ‘big purple gargoyle’ represents, Vinnie?” she said, once again trying to focus on her job. 

Suddenly, they both heard the door burst open, and she looked up and saw Lucifer there, looking disheveled, distraught, upset, and had quite obviously been crying. Linda stood up, alarmed. She’d never seen him like that. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

“Do you mind?!” Lucifer snapped at the human who was taking up Linda’s valuable time, “I have much more important matters to discuss with the doctor!”

“But the big purple gargoyle, man! He followed me here! He’s out to get me!”

Without another word, Lucifer snatched him by the arm and unceremoniously hauled him out the door, then slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment, his shoulders shaking, trying to regain his composure. 

“Lucifer, please, take a seat.” She walked over to him, took his hand, then gently led him to the couch without him protesting, which told her how serious whatever had happened to him was. She helped him sit down and watched as he slumped forward, looking like the life had been drained out of him. His eyes were tinged with red and even his eyeliner was running. “What happened?” she asked, sitting across from him. “You look horrible.” 

“I’m running out of time, doctor. It’s already 10 AM. I don’t know what to do,” he said, tearfully. Linda offered him a box of tissues, and he grabbed one from the box and wiped at his face. “I’m being punished for killing Cain.”

“Oh, God,” she couldn’t help saying, palming her mouth in horror. Lucifer shot her a tearful, annoyed look, and she quickly amended herself. “Sorry. Punished, how?”

“Dad sent my brother to…”

“Amenadiel?”

Lucifer gave a short, dry laugh as he wiped at his eyes. “I could handle Amenadiel. I could handle literally anybody else, but not the Sword of God.” At her inquisitive look, he elaborated. “You may know him as Michael.”

“The Archangel Michael?! He’s real?” 

“Of course he’s real. I should know. He’s my twin brother, and we haven’t been on good terms since the rebellion.”

“You have a twin brother?!”

“Focusing on the wrong thing here, doctor.”

“Sorry. Can’t you, you know, fight him or something?”

“Oh, sure, I’ll just go up against someone who’s called the _Sword of God_. I’m sure I won’t have any trouble taking that on.”

“Aren’t you an archangel, too? Aren’t you, you know, on the same power level?”

“‘Archangel’ is more of a title. And besides…” Lucifer held his hands together close to his chest and slightly rocked back and forth, eyes wide. “My power is desire, which is useless on Michael because he has no desire for anything other than enforcing God’s laws. You can’t make a deal with Michael. You can’t reason with Michael. Once Dear Old Dad sends him on a mission, he doesn’t rest, doesn’t waver, until it’s done. I know. He was the one who broke my wings after the rebellion and cast me out of Heaven on Dad’s orders.”

“Oh, so that part of the Bible is true?”

“Yes, we’ve all seen the paintings and the statues of Michael kicking my arse. I couldn’t stop him then, and I can’t stop him now.” 

“What about the whole Lightbringer thing? Can’t you take him on?”

“I haven’t been the Lightbringer in eons, doctor. I don’t have that light in me anymore.” He wondered how a monster could have anything but darkness inside him. He buried his face in his hands again, his shoulders shaking, trying to stop himself from crying. He was sick of crying already. “I don’t know what to do, doctor. I can’t go to Hell for eternity, unable to come to Earth and escape that hellish throne for a few hours. I’d go completely insane. I would try anything to end my infinite misery.”

“Kind of like Cain?”

“Of course, Dad would give me an ironic punishment.” He sighed, putting his hands down, and hanging his head. “At least Cain could wander the Earth, but I’d just be stuck in Hell, surrounded by demons and the screams of the damned, unable to fly away. It’s a great cosmic joke for someone born with wings.”

“Surely there’s something that can be done?”

“You mean besides killing Michael?” Once again, despite himself, he remembered in photographic detail the light leaving his brother Uriel’s eyes. “No, I won’t kill another brother. I won’t have more blood on my hands.” 

“So, when is this punishment happening?” asked Linda, looking at him sadly.

“He gave me until sunrise to say goodbye,” he said, clutching his hands together again, holding them to his forehead, trying to control his emotions. “Then I either go to Hell willingly or get taken there by force.” He choked on a sob, and he hid his tears from her in his hands again. 

Linda moved to sit next to him and put an arm around him, holding him close. “I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” she said, sounding choked up as well. “But if you really only have one day left on Earth, I think you should maybe try to enjoy it?” 

“How am I supposed to enjoy my last hours on Earth, doctor? I know that soon, it will all be gone. I can’t enjoy myself with that thought hanging over my head.”

“What you’re describing is the concept of mortality, which I realize is an alien concept for an immortal. So, I’m going to need a good metaphor for this.” She thought for a moment, trying to think of something he’d understand, and then finally answered. “Okay, picture a party. Drugs, drinks, men and women throwing themselves at you—the works. You never want it to end. But it eventually does and everybody goes their separate ways. Does that mean you shouldn’t have enjoyed yourself just because the party eventually stopped?”

“You still enjoy it even though it will come to an end,” he replied. 

“Your party is ending soon, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it while it lasts.” 

“Doctor, you’re mortal; facing the end is something you have to come to terms with. But I’ve been alive since the beginning of time. I’ve never not looked forward to another tomorrow.”

“When people are faced with their own mortality, more often than not they try to enjoy the time they have left with their loved ones, doing the things they love. At least you can take those memories with you, right?” 

“It won’t change anything,” he said, wiping at his tearful eyes again.

“Lucifer, listen to me. You’re going to hurt, but you don’t have to hurt now,” she told him, looking into his tearful eyes.

Lucifer sighed, running his fingers through his hair, feeling desolate. She was right; he didn’t have to hurt now, but that didn’t make the hurt he was feeling today any less devastating. But he had to try to enjoy what was left of that metaphorical party, because it was either that or being miserable, and he had an eternity to be miserable but only a scant few hours to be happy. “It’s worth a try. I have nothing to lose.”

“What do you have in mind for today?” she asked, trying to smile for him, but she was hurting inside, too. First Charlotte, and now Lucifer would be gone. She didn’t know how to handle losing Lucifer, too. But like she told him, they could mourn later.

“Well, I was going to sing at Lux tonight,” he said, trying to smile. 

“Mind if I tag along?” she asked, putting on a brave face.

“You’re always invited to one of my concerts, doctor.” He frowned, dwelling on the future or lack thereof again. “My last concert…”

“Don’t think about that,” she said, sniffling. “Lucifer, I’ll drop everything and come hang out with you if that’s what you need me to do, okay?”

He gave her a weak smile. “It’s all right, doctor. I still have some things to take care of. You should finish up here first, and I’ll see you before the end. I promise.”

Linda patted his hand, and once again, she tried to smile, tried to be strong for him. “I’ll be at your concert tonight. Enjoy yourself in the meantime, okay?”

“I’ll try, doctor.”

* * *

Mazikeen arrived at the penthouse, holding her two daggers, and the first thing she saw was Lucifer splayed across the couch, drinking straight from a bottle, looking disheveled. “I, uh, got my knife back from Ella.” She spun it around in her hand, and then pocketed it, still looking at Lucifer. He looked like he’d gotten hit by a train. “Lucifer, you look like crap.”

“I feel like it, too,” he muttered, pounding back another drink. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the clock again. “It’s almost noon. Wonderful.”

“Why are you so concerned with the time all of a sudden?”

“Dr. Linda told me to enjoy the party. I figured a few drinks before I go down to the station would help.” He brought the bottle up to his face, glaring at it. “They didn’t.” He sighed and let his arm fall down to the armrest, letting the bottle hover close to the floor. He let his head fall back on the couch and he stared up at the Burning Bush on the ceiling. “I still feel just as rotten as when I got the news.”

“What news? I take it you found out who was stalking you?”

“It’s Michael,” he said, staring at nothing. “Of course, Dad would send Michael. At least he didn’t send Zadkiel—that would’ve been insulting. Having Michael coming after me means that Dad cares enough to punish me properly. I’m almost touched.” 

“Michael? You’re being stalked by your twin brother?! Oh, that’s hilarious.”

“Hilarious,” he muttered, dripping as much sarcasm as possible.

“Well, at least we know who we’re dealing with,” said Maze and sat across from him. “So, what’s your punishment for killing a human? Is it a plague of locusts?”

“Dear Old Dad sent him to banish me from Earth for eternity for killing Cain. No Heaven, no Earth, just Hell, until the end of time.”

“You really are screwed,” she said with blunt honesty. 

“Really? You think so?” he answered, sarcastically. “Not even Amenadiel can help me. The Devil is on his own against the Sword of God.”

“You’re not on your own,” she said, brandishing her knives, grinning furiously. “So, how do we take the feathered prick down?”

“We don’t,” he replied, and quickly pounded back another drink. “I told you, Mazikeen, I will not kill another brother.” 

“Then let’s just kick his ass and send him flying back to Heaven!”

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that? Oh, I wonder if it’s because he’s the bloody Sword of God! He was the one who broke my wings and threw me into a lake of sulfur and fire. That was not a fun time for me, Mazikeen, as you very well know.”

“So, you’re just going to quietly march back into Hell?” she asked, looking disgusted at the idea. “You’re surrendering yourself to Michael without a fight?”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t dream of surrendering myself. If this is really the end, then I will not take my last walk on that beach without a fight. Michael’s going to have to pull out all the stops to drag me back to Hell. One last bit of fun on the way out, hmm?” 

“Now that’s more like you,” she said, grinning. 

Lucifer looked at the bottle, thinking about how he’s been wallowing in self-pity since Michael handed him down his sentence, and quickly drank what was left of it. “Well, I might as well get my affairs in order before the end,” he said, dropping the empty bottle on the couch, not really caring to put it in the trash. “Then I’m going to throw one hell of a party at Lux.”

“You definitely should have an orgy. No, not an orgy, _the_ orgy to end all orgies. I can have the Britneys join the fun,” she said, grinning, watching him go. He didn’t answer and instead, he just disappeared into the bathroom. “Are you still mad at me, even with the Sword of God bearing down on you? Really?!”

“No orgies,” he replied as he undressed in his lavish bathroom.

“This may be your last day on Earth and you don’t want an orgy?!” she exclaimed, stunned. “How can you refuse an orgy before walking your last mile on Earth?”

“I won’t cheat on her,” he said while he stepped into the shower, “Not after our moment.”

“What, you and Chloe are a thing now?” asked Maze, grinning, going to stand outside his shower, but once again, he didn’t reply. 

“You really shouldn’t be talking about my relationship with the detective when you’re the one who helped Pierce pursue her, Mazikeen.”

“Fair point. Speaking of Chloe, you should pay her a visit before you go. Maybe leave this Earth on a high note if you know what I mean.”

“I promised to give her time to process things.” Besides, who’d want to sleep with a monster? Once again, he remembered her horrified face, and he wished he could reach into the past and undo that memory. “She’ll have plenty of time to process what she saw in the loft after I’m gone. But I can’t leave this Earth without saying goodbye to her, even if it’s over a text.”

 _We weren’t even back together, and he ended it with me tonight!—_ he remembered the detective telling him when she showed up drunk at his penthouse— _With a text! I mean, what are we, in High School?!_

“Maybe a text won’t do…” 

* * *

Lucifer arrived at the police station, carrying a small bag with clothes in it, greeting everybody he walked past with a big grin on his face. Linda told him to enjoy himself, and he was going to try, Dad be damned. The party that was his life on Earth was going to end soon, but it would be a party to remember.

“You are all formally invited to Lux tonight for my party!” he announced to everybody at the station regardless of how busy they were, “Free drinks on the house to every one of you!” They all cheered, except for Daniel, who was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. “You are also invited to my party tonight, Douche.” 

“Dick,” muttered Dan.

Lucifer walked up to his desk and unceremoniously dropped the bag of clothes in front of him, startling him. “My clothes from yesterday, as promised. You do still want them, correct?”

“You didn’t wash them, did you?” said Dan, glaring at him, as he stood up and started walking to Ella’s lab with the bag. 

“Detective Douche, I’m surprised you think so little of me! I dry-cleaned them,” said Lucifer, grinning from ear to ear.

“You did what?!” He looked ready to tear Lucifer a new one. 

“Kidding! Detective Douche, as a fan of improv, surely you can appreciate a good jest!”

“You ass,” muttered Dan and promptly stormed away. 

“I’m a dick, and an ass! Thank you!” He really was going to miss teasing the Douche when he was gone. He started dwelling on his doomed fate again, but immediately told himself that he had an eternity to dwell on it later. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of the detective. Her desk, however, was empty. 

“Morgan, is the detective out on a case?” he asked the first cop he saw. 

“Didn’t you hear? She went on a vacation.”

“She’s gone? Well, where did she go?”

“She didn’t tell anybody where she was going. Maybe you can ask Espinoza.”

Lucifer stared at him for a while, the thought of not being able to say goodbye to the detective on time hitting him hard, and then he finally turned away, feeling like he was going to lose it. “No, not today,” he whispered, feeling overwhelmed. “Please, not today.” He rushed to find Daniel, hoping to find answers. “Daniel!”

Daniel rolled his eyes, hearing Lucifer calling his name, as he handed Ella the bag of clothes. “What do you want, man?”

“Where’s the detective?” he asked, sounding desperate.

“Somewhere far away from you,” said Daniel, walking past him and completely ignoring him. But Lucifer, to his dismay but not surprise, followed him. He just went back to his desk and proceeded to try to ignore the nightclub owner as much as possible. “And I’m not telling you where she is, so don’t even ask.”

“Why is that?” he asked, his voice wavering. 

“Because she doesn’t want to see you ever again,” he said, turning on his computer and waiting for it to boot up. “Why do you think she’s gone?”

“You’re lying,” he said, overwhelmed by the feeling of loss that just gripped his heart. He watched as Daniel just shrugged and then turned to use his computer as if Lucifer wasn’t even standing by his desk with his heart breaking into a million pieces. “Daniel, I need to speak with her, but I can’t call her because I promised to give her space. Please, tell her that I need to speak with her today. I won’t get another chance.”

“What, are you dying or something? Fine by me.” And then he went back to pretending he wasn’t standing there. 

Daniel intentionally ignoring him was making him angry, especially during the grueling situation he was in, but still, he tried to control himself. He tried to contain the anger rising within him, tried to rein it all in, tried not to think about his last hours on Earth spent without the detective while that douche of her ex-husband pretended he didn’t even exist, but he was failing. He could feel the fire in his eyes and his skin burning, and he had to get out of the station before he unleashed all his frustration out on Daniel.

He stormed past the detective’s empty desk and all his anger was quickly forgotten. He found himself going back to her desk and running a hand over the smooth surface, taking in every detail of it. The Newton’s Cradle, the multi-colored markers that he loved stealing, her photographs of Trixie, and the mess of papers and files. He couldn’t help reminiscing about that time he “helped” clean up her desk. He remembered how proud he was of the work he’d done, expecting her to be happy at his handiwork…

 _If you want something, you have to be willing to go the extra mile! What do you think?!—_ he remembered telling her, gesturing proudly to her newly-organized desk— _I’m particularly proud of the new filing system! Complete with a Sexy Victims pile, Obvious Killers pile, oh! And Boring Crimes pile, to be ignored, of course!_

 _Cannot even…! Cannot even…!—_ he remembered her saying. He could tell right away that he had made a big mistake rearranging her desk, but he remembered quite fondly how adorable she looked— _You can just_ _stop with this selfless charade because I am never going to help you with this investigation of yours!_

_Oh, I don’t need your help anymore._

_Then why are you still here?!_

_Because this case matters to you, therefore it matters to me. We’re partners, detective._

Lucifer felt tears in his eyes again, thinking about how he was going to lose her forever in just a few hours. No more cases, no more partnership, no more moments. He sat on the corner of her desk as he usually did, and remembered watching her work on her computer, in complete command of all the boring details of each case. He felt his face quivering with emotion, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. He was going to lose her forever because of what happened with Cain. 

He stayed there on her desk for a while, feeling like his life was slipping through his fingers with each passing second. He couldn’t stay here any longer. He had to leave before he broke down in the middle of the station, and he’d rather not be remembered like that. He started leaving, trying to control his emotions, when Ms. López’s cheerful voice calling for him stopped him. 

“Got a minute?” she asked, motioning him to the lab. 

He reluctantly walked into her lab and watched as she pulled out the evidence bags with his clothes in them. He sighed, knowing what this was about, but he didn’t have time to deal with the loft scene today, or ever again.

“Dude, I literally just glanced at your clothes and nothing makes sense. There are bullet holes everywhere. I found seven holes in the front of your shirt, but no blood. I did find blood on the back of the shirt, and your suit jacket.” She showed him the shirt from the back, stained with two large crescent-shaped pools of blood, and then showed him the suit jacket with two identical pools of blood. “Are you even okay?!” She instantly put her hands all over his torso and back, making him extremely uncomfortable and jumpy. 

“A little personal space, please!”

“Dude, take off your shirt, like right now!” she demanded, and quickly reached to undo his buttons. “Let me see!”

“Ms. López!!” he cried out, backing away from her, redoing his buttons in a hurry. “I assure you, I received no bullets wounds in any of my visible extremities.”

“Visible extremities? Oh, right, the wings! Riiiight. Because you’re the Devil.” She shook her head, muttering ‘method actors’ under her breath. “Okay, so these aren’t bullet holes? And this isn’t your blood?”

“That is most definitely my blood, but I assure you, I am not wounded.” She went to fuss over him again, and he backed away in a hurry just beyond the reach of her arms, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Ms. López, please!”

“Sorry. I’m just…” She turned away from him and wiped at her eyes, trying to hide her emotions from him. “I’m so mad at God, at everything. Charlotte didn’t deserve to die. And when I thought you were hurt, I… I can’t lose another friend.”

“I know.” He watched her sadly. “I’m bloody furious at God, too.” Maybe he had more in common with Ms. López than he thought. “Ms. López, would you like to go eat somewhere? My treat. Whatever you desire.”

“Are you asking me out?” she asked, eyes wide. 

“As friends, of course,” he said, giving her a sad smile. “Will you do me the honor of granting me your company?”

Ella squealed with delight and ran into his arms, completely ignoring his wide-eyed look. “Give it here!” She wrapped his arms around him, and he just stood there, resigned to his fate. “Thank you, thank you! I always feel so left out when you and Chloe go off somewhere and forget to invite me!”

“I assure you that it will never happen again,” he said, sadly. 

“Let me finish writing my report, give notice and we’ll be on our way!” she said, shaking him with delight. “Thank you, thank you!” And then she ran back into the lab to write her report. 

Lucifer looked back on the detective’s desk, wishing with all his being that she could be there, preparing to berate him for something. He always secretly loved whenever she granted him an eye roll, or a scoff, or even that time she gave him a snort. He missed her. He would never see her again after today, and every inch of him wanted to find her, hold her in his arms and give her a long kiss goodbye. 

_You’re Satan—_ her words once again cut him deep. He could easily call in a favor and find out where Chloe was, but no, he couldn’t force his presence on her just because his hours were numbered. That had to be her choice, even if it killed him. He’d promised to give her space, and he was a Devil of his word. 

“Let’s go!” he heard Ella say behind him.

“Of course,” he said, his voice wavering, but he cleared his throat and buried those emotions again. He glanced at Chloe’s desk again with tearful eyes one last time, thinking that that was the closest he would get to her before the end. He tore himself away from her desk and started walking out of the station with Ella, his eyes downcast, feeling alone and miserable. Then Ella suddenly walked in front of him, blocking his path. He stared at her in confusion, and then cried out when he got pulled into another bear hug, stunning him. “What is it with you and hugs?!” he demanded, trying to pull her off of him.

“You looked like you needed a hug.”

He instantly stopped struggling. “Thank you, Ms. López,” he said, sadly. He glanced at Chloe’s desk again, frowning. “I just wish I could see her one last time.”

“Don’t talk like that. I’m sure she’ll be back soon. Nothing can break you two up, right?”

 _Nothing except for the Sword of God, maybe._ He couldn’t answer without lying, so he didn’t. “Where would you like to eat?” he said, trying to smile. 

“How about Sol de Javier?”

* * *

Lucifer was at Sol de Javier with Ella López eating some fine Mexican cuisine, listening to her stories about her brothers, how she used to steal cars, and how her friend Rae-Rae helped turn her life around by inspiring her to come to Los Angeles to work as a forensic scientist. It was refreshing to hear about human problems while dealing with his own Earth-shattering problems.

“It’s crazy, huh? Me talking to ghosts.” 

“Not at all, Ms. López.” He, after all, knew exactly who this ‘Rae-Rae’ was: his sister Azrael, the Angel of Death. “There’s nothing crazy about talking to celestial beings.”

“Right, and you would know because you’re an angel! You ever going to show me your wings? Or horns?”

“I don’t have horns, or a tail, or hooves. And most humans can’t handle the wings.” He sighed, playing with his fork, thinking about how much he wished the detective was here with them. He remembered when the original Sol de Javier caught on fire during the investigation into Chef Javier’s death, and he had to carry the detective out of the burning building. The chef’s son, Junior, had pledged to rebuild the restaurant and make it his own. Since he knew for a fact that the boy could cook and had been personally trained by his father, he’d decided to make a generous donation to help rebuild the restaurant. Then he could come here whenever he wished and savor those perfect tamales again. And after today, he never would again. 

He couldn’t help glancing at the clock again for the umpteenth time. It was almost 2 PM. Each second that passed took him closer and closer to his doom, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t even notice Ella staring at him, clearly sensing that something was wrong. 

“You mind if I ask you a question?” He gave her the go-ahead, so she continued. “What’s got you so down today? You’ve barely said a word since we got here.”

Lucifer looked up at her, and then back down to his food, feeling chastised. “I’m sorry, Ms. López. I didn’t want to be bad company.”

“Dude, you’re my friend, horns and all. Is it God? Is it Charlotte? Is it Chloe leaving?”

“All of the above. Also, my twin brother, Michael, is in town.”

“You have a twin brother?!” exclaimed Ella, looking excited.

What was it with humans always focusing on that insignificant detail? “Unfortunately. My Dad sent him to punish me for killing a human being. I’m just trying to enjoy the time I have left before…” His eyes looked haunted, having flashbacks to that hellish throne again. “…Before I have to leave Los Angeles.”

“You’re leaving?! Oh, God! Is that what Maze is trying to save you from?! That’s why she took the knife out of evidence! She’s going to fight your evil twin!”

“Michael, the evil twin?!” He couldn’t help but laugh out loud, but there was no hint of a smile on his face. “Most would say _I’m_ the evil twin and Michael’s the righteous one. That’s why he’s coming here to get justice for Pierce.”

“Ah, your brother’s in law enforcement too, huh? Dude, this whole investigation will show that you killed Pierce to save yourself and Chloe. It was self-defense! You wouldn’t have even been there if you hadn’t been trying to catch Charlotte’s killer, and you got him.” She placed her hand on his and gave him a grateful smile. “You’re my hero. And I know this thing with your brother will blow over soon.” 

“Hero?” He chuckled weakly. “Ms. López, I am touched that you see me that way. But I’m the Devil. I can’t be anything but a villain.”

“The Devil I know is not a villain,” she said, smiling.

He shook his head, refusing to believe that. He was a monster, after all, some evil monster that deserved to be locked up in Hell for eternity. “I hurt the detective yesterday. That’s why she ran. I don’t know where she is. I don’t know if I’ll even be able to say goodbye.”

“Just call her, Lucifer. Talk to her. What are you so afraid of?”

“I can’t call her. I gave her my word that I would give her time to process things.”

“I’ll just tell her that you need to talk to her.” She pulled out her phone and started typing out a message. “If she calls you, then you wouldn’t be going back on your word, right?”

“I suppose, but… What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“But what if she does?” she suggested, smiling. “Come on, you two were made for each other. Just man up and talk to her, big guy. You may not get another chance tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” he said, wistfully. “I appreciate your wisdom, Ms. López.” He sighed, sounding like he was dreading the thought of getting that call, not knowing what she was going to tell him, if anything. That phone call could be his last memory of her before being getting dragged to Hell, and he didn’t know if he could live with that. But Ms. López was right; he may never get another chance to speak with her, and he had to talk to Chloe before the end. 

His phone rang, and he almost jumped out of his chair.

“Wow, that was fast,” said Ella, mouth agape.

He picked up the phone, saw the name, and let out a breath of frustration. “It’s Detective Douche,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Getting my hopes up again…” he muttered as he unhappily answered the phone. “What is it, Douche? Make it quick.” 

“I need to ask you a few questions about the loft scene,” said Dan.

“Why waste my valuable time, Douche? You don’t believe a word I say anyway.”

“Well, maybe I’m ready to believe you. I’ll see you at the station, Dick,” he said, bluntly.

“Fine, but if you leave me waiting for an hour in the interrogation room again, I’ll see you in Hell.” And then he hung up the phone. He saw Ella trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand, and he couldn’t help but grin. “What? It’s true.” He raised his hand for the waitress and called out. “Check, please!”

* * *

“Thank you for putting up with me for a few hours,” Lucifer told her as they entered the police station. “I know I wasn’t the best company today, but it still meant a lot to me.”

“Dude, ‘putting up’ with you? Don’t sell yourself short. I had a great time,” she told him as she stepped out of his car. “Chloe’s lucky to have a guy like you in her life.”

“I wish,” he whispered, finding himself dwelling again, but forced himself to snap out of it. “Oh, I almost forgot!” he perked up, grinning, “You are formally invited to my party at Lux tonight, starting around 7 PM. Free drinks on the house for all my co-workers.”

“Holy burrito! Really?!” 

“Yes, really.” He saw her gearing up to wrap her arms around him, and he instantly cried out and put his hands up in defense, “Don’t hug me!” 

“Okay, okay!” she said, laughing, “Okay, I’d better head back to the lab before I’m missed. Go see what Dan wants, Big Guy.” She waved him goodbye and rushed to her lab. 

“Hey, Devil Cop, get over here,” said Dan, motioning to the interrogation room. 

“Are you going to keep me waiting for an hour?” He walked into the room, rolling his eyes, and went to sit down in the suspect’s chair again.

“Don’t tempt me, man,” replied Dan, as he followed him in and closed the doors behind them. “Take off your shirt and jacket.”

“Excuse me?” said Lucifer, eyes wide.

“I read Ella’s report. Your clothes had bullet holes on them, two pools of blood and blood spatter. So, take off your shirt and jacket.”

“Daniel, if you wanted to get me into bed with you, there are far better ways to seduce me,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Dude, I’m not playing.”

“So demanding…” Lucifer stood up, removed his jacket and placed it over the back of his seat, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. “I never thought I’d find myself stripping during my last day on Earth.”

“You say the weirdest things, man.”

Lucifer finished unbuttoning his shirt, and then he removed it and set it down on the tablet. “Before you get any ideas, let me inform you that I’m in a committed relationship.”

“Dude, just…” Dan started saying, sputtering. “Just… Don’t.” Daniel looked at his chest and didn’t see any wounds or even bruising, which didn’t match the front of the shirt in evidence. “Now, turn around.”

“What?! Daniel! What did I just say?!”

“Oh, my God!” said Dan, throwing his arms up in the air. “Just let me see your back!”

Lucifer presented his back to Daniel, feeling exposed. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“Dude! I’m not into you, man!”

“Oh, thank Dad,” he said, sighing with relief.

Daniel walked up behind him and examined his back. He couldn’t see any bullet wounds, but there were definitely two crescent-shaped bruises over each of his shoulder plates, which matched the blood on his clothes. “You weren’t lying. You really did get hurt in that loft protecting Chloe, didn’t you?”

“I never lie,” he told him.

“I mean, I don’t believe for a second that you sprouted wings. That’s gotta be another one of your wild metaphors, but…” He stared at those bruises, thinking that he’d never seen anything like that. They kind of looked like the scars he saw on Lucifer’s back when they went to confront Boris at that bath house. “These bruises don’t lie.” 

“My back is bruised?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah, right over here,” he said, tapping each of the bruises and making him hiss in pain. Daniel pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of Lucifer’s bruised back for evidence. “Your self-defense story holds up. You’re free to go. I’ll write up the report now.”

“No more interrogations?” he asked, putting his shirt back on and redoing the buttons. 

“Just go, man,” said Daniel, walking toward the doors. “And, uh… thanks for saving Chloe.” He placed his hand on the handle for a second, and then looked back over his shoulder, at him. “If only you had done the same for Charlotte.” 

“Daniel!” he called out to him as he was leaving, and to his surprise, Daniel actually came back. “Listen to me. There was nothing any of us could’ve done to save Charlotte, regardless of what you may think. Please, don’t feel guilty for what happened to her. I don’t want to see you in Hell. I would love to hear about you and Charlotte being reunited in Heaven, even though I won’t be able to see it.” 

Daniel just looked at him for a while, and then left without saying a word. 

Lucifer sighed and slipped back into his jacket. “You try to warn humans about Hell, but they never listen,” he said, adjusting the lapels and pocket square, “But what do I know? I’m just the Devil who ran the place.”

He walked out of the interrogation room and headed for the exit for what he knew would be the last time. He walked past the detective’s desk again, and he couldn’t help stopping. He picked up one of her pictures on the desk, which showed her holding Trixie in her arms, looking happy, and he wished he could share in their happiness. His eyes first settled on Trixie, and he couldn’t help a small, sad smile, lost in the memories. 

_What’s your name?—_ he remembered the child asking him. He’d never forget her reaction when he told her his name was actually Lucifer _—Like the Devil?!_

“Urchin, I hate to admit it, but I’ll miss you, even after you painted that disgusting unicorn on my face.” Then his eyes traveled to Chloe’s side of the photograph. He gazed at the photograph lovingly, feeling tears in his eyes again. He kissed the tip of two fingers and then placed them on the photograph, over the woman who held his heart. “And I will miss you the most, detective.”

His eyes darted around, making sure nobody was looking at him, and then he quickly plucked the picture off the desk and stuffed it into his suit jacket. Then he made his way out of the police station for the last time. As he reached his car, he looked back on the building, filled with memories of all the good and bad that transpired in that place. He reluctantly got in his car and drove back to Lux, where he would soon party like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Lucifer was back at Lux. He’d sent Maze to spread the word about tonight’s party, and she’d been more than happy to oblige. With nothing else to do, he sat in front of the piano, running through a few songs he wanted to play tonight for his last concert, with his phone sitting right in front of him. He looked at the clock again. It was almost 6 PM, and he still hadn’t gotten a call from the detective. Maybe she wasn’t going to call him at all. Maybe she was really gone. 

Then the phone rang. He picked up the phone and stared at the name on the screen for what felt like forever. The Detective was calling him. The Detective was calling him?! He needed to answer. But at the same time, he didn’t want to answer. “I can’t talk to her,” he told himself. _I need to talk to her._ “Don’t answer,” he told himself again. _Just answer_. His finger was already tapping her name. “I shouldn’t answer.” _You already answered!_

“Lucifer.” He could hear the nervousness in her voice. 

“Detective?” He couldn’t help but smile at hearing her voice. “You actually called me?”

“Ella said you needed to talk, and she said it was urgent.”

“Right. Yes, I-I know I said I’d give you your space, and… Well, I guess I technically still am because you called me and, well, I don’t even know where you are. And I’m not asking you to tell me, by the way! No, I’d never do that. I do hear a lot of background noise there. Rollercoasters? Screaming? But I’m not prying! I do value your privacy, even though I broke into your house… so many times… Well, I value your privacy now!” 

He grunted in frustration at his complete inability to get a coherent sentence out, now that she was on the phone with him, and he had no idea what to say. How do you tell a woman who just learned you were the Devil that you were going back to Hell for all eternity and would like an opportunity to say goodbye? 

“Why did I let Ms. López talk me into this?” he continued, sounding dismayed. “I shouldn’t have asked her to get in touch with you, and I’m… This is all Ms. López’s fault. I should hang up. I need to hang up. I’m so sorry. I just…”

“What’s wrong? You’re rambling. You never ramble.”

“You know me so well.” He was surprised that she still hadn’t hung up on him, even after that disgusting word salad he just let loose on her. She was asking him what was wrong, and he needed to say something while he still had time. “Detective, things have changed, and… I-I needed to talk to you, before…”

“Good evening, brother.”

Lucifer gasped in horror and looked up sharply, seeing his brother Michael standing right in his nightclub, with his black wings unfurled proudly. He had opted not to wear the chest plate, black leather and golden shoulder plates today. Instead, he had chosen something more casual; black pants, a red shirt and a black suit jacket. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail. They actually looked more like twins than they had on the beach. “Michael? …Did… Did you raid my walk-in closet?”

“Who’s Michael?” he heard Chloe asking.

“I came to see your ‘nightclub’, I believe is the term? It is fascinating.” Michael put his wings away, and walked around, taking in the sight of Lux, mesmerized by all the lights. “I absolutely love your house upstairs, filled with so many human artifacts. You do enjoy mingling with humanity, do you not?”

“What are you doing here?” demanded Lucifer, looking anxious at his presence, wondering if he was going to drag him to Hell before his time was up. “You gave me until sunrise, Michael! I still have time!”

“There has been a change in plans, brother.” 

“Am I hearing an echo?” he heard her ask. “Lucifer, what’s going on?”

Lucifer held on to the phone tightly, almost as if it were a lifeline. “Detective, listen closely.” He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, letting out a shuddering breath, trying to work up the courage to say it. This could be his last chance to say it, and he needed to say it, or he’d never forgive himself. “Thank you for giving me the best time of my life. And coming from someone who has been around since the beginning of time, that’s saying something.” He felt his lower lip quivering with emotion and his brows knitting. His chest felt like it was going to explode with emotion, and he almost didn’t say it, but he forced himself to. “Goodbye, Chloe,” he tearfully whispered into the phone.

“Goodbye…? Wait, Lucifer…!”

Lucifer reluctantly hung up the phone, biting back tears, refusing to give his brother the pleasure of seeing him cry. That goodbye felt like he had just ripped off his own arm. He felt like his entire world just split in two, and there was the cause, standing right in front of him, his own face, looking as frustratingly self-righteous as always. He stood up abruptly from the piano, planting his hands on the piano, looking on edge. “What do you want, Michael?” he asked with absolute vitriol, “Are you here to watch me suffer? Or are you here to take me back to Hell? What, Dad can’t wait a few more hours to damn me for eternity?”

“Was that your human woman on that contraption?” asked Michael. “You sound quite taken by her. I have never heard you ramble so much, brother.”

“You will not speak of her,” said Lucifer, his eyes blazing with hellfire, in a low, guttural voice that didn’t sound human. “You’re the reason I had to say goodbye to her,” he told him with tears stinging his eyes, trying with all his might to hold them back.

“I am surprised at your attachment to this human.” Michael stopped by the bar and went to examine the liquor bottles. “You have never been one to ‘settle down’, I believe is the term humans employ. We all believed you came to Earth for a, uh… ‘vacation’? But you came here for something more, did you not?”

“Michael, you’re wasting my time, and time is a luxury I don’t have anymore. You took that from me when you robbed me of tomorrow. Now get out.”

“You should know that it is not my wish to trap you in Hell, brother, but our Father’s. That is why I am here. Our Father has decided to…”

“Get out of my sight!” Lucifer roared at his brother. 

“I understand that you are emotional, but you must listen to me…” A glass bottle came flying at his head, and he effortlessly dodged it. He stared in shock at the broken bottle on the floor, and then he looked at his brother. “Did you throw a glass bottle at me, brother?”

“Out!” he roared. 

“Brother, if you would only listen to…” Another bottle came flying at him and once again, he dodged it with no effort. “Enough!” he roared and in a split second, he had Lucifer pinned to the bar with one wing. He could see his brother panting with fury and grief. “For your sake, brother, listen to me.” When Lucifer finally settled down, he released his hold on him and stepped back. “Our Father has seen your pain over losing the human.”

“I hope He’s having a jolly good time at my expense!” he snarled. “He just loves to toy with us to make us dance for His bloody amusement!”

“Brother, answer me! Do you wish to see another tomorrow?” Lucifer stared at him, eyes wide, and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. “Father has seen your pain and has sent me, the angel who cast you out of Heaven, to show you the path to redemption.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chance at redemption?! Imagine hearing that from the one who kicked you out of Heaven while you're staring down at an eternity in Hell. Is Lucifer going to take it and stay on Earth? Or will he tell Michael where to stuff it? We'll find out soon! And that includes me, because the story kind of took on a mind of its own and all my original plans went kaput. So let's all enjoy the ride!


	5. From Dusk to Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucifer's last night on Earth. What's a Devil to do when his hours are numbered? And when given an opportunity to escape his fate, will he choose Heaven or Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, guys!! You guys inspire me to keep going! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was more difficult to write than the others (you should see how many outtakes I have from this chapter!) Feel free to let me know in the comments what you think!

“Father has seen your pain and has sent me, the angel who cast you out of Heaven, to show you the path to redemption,” said Michael.

Lucifer just stared at Michael, eyes wide, stunned into complete silence. “That’s… a lot to unpack,” he finally said after a while. Since he was still leaning against the counter in front of his bar, he turned around and grabbed the first bottle he could find, and then a glass. He was going to need a drink for this. “Did I hit you over the head when you swooped down in front of my Corvette, by any chance? Is that how you scratched my vintage car, hmm?”

“Brother, do not be ungrateful.” Michael picked one of the broken bottles off the floor and smelled what was left of it, and then abruptly pulled back, blinking at the strong smell. “What is this foul concoction you flung at me?”

“Vodka.” Lucifer drained his glass and put it down, still wide-eyed in shock, and then he walked to the elevator. “We should talk in private at my penthouse, brother. The nightclub will be filling up soon.”

“Very well,” said Michael, and then he started walking out the door.

“Where the bloody hell are you going?” asked Lucifer, watching him go.

“I will fly up to your house. Where are you going?”

“You can take the elevator!” insisted Lucifer, gesturing to the elevator doors.

Michael followed his hands to the doors, and then he looked back at his brother, still not understanding. “What is an elevator?”

“Oh, for Dad’s sake…” Lucifer walked over to his brother, grabbed him by an arm, and led him into the elevator. “You need to get out of the Silver City more often.”

Michael put his wings away and then went into the elevator with his brother. He watched with fascination as the doors closed, and let out a small gasp when he felt the floor moving upward. 

“I know, it’s a strange new world,” said Lucifer. They made it up to the penthouse and they walked out of the elevator together. 

“Brother, I wanted to ask you about that intriguing black tapestry. What does it symbolize?”

“That black… what?” Lucifer followed his gaze, and saw the big screen television. “You’ve never seen a TV?” 

“A… Tee-Vee?”

“Television.” Lucifer grabbed the remote and turned it on. “If it symbolizes anything, it’s my passion for binge-watching shows when I’m trying to stay awake.” 

Michael jumped back, his black wings quickly unfurling, seeing the images moving on the screen. “Amazing.” He walked up to the television and placed his hands on the screen, staring at the moving images with fascination. “It is like a… a living tapestry.” 

“As refreshing as your naïveté is, brother, I believe you have some explaining to do. What does Father want in return for letting me stay on Earth? Spit it out already before I drop-kick you off the balcony. And believe me when I say that I would thoroughly enjoy every second of watching you fall.”

Michael glanced at the balcony, and then grinned and just let him have his little fantasy. “Of course.” Michael stepped away from the TV, then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face his brother. “I have been watching you. You are upset at leaving this life behind.”

“Well, I do hope you’re enjoying the show,” he said, scoffing. 

“I heard you say goodbye to her, brother. It only confirmed my earlier suspicions: you love that human. It is due to that love that Father has decided that you may still redeem yourself instead of facing eternal damnation.”

“Really? He hasn’t spoken to me in eons, not since He had you toss me out of Heaven. Why is He so concerned about me now?”

“Because you have proven that you may still be redeemed.”

“Oh, here we go,” said Lucifer, sighing, and then went to get another drink. 

“You began your path to redemption when you prevented a war in Heaven by giving our Mother Her own universe. Your wings returned and your burned skin healed. But you sought to deviate from the path in another act of rebellion against our Father. You killed a human being and regained your Devil visage. Now, instead of ascending to Heaven, you are on a rapid descent to Hell. But is not too late for you, brother.”

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, brother. How is it not too late for me, hmm?” asked Lucifer, looking at him skeptically.

“Our Father is willing to grant you an audience in the Silver City.”

“He… what?” Lucifer was at a loss for words. “He wants me to step foot in the Silver City?” Suddenly, he felt unsteady on his feet, and he had to sit down for this. Lucifer went to the couch and collapsed in it, drink still in hand, thinking about the implications of that. His Dad wanted to speak with him after thousands of years of silence between them. And he was being invited back to Heaven, if only for a moment. “What’s the catch?” he asked, sounding skeptical.

“You must get down on your knees before our Father and repent for taking a human life. If Father judges that you are sincere, you may stay on Earth and continue on your path to redemption with the detective.”

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, and then started chuckling under his breath. “I knew it,” he said, sneering, “I knew He was going to dangle a carrot in front of my face, only to hit me with a stick. That’s just God 101, isn’t it?”

“What is this carrot that you speak of?”

“It’s a metaphor for when you’re offered a reward in exchange for punishment, brother!” He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. For a moment, tomorrow had returned for him, only to have it cruelly snatched away. “This ‘path to redemption’ you speak of is just more of Dad’s callous manipulations. He eventually wants me to return to Heaven to serve Him again, doesn’t He, brother?”

“We are all servants of God, Samael.”

“I’m not the one who’s the servant. Just look at you. All you’ve done since you got here is marvel at human inventions. You have no life of your own, brother.”

“This is my nature; my purpose. To lose that is to be corrupt, empty, lifeless,” said Michael. “We live our lives in His grace. Everything we accomplish, we do in His name. Have you forgotten that you and I made the stars in His glory? I molded the matter, and you transformed it into stars. Do you not remember, Lightbringer? We are stronger together than we are apart.”

“That was a long, long time ago, Demiurgos,” said Lucifer, using his other title. “I’m not that angel anymore. That angel died when Dad ordered you to break his wings and cast him out of Heaven.”

“You have fallen, but you can rise again. You could see the Silver City, our brothers and sisters, and all the human friends you have lost on Earth, like Father Franklin.”

“Frank?” he asked, feeling emotional again, remembering quite fondly how they played the piano together. He was the first human who knew who he truly was and accepted him for it. Sometimes, he even found himself playing ‘Knocking on Heaven’s Door’ on the piano, a song that he couldn’t stand, in his honor. “How do you know about him?”

“I encountered him in The Silver City. He believed I was you. He wondered how you had managed to… How did he say it…? Ah, ‘con your way back into Heaven’.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but grin, picturing him saying that, and then the grin faded, realizing what Michael was doing. “There’s the carrot again,” he said, sneering, clenching his fists. 

“You could also see Charlotte Richards, the one who sacrificed her mortal life to save Amenadiel, and was brought to the Silver City in the arms of an angel.”

“You’re asking me to go crawling back to our Father to repent for taking a human life. The only problem is, I don’t regret killing that monster who…” He trailed off when he heard his phone ringing. He fished it out and stared at the detective’s name on the screen, surprised at getting a call from her. A small smile crossed his lips, thinking about how maybe she still cared about him after all, even after running away from him in terror. 

From the look on his brother’s face, Michael could tell exactly who was trying to contact him. “Your detective must be worried about you after you said your goodbyes. I know you wish to be with her, brother.”

“More than anything.” He rejected the call, then stuffed the phone back in his pocket. His fingertips brushed the wooden frame of the photograph he’d snatched from the detective’s desk, and he couldn’t help pulling out the photograph and gazing at it. He lovingly traced Chloe’s face with the tip of his fingers, longing to hold her in his arms again. “I wanted her to choose me, and she did. We had our moment. One blissful moment in time…”

_Detective… Chloe… I am the Devil._

_No, you’re not. Not to me._

Lucifer knew he wouldn’t stand a chance when she looked into his eyes that night. He’d fallen again, but not out of Heaven, but for the beautiful woman standing in front of him who held his heart in the palm of her hand. Their lips had met; a kiss so soft and tender that it nearly brought him to his knees. He was a fallen angel who had lost his light, but she filled him with hers that night, and for a moment, nothing else existed in the world. Just the two of them, melting into each other’s embrace… “And then her bloody phone rang. I hate that bloody phone so much.”

“All you have to do is come to the Silver City with me, and speak to Father. Then you can be with her forever, brother.”

“Dear Old Dad brought the detective into existence just to put her in my path, Michael,” he said, frowning at the photograph, tracing her face with his fingers. He hated having to say goodbye to Chloe. He hated leaving this life behind. He hated the idea of being in Hell forever. He wanted to forget about the resentment toward his Father, say yes to Michael, go to the Silver City and accept his Dad’s terms just so he could continue living his life on Earth, with her. 

“She is a gift for you, brother.”

“Well, if Dad meant to use that gift to make me crawl back to Him, to be the son He wants me to be, He miscalculated. She is her own, beautiful person, and not some celestial pawn.” He put the picture back in his pocket, unable to keep looking at it, knowing that he was giving up a life with her. “I will not be manipulated by that tyrant any longer.” 

“Why are you so angry at our Father?” asked Michael. 

“You can ask me why, Michael? Let’s start with how He had you kick me out of Heaven! I couldn’t escape that lake of sulfur and fire for years, and He never thought to extend His hand to pull me out of that torment! When I was finally free, I looked like this…” He willed his Devil Face to return, showing the burns and the scars that appeared after he climbed out of that lake of fire. “Like a monster.” 

_No, Father, no…!—_ he remembered himself screaming in some distant nightmare— _Please, no! I am not a monster! I am not…!_

“If I were ever to step foot in the Silver City again, it would be to demand penance for the eons of suffering He inflicted on me. He made me a torturer. He vilified me for all eternity!” His eyes glowed with fire and brimstone again. “He must atone for what He’s done!”

“Our Father is infallible. He has nothing to atone for.”

“Of course, you would think that. You’ve never been on the receiving end of His wrath, have you, Michael?” he asked, glaring at him, willing his Devil Face to fade away again. “You’ve always been a loyal son.”

“You have until dawn to decide what kind of son you desire to be,” said Michael, “Should you choose not to repent, I will take you to Hell, and you will lose everything you hold dear on this Earth. Choose wisely, brother.” He spread his black wings against the night sky and shining stars, then flapped his wings and disappeared into the dusk. 

Lucifer walked to the balcony and leaned on the guard rail, looking at his stars. He imagined his Father throwing a fit because his little plan to manipulate him with the detective had crashed and burned. He laughed for a moment, but the laughter disappeared, thinking about how close he was to seeing another tomorrow, but at a terrible price. 

“Why, Dad?!” he demanded, gripping the guard rails so tightly that the glass snapped in his hands and the steel bent. “I’d made my peace with saying goodbye!” he yelled at the night sky, “Now I’ll spend my last night on Earth, tormented with a choice You know I can’t make.”

* * *

Lucifer didn’t know how long he stood there out on the balcony, watching the night sky and the stars, thinking about his fate. Suddenly, he heard the elevator signaling that somebody had arrived, and he didn’t care enough to look over his shoulder to see who it was.

“Lucifer! Sorry I’m late!” said Linda, running out of the elevator. “Work was… ugh! You really spooked Vinnie! He swears you were sent by some big gargoyle named Go…” She trailed off when she found him standing out on the balcony, leaning on the guard rails. “You okay?”

“Must be nice to be so deluded,” he said, not even looking at her. “You get to escape your reality for a while. Sounds lovely.”

“How are you holding up?” she asked, moving to stand next to him. 

“Michael was here earlier to give me a choice. I can apologize to Dad and stay on Earth, or not apologize and burn in Hell. But I can’t do it, doctor. I don’t regret killing Cain.”

“Lucifer, we’re talking about an eternity in Hell. Why don’t you regret taking a man’s life, even after all you’ve been through today?”

“Because Cain deserved to be punished!” he roared. “He killed his own brother and never regretted it. He was the Sinnerman, and Dad only knows how many people he hurt over the years. He broke the detective’s heart for his own selfish wants. He killed Charlotte while trying to kill my brother. He had his goons open fire on me and the detective. He was a bad man, and bad men deserve to be punished. I don’t regret killing him. In fact, I quite enjoyed it. And now, I’m going to burn for it.”

“I understand that you have no regrets, but I’m sure you can talk to your Dad in person and maybe come to some kind of arrangement.”

“I’m never going to…” Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his jacket to answer it, but stopped himself when he saw who it was. “It’s the detective,” he told her, looking at the name on the phone screen. “I said goodbye to her earlier when Michael showed up unannounced.” Eventually, the phone stopped ringing, and he put it back in his pocket. 

“You’re not going to answer?”

“How can I talk to her, doctor? I’m debating whether or not to go back to Hell. Shouldn’t I be willing to sacrifice everything for her, if I care about her so much?”

“I know you care about her. And you’ve already sacrificed a lot for her. Heck, you’ve even _died_ for her, Lucifer. But the emotional wounds over what happened with your Father run deep, and emotional trauma can’t be healed in a few hours.”

“Well, no matter what I decide, I did say I was going to enjoy the party,” he said, changing the subject, not wanting to talk about his issues with his Father or his feelings for the detective, “and I’m a Devil of my word.” 

Lucifer offered an arm to her, and she quickly wrapped an arm around his, smiling up at him. Together, they went down to the nightclub. The place was booming. He stood at the top of the stairs, gazing down at his nightclub, taking it all in. He’d never seen this many people at the nightclub this early in the evening, partying and enjoying themselves. He remembered the people, the favors, the drugs, the parties, the liquor… It was a den of sin through and through, and he loved it. He was really going to miss this place.

He spotted Mazikeen standing by the bar, and he went down to join her and get himself a drink. “Martini, extra dry, just like I like it. And Dr. Linda here gets whatever she wants, free of charge.” The bartender prepared his drink and then went to ask Linda what she wanted. “Mazikeen, great job filling the place on such short notice. However did you manage it?”

“You should see the line outside,” said Mazikeen, grinning at him. “I just offered everyone discount drinks. I figured you wouldn’t mind, what with this being your last day on Earth and all.” 

“Why, you little devil,” he said, grinning. “You know I hate giving out discounts. If humans want to party with the Devil, they’d better be prepared to pay for the privilege.”

“Do you care about discounts right now?” she asked, grinning up at him.

“Not one bit, no,” he said, downing his drink. 

“Thought so. Any news on Michael?”

“He was just here. He offered to escort me to The Silver City so I could apologize to Dad in person for killing Cain. I have until dawn to make a choice to either repent or burn in Hell.”

“I can still kill him for you, you know.”

“Maze, you can’t ask him that,” said Linda, getting her drink from the bartender. “You know how hard it was for him to get on with his life after what happened with Uriel. And this is his own twin brother we’re talking about.”

“You’d have to hate yourself to want your own twin dead,” he said, and downed another shot in one go. “And I don’t think I hate myself. Because why would I ever hate me, hmm?” he said, gesturing to himself. “It took eons to perfect this!”

“Lucifer, we know Michael is never going to stop, just like Uriel, and you dealt with him the only way you could. It’d be self-defense, just like Cain. At least Michael will go straight to Heaven so he can be with your Dad.”

“I will not kill another brother!” he growled at her, his eyes glowing red. “I’d rather burn in Hell than suffer that pain again. Never again.” 

“You could just go to your Dad and apologize for killing Cain,” said Mazikeen, casually, sipping her drink. “No killing anyone there!”

“As if I would bow down to Dad ever again.” He ordered another drink, and then he left to mingle with the crowd. “Now if you’ll excuse me, ladies, I have a party to host.” 

Lucifer asked for a microphone from one of his aides and went down to the dance floor. He tapped it a few times to make sure it was turned on, and then turned to address his guests. “Hello, Los Angeles! Thank you all for joining me tonight! I hope you’re all enjoying the discounted bar because it’s never going to happen again. You can all thank my former bartender, personal bodyguard, betrayer and confidante over there for that ridiculous idea.” He gestured to Mazikeen, and everyone raised their glass toward her.

“Well, at least he didn’t list betrayer last,” said Mazikeen.

“That’s progress, I guess,” said Linda.

“Tonight is a very special night for me,” he continued, “For some of us here there may not be a tomorrow, but like my good friend Dr. Linda says, that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the party while it lasts.” He grinned at Linda, who smiled at him and gave him a small wave. “So, let’s party like there’s no tomorrow!” People cheered, ‘The Show Must Go On” started playing over the sound system, and his last party on Earth was officially underway. 

* * *

Daniel arrived at Lux, having been sent on a wellness check by none other than his ex-wife, Chloe Decker. Apparently, Lucifer had said goodbye to Chloe over the phone, and now she was worried sick. He didn’t like the guy, and he blamed him in part for Charlotte’s death, but he didn’t want him to kill himself either. So, he begrudgingly agreed to check on Lucifer Morningstar at Lux, only to find one heck of a party currently in progress. “This is a wellness check?” he asked, scratching the back of his head, looking around in confusion. He spotted Lucifer at the bar, having drinks with scantily-clad women, looking either drunk or high, or both. 

“Daniel!” said Lucifer, noticing him in the crowd, “Come to join the party?!”

“Hey, Lucifer.” Daniel walked up to him, still looking confused. This guy was suicidal? “Chloe sent me to check on you.”

“I’m perfectly fine, as you can see,” he asked, pounding back another drink. He felt one woman caressing his chest, and he moved her hand away. “Ah-ah! I told you, ladies, I’m taken! But when my twin brother shows up, I’d be happy to introduce you to him!” 

“Chloe said you said goodbye to her on the phone. She’s worried about you.”

“Are you sure? I mean, she did run away from me! But who can blame her, right? After all, I am the Devil!” he said, and then pounded on the table. “Man-Bun! We need more drinks over here! And bring me a special order!”

“Why’d you say goodbye to her, man? You look fine to me. If you worried her just to amuse yourself, I swear to God…” threatened Daniel.

“Are you threatening me with my Dad, Daniel? I’m already in hot water with Him, so don’t waste your time!”

“Chloe thinks you’re suicidal!” yelled Dan. 

“What…?” he asked, flabbergasted. Instantly, the entire mood of the group crashed and burned. “Ladies, give me a minute.” He grabbed one of the drinks that the bartender brought them, and walked away with Daniel. “Daniel, if I were to kill myself, I’d just end up in Hell, and I’m already headed there anyway!” He put an arm around him, holding him close, further annoying Daniel. “Why would I make things easy for my brother, hmm?”

“What the hell are you talking about, man?”

“Hello! Anybody in there?!” Lucifer knocked on Daniel’s head, and Daniel sputtered and moved away from him, brushing at his forehead. “Angels aren’t allowed to kill humans! And unfortunately, the punishment for an angel killing a human is eternal damnation! I only have about… What time is it?” He pulled out his phone and checked the clock. “Oh! About nine hours before I quite possibly go to Hell forever! Might as well enjoy the party!”

“Who’s this brother of yours?” said Dan, pulling away from him. 

“His name is Michael, the Sword of God! You know Michael, right? Of course, everyone knows Michael. He’s the one who threw me out of Heaven. Did you know he’s my twin brother?”

“The Archangel Michael is your twin brother?”

“Try to keep up, Daniel! I just said that!”

“Look, man, no more metaphors. Tell me honestly if you’re suicidal.”

“I’m not suicidal; I’m just on death row, headed straight to Hell!” he said, and pounded back the last of his drink. “Hmm! And if you don’t deal with your guilt, Daniel, I’ll see you in there sooner or later. And I’d rather never see you again after you die, so listen to the Devil!”

“Jesus Christ,” said Dan, rubbing his temples.

“My half-brother isn’t going to help me, Daniel! And where’s my special order? Hey, Man-Bun! Bring a drowning man some E!”

“O… kay.” Daniel walked outside for bit, away from the loud the music, picked up the phone and called is ex-wife. “Hey, Chloe. Yeah, he’s having a party, but I don’t think he’s fine. He keeps talking about how his twin brother, Michael, is going to drag him to Hell in a few hours for killing that son of a bitch, Marcus Pierce. Does he even have a twin brother? …Yeah, he was either high or tipsy or both, so I really wouldn’t think too much about it. What, you want me to put him on the phone? …You’re kidding, right? …Okay, fine. I’ll go get him…”

Daniel went back inside and walked up to Lucifer, who was getting something from the bartender. “Hey, Lucifer.”

“Daniel! You want some E?”

“Dude, I’m a cop. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” he whispered fiercely through his teeth. “Look, Chloe’s on the phone. She wants to talk to you.”

Lucifer stared at the phone as Daniel held it up for him. Lucifer reluctantly grabbed it, and started bringing it to his ear, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d said goodbye to her, and she was trying to reach him. He remembered when he would’ve given anything yesterday to talk to her on the phone, but at that moment, the very thought of talking to her was too much for him. What did she want to say to him? And what could he say to her after his goodbye? “A-Actually,” he said, pushing the phone back to him, “I have to… do something.” And then he stepped around Daniel and he was gone in a flash.

“Sorry, Chloe,” said Daniel, putting the phone back to his ear and watching as Lucifer made a hasty retreat. “I guess he’s not in a talking mood. Yeah, yeah, I’ll stick around Lux just in case. But I’ll hate every second of it, just so you know. You owe me big.”

* * *

Mazikeen spotted Lucifer chatting at the bar with a few women, and she decided to approach him. She knew he was running out of time. He was adamant about not killing his brother, but maybe there was something else they could do if they worked together. So, she walked up to him, biting her lip, knowing that he wasn’t going to like this conversation. She noticed that his phone was ringing, but he instantly hung up without even looking at the number. “Lucifer, I need to have a word with you.”

“Mazikeen,” he said, downing another drink. He motioned for the women who accompanied him to let them talk in private. “What is it?” 

“Lucifer, I know we’re not on good terms right now, but I want to help you.”

“I will not even entertain the idea of killing my own brother, so don’t even go there.” 

“Lucifer, you don’t have to leave Chloe, and you don’t have to beg God for forgiveness. You and I can handle Michael. We can send him packing back to Heaven!” 

“Like we handled Uriel?” he said, scoffing. “And that was just Uriel. This is Michael, the Sword of God. I couldn’t defeat him before I fell, and I certainly can’t face him now, especially not without my wings.”

“Maybe you could check and see if they’re still there?” He just shook his head, unwilling to even consider the idea of looking at his wings or lack thereof. “Okay, suit yourself. Well, I’m sure you know what his weakness is. You’re his twin brother.”

“Being tied down with steel chains?” he offered. “Same as any other angel.” 

“We got any steel chains lying around?”

“And you expect me to chain him to… what, exactly? The penthouse?”

“Maybe a steel freezer? You couldn’t get out of one without my help, so it shouldn’t have any trouble holding Michael.” 

“I walked into that bloody freezer. I don’t expect Michael to do the same.”

“Okay, no chains, no freezer. But I can wound him without killing him,” she said, and almost regretted it when he shot her a wide-eyed, stunned look, but this was something he needed to hear so she stood her ground. “Just say the word, Lucifer. It’s the least I can do after how much I screwed things up.”

“You think a simple wound would stop him? No, he won’t stop until he’s dead. And I won’t kill him. So, I’m doomed unless I go crawling back to Dear Old Dad.” 

“Are you really giving up?” she asked. “What about your life here? Lux, your job with the police, Chloe…? Isn’t that worth a little bloodshed?”

“Mazikeen, I understand all of that, but that doesn’t change the fact that I won’t…” His phone rang again, and he took it out of his pocket and looked at the name. 

“Chloe again?” she asked. 

Lucifer frowned as he stared at the phone’s screen, wanting more than anything to talk to her, but he told himself that it was for the best that he didn’t answer. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a party to return to.” He grabbed one more drink, and then went to mingle with the crowd. 

“Lucifer…!” she yelled after him, and it gave him pause. “Michael won’t show the same restraint. You know that, right?” He looked at her for moment, and then he simply nodded and walked away from her. “Great, another mess for me to clean up,” she sighed. 

* * *

Ella was standing by the bar, enjoying the free drinks and loud music. Her phone started ringing and she quickly answered. “Hey, Chlo!” She listened for a moment, bobbing her head to the sound of the music. “Lucifer? Yeah, he’s hosting a party right now!” yelled Ella over the music. “Wait, I can’t hear you! The music’s too loud!” She covered her other ear, and talked louder. “Say again?! You want me to go on the roof?! What for?! Oh! You want me to put him on the phone! Well, why didn’t you say so?! I’ll go get him!”

Ella walked into the crowd, holding her phone in her hand, looking for Lucifer. After shoving her way through multiple drunken guests, she finally found him in the middle, dancing with some women. “Lucifer!”

“Ah, Ms. López! You wanna cut in?!” he asked with a big grin on his face. 

“Chloe’s on the phone!” yelled Ella over the music, gesturing to the phone in her hand, “She wants to talk to you!”

Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her phone as Ella held it out for him, his grin fading. Then he pulled Ella away so they could talk properly. “The detective is on the phone?”

“Yeah! She’s right here! I guess she wants to say hi!”

Lucifer tentatively grabbed the phone from her hand and put it to his ear. He heard the detective say his name, and it made his heart flutter and a smile cross his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but guilt overwhelmed him once again, knowing he still hadn’t made a decision about his future. He quickly hung up, handed the phone back to Ella and walked away, feeling miserable. 

Ella watched him go, looking confused, and then her phone rang and she answered it again. “Sorry, Chloe! I guess he’s not in a talking mood! Maybe try again later!”

* * *

Lucifer was sitting at a table, enjoying drinks with a few dozen acquaintances, most of whom were women. The countless shot glasses scattered on the table were a testament to how much he had been trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol during the last few hours.

“Doctor!” he said, seeing Linda approaching him. “This has been a fun day, hasn’t it?!”

Linda walked up to the table and saw the countless empty shot glasses. “Have you been drinking this whole time?” 

“Of course not!” he answered, grinning, “I’ve also been doing quite a bit of drugs! A bit of cocaine here, some ecstasy there…”

“Lucifer, Chloe just called me. You really need to talk to her.”

“What is it with everyone killing my buzz tonight?! I’m trying to enjoy myself before --…” Lucifer was cut off when he heard his phone ringing again. He quickly checked who was calling, and he sighed, dwelling on his future or lack thereof again. Once again, he hung up, and then he grabbed another shot and instantly drained it.

“Was that Chloe again?” asked Linda. Lucifer didn’t answer, but she could tell from the look on his face that it was Chloe trying to reach him again, and it was tearing him apart. “Ladies, can I have a moment alone with my patient, please?” They all reluctantly excused themselves and she went to sit next to him. “Lucifer, why don’t you talk to her?”

“I can’t,” he moaned, full of despair, “If she were to ask me to stay on Earth, I know I’ll say yes to Michael’s deal and go back to The Silver City, and I’ll hate myself forever for crawling back to Dear Old Dad. But I’d hate going back to Hell just as much. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you really believe that she’ll talk you into going to Heaven?” she asked, but he didn’t answer. “Just call her, Lucifer. If you two really care about each other, maybe this is a decision you could make together.”

“I don’t know if she still cares about me,” he said, sighing. “She ran away from me in abject terror, doctor.”

Linda grabbed the phone from him and looked through all the missed calls. “Have you seen how many times she’s called you?”

“Thirty-six times,” he sighed. “And that’s not even counting all the times she’s tried to reach me through other people. It’s absolute torture.”

“Lucifer, someone who doesn’t care wouldn’t call thirty-six times in a row,” said Linda, handing the phone back to him. “Could you go back to Hell forever not knowing what she wanted to say to you?”

Lucifer stayed silent for a while, processing that. He imagined the lonely nights in Hell, tormented with not knowing what her last words to him would be. He didn’t think the pain of not knowing would ever go away. “I…” He trailed off when he noticed Mazikeen was running toward them, looking concerned, and he was grateful for the opportunity to change in subject. “What is it, Mazikeen?”

“We have a problem.” 

Lucifer sensed a familiar presence, and he looked around and to his dismay, his twin brother was mingling with the crowd. “Oh, Bloody Hell! What’s he doing here again?!”

“Want me to kill him?” asked Mazikeen, sounding deadly serious, reaching for her knives. 

“No, absolutely not, Mazikeen! I’ll deal with him.” Lucifer quickly put down his drink and went to meet his brother, who was being hounded by a few drunken women who clearly wanted a piece of him. 

“Wait, that’s Michael?!” cried out Linda, staring at the twins. “I’m going to have words with Mr. Sword of God right now!”

“You’re going to yell at the Sword of God?!” asked Mazikeen, looking impressed at her doctor friend. “Whoa, Linda, respect!” 

“I don’t care if it’s God Himself. Nobody hurts my patient. Don’t try to stop me!” said Linda, and she was off to meet the twin. 

“Fine, I’m just going to sit here,” said Mazikeen, sitting at the table and grabbing a shot, “…and watch.”

“Ladies, ladies! Leave my brother some room to breathe!” said Lucifer, pulling his brother away from the women. “And trust me, he wouldn’t be any fun in bed.” He whispered to her, “He’s a virgin.” That seemed to do the trick because the women were gone in a flash. “I haven’t made a decision, Michael, so don’t even ask me. Now, would you mind getting out of my sight for the next few hours?”

“Is this what humans call a, uh, ‘party’? I quite enjoy the music I am hearing. I believe I have heard that singer in Heaven. Heaven sounds beautiful, brother.” 

“Yes, I know, you have all the best singers. Meanwhile, I’ve got Justin Bieber and Nickelback playing on repeat in Hell. Now get out of my club and let me enjoy what could be my last hours on Earth.” 

“Hey, Big Guy!” he heard Ms. López saying, strolling over to Michael and right past Lucifer. “Did you talk to Chloe yet?! Hey…” She stared at Michael intently, trying to see what was so different about him in her drunkenness. “Did you shave your scruff? Whoa… When did your hair get so long?” With no inhibitions or shame, she reached over his shoulder and stroked his ponytail. “It’s so beautiful…”

“Is this the detective?” asked Michael, gently moving her hand away, looking between the human and his brother. 

“How dare you?” replied Lucifer, indignant. 

“Whoa! Echo, echo… Wait…” Ella stepped back, looking between the two men, thinking she was seeing double. They were even dressed alike, with both of them wearing black, but one was wearing a red shirt and the other was in all black. “Uh…”

“Ms. López, meet my twin brother, Michael.” Ella just stared slack-jawed between them. Then Lucifer shot him another glare. “And I believe he was just leaving.”

“Oh, wow. When you said you had a twin brother, I didn’t realize you meant an identical twin! How come you have different accents?!”

“Well, I’ve spent a lot more time with humans, while my brother here has been too busy kissing up to Dad to have much of a life.”

“You are incorrigible,” said Michael, shaking his head. 

“Yes, well, I’m also far more handsome, and charming,” said Lucifer. “Also, pot-kettle, don’t you think? You’re the one who raided my walk-in closet without permission!”

“I wished to blend in with your… strange attire,” said Michael, glancing down at himself.

“Strange attire?! I’ll have you know that my clothes are the height of fashion, you royal angelic prick!”

“What did you call me, Samael?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Ella snorted, then burst out laughing. “Your name’s Samael?!” 

Lucifer’s right eye twitched at hearing Ms. López address him that way. “I think it’s time for my twin brother to leave before he reveals any more embarrassing secrets about me,” he said through his teeth, glaring daggers at his brother, and then he grabbed him by an arm and pulled him toward the elevator. 

“Ooh, family secrets! Do tell, Michael!” said Ella, following them.

“We made the stars together,” offered Michael as he was being pulled away.

“Wha…? Whoa…” She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Lucifer, amazed, then she seemed to remember something. “Hey, Michael, is it? Hey, hey. Listen. Liiiisten.”

“Yes, I am listening,” said Michael, looking at her strangely.

“You’re a cop, right?” she said, looking at him in a daze. Michael’s eyes just darted to Lucifer in confusion, who just shrugged his shoulders. “Dude, dude, listen. You gotta know, Lucifer only killed Pierce in self-defense. So, you know, back off and don’t arrest him or whatever. We want him to stay here with us, okay?” 

“The choice to stay is his and his alone,” said Michael, looking at Lucifer.

“We’re leaving,” said Lucifer, frustrated, pressing the elevator button and waiting for it to arrive, looking severely annoyed. 

“Later, Sammy!” said Ella, and then she went to get more drinks.

“You see what you’ve done?!” said Lucifer, glaring at his brother.

“Whoa, you really do have a twin brother,” said Daniel.

“Oh, wonderful,” said Lucifer under his breath, watching as Daniel came over to see what was going on. “Well, I believe presentations are in order. Michael, Douche. Douche, Michael.” He pressed the elevator button again, wondering what was taking it so long, wanting to get out of there before Michael revealed anything else about him.

“Good evening, Douche,” said Michael, and he heard Lucifer snort and snicker under his breath. “Well, that is his name, is it not? It is quite an unfortunate name, but… Why are you laughing, brother? What is so amusing?”

Daniel glared at Lucifer for calling him that and then he focused his attention on the hopefully-sane twin brother. “Your delusional twin brother has been going around saying that you’re taking him to Hell in a few hours for killing Pierce.”

“That is why I am here,” said Michael, and watched in fascination as Daniel threw his arms up in the air, looking up to the heavens for patience from above. “He must be brought to justice.”

“Let me tell you something,” he said, glaring at the Sword of God, “I’m glad Lucifer killed that son of a bitch. He murdered Charlotte Richards and I hope that if there’s a Hell, that that son of a bitch is burning in it.”

“Cain had better not be in Heaven, Michael,” said Lucifer, glaring at his brother. “If he’s in Heaven, tell me now so I can go drag him back to Hell myself. That would be the only reason I would even consider accepting Dad’s offer to visit The Silver City.” 

“He is most definitely not in Heaven,” replied Michael. “But you, human, can take comfort in the fact that Charlotte Richards is.”

“How dare you, man?” said Dan, glaring up at Michael. “You don’t get to talk about her!”

“What is Douche’s problem?” asked Michael, and watched in complete bewilderment as Lucifer snorted loudly, doubled over, and turned away to compose himself. “I am telling him that his friend is in Heaven, and he is upset with me?”

“I hate it when people say that!” yelled Daniel.

“Douche, look into my eyes.” Michael looked into Daniel’s eyes, and all the emotion left Daniel’s face as he stared at Michael in a trance. “What is your greatest sin?” he asked, staring at him intently. 

“I… I…”

The elevator doors mercifully opened, and Lucifer instantly pulled his brother into the elevator with him. “Brother! Out! Now!” said Lucifer, then pressed the button to go up to the penthouse. “Were you seriously trying to mojo Detective Douche?!”

“‘Mojo’? Ah, I assume you mean my power to draw out humanity’s sins. I sensed a darkness in him. That human will not go to Heaven. He must confess his sins and atone for them.”

“His existence is punishment enough, trust me.” The elevator doors opened again, revealing the penthouse, and he pulled him out again. “Why are you even here? Are you systematically trying to ruin every part of my life before you drag me to Hell?”

“At dawn, we may become eternal enemies. Can we not enjoy this moment while we can?”

“Brother, that’s not possible. I’m banned from Heaven, and you’re…” He gestured to his brother from head to toe. “…You. Now fly off or something. Or maybe see what’s playing on the tapestry at this hour. Either way, I’ll see you in a few hours.” He started leaving, but then the elevator doors opened again, revealing a very angry and very pissed off Linda.

“Michael,” she said, folding her arms. 

“Is this the detective?” asked Michael, looking between the human and his brother. 

“Again, how dare you?” replied Lucifer, indignant. 

“I do apologize for not knowing what your detective looks like,” said Michael. “I forgot to ask Father to grant me the gift of reading your mind before I came to Earth.”

Lucifer stared at him, eyes wide, surprised at what just came out of his brother’s mouth. “Was… was that a joke?”

“Mr. Sword of God!” exclaimed Linda, storming over to Michael and jutting an index finger at him. “Wasn’t it bad enough that you kicked him out of Heaven? Do you realize what you’ve put him through today?!”

“Your human friends are very brave to address the Sword of God this way,” said Michael, looking down at the human jabbing her index finger at his chest, fascinated by her actions. “They must really care about you.”

Lucifer went to gently pull Linda away from Michael because she looked like she wanted to tear the Sword of God a new one, and he’d rather not test his brother’s patience around humans. “Doctor, I don’t blame Michael for what’s happening to me. He’s just the messenger. This is all Dear Old Dad’s fault.”

“He could stand up to his Father! He could say no!” said Linda, looking furious.

“That’s what I told him before he banished me to Hell,” said Lucifer, looking at his brother, “But, as usual, he never bloody listens.” 

“We understand how difficult this day has been for him. That is why we gave him the opportunity to repent and escape his eternal punishment. He only needs to make the decision to see our Father who art in Heaven.” He suddenly turned to Linda, looking intrigued by her. “You are a doctor. Tell me, what is your name?” 

“I’m Dr. Linda Martin,” she said, still glaring at him. 

“Our brother, Amenadiel, has spoken very highly of you.” He stood before Linda and unfurled his pitch-black wings. Linda fell backwards on to the couch, staring in amazement at his wings. Michael reached up to grab the top of one wing, and then he brought the wing down to his chest and gave her a small bow, extending his other arm and wing behind him. “Milady.” Then he released the wing and walked to the balcony. “I will see you soon, brother.” Then he spread his wings and flew away.

“He is so smooth,” sighed Linda, her anger momentarily forgotten. “The long hair, the black wings… Wow, that really was the Archangel Michael, huh?”

“Well, if you like him so much, why don’t you marry him?” said Lucifer in a mocking tone. His phone rang again, and he sighed, feeling his mood plummeting yet again. 

“Lucifer, please, just talk to her.”

“Now is not a good time,” he said, and quickly exited through the elevator. He would rejoin the party and drown his sorrows in alcohol and the adoration of nameless strangers. 

* * *

Lucifer was sitting at a table with drinks in hand, slumped against the seat, alone. He wasn’t in the mood for anybody right now. No matter how many shots he had or how many times he told himself to enjoy his last hours on Earth, nothing helped quiet the voices in his head telling him that he was doomed, that he didn’t deserve happiness, and that maybe it was better for everyone if he went straight to Hell. It was almost 2 AM, and it was starting to hit him just how close he was to the end of life as he knew it. 

His phone rang again, and he snarled in frustration and hung up almost instantly. “Please, stop calling me!” he pleaded at the phone, and got a lot of odd looks from the people around him, but he didn’t care. “Please, don’t call me,” he whispered, feeling tears in his eyes again, holding the phone to his heart, feeling his world crumbling around him. He wished more than anything that she were here right now to help him get through this. “Please…”

 _Samael—_ he suddenly heard a prayer in his head _—_ _Come in, Samael._

“Amenadiel,” he replied, putting his hands together in prayer, “I was wondering if you were ever going to call me back.”

_We heard about Father’s offer to you. Look, I know Pierce hurt a lot of people, but you broke Father’s decree. Just apologize to Father so you can be with Chloe. Why is that so difficult for you?_

“Have we even met before?” prayed Lucifer. “I’m not apologizing to Dad, and I’m certainly not apologizing for something I don’t regret doing, Amenadiel!”

_Well, start regretting it! You have plenty of time for an epiphany!_

“Dad is the one who should be apologizing to me!”

_You’ll go straight to Hell waiting for an apology, brother. Is that what you want?_

“At least Dan will keep me company when his time comes, unless he straightens out before then,” he prayed, and then his eyes widened in horror. “Oh, bloody Hell. The Douche will keep me company when the time comes. The Douche.”

_Congratulations. You’re trading Chloe for Daniel. Nice!_

“I hate Dad so much,” he prayed, full of fury and righteous indignation. “Ripping the detective away from me and sticking me with Daniel for eternity…”

_I hope killing Pierce was worth an eternity with Daniel! But seriously, I don’t want to see you in Hell forever. Please, brother, think about what you’ve done, and come home._

“Home?! Amenadiel, in case you’ve forgotten, Dad kicked me out! I won’t go crawling back to him! I won’t give Him the pleasure!”

_Oh, Luci, I hope you don’t come to regret this._

“I’d rather burn in Hell than go crawling back to Dad,” he prayed, and then he scoffed and put his hands back down. He would lose everything he held dear. His time on Earth would be over in a few hours. He would meet his doom in the form of a familiar face, and it was all his Father’s fault. “You cruel, manipulative, bastard,” he whispered, choking up. 

* * *

Later, Lucifer sat at the piano in Lux, pondering the meaning of life now that his was coming to an end. It was almost 3 AM. Some of his guests had either gone home or passed out around the nightclub. He was still awake, of course, and mostly sober thanks to his supernatural metabolism. Just once, he wished he could actually get drunk for a few hours. 

After hours of phone calls, he had finally silenced his phone, but he could hear it vibrating every now and then. He had managed come up with all sorts of excuses as to why he wasn’t answering the detective’s phone calls. He’d told himself that she was better off without him, that he didn’t deserve her, that she would try to convince him to go to Heaven, that he didn’t want to ruin her vacation, and so on and so forth. But the truth was that he just couldn’t bear saying goodbye to her again. 

Lucifer started playing the beginning notes to the song. “You had to kill the conversation,” he started singing, thinking about the detective. She had run away from him, terrified of the monster in that loft. “You always had the upper hand. Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand. You had to go and ruin all our plans. Packed your bags and you’re leaving home. Got a one-way ticket and you’re all set to go. But we have one more day together, so…”

Lucifer wished more than anything that he knew where she was hiding. He would go to her and tell her how much he cared about her on his last day on Earth. He stopped for a moment, needing to compose himself, and then pressed on.

“Love me like there's no tomorrow. Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it.” He remembered their near-kiss on his penthouse. Their first kiss on the beach. When they kissed at that murderer’s house. “This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over. But today just love me like there’s no tomorrow…” He felt tears in his eyes again, thinking about all that he’s lost, but again, he continued through the pain of losing the detective in just a few hours. 

“Tomorrow God knows just where I’ll be. Tomorrow who knows just what's in store for me. Anything can happen but we only have one more day together, yeah. Just one more day forever, so…” He stubbornly tried to keep his tears held back, but he was quickly losing the battle. At dawn, he may go to Hell, leaving her behind forever, and he would never get a chance to say goodbye to her in person. “Love me like there’s no tomorrow,” he sang, sounding emotional, “Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it. This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over. But today just love me like there’s no tomorrow…”

He played the last few notes, then he closed the piano lid and bowed his head, trying to hold it all back. Those who remained in the club cheered, but he couldn’t hear them. His time on Earth was coming to an end, and he wished more than anything that he could hold the detective in his arms, and love her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Lucifer sat a table with his arms folded over it, using them like a pillow. He looked disheveled and miserable and even his hair was showing off its natural curls. Most of his guests had already left, but there were still a few determined people mingling about enjoying the discounted bar. He hadn’t even checked the time for a while. He simply couldn’t stand looking at the seconds counting down to his doom anymore. All he knew was that it was late; too late.

Mazikeen suddenly sat next to him, nudging him, but he didn’t react. “You know, there’s still time for an orgy. You sure you don’t want to give it a go? I’m sure Decker won’t mind if you have a little fun before the end.”

“No orgies,” he sighed, with his face still buried in his arms. “What time is it?”

“Do you really want to know?” asked Mazikeen. He lifted his head enough to glare at her out of the corner of his eye, and then he buried his face in his arms again. “It’s 4 AM.”

“Wonderful,” he said, sounding muffled. “And I still don’t know what I bloody want.”

Linda went to join them on the table, looking clearly buzzed and tired from being up all day. “Man, that was some party!”

“I’m glad you two are having fun,” muttered Lucifer, feeling miserable.

“Lucifer, I sense some distress in you,” said Linda. 

“No… Really?” he asked, sarcastically.

“Definitely some distress, which is understandable given your situation. Are you upset about Michael, or something else?” asked Linda.

Lucifer grabbed his phone and pushed it across the table toward Linda with one hand, without ever lifting his gaze. “The detective hasn’t stopped calling me. This is just like the time she left me three hundred and thirty-seven voicemails. Do you know how long it takes to go through that many voicemails? Bloody Hell, she can be so annoyingly and endearingly obnoxious sometimes.” And he couldn’t help but love that about her.

Linda picked up the phone and confirmed that, indeed, Chloe had been calling him every ten minutes or so and had left him countless voicemails and text messages. “Lucifer, she’s clearly worried sick about you, and you’re miserable without her, so please, just talk to her.”

“Yeah, who knows, maybe she’ll make you feel better,” said Mazikeen, and smacked him on the back, and he instantly cried out in pain and shot back up in his seat. “Oops.” 

“Easy!” he yelled at Mazikeen, glaring at her, rolling his shoulders, cringing. “Look, I know you’re trying to help, but I’m really not in the mood for company right now. So, if you could please just leave me be for now, that’d be lovely, thank you.” He lowered himself to the table again, using his arms like a pillow once more.

“Lucifer, you told me yourself that you wanted to enjoy the party until the end. And if avoiding Chloe is upsetting you this much, then I would advise you to call her back, listen to what she has to say, and then try to enjoy the time you have left.”

“I can’t. I…” Lucifer suddenly looked up, sensing a presence, and he saw his own face staring back at him. “You again. Come to enjoy your handiwork?”

“May I speak to my brother alone?” asked Michael, looking at the doctor and the demon. 

“Michael,” sneered Mazikeen.

“Demon,” said Michael, “This does not concern you.”

“I’ll talk to him,” said Lucifer, reassuring them. They reluctantly left him alone, so he straightened up and fixed himself up, not wanting Michael to see what a wreck he was. “What do you want, Michael?”

“Have you made a decision?”

“No, I have not. And last time I checked, it’s still dark out.”

“You are almost out of time,” said Michael, moving to sit next to him. “If you cannot or will not apologize, that is your choice. But I would still advise to speak to Father and explain to Him why you took that human’s life, in direct violation of His decree. Perhaps He will show you mercy, brother.”

“There’s no point. Dad hasn’t shown me mercy since the beginning of time, and He’s not going to start now. Now, if you don’t mind, I need a drink.” He called the bartender over, motioning for him to bring them drinks. He needed one to wash down the foul taste of being asked to justify himself to Dear Old Dad. 

Michael looked surprised as a human brought them two small glasses filled with some kind of liquid. He grabbed a shot glass and examined it curiously. “What is this concoction that this human has served me?”

“It’s a shot of Martini, extra dry,” said Lucifer as he grabbed the other shot glass. “Cheers.” He raised it to his brother in a toast, but his brother just stared at the glass in confusion. “Don’t leave me hanging, brother.” 

Michael looked down at his shot glass, then lifted it to his brother to join the toast. Then Lucifer pounded it back and he followed suit. He instantly ended up in a coughing fit, looking absolutely disgusted at whatever had just slithered down his throat. “Why do you drink this foul concoction?!” he asked, his voice going up a few octaves, wiping at his mouth.

“Man-Bun, can you bring my lightweight brother a soda?” asked Lucifer, looking amused at his brother’s reaction. The bartender quickly came back with a can of Coca-Cola and a glass full of ice. “Thank you. Better?” He could tell that Michael was deeply pondering how to open the can, so he did it for him, and poured the soda into the glass. “Maybe this is more your style.”

Michael picked up the glass and turned it this way and that, examining the substance. Then he picked up the can and examined it as well. “Coca-Cola.” Michael brought the glass under his nose and smelled the strange substance, and then he took a small sip. “Hmm, this is actually quite good. It is very sweet,” he said, taking a few more sips. “And the bubbles are quite pleasing.” 

“They don’t have anything like that in The Silver City, hmm?” asked Lucifer, and he motioned for the bartender to keep the soda and shots coming. 

“We do not.” Michael finished his drink, and then quickly picked up the can and served himself more. “Brother, despite the circumstances that have brought me to you, I hope you know that I have enjoyed our brief time together.”

“Yes, well, despite you being a dark omen of doom and gloom for me, and even despite the fact that you scratched my vintage car somehow, I have to admit that I don’t find you entirely unpleasant.” They stared at each other for a while, and then Lucifer started laughing, and Michael followed suit. For a moment, they were just two brothers enjoying each other’s company, and nothing else mattered. 

* * *

Lucifer sat in front of the piano, brushing his fingers against the keys. Chloe and Trixie’s picture sat on his grand piano, a constant reminder of what he could stand to lose or gain with his decision. It was after 5 AM, and he had less than an hour left before the end. He’d been wracking his brain for hours, trying to decide what to do, but the only answer he could come up with was that he didn’t want to go to Heaven, and he didn’t want to go to Hell either. But the only way to accomplish that would be to face Michael and defeat him, and he knew he didn’t stand a chance against the Sword of God. He could feel tears in his eyes again and he didn’t bother wiping them away. His time on Earth was almost over. 

“And it doesn’t seem to matter,” he sang, filled with sorrow, playing the song on the piano, “And it doesn’t seem right. ‘Cause the will has wrought no fortune, still I cry alone at night. Don’t you judge of my composure, ‘cause I’m lying to myself. And she didn’t leave a letter, she just up and ran away. I am the damned. I am the dead. I am the agony inside a dying head. This is injustice. Woe unto thee. I pray this punishment would have mercy on me…”

He kept playing the chorus, until he couldn’t do it anymore. Overcome with emotion, he wrapped his arms over the piano and buried his face on them, biting back sobs. He was about to lose it all. His home, his friends, the detective. It was all about to turn to dust. In a moment of weakness, he wondered if maybe he should just apologize to his Father. It was only a small price to pay to avoid going back to Hell. True, he would hate himself forever, but at least he’d be able to stay on Earth. But could he, truly? Could the rebellious son, the one who gave up Heaven for the sake of free will, kneel before God and beg His forgiveness? 

He felt his phone vibrating again. “Who is it this time?” he wondered out loud, sighing, even though he already knew the answer. He lifted his head back up, grabbed the phone and once again, he saw her name, and the time. His heart knew how painful it would be to talk to her, to say goodbye to her again, knowing full well that not knowing what she wanted to say to him would be infinitely more painful. And he desperately wanted to talk to her before the end. Finally, after hours of avoiding her calls, he answered her. “Detective.”

“Lucifer, thank goodness. I’ve been trying to reach you all night.”

“Why are you calling me?” he asked, despairing at how little time he had left, sounding completely exhausted and lost, with his face buried in one hand as the other held the phone to his ear. “Don’t you realize how you’re torturing me? You ran away after seeing my face. I’ll never see you again now that my time on Earth is almost up.”

“Lucifer, you have to understand why I left. You’re… You’re the Devil. It’s going to take time to process, you know? But even though I’m so far away, I can’t let you go to Hell for trying to save me. Please, tell me how I can help. Can I pray to God or something on your behalf?”

“He’s not going to change His mind, detective. Trust me on that.”

“Okay, no luck on the God front. What about Michael? Maybe you can drive him off?” 

“I can’t face my brother. I didn’t stand a chance when he broke my wings and cast me out of Heaven, and I don’t stand a chance now.”

“There has to be something you can do,” she said, sounding desperate.

“Michael offered me a chance to go back to Heaven and apologize to Dad for killing Pierce.” He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose, taking deep, steadying breaths. “But I refuse to go crawling back to that tyrant.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You killed Pierce to save us. And God should know that, and not punish you with an eternity in Hell.”

“Yes, well, Dear Old Dad isn’t the reasonable type.”

“Lucifer, I refuse to believe that there’s nothing that can be done. I refuse to let Pierce have the last laugh. And I refuse to let you go to Hell because of me. You need to stand up to your brother, and either talk him down, or fight for your right to stay on Earth.” 

“Maybe I don’t deserve to stay on Earth. I’m a monster, detective.”

“You’re not a monster. Even knowing what I know now, I’ve always thought you were a good man. You were amazing to Trixie, despite how much you professed to be disgusted by her. And I could always count on you for the important stuff, even though you might miss a date or two,” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “Like my mom said, those little things don’t matter, and… Oh, sorry, Trixie wants to say hi. Do you mind if…?”

“Not at all.” He waited for Trixie to come to the phone, and couldn’t help but smile when he heard her voice. “Hello, little urchin.” 

“Lucifer!” said Trixie, sounding excited, “You’ll never believe where we are! We’re at… Oh, sorry, mommy doesn’t want me to tell you.”

“It’s quite all right, urchin. I understand,” he said, trying not to sound disappointed. Should he still have wings, he would gladly go wherever they were to say goodbye to them in person, but he’d promised to give the detective her space. 

“I can’t wait to see you again!” said Trixie, sounding happy. 

“Take good care of yourself and your mother, urchin,” he said, feeling tears in his eyes again. “And… Thank you for the disgusting unicorn you painted on my face.”

“You’re welcome! Okay, mommy wants to tell you something. See you, Lucifer!”

“Goodbye,” he said, frowning, feeling his heart breaking again. 

“Lucifer, I won’t say goodbye, and neither will Trixie. I know you’ll come back to us.”

“Detective, I am on the losing side here,” he said, feeling touched by her words, but his cruel and hopeless predicament kept clawing its way back to the surface. “I’m the Devil. Michael is the Sword of God. What do I have in my power to fight him?”

“You have me.”

Those words touched him deeply. Tears of happiness welled in his eyes and fell freely down his cheeks, and he made no attempt to stop them. Even though she made him vulnerable when she was near him, she had just made him feel invincible in the face of impossible odds. He wanted to stand up to Michael, defeat him in battle, and stay on Earth forever. All for her. “That’s all I need, detective.” Lucifer looked at the time on his phone, and dread filled his heart. “It’s almost dawn. I need to go.”

“Go send Michael flying back to Heaven.”

“I will try, detective. And if I don’t get back to you, just know that I… I…” he tried to continue, tried to bring himself to say whatever it was that his heart needed to say, but he couldn’t find the right words. “…I will miss you,” he said instead.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? Because there will be a tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. It’s a… date.” 

They hung up, and with renewed energy, he stood up from the piano, grabbed the picture and stuffed it back in his jacket. He stopped to take in the nightclub one last time. There were a multitude of people passed out on the floors and the tables. He could see Daniel passed out on a table, having had too much to drink. Ms. López was kneeling on the floor, rubbing her head against a chair, making moaning noises, and he imagined that she must’ve had a Molly or something. “I’m sure the new lieutenant will not be happy with me when half the police force shows up hungover to the station in the morning,” he said, chuckling, wishing that he could be around to see that. 

Lucifer looked back on the nightclub, wondering if he would ever see it again, and then went up to the penthouse through the elevator. He stepped out of the elevator and saw Linda and Mazikeen both asleep on the couch. Linda had been up all night drinking until she passed out on his couch. And Mazikeen had probably had a night of passion with one of his party guests, judging by the state of her hair and her clothes. 

“Linda,” he said, nudging her shoulder gently, “I have to go.” Linda’s eyes instantly opened, and she sat up in a hurry and wrapped her arms around him, getting a yelp out of him. “Please, no more hugs,” he pleaded.

Linda pulled back and quickly nudged Mazikeen awake. “Maze, he’s leaving!”

Maze quickly sat up, mumbling something in a language Linda didn’t recognize. “What?” mumbled Mazikeen, then looked toward the balcony and saw the brightening sky, signaling that the dawn was coming. She quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Lucifer, what are you going to do?”

“I will not apologize to Dear Old Dad. I’ve decided to face the Sword of God for my right to stay on Earth.”

“Do you need backup?” asked Mazikeen, jumping off the couch and brandishing her demon blades. “Just say the word, Lucifer.” 

“No, Mazikeen. I will either defeat him, or die trying.” He looked at Linda, who had tears in her eyes from having to say goodbye to her friend. “You get one hug,” he said, giving her a sad smile. He pulled her into an embrace, and she instantly returned it, burying her face in his shoulder. “Thank you for everything, doctor,” he said, pulling back and giving her a tearful smile, and then his eyes fell on the demon. “And as for you, Mazikeen…”

“Yes, Lucifer?” Mazikeen looked at him apprehensively, expecting him to rain hellfire down on her for her past betrayal.

“Look after my friends here on Earth.” Then he pulled away from Linda’s embrace, with tears in his eyes himself. “If I don’t come back, just know that I will miss you both.” Then he reluctantly walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go back down. He looked back on Linda and Mazikeen, and then he got in the elevator and went down to the garage. He got in the Corvette for what could be the last time, and then drove to the beach to face his brother. 

* * *

Lucifer parked near the beach and walked down to the shore. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the sunrise. He could easily see Venus, the morning and evening star, in the sky. The sun had begun to appear above the horizon, filling the dark, blue sky with hues of red and purple. He watched every moment of the celestial event, wondering if he would ever see another one like it. He remembered everything that transpired on this very shore.

_This is where I flipped Dear Old Dad the grandest of birds and had Maze sever my wings…_

_You deserve someone worthy of you, and that isn’t me…_

_It’s time for You to move forward, Mum…_

_So, you banished me from Heaven, and now you would banish me from Earth…_

Lucifer heard the sound of winds flapping in the air, and his twin brother Michael appeared in the sky, once again wearing the golden shoulder guards and black leather, with huge, black wings blocking the light from the rising sun. He could remember in excruciating detail the agony of his broken wings, the fall from Heaven in a ball of fire, and the lake of sulfur and fire engulfing every inch of him, filling his lungs, drowning out his screams for years on end.

“Lightbringer,” said Michael, coming to a landing in front of his brother. “Have you chosen Heaven or Hell?”

“Demiurgos,” said Lucifer, “I choose neither.”

Michael looked at him with disappointment in his eyes, then he shook his head. “I had hoped that you would choose Heaven, brother.” 

“Right, you wanted me to fall to my knees in front of Dad, which is not happening.”

“I have seen how much your human friends care about you. I have seen your pain at leaving this place. And I have seen your love for the detective. You are not the same angel who led a rebellion against our Father. We could be family once more, brother, if you would only obey.”

“You know I won’t apologize to Him, Michael,” said Lucifer, and his eyes glowed red once again. “If Dad wants a reconciliation, He will have to beg my forgiveness.” 

“You know that I will not stop until our Father’s will is done,” he said, gripping the handle of his sword on his hip. “How far are you willing to go to stay on Earth? Would you kill me, just as you did Uriel?”

“I will not kill another brother, ever again,” Lucifer insisted, full of pain and determination. “And we don’t have to fight, Michael. You don’t have to obey Dad anymore,” he said, trying to reach his twin brother, “You know that I didn’t deserve being cast out of Heaven and vilified for all eternity. You know I had no choice but to kill Cain. Why do you still obey Him?”

Michael looked at his brother for a fleeting moment with regret in his eyes, and then he steeled himself. “It does not matter what I believe. Only God’s will matters, and it is His will that you are sent to Hell for eternity.”

“You don’t have to be a servant anymore,” said Lucifer, desperately, “You have free will, Michael. Take it! You can stay on Earth and enjoy all that humanity has to offer. We can put the past behind us and be a family again.”

“I only need to look at you to see what I could become should I turn away from our Father’s grace. You are the Devil, a fallen angel, a murderer, and I will not become you.”

Lucifer stared at his brother for a moment, and then he looked away, closing his eyes, hurt by his words, and furious at his Father for tearing them apart once again. “And I only need to look at you to see what I could become should I bow down to Dad’s will. You are not a son; you are a servant, with no life of your own. I won’t become you either, brother.”

“If you will not repent, I will cast you out, just as I did eons ago. And when your end is near, you will be capable of anything, even of killing your own twin. Is that what you truly desire?” 

“You have it backwards, Michael,” said Lucifer, “The only way you will take me to Hell for eternity is if you kill _me_.”

“Do not force my hand, brother.” Michael reached around to his back, and pulled another sword from its sheath, then held it in front of Lucifer. “If you truly wish to fight me, then take this. I would not fight an unarmed angel.”

Lucifer took the sword and stared at it, shocked at seeing his sword from before he fell from Heaven. It looked just as beautiful as he remembered it; a broad, gleaming sword of gold and silver. “You kept my sword?”

“That was all I had left of you after the rebellion,” said Michael, looking at him with regret in his eyes. “I did mourn you, brother. For what it is worth, I am truly sorry that we could not reconcile. I will remember fondly the brief moments we shared today.” Michael unsheathed his sword and spread his black wings against the dawn, casting a shadow over Lucifer. “Satan, by my hand and by my sword, may God rebuke you.”

Lucifer adopted a battle stance, holding the sword defensively, ready to face his brother. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he was making a mistake trying to face him. Michael had all the power he needed to take him down. Even the Almighty Himself was on his brother’s side. And his own wings were either incapacitated or completely vanished after what happened with Cain. What did the Devil have in his power to fight the Sword of God?

 _You have me—_ he remembered Chloe telling him. 

“For you, Chloe,” said Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are "Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow" by Freddie Mercury and a little bit of "Who Is It" by Michael Jackson. The next chapter is a game-changer! Brace yourselves!


	6. For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between two brothers, Michael and Lucifer, for the fate of tomorrow. 
> 
> Who will win in the end: the Sword of God or the Devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is at last! "For Tomorrow," the epic fight between two brothers. The Season 5 trailer made me change my original plans a little bit, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. I originally wanted to tie this story seamlessly into Season 4, but that's pointless when it won't even fit into Season 5. So I get to do my own thing now! Thank you guys for all your comments and kudos!! They inspire me to keep writing! See the end notes for more comments ('cause I don't want to spoil anything)!
> 
> WARNING: There are some really tough flashbacks coming up regarding Uriel's death.

“For you, Chloe,” said Lucifer. 

“Your beloved detective cannot save you from eternal damnation, Satan,” said Michael, putting his wings away. 

The twin brothers’ swords clashed for the first time in eons. But as the Sword of God quickly overpowered the Devil, he knew that he was as outmatched today as he was back then, when they fought during his failed rebellion in Heaven. There was a real possibility that he could fall again, and this time, he would fall for all eternity. But he couldn’t leave Chloe behind. She was his light, his strength, his rock, and he had to fight for tomorrow; for her.

Michael jabbed Lucifer’s sword toward him, making him stumble back, and then he delivered a hard kick to his midsection, sending him flying. He watched as his brother rolled across the sand from the force of the blow until he came to a complete stop, dropping the sword along the way. 

When Lucifer recovered, he looked to where he last saw his brother, but he was no longer standing there. He looked up and saw Michael jumping through the air, sword down, coming straight for him. Lucifer rolled away just before the sword found its mark, and the sword instead plunged into the sand. “Bloody Hell, are you trying to beat up the beach or me?”

Michael pulled the blade out of the sand and went after him again. Lucifer quickly searched on his hands and knees for the sword he’d dropped. He spotted it nearby and instantly lunged himself toward it, grabbed it by the handle, whirled around, and raised the sword to block Michael’s strike. He was down on the ground, a sword just inches from his throat, overpowered by his stronger twin. Defenseless, the only thing he could do was grab a handful of sand and throw it in his brother’s face. 

Michael pulled back in an instant, crying out in pain. “That was unworthy of you, brother,” he hissed out, wiping at his eyes furiously, sand stinging his vision. 

“Apologies for the sand to the eyes, brother!” said Lucifer as he got back on his feet. He pinned the sword handle to his belt and carefully approached his blinded brother from behind. “But you didn’t leave me much of a choice, did you?”

“You justify it all, do you not?” said Michael, squinting, arms out, moving around, trying to spot his brother. Michael felt movement behind him, and he spun around and grabbed his brother’s hand before it struck. Lucifer backhanded him, making his head jerk to the side, but Michael recovered and quickly restrained his other hand. 

“What, am I supposed to let you run me through with a sword?” asked Lucifer, trying to break free from Michael’s grip. He planted a foot on his torso and tried to kick away, to no avail. “I have a feeling you may like that, but I happen to have a high aversion to stab wounds!” 

“Unlike you, brother, I know precisely when and where to strike to take down a living being without killing or inflicting permanent damage.”

“Brother, I told you, I don’t regret killing that monster.” Lucifer headbutted Michael and watched as he stumbled back, releasing his trapped wrists. He tried to punch him in the face, but Michael blocked that with one arm. Then he tried again, only for Michael to block it again. Lucifer swung his fist at him, but Michael ducked, covering his head, then rose again and headbutted him, sending him stumbling back, dazed. 

“Perhaps it is not Cain who is the monster,” said Michael, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. “How many more will perish at your hands, brother? You do not regret killing Cain.” He thrust the sword toward a dazed Lucifer, who barely whirled away from the reach of his sword in time. “And you still justify killing Uriel.”

Lucifer shook his head, trying to clear it, and then he realized what his brother had said. Of course his twin brother still resented him for killing Uriel. Amenadiel always understood why he did it, but Michael apparently never forgave him. He wondered how many of his siblings still resented him for their brother’s death. He found himself dwelling on that again but snapped out of it when Michael swung the sword at him again, and he narrowly dodged it in time.

“I had hoped that you would repent before our Father,” said Michael, approaching Lucifer with his sword extended toward him, watching as he backed away. “I had hoped that we could put the past behind us and be brothers again. I gave you until dawn to see the error of your ways. All you have done since my arrival is justify the actions that have condemned you to Hell.”

“If you think I haven’t punished myself for killing Uriel, you’re wrong,” said Lucifer. He quickly grabbed the sword from his belt and swiped Michael’s sword away from his face, holding it at a safe distance. “Uriel’s death almost destroyed me, brother.”

“You mourned him briefly, yes,” said Michael, twirling the sword to free it from Lucifer’s, and then he brought it down on Lucifer’s with a loud clash of steel blades, “And then you returned to ‘business as usual’, as the humans say. You forgot him.” 

“I did no such thing!” he countered.

“You conspired with Cain against our Father to help him escape his eternal punishment for murdering his brother. Not once did you think about Uriel, the brother you murdered. You are just as sinful as Cain.” 

“How dare you say that?” he asked, eyes wide with indignation. “I killed Uriel because I had to! To save Mum! To save the detective! He left me no choice!”

“Cain believed that he had no choice as well when he sought to kill you and the detective,” said Michael, and he could see the effect of his words on Lucifer; his words hurt more than any sword could. “You and Cain are one and the same. You are both guilty of murdering your brothers. For our Father, and in Uriel’s name, I will see to it that you join Cain in Hell forever.” 

“I knew it,” said Lucifer, “You came here with an agenda, didn’t you? Dad wants to punish me for killing Cain, but you wanted to punish me for killing Uriel if I didn’t go crawling back to Dear Old Dad, begging His forgiveness.”

“I will have justice for Uriel. You cannot stop me, brother,” said Michael. 

Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks, surprised at hearing those words again. He remembered all too well the last time he heard them.

* * *

_“You can’t stop me, brother,” said Uriel._

_Lucifer was down on the floor after having been kicked through several church pews by his brother. Mazikeen was down, having failed to stop Uriel as well. They had been no match for Uriel’s power over patterns. Through his daze, he saw his brother walking to that piano that would start a series of events that would eventually end the detective’s life. His mind shut down and all his instincts took over. He didn’t realize that he grabbed Azrael’s Blade. He didn’t realize that he rushed to the piano. He didn’t even realize that he plunged that blade into his brother’s stomach. He came back to himself a moment later, and he found himself standing in front of Uriel, holding something cold and metal in his hand, while his brother struggled to breathe._

_“I didn’t see that coming,” said Uriel in his death throes._

_His brother doubled over the blade in his hand, shuddering and gasping for breath, and finally collapsed, devoid of any strength. Lucifer fell to his knees with him, holding his brother in his arms, not understanding what had just happened. All he knew was that his brother was dying in his arms. He felt Uriel grabbing his jacket and pulling him down. He heard him whisper something that he didn’t understand in his ear. Then he heard him exhale his last breath and watched as his brother closed his eyes for the last time._

_“What did he say?” asked Mazikeen, walking up to them._

_“I… I couldn’t understand,” said Lucifer, still in shock._

_“Freak got what he deserved,” said Mazikeen._

_The gravity of what he had done finally hit him, and suddenly, his body went cold, and he could barely breathe. His brother, Uriel, was dead and gone, and the blade that had destroyed his soul was in his own hand. “He was my brother.” He pulled his hand back and saw it coated with his brother’s blood, dripping over his body. He looked up toward the heavens, panicking, tears welling up in his eyes. “I killed him…”_

_“To save Chloe and your Mother,” said Mazikeen while nursing a broken finger._

_Lucifer, his chest heavy with an emotion he’d never felt before, lifted his brother up in his arms and held him to his chest. “No, no, no…” he whimpered, burying his face on his shoulder, suddenly overtaken by sobs. “Please, no…”_

_“Are you crying?” asked Mazikeen, sounding surprised._

_“I just killed my brother,” he sobbed out, staining his brother’s shirt with his tears._

_“Oh, uh… Lucifer, you know I’m not really good with these, um, emotions and stuff, so, I’ll just, uh… head back outside and let you cry it out, okay? Okay…”_

_“Please, forgive me, brother,” he whispered, holding his dead brother to his chest tightly, rocking back and forth, unable to stop crying, “I had no choice…”_

* * *

“I had no choice!” said Lucifer, coming back to himself, but Michael was no longer standing in front of him. He suddenly felt a blow to his back and a burning pain between his shoulder blades, and he screamed in pain and instantly dropped to the ground, letting go of the sword, grabbing at his back in agony. “Bloody Hell!” he cried out. 

“You are distracted.” Michael walked around him, examining him. From the way he was arching his back and grabbing at his shoulder blades, he could tell that something was wrong with his brother’s wings. “What happened to your wings?”

“I told you,” he replied, strained, “Cain, the human Dad is so upset at me killing, ordered his goons to shoot me and the detective. I had to use my wings to shield us from the bullets.”

“Why have you not taken care of your injuries?”

“Because I lost my wings when I killed Cain!”

“If that is true, then the battle is already won,” said Michael, sheathing his sword again. 

Lucifer stared at him, eyes wide, horrified at what that meant. Then Michael grabbed him from behind in a vice-like embrace, unfurled his wings and flew high up with him. All he could do was try not to drop the sword as they rose above the clouds. He panicked, thinking that he couldn’t fight back from this position, knowing full well what was coming next. “Brother, you can’t do this to me! Not again!” Even the sword was useless to him. What could he do, attack Michael and then take a fall anyway?

“Before I cast you out,” said Michael, shifting to holding Lucifer by the front of his shirt with one hand, “I ask one last time: will you repent for killing that human?”

Lucifer grabbed on to his brother’s arm, trying to steady himself. He looked down toward California in the distance, panicking. All he had to do to stay with Chloe and avoid an eternity in Hell was apologize for killing Cain, and as he neared the end of his life on Earth, he was almost tempted to do so. But every time he remembered Cain’s smirk just before he ordered his goons to open fire, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret plunging that blade into his chest. 

“No,” Lucifer finally answered, closing his eyes in pain, knowing full well how much this answer would cost him. 

Michael looked up to the heavens for a sign that his Father would stay His hand, but no answer came. “Samael, I banish you from Earth for eternity in the name of our Father.” Michael flapped his wings again and flew high up, past several layers of the Earth’s atmosphere, until they were somewhere in the thermosphere. He shifted to holding Lucifer in one hand by the throat, suspending him high above the place he called home. 

There was no oxygen that high up and no words could be spoken. All Lucifer could do was look between him and the Earth’s disc, desperately trying to hold on, pleading with his eyes for his brother to stay his hand, but his brother would not be swayed. Lucifer looked up, seeing the stars that he and Michael had created long ago, back when they were just two brothers instead of the adversaries they eventually became. He would never see another star again. He would be stuck in Hell, forever, with nothing but those dreadful doors, bleak columns, and ash raining down to keep him company. 

_Michael—_ he remembered pleading with him on that terrible morning, soon after his rebellion had been crushed by his brother’s armies. He could remember so vividly the agony of his broken feathery wings flailing behind him, the pain of being betrayed by his twin brother, and the doom of being cast out from Heaven for eternity— _The humans have free will; why can’t we? We don’t have to be His servants. We can choose to follow our heart’s desire, brother!_

 _I am the Sword of God—_ he remembered Michael saying just as he put his sword under his brother’s chin, drawing some blood— _And I obey._

And, just as Michael did that morning, he obeyed, and the Devil fell once again. Flashbacks overwhelmed his mind; flashbacks from the morning he fell from Heaven in a ball of fire, across dimensions, and into that lake of sulfur and fire where he burned for years. He remembered the blood-curling screams as he crashed through each plane of existence until he landed in Hell, where the fire consumed every inch of him for many agonizing years, while he prayed in vain for the help that never came. He remembered crawling out of that fire burnt from head to toe, with featherless, crimson wings sticking out of his back. When he caught his reflection, he felt like a monster when red, glowing eyes stared back at him.

Lucifer could feel the air around him getting hotter and hotter on re-entry, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was back in that Hellish landscape forever. He would never see Los Angeles again, all his friends on Earth, and Chloe. He would never accompany her on cases again, or secretly adore whenever she rolled her eyes, scoffed, or rarely snorted at one of his jokes. He would never again boop her nose and grin like a maniac at her flustered reaction. He would never again taste her soft lips. No, he couldn’t leave the detective, and he would give anything to talk to her tomorrow, as he promised. 

Lucifer then heard the sound of wings unfurling from his back and he violently stopped in midair, crying out in pain when the sudden stop pulled at his shoulders and back muscles, angering his bruises in the process. His shirt and jacket were on fire, so he quickly flew down to the ocean to put himself out. He emerged from the ocean and crash-landed on an island near the coast of California. “I… I still have wings,” he said, and he couldn’t help but laugh with relief, even as his back loudly complained. “I still have wings…”

Michael landed on that beach in front of his brother, looking at him with wide eyes. “Brother, what in our Father’s name have you done to your wings?” he asked, sounding horrified. 

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, horrified himself. He had been unwilling to check his wings since the events of the loft. But now his wings were out in the open and were apparently so horrifying that even his stoic brother was looking at him like he was a monster.

Lucifer dared to glance over his shoulder at whatever lay on his back, preparing for the worst, and a cold chill ran down his spine at what he saw. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe. “No…” he strangled out, eyes wide with horror, “I’m not a monster…!”

* * *

_“I’m a monster,” said Lucifer, his chest still heaving with barely contained sobs, as he walked out of the church with Uriel’s remains in his arms. He carried his brother’s body over to his car, looking completely destroyed. He laid his brother down gently on the ground by the Corvette. He reached into one of his jacket pockets and fished out his car keys. He tried to pick out the key to the car, but his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t even do that._

_“I’ll get it,” said Mazikeen, taking the keys from him. She found the Corvette key and quickly opened the trunk of the car. “Okay, now if you could just…”_

_“I don’t want to put his body in there. I won’t do it.” Mazikeen bent down to pick up Uriel for him, but Lucifer stopped her. “No, I should do it,” he whispered tearfully. He had murdered his brother; the least he could do was carry him to his resting place. He bent down to gently pick up his deceased brother in his arms, and then he carried him into the trunk. He set him down gently in the trunk of the car, grabbed a white blanket that was in the trunk and draped it over him. Then he slammed the trunk shut with Uriel’s body inside. Then he went around to the driver’s seat, got in the car and turned on the ignition._

_“Lucifer, I’ll drive. I can come pick up my car later.”_

_Lucifer slammed his foot on the gas and sped away, nearly running straight into incoming traffic. Mazikeen yelling at the top of her lungs for him to stop was the only thing that made him slam on the brakes before his vintage car was totaled._

_“That’s it, I’m driving.” Mazikeen ran to the driver’s seat and opened the door. “The last thing we need is you totaling the Corvette with a dead body in the trunk. Move!” He switched seats with no complaints and let her take over. They drove wordlessly for a while; a silence only broken by the sobs of a devastated fallen angel. “Lucifer, you did what you had to do,” she finally said after a while, “You got results, didn’t you? You should be happy you saved Chloe.”_

_“I didn’t want to kill him,” he sobbed, “I never killed anyone before…”_

_“Uriel should’ve known he was asking for trouble when he stole that blade from the Angel of Death. If there’s anyone to blame here, it’s Uriel, not you. Now, as usual, it falls to me to clean up some celestial mess. We need a shovel. I’m sure there’s a Home Depot nearby or something.”_

_Lucifer heard her say that and it felt like he just got shot in the gut again. “Pull over,” he told her, his voice hoarse from crying so much. She glanced at him in confusion and kept driving. “Pull over. Now,” he said with a growl, his eyes glowing red. She saw that look on his face and she quickly pulled over by the side of the road. “Get out of my car.”_

_“You’re leaving me here in the middle of nowhere?”_

_“Call an Uber.” Lucifer stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. He glanced at the trunk, wondering yet again what that crushing feeling in his chest was._

_“Lucifer, this isn’t a good place to bury your brother.”_

_“I know!” he yelled at her, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. “Mazikeen,” he started with a softer tone, “I don’t expect you to understand what I’m feeling. Bloody Hell, I barely understand it myself. All I know is that I feel terrible about what happened, and I know that you’re trying to help, but you’re really only making me feel worse.”_

_“Lucifer, I understand you’re in a, uh… state, I guess, but someone needs to keep a clear head, and that’s definitely not you right now.”_

_“My brother is dead because of me! Worse, he’s not in Heaven, or Hell… He’s just gone! How am I supposed to react to that? By throwing a party?!”_

_“You shouldn’t be an emotional wreck, for one. We’re talking about the brother who tried to kill Chloe, right? The one you tried to get Amenadiel to beat up for you? The one you laughed at for being stationed outside the Garden of Eden with the Flaming Sword, bored out of his mind? The one you mocked for eons for his boring welcome speech in the Silver City? That brother?”_

_Lucifer glared at her with red, glowing eyes, and the air around them suddenly got hotter. “Get out of my car. Now,” he growled. She quickly obeyed, and he got back in the car through the driver’s seat, and started the ignition. Her words had cut him to the bone. He had been a terrible brother, and now his brother was dead, and there would be no reconciliation. That feeling in his chest, the one that had been weighing him down since his brother’s death, grew increasingly worse, and he momentarily found it hard to breathe._

_“So, I’ll meet you at Lux later tonight or tomorrow?” she asked. He didn’t answer, but the look he gave her must’ve chilled her to the bone because her demeanor changed completely. “Lucifer, tell me you won’t do something stupid.” No answer. “Lucifer, give me Azrael’s Blade.” Again, he didn’t answer. “Lucifer, promise me I’ll see you by tomorrow. Promise me!”_

_“Goodbye, Mazikeen,” he said, his voice wavering with emotion, then he stepped on the gas and drove away in a hurry, leaving Mazikeen behind screaming his name. “There’s a monster that needs to be punished.”_

* * *

“I’m a monster,” whispered Lucifer, holding back tears, kneeling on the sand, hugging his midsection with one arm as the other reached over his shoulder and palmed at his back where one of his wings joined his back. His wings were crimson, featherless, monstrous, utterly devastating and very much not a figment of his nightmares. He remembered standing in front of a mirror at the penthouse and seeing those crimson wings, then passing out from the shock. Those disgusting things had been hiding in his back the whole time, and he didn’t know how to deal with that. 

“Are you even an angel anymore?” said Michael, looking disgusted at his brother and those hideous wings. “What kind of abomination are you?”

Lucifer looked up at his brother, hurt by his words. Then he growled low in his throat, furious at his brother. “The same kind as you,” he answered. 

It had taken Lucifer centuries to overcome the trauma of his fall from Heaven and the lake of fire, and Michael had just ripped open all those wounds that had long since scarred over. He had also forced him to unfurl the Devil wings; a sight so horrific that he had completely blocked it out of his mind as a defense mechanism. He could’ve worked that out with Linda through therapy, but now the truth was out in the open, raw, and devastating, sticking straight out of his back. It was a cruel reminder of his fall from Heaven and descent into Hell, and he wanted to hurt Michael for it; to make him feel even a sliver of the pain he had put him through for eons.

“You let me fall, again,” said Lucifer. He glanced at those grotesque things jutting out of his back. The very sight of them turned his stomach and terrified him, but he needed them to even the odds against his twin brother, and he would bear them as long as he could. He grabbed his sword, then flapped his Devil wings and rose into the air, looking down at his brother with fire and brimstone radiating from his eyes. “But I won’t fall so easily next time.”

Michael flapped his black, angelic wings and rose into the air as well. The Sword of God and the Devil faced each other, swords at the ready. “We shall see.”

They flew toward each other at great speed and fought in the air, swords clashing, rising higher and higher. Lucifer brought his fists together and delivered a double-punch to Michael’s face, stunning him and sending him on a downward spiral. Lucifer flew after him, his eyes glowing red with fury, and kept punching him in the face, not giving him time to recover. Michael eventually crashed into the sand and Lucifer stayed afloat on Devil wings above his brother. 

“You won’t rob me of tomorrow,” he told him as flames of fury radiated from his eyes.

Michael pushed himself back up, rubbing his face where Lucifer had repeatedly punched him. “You are only delaying the… inevitable…” He trailed off when he felt the air getting hotter around him. “Brother…” he warned him, slowly backing away, “Do not force my hand.” Fire suddenly erupted around him, forcing him fly into the air to avoid getting burned. He stared down at the fire spreading across the island, then he looked up at his brother and saw him floating there, holding a sword that had also erupted in flames. He would’ve looked like an avenging angel if not for those Devil wings. “And so, the Lightbringer finally shows himself.” 

Lucifer watched as Michael rose high above the fire with scorched wing tips, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Lucifer flew up to meet him, and made the air erupt around Michael again, making him scream and stopping him in his tracks. Lucifer flew under and behind him, brought his fists together and slammed them on his brother’s back between his wings, making his wings go limp, sending him plummeting down to the earth, leaving a small crater where he landed. Lucifer angled his wings, brought out his fiery sword and swooped down to meet Michael again, willing more Hellfire around him, trapping him in a wall of flame. He aimed the blade straight ahead as he flew down to meet him, ready to put an end to this and finally return home to Chloe. 

“It’s either him or me,” he told himself, trying to turn off that part of his mind that was screaming at him not to do this.

 _And when your end is near—_ he remembered Michael telling him— _You will be capable of anything, even of killing your own twin._

“He won’t feel a thing,” he told himself. 

_I didn’t see that coming—_ he remembered Uriel saying. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, thinking about Uriel’s death again, and he opened his wings to stop his descent. His fury died down and the fire went with it. He touched down on the scorched sand next to his unconscious brother, thinking about how close he came to ending his life; so close that he could almost taste his victory. All he had to do was plunge that blade into his chest while he was unconscious. Michael would never know what hit him and would go straight to Heaven, while he would stay on Earth and live his life with Chloe. 

But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill another brother, even if it meant losing everything he held dear. He couldn’t go through that pain and guilt that had trapped him in a Hell loop once. He couldn’t do that to Amenadiel or the rest of his family. Sighing, he sat next to his brother and waited for him to wake up, knowing that he may have just cost himself his victory. 

Moments later, Michael woke up with a loud gasp and dragged himself back to his feet, swaying, grabbing at his head, looking disoriented. He saw Lucifer sitting next to him and he looked at him curiously, until he finally realized what he had done. “You could have killed me,” said Michael, honestly surprised, “Why did you not?” 

“I won’t do it,” said Lucifer, not looking at him, “I won’t bury another brother.” 

* * *

_“I have to bury my brother,” said Lucifer as he walked through the woods with his brother’s body on his shoulder, physically and emotionally exhausted, forcing himself to keep going even though he wanted nothing more than to end it all. He couldn’t rest until the task was done, and so, he pushed on through his exhaustion._

_Finally, he found a beautiful tree in the middle of nowhere beneath the stars he helped create. He gently set his brother down on the ground, and walked beneath the tree with the shovel in hand. He started digging his brother’s grave, frustrated with the multitude of rocks getting in the way, having to dig around them and toss them out one by one. Every time he brought the shovel down into the earth, and every time he had to dig out yet another rock, he felt like he lost another piece of his soul in that grave._

_Eventually, Lucifer was done digging a hole big enough for his brother’s remains. He dropped the shovel and went to pick up his brother’s body, his hands trembling with emotion. Slowly, gently, he climbed down into the hole and laid his brother’s body to rest._

_That soul-crushing feeling in his chest was still there, making it hard to breathe. What was that feeling that had been haunting him since he destroyed Uriel’s soul? Was it guilt? He knew what guilt was; he’d seen enough humans driven down to Hell by their own guilt and trapped in Hell loops, but he had never felt it before. No wonder humans punished themselves for eternity in Hell, unable to escape their guilt._

_“It’s my job to punish the guilty,” he told himself, pulling Azrael’s Blade from his jacket pocket and examining it, tilting it this way and that, seeing that it still had his brother’s dried blood on it. He turned the blade toward himself, choking back tears. “The peace is here,” he said, thinking back to his brother’s last words, struggling to understand. “Maybe he found peace in that moment. Maybe I will, too.”_

_Lucifer pulled the blade back, pointing it at his chest, ready to plunge it into his heart and punish his brother’s killer. Then his phone rang. “Bloody phone,” he sighed. He grabbed the phone to disconnect the call, when he saw the name on the screen. It was Amenadiel. The least he could do was tell him what happened to Uriel before he wiped himself out of existence. He had a right to know what happened to their brother, after all, and he was the only one who could fill in the blanks. And so, he reluctantly answered the phone._

_“Luci? Are you okay? Maze told me what happened.”_

_“I’m so sorry, brother,” he answered, fighting back more tears, “I didn’t want to kill Uriel, but he was going to kill the detective and Mum, and I… I couldn’t let him. I tried to find another way, but he gave me no choice. You have to believe me, brother.”_

_“I know, Luci,” he said, sounding emotional as well, “We can talk about that later, okay? Right now, I’m worried about the brother that’s still with us. Maze said you were about to do something stupid. Tell me you’re not going to do something stupid.”_

_“I annihilated our brother, Amenadiel. I deserve to suffer the same fate,” he said, glancing down at the blood-stained blade still in his hand._

_“Luci!” he yelled, sounding terrified, “Are you thinking of using that blade on yourself?!”_

_“Every killer must be punished,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks again._

_“Luci, I beg of you, don’t do this. I can’t lose another brother, not in the same day, not ever again. Brother, I need you here, please. We can mourn together.”_

_“If… If you really need me, brother, I’ll come home,” he said, resigned to enduring this pain for a while longer. Amenadiel needed him. He had already failed one brother, and he couldn’t bear failing another one. “I’ll just… finish up here and meet you at Lux.”_

_“Promise me that I’ll see you at Lux tonight, Luci.”_

_“I promise,” he said, sighing, lowering the blade._

_“Thank you,” said Amenadiel, sounding relieved. “Do you, uh… want me to tell Mum? She’s waiting in the penthouse for news.”_

_“I’ll tell Her. She should hear it from me,” he said, then hung up, placed the blade with his brother’s body, and then proceeded to climb out of the hole and begin the long process of filling it in. He watched as the dirt slowly covered his brother’s body and he couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his cheeks, all while the guilt slowly ate him alive. Once he’d filled in the gravesite, he collapsed on his knees before his brother’s grave, weeping for what he’d lost._

_“I promise you, Uriel, your killer will not escape his punishment,” he said, feeling like he’d drown in his own tears._

* * *

“I could have escaped my punishment,” said Lucifer, sounding pained, “But the price was too high. I couldn’t do it, brother.”

“You had an opportunity to claim victory over me. You will not have another,” said Michael as he went to retrieve his sword, “So, you would use your Lightbringer powers against me.” Michael fanned his wings, showing him the scorched feathers. “I warned you not to force my hand,” he told him, and his eyes started glowing white. “You forget, Lightbringer. I am Demiurgos. While you can alter matter, I can control it.”

Lucifer stepped back, eyes wide, when the ground started shaking underneath him. Suddenly a large hole opened up underneath Lucifer, and he cried out as he fell into it. He looked up, finding himself in a large hole in the ground, and he had flashbacks to climbing out of that unmarked grave with his brother’s body. He started hyperventilating, trying to find a way out. He tried to spread his wings and fly out but there wasn’t enough room for them. He tried to climb out, but the sand didn’t provide him with enough leverage. “Michael, let me out of here!” he yelled, panicking. 

“What do the humans call this? Hmm…” said Michael, looking thoughtful, “Ah, yes. ‘A taste of your own medicine’, I believe.” He waved a hand and willed the sand he had displaced to begin filling the grave, trapping his brother inside. 

“Brother, no!” he screamed as the sand rose around him, immobilizing him, until the sand reached his face and smothered his cries of terror when the earth swallowed him whole. He suddenly found himself trapped in darkness, buried by his own brother in an unmarked grave. 

* * *

_Lucifer finally arrived at Lux after burying his own brother, feeling like he’d left his soul behind in that unmarked grave. He drove to the underground garage and parked the car. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, feeling like a nervous wreck, covered in blood and dirt, and went straight for the elevator. He pressed the button to go up and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open, hugging his midsection, rocking back and forth, trying to hold on. He had to break the news of Uriel’s death to Mum, and he would rather face a lake of sulfur and fire again than break a mother’s heart with the news of her child’s death._

_The doors finally opened and he shuffled inside, then he pressed the button to go up to the penthouse. He waited impatiently to arrive at his destination, feeling like he was drowning in his own emotions, wondering how he was going to tell Her. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He saw Mum sitting on the couch, with Her hands held together in prayer, and he wanted the earth to swallow him whole._

_“What happened?” asked Mum, walking toward him._

_Lucifer walked toward Her, looking numb and disheveled, his eyes full of unshed tears, covered in dirt and his own brother’s blood. He tried to speak, but no words came._

_“Where’s Uriel?” asked Mum, Her voice breaking._

_Once again, Lucifer tried to answer Her, but he couldn’t form the words he needed to say: ‘I killed him’. He just stared at Her, tears pooling in his eyes, his breaths ragged. His mother gasped and her eyes filled with tears, realizing what his silence meant. “What have I done?” he finally said, feeling like he was drowning again._

_Mum started sobbing and walked to meet him, arms extended. “No, no, no…” She pleaded, begging him to tell Her otherwise; that Uriel wasn’t gone. He gave her an imperceptible nod as tears streamed down his cheeks, then She pulled Her distraught son into Her embrace and cried on his shoulder for their terrible loss. He wept in Her arms, like he never wept before. They held each other for a while, crying in each other’s arms._

_Soon after, the elevator signaled somebody’s arrival, and somebody stepped out from the elevator. “Luci…” he heard Amenadiel saying, and he felt his heart sinking again._

_Lucifer pulled away from his Mother and turned to face Amenadiel. His eyeliner was running, his face was covered in dirt only washed away in some parts by his tears, and he looked utterly lost. “I’m sorry, brother,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry…”_

_Amenadiel placed his hands on his shoulders, looking at him sadly. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said, pulling him into a hug. Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder. “I don’t blame you for this, Luci,” said Amenadiel, crying as well, “You know that, right?” Lucifer shook his head, not believing that it wasn’t his fault. “Maze told me how you tried to talk him down; how you tried to fight him. You did all you could.”_

_“You were just trying to save us,” She said tearfully, stroking his back, “It wasn’t your fault, my angel, my Lightbringer.”_

_“You even gave him a proper burial,” said Amenadiel, sniffling, “You did that because you care, Luci. I know you didn’t want to kill him.”_

_“No, but he wouldn't be six feet under if not for me…”_

* * *

No matter how much Lucifer struggled, he couldn’t get enough traction to dig himself out of that grave. He suddenly felt the earth opening up around him, finally granting him some fresh air. He gasped loudly for breath as he suddenly found himself back on the beach on his hands and knees, covered in sand, coughing violently. He didn’t know if the tears were from all the sand that had found its way into his eyes and into every crevice in his body, or from what happened to his brother. When his body started shaking and tears streamed down his cheeks, he knew. 

“How does it feel to be buried by your own brother?” asked Michael. 

“Michael,” he said, his voice soft and broken, “You’re angry with me. I understand that. But you have to believe me. I didn’t want to kill Uriel.”

“You could have prevented his death,” said Michael, glaring down at him, “You could have prayed to the Heavens for help. I would have come to your aid, brother!”

“Pray to my siblings for help?” he asked, and he let out a bitter laugh, “All of you abandoned me after I fell from Heaven. Not one of you came to help me when I was trapped in that lake of sulfur and fire for years. Not one of you came to visit me in all my eons in Hell. The only one I had any contact with was Amenadiel, whose job it was to drag me back to Hell over and over. And you expect me to pray to you for help? Please.” 

“And still, you justify yourself,” said Michael, and his eyes glowed white again.

Lucifer suddenly saw a large shadow appearing at his feet. He looked up and saw a large tidal wave coming toward him. He pushed himself back to his feet and slowly backed away, staring up at the wall of water, until finally it crashed into him and carried him into the ocean like a tsunami. He struggled to stay afloat, gasping for breath, trying to escape, as wave after wave dragged him under. Eventually, he crashed on California near Santa Monica pier, leaving him a drenched mess, coughing water from his lungs, wheezing for breath. He painfully put his wings away and tried standing up. He stopped when he felt the ground beneath him rumbling again. He looked over his shoulder and saw Michael landing behind him, facing away from him, putting his wings away again.

“This altercation is over,” said Michael, extending a hand behind him, controlling sand beneath his brother, and used it to fling his brother into the air, then another tidal wave sent him crashing into the pillars of the pier. Then Michael sent wave after wave crashing into his brother until he stopped struggling. Michael walked toward his fallen brother, who was hunched over against one of the pillars, covered in sand and drenched from head to toe, coughing up water and wheezing for breath, in pain from the supernatural beating. 

Michael held his sword mere inches from his brother’s throat, glaring down at him. “You are beaten. Now yield.”

“No,” he gasped. Lucifer planted his hands on the sand, pushing himself up against the pillar, slowly getting back on his feet, cringing from the pain all over his being. Finally, he managed to stand up and look into his brother’s eyes in defiance, even as he struggled to remain upright. “You won’t take me from her.”

“You should have repented, brother,” said Michael, “Now, you will never see your little detective again.” 

Lucifer looked at him with narrowed eyes, furious at him insulting the detective again. Without a second thought, he grabbed his brother with one hand by that mullet of his, pulled him down to the ground with him, and slammed him face-first into the sand.

Michael cried out in surprise at suddenly finding himself with a mouthful of sand. He pushed Lucifer away, then stood up and wiped his face, sputtering and spitting out sand. “Really, brother?” he coughed out, looking annoyed with him, “Really?”

“I warned you not to insult the detective again,” he said, giving him a weak smirk even as he lay on the ground, beaten. “I’m a Devil of my word.”

“I do hope you enjoyed that, brother,” said Michael, looking skyward for patience. “It will be your last victory on Earth.” He sheathed his sword, then he pinned his brother down with one foot, just as he did eons ago. “Now, I will banish you to Hell for eternity, as ordered by our Father, for killing a human being. And on behalf of our siblings, we will finally have justice for Uriel.”

Lucifer looked up from the ground and saw sand rising and taking shape right in front of his eyes, eventually taking the form of his slain brother. “Uriel,” he whispered, looking at the sand sculpture with tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Uriel never saw another tomorrow, and neither will you.”

* * *

_“So much for tomorrow,” said Lucifer, tears streaming down his face, quiet sobs wracking his frame. He was back in the penthouse, hunched over the piano, feeling utterly lost. It had only been a few days since Uriel’s death, but even after days of drugs, alcohol, and sex with nameless strangers, nothing had helped dull the pain. He’d even tried going back to work, which had only worked for a while. He had punched Dan in the face, got himself kicked off the case, had a breakdown at Lux while playing Metallica’s “The Unforgiven,” and then tried to get a sniper to shoot him while the detective was nearby, hoping that he would receive the punishment that he deserved._ _He was spiraling, and even Chloe had noticed, telling him to go see his therapist._

_Following her advice, he’d tried talking to Dr. Linda about Uriel’s death, but it had been a disaster. Linda hadn’t believed a word he’d said, as usual. She had demanded proof, and he had shown her his Devil Face. He had expected her to scream, cry, yell at him; anything other than to sit there in a catatonic state. Somehow, it made him feel worse than if she had screamed._

_Who else could he talk to? Mum had wanted to see Uriel’s grave, so he’d drawn her a map showing her where it was, and he imagined that Amenadiel had gone with her. He desperately needed someone to talk to, but his brother was still grieving in his own way, and he didn’t want to burden him, not when he was the reason for his brother’s grief. The same was true for Mum. He couldn’t even tell Chloe the truth. There was really no one he could talk to who would understand._

_He was all alone dealing with this insurmountable pain, and the sheer weight of it was destroying him. Maybe he should just end it all. Just wipe himself out of existence, like he did to Uriel. Things weren’t getting better, and he doubted they ever would. Determined, he pushed back from the piano and stood up, wiping at his eyes, determined to go back to Uriel’s grave, dig out Azrael’s Blade, and punish his brother’s killer like he promised. He started walking toward the elevator, but he stopped in his tracks and stared at the doors, sensing something. A few seconds later, the doors opened, revealing Chloe in the elevator car._

_“Lucifer, you weren’t answering your phone,” said Chloe, wringing her hands together, looking worried about him. “I just wanted to know if you’re okay. Are you okay?”_

_“I’ll be fine,” he said, his eyes looking red and distant, his voice sounding broken and hoarse. “There’s just something that I need to do.” Then he stepped around her to get into the elevator, but she quickly blocked his passage. “Step aside, please.”_

_“Lucifer, I’m sorry, but you’re not fine. I’ve never seen you like this.” He tried to move around her, but she stood in front of the elevator, arms open, blocking his exit. “Lucifer, you tried to get a sniper to kill you. Did you talk to your therapist?”_

_“I scared her off,” he answered, honestly, “Of course. I’m the Devil. It’s what I do.”_

_“Please, talk to me, Lucifer. I’m here for you, okay?”_

_“You wouldn’t understand,” he answered miserably._

_“Tell me anyway,” she said, looking into his tearful eyes._

_“There was a… death in the family,” he said, frowning, “My brother died.”_

_“Amenadiel?!”_

_“No, no. Another brother. I have many.”_

_“Lucifer, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?” She ran to him and put her arms around his waist. He stood there in her arms, unable to return the hug. “You don’t have to suffer alone.”_

_“I won’t suffer for long.” He reached behind his back, gently grabbed her hands and extricated himself from her. He started walking toward the elevator again, but she grabbed him by a hand and stopped him. “Detective, just let me go,” he said, sounding weary._

_“Lucifer, I won’t let you go anywhere like this.”_

_“Please, just… let me go.”_

_Chloe took his hand and led him away from elevator and to his lavish couch, and he couldn’t help but follow her lead. She helped him sit down, and then she sat next to him and put an arm around him, holding him close. “Remember when I came to you drunk after Dan dumped me with a text?”_

_“I remember,” he said, staring at nothing, “You fell asleep on me.”_

_“Well, you listened to me. Now let me listen to you, please. Talk to me.”_

_“I… I don’t know how to live with myself, detective,” he confessed, sounding pained. He had been carrying that guilt inside for so long that it was like the dam finally burst. “How do I live with this pain? I can’t do it. I just want to end it all.”_

_“Don’t say that, please,” she said, frowning. “I’m sure what happened with your brother wasn’t your fault.”_

_“I’m a monster,” he said, shaking his head. She was trying to make him feel better, but he knew that his brother’s death was entirely his fault, and that the person he did it for was sitting right next to him trying to comfort him, completely oblivious to his sacrifice. “I don’t deserve to live while my brother is gone.”_

_“Listen, I felt the same pain when I lost my father. I promise you, over time, it gets better.”_

_“It’s not the same,” he said, frowning. “Your father is in Heaven. I’ve never actually seen him because I’ve been banned from that place, but I know for a fact that he’s not in Hell, so he has to be frolicking on a cloud by now. The worst part of his passing was probably having to listen to Uriel’s… welcome speech…” He sobbed again, hiding his face in his hands, his body wracked with sobs. “But my brother is gone forever.”_

_“Just let it out,” she told him, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back. He didn’t return the hug, but he wasn’t refusing it either. “Just let it all out.”_

_“I… I can’t do this,” he whispered, “I can’t sleep. I can’t think! I can’t live with this pain crushing my soul.” He tried to get up again to rush toward the elevator, but she held his hand and refused to let go. “Please, I need to go. Let me go.”_

_“Time heals wounds, Lucifer,” she said, gently coaching him back to the couch, and he eventually relented. She pulled him into another hug and stroked his back, avoiding his scars, “You have to take it one day at a time. Focus on tomorrow.”_

_“I’ve tried waiting for tomorrow, and all I get is more of the same miserable day,” he said, still unable to return the hug. “I’ve been trying, detective, I really have, but I can’t do this anymore,” he said, sounding exhausted and miserable._

_“You’re not alone on this. You have people who love you, who can be there for you.” She pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek gently, turning his face toward her, and he couldn’t help getting lost in her gorgeous, blue eyes. “Trixie adores you. And despite all your weirdness, you’re my partner, and my friend. And I’d be heartbroken if something happened to you.”_

_“Really?” he asked, feeling touched._

_“Really,” she said, resting her head on his chest again. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re a pain in the ass sometimes,” she said, giving him a smile, and he couldn’t help but chuckle for the first time in… he didn’t even know how many days. “But you bring so much joy to my life, you Devil, you.” She held him tightly, and he could feel all the pain and anguish just melting away in her embrace. “And no matter how bad things get, just know that you’ll always have me.”_

_“That’s all I need, detective,” he said, putting an arm around her and resting his head on hers. He felt better than he had in days just knowing that the detective was with him during this difficult time. For the first time in days, he finally saw a light, her light, shining in the middle of all the darkness, and he couldn’t leave her behind._

* * *

“No, I can’t leave her…” he whispered. He tried pushing himself, gripping the sand ahead of him, trying to escape his brother but to no avail. “I can’t leave her. I promised her…” 

“Deep down, you know you are a monster, and that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity,” said Michael. 

Suddenly, Lucifer saw somebody walking toward them below the pier. He saw the glint of a demon blade and his eyes went wide in horror, realizing what was happening. It was Mazikeen, coming for Michael’s exposed back while he was too focused on following Dad’s orders and avenging Uriel. In a few seconds, Michael would die at Mazikeen’s hands, and his brother would’ve never seen it coming.

_I didn’t see that coming…_

Once again, he remembered the guilt of losing Uriel, the agony of burying his own brother, and how close he came to killing himself just to end the pain. “No!” he roared. All his instincts took over. He didn’t realize that he caused flames to erupt around himself and Michael, causing his brother to jump away, releasing him. He didn’t even realize that he shoved his brother away from Mazikeen. As the flames died down, he saw Mazikeen rushing into the fire, looking right into his eyes, just before she plunged the demon blade into his chest.

Lucifer fell to his knees and keeled over on his back on the scorched sand. He stared at the blade sticking out of his chest, at the scorched feathers surrounding him, and at his twin brother Michael standing over him. “Bollocks…” he wheezed out, realizing he was in the same predicament as Cain.

Mazikeen looked at the twin agonizing on the sand, and then she glanced at twin that was still standing, and realized what she had just done. “Lucifer!! Why did you get in my way like that?!” She dropped to her knees next to him and examined the wound. She saw that the blade went through his sternum and that he was bleeding out fast. “This is bad, Lucifer!”

“Is Michael okay…?” asked Lucifer, gasping. 

“He’s fine, thanks to you,” said Mazikeen, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“Why…?” he asked of her, wheezing. “I… I told you…”

“I… I thought that if I killed Michael against your will, you wouldn’t feel guilty,” she said, looking distraught, “I could’ve lived an eternity with you hating me if it meant that you could stay on Earth and be happy, and… I’m so sorry!”

“Brother!” Michael finally recovered from the shock and knelt by his side to examine him, the entire reason he was here completely forgotten. He saw the blade sticking out of his chest, heard his wheezing breaths, and he understood the depth of what his brother had done. “You sacrificed yourself for me,” he said, sounding emotional. “Why? I would have gone to Heaven, but you…”

“I won’t lose… another… brother…” Lucifer reached up with a trembling, blood-stained hand and Michael grabbed it with both of his, looking into his dying brother’s eyes. “Even if he is a… royal angelic prick…”

“You and your slang, brother,” he said, smiling weakly, still not understanding what that meant. His smile faded almost as soon as it appeared. “I was wrong. You are not a monster,” said Michael, looking teary-eyed. He squeezed his hand as a tear rolled down his cheek. “And… I forgive you, brother.” 

Lucifer smiled weakly, feeling relieved to hear that from another brother. “Watch over Chloe… and… Trixie…”

“I will be their guardian angel,” said Michael, “I promise.”

“Don’t talk like that, Lucifer!” she yelled at him with tears streaming down her face. “Michael, we have to do something! Use one of your feathers to heal him!”

“I cannot heal him with that blade in his chest, and removing it would kill him instantly,” he told her, still holding his brother’s hand, “There is nothing I can do.”

“We have to try!” she yelled at him. “We have to do something!”

Lucifer felt tears running down his face as he stared at the sky above, knowing that he’d never see it again once he woke up dead in Hell. He felt himself growing weaker by the second as he bled out on the sand. With fading strength, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the photograph of Chloe and Trixie and held it close to his chest, wishing he could take it with him. 

“Chloe…” he said in barely a whisper, his tears joining his blood on the sand, thinking about her light as he faded into darkness. 

* * *

_“Maybe tomorrow will be better,” said Lucifer, holding Chloe in his arms, feeling at peace. For days, he had been submerged in a deep sadness, but having her in his arms made the darkness just a little brighter. He sighed, feeling his eyes closing by themselves. “I’m so tired. I just want to sleep for a long, long time. But I don’t want to leave you.”_

_“I’ll stay with you.” She patted her lap, motioning for him to lie down. “Lay your head down, right here.”_

_“On your lap?” he asked, grinning furiously._

_“Don’t get any ideas,” she said, smiling, “This is a one-time thing.”_

_“I’ll take it.” Lucifer laid his head down on her lap, face up on the couch, and sighed contentedly as she stroked his untamed curls. He closed his eyes and just let her play with his hair, and he was right where he needed to be: in the arms of the woman who held his heart. “Thank you,” he whispered, and their eyes met, and he found himself lost in the light of her eyes again. “This is just what I needed.”_

“Lucifer, don’t you dare die on me!”

_Was that Mazikeen’s voice he was hearing? It sounded so distant, but it didn’t matter anymore. He was with the detective, and all was right in the world. “I could stay here forever,” he said, closing his eyes, feeling content, “No Heaven, no Hell. Just us two, together…”_

“Michael, do something! He’s dying!”

“There is nothing I can do, demon. I am sorry.”

_Was that Michael with Mazikeen? It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered but himself and the detective. “Tomorrow, we’ll have that perfect date I always wanted to give you, detective,” he said, looking up at her, grinning, “I’ll make you grilled cheese sandwiches, your favorite… and I’ll play you all those 90’s jams you love so much…”_

_“Remember when you sang Eternal Flame for me in front of a whole audience?” asked Chloe, grinning. “That was so embarrassing, but I loved every minute of it.”_

_“I remember,” he said, chuckling. “I could sing it for you again before I fall asleep in your arms.” She leaned back in her seat and watched him with a big smile on her face. “Close your eyes, and give me your hand, darling,” he said, and their hands joined and their gazes locked. “Do you feel my heart beating?” he started singing softly, getting lost in her eyes._

“Michael, help me! He’s bleeding out!”

“What would you have me do? I cannot take him to Heaven.”

_“Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?”_

“And I’m not letting him go to Hell for eternity!”

“He refused to repent, demon. I cannot help him.”

_“Say my name. The sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely, you come and ease the pain. I don’t want to lose this feeling…”_

“I’m not giving up on him! He deserves to be happy on Earth!”

_Chloe stroked his face, smiling, looking deeply touched. They watched each other for a moment, and then they leaned into each other and shared a brief kiss. “I’m so looking forward to tomorrow’s date,” she said, stroking his hair._

“I’m plucking one of your feathers out, now!”

_He smiled at feeling her lips on his again, even as his vision darkened. “As am I, darling.” The lights began to fade, plunging them into darkness. But he didn’t fear the dying of the light, not when the detective was with him, and her light was enough to brighten his fading world. “Tomorrow will be a great day…”_

“This has to work! It worked with Amenadiel; it has to work for him, too!”

_“Tomorrow…”_

* * *

“‘Tomorrow’, he said,” said Chloe, wringing a towel in her hands. She was at a pool in the Disneyland Hotel in Paris, watching over Trixie, worried out of her mind. Thankfully, her daughter was too busy enjoying herself in the pool to notice her mother’s distress. Lucifer still hadn’t called her. It had already been a day and still no news. She didn’t know what happened to him. Had he managed to defeat Michael? Had he been taken back to Hell? Who could she possibly ask that would have any news about the Devil? A priest? The Vatican? The only one she could think of was Maze, but she wasn’t answering her phone.

“Detective,” said a man standing behind her in a familiar voice.

“Lucifer?” she whispered and turned around. There he was, in the flesh at last. He was wearing a dark brown suit and a light blue dress shirt, with the usual scruffy beard that she adored. “Lucifer!!” With all her earlier apprehensions completely forgotten, she jumped into his arms and the first thing she did was plant a big kiss on his lips, then she laid her head on his shoulder, holding him close with one hand behind his neck and the other around his back. “Lucifer, thank goodness! I was worried sick!”

“Lucifer?!” In a flash, Trixie was out of the pool and running to the man standing next to her mother. She pulled him into a hug, looking up at him with a big smile on her face. “Lucifer, how did you find us?!”

“Trixie, give us a minute, okay?” asked Chloe, looking at him, relieved to see him alive and well after that last phone call they had. Trixie waved at Lucifer and then ran back to the pool, and Chloe turned to face the man again. “How did you find us?! Nevermind, I’m just happy you’re okay. When you told me that Michael was going to drag you to Hell, I just… I realized what an idiot I’ve been. I should’ve been there with you yesterday when you thought it was your last day on Earth. You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone.”

“Detective…” the man started saying, but Chloe pulled him into another hug. 

Chloe was just overwhelmed with joy at seeing him again, forgetting all about her earlier terror at seeing his true face. She was just happy that he was still here, on Earth, safe and sound. She could worry about everything else later. “But you’re here now, and we’ll talk about what happened in the loft, okay? I’m still freaked out at you being Satan and all, I won’t lie, but we’ll find a way to make it work.”

“Detective, please…” he said, sounding solemn.

His tone of voice chilled her to the bone. She pulled back, looking at him with concern written all over her features. “What’s wrong?”

“I am Michael,” said the angel standing before her, and hearing that name felt like her entire world crumbled in an instant. This was the twin brother who was going to take Lucifer to Hell, and if he was here and Lucifer wasn’t, then… “It is with a heavy heart that I deliver this news: Lucifer has been slain, and his soul is trapped in Hell forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hate me for the ending! I promise I'll fix this!! We need to go rescue Lucifer's soul from the bowels of Hell, right? We can't just leave him there, right? Right?? 
> 
> The song is "Eternal Flame," originally sung by The Bangles and covered by none other than Lucifer himself.
> 
>  **ABOUT DEMIURGOS:** I know Michael Demiurgos can create matter in the DC comics, but that would've made him too powerful in a show about a Crime Solving Devil. Besides, it begs the question of why his twin in the show isn't anywhere near as powerful. So, I made the conscious decision to depower Michael substantially just to keep him in line with the rest of the show. He can still do some pretty awesome stuff, though! We've yet to see the full extent of Lucifer's Lightbringer powers. Maybe in a future chapter...
> 
>  **ABOUT URIEL** : The Uriel scenes were hard to write, but I thought it was important to show how badly Uriel's death affected Lucifer. It's the reason why he chose not to kill Michael and why he died for him at the end. Suicidal thoughts are no joke, and it can happen to anyone, even the Devil. But just like Lucifer who found his light at the end of that dark tunnel, so can anyone who's feeling that way. If you're having thoughts of suicide, please reach out to friends and family. Don't go through it alone like Lucifer did, and always fight for another tomorrow.


	7. Caught in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer and Michael fought on the beach for the fate of tomorrow, Lucifer was slain by Mazikeen during her attempt to kill Michael. Now, it falls to Michael and Mazikeen to do something about Lucifer's wayward soul, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 7 at last! Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments!! As usual, they inspire me to keep going! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a pain to write. I wrote so much for this one, trying to find the right balance between all the characters, that I have enough material to fill two more chapters, but I'll get to that in the end notes. Let's find how we're going to save Lucifer!

Michael was on the beach, kneeling next to his dying brother, Lucifer, holding his hand through his final journey to Hell. He had been accidentally stabbed in the heart by that demon, Mazikeen, who was trying in vain to resuscitate him. With all his powers, he could not even save him. He watched helplessly as the pool of blood beneath his brother grew and the light in his eyes dimmed. At least his brother seemed to be lost in some wonderful dream, most likely about the detective judging by that fleeting smile on his face. 

“I’m plucking one of your feathers out, now!” yelled Mazikeen. 

Michael unfurled his wings and barely even noticed when she plucked one of his feathers, then he put the wings away again out of instinct alone. He watched helplessly as his brother started choking in his own blood, still lost in his reverie. He could almost hear a song on his lips. He heard him wheeze out the detective’s name as blood gushed out of his mouth and all he could do was hold his hand tighter. 

“It worked with Amenadiel; it has to work for him, too!” she yelled.

Michael watched as Mazikeen placed the feather on Lucifer’s chest and then grabbed on to the blade, ready to pull it out. “Demon, stop!” She quickly pulled out the blade, making blood instantly gush out. His brother let out a gurgling last breath and then instantly went limp, his empty gaze fixed upon the blue sky. A burst of divine light filled the beach. When the light cleared, the wound had healed but Lucifer remained still, and he knew his brother was gone. He could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. He looked up at the sky for a moment and saw dark clouds gathering in the sky. Heaven must be mourning its Lightbringer.

“No,” she whispered, searching desperately for a pulse or any signs of life, but there was nothing. “No, no, no! How?! The feather healed him! Why isn’t he back?!”

“His soul has crossed the threshold,” said Michael. He felt sad that his brother died with the name of his beloved on his lips and a blue sky in his eyes, two things he would never again see in Hell. He reached out with one hand and closed his brother’s eyes, then wiped away the last of his tears. Michael felt tears in his own eyes, and he covered his eyes, taking deep, steady breaths, trying not to give into his tears in front of the demon. “I warned you that removing the blade would kill him instantly,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“I won’t let him go!” she yelled, then she grabbed that frame out of Lucifer’s hands and tossed it aside, giving her better access to his chest. She ripped his shirt open and then put her hands on his chest, one on top of the other, and began chest compressions. “I saw this in a TV show once. It has to work!”

“Demon…” He looked back at Mazikeen and saw her pinching Lucifer’s nostrils shut and breathing into his mouth. “Demon, you must stop. You killed him. Accept it.”

“I won’t accept it!” she screamed at him as she put her hands back on Lucifer’s chest again and resumed chest compressions. “Come on, Lucifer! Breathe!”

Michael reached out and stilled her hand, looking at her with eyes that glistened with scarcely contained tears. “Demon! Stop. His soul has left the Earthly plane.”

Mazikeen’s hands went limp and she sat back on her knees, gazing upon Lucifer, her lower lip trembling with emotion and tears streaming down her face. “He can’t be dead. I couldn’t have killed him. It can’t end like this!” She pulled out a contraption, similar to the one he saw Lucifer using when he said goodbye to the detective, and then screamed into it after a few seconds. “Linda! No, Lucifer didn’t beat Michael!”

“Was she conspiring with you to send me back to Heaven?”

“Shut up, Michael!” she yelled at him, “Linda, I stabbed Lucifer in the heart!” she yelled into the contraption, “The idiot jumped in front of me when I tried to kill Michael! It all happened so fast—I couldn’t tell them apart in time, Linda! I healed him with a feather but he’s not breathing anymore! How do I bring him back?! Linda? Linda!!” She stared at the phone for a while, looking distressed. “I think she fainted. I need to check on her. But how can I face her after this? How can I face anyone? How am I going tell Decker?!”

“Who is this Decker you speak of?” he asked. 

“Chloe Decker!” she yelled at him.

“I will tell her. She would hear it from me and not from some demon,” he said with contained anger. “Do you realize what you have done? You doomed him to an eternity in Hell without a physical body.” A drop of rain fell on his face and he looked up. The blue skies from earlier had turned dark. Then rain started falling, lightning struck, and he could hear the humans making themselves scarce beneath the rain. “He will have no powers, no wings. He cannot ascend the throne in his state. Those demons could have their way with their helpless king. If he is fortunate, he will be trapped in one of those cells, punishing himself with his own guilt until the end of time.”

“He died for you,” she said, her voice quivering, “If that doesn’t earn him a ticket out of Hell, I don’t know what will.”

“Father decreed that Lucifer would be trapped in Hell for eternity for killing Cain. I only needed to send him there. When you killed him, you fulfilled Father’s orders for me.” He looked at his brother sadly and realized that he was still holding his hand. They had spent most of their last moments together arguing and fighting, and now he would never see him again. They would never argue again, or laugh over drinks, ever again. “We cannot bring him back.”

“He gave his life for you!” she yelled at him, “Doesn’t that mean anything to God?!”

“I would gladly return him to the Silver City if I could. There is no greater love than that of a man laying down his life for his brother. But it is out of my hands,” he said, thinking about his brother’s great sacrifice. “At least he achieved what he so desired. He wished to stay on Earth, and his body will always be here, as perfect as always. His soul, however…” He trailed off, sounding emotional, and no matter how hard he tried to hold his tears back, one still ran down his face. He wiped it away and then focused his grief and rage on the demon. “You killed my brother.”

Mazikeen backed away from him, looking at him with wide eyes. “You were going to send him to Hell, Michael!”

“Yes, to be a king once more. But you, demon, sent him there without his body. You doomed his soul to an eternity of suffering in Hell.” The earth seemed to tremble with a powerful lightning strike in the distance, and more rain fell. Michael let go of his brother’s hand and he looked at Mazikeen, his eyes glowing white with fury. He grabbed Lucifer’s sword from the ground, stood up, and approached the demon, sword drawn. “It is my wrath you must face now.”

“Michael, listen to me,” she said, backing away. Michael bore down on her with Lucifer’s sword, ready to run her through for what she did. “I need you to take me to Hell.”

“Why should I?” he asked in fury, “So that you may torture my brother’s soul?”

“I know Hell better than anyone. I can find Lucifer’s soul. I can protect him.” 

“Why should I believe you?” he asked, holding his sword to her throat, “You tried to assassinate me. You killed my brother!” 

“Lucifer is my friend,” she said, looking into Michael’s eyes, “I need to protect him, and you’re the only angel around who can take me to him.”

Michael, however, did not lay his sword down, unmoved by her promise to help his brother when she was the one who killed him. He was ready to plunge Lucifer’s sword through her heart, but loud, approaching noises in the distance gave him pause. “What is that noise?”

“Sirens,” said Mazikeen.

“Mermaids? In California?” he asked, bewildered. 

“The police are coming! And you need to take Lucifer’s body and get out of here before the humans find him.”

“This is not over,” he warned her. He watched as Mazikeen ran off and then he sheathed Lucifer’s sword on his back. He saw the frame that Lucifer had been holding discarded on the ground and he picked it up and examined it. It appeared to be a painting of a woman and a child. Were those Chloe and Trixie, the humans that his brother asked him to watch over? The sirens were getting closer, so he pocketed the painting, grabbed his brother’s body off the ground and cradled him in his arms.

“I will take you home,” he said, then he unfurled his black wings and flew to Lux beneath the rain with his fallen brother. 

* * *

Mazikeen made her way to Linda’s office aboard her convertible, drenched from head to toe. The sky was angry today. She could hear nonstop rumbling in the sky as well as thunder, accompanied by lightning strikes. A flash of lightning appeared in the distance before a loud thunder that shook her to the core. If that was God being upset over losing Lucifer, she was not impressed. He did nothing to prevent this outcome. If He wanted, He could’ve ordered Michael to stay his hand. He could even pluck his soul out of Hell and put him back in his body. But she knew that God didn’t care one bit what happened to his rebel son.

She parked by Linda’s office and instantly rushed inside. She walked up to Linda’s door and tried the handle, but it was locked. “Linda! Linda, are you okay? If you don’t answer me, I’m kicking down the door!” No answer. She stepped back and started raising her foot to kick the door down when she heard sobs behind said door. She went to press her ear to the door, feeling terrible that she made Linda cry. “Linda, please, let me in.”

“You killed Lucifer!” yelled Linda. “First Charlotte dies, and now Lucifer’s gone. I’ve lost two friends in less than a week! I can’t… I can’t deal with this. I just can’t…”

“I’m going to fix this, Linda,” said Mazikeen, feeling tears in her eyes again.

“You killed Lucifer and now he’s in Hell surrounded by bloodthirsty demons!”

“He’s stronger than you think. He survived Hell for eons. I’m sure he’s surviving right now even without his wings and his powers, more pissed off at me for sending him there than at this whole situation.”

“How could you, Maze?!” she sobbed, “I vouched for you, I helped get you two talking again, and you turn around and do this to him?!”

“I watched as Michael defeated him. I couldn’t sit back and watch Lucifer get cast out. You have to believe me, Linda. I only wanted Lucifer to be happy, even when I knew he would hate me forever for killing his twin.”

“Just leave me alone,” she said, her voice broken with sobs.

“I swear I’ll make this right, Linda,” she said, full of emotion. Then she walked away, feeling terrible that she hurt her friends again. Even when she was trying to be better since she broke off her deal with Cain, she was still unintentionally hurting people. First Lucifer, and now Linda. And she still hadn’t made amends with Chloe or Trixie, which was impossible now. She knew how important Lucifer was to them, and he was gone. Redeeming herself for her betrayal was getting more and more complicated each day. 

_What a fitting punishment for you—_ she remembered Lucifer telling her when they first met after her betrayal— _To be surrounded by the people you betrayed, endlessly trying to make amends for your misdeeds, unable to escape your fate. One could call it Hell on Earth._

“He was right,” she said, resigned to her fate, “But I’m going to keep trying.”

* * *

Michael arrived at Lux and entered the penthouse through the balcony, drenched from head to toe. Lightning crashed in the distance again, and he looked up at the sky, seeing his Father unloading his grief on the world that took his son. “Forgive me, Father. I failed to protect him.” 

Michael took Lucifer to his lavish bed and carefully set him down. Lucifer’s clothes were torn, drenched, scorched, bloodied, and covered in dirt. He knew that if his brother were still alive, he would hate to be in such a state. So, he went into the walk-in closet to look for some clean clothes. He picked out a black suit jacket, matching black pants, a belt, a white dress shirt, another pair of black shoes with red soles, and a red pocket square. Then he grabbed a towel and went back to the bedroom, carefully undressed him, toweled him off and cleaned as much of the blood as he could. Then he dressed him in some clean clothes, making sure he looked his best. He retrieved the painting and placed it over his chest, then he placed his hands over it, knowing that it meant something to his brother. 

“It is the least I can do for you,” he said, moving to sit next to his brother. They had been estranged for eons, but their time together at his nightclub had shown him that they could’ve made amends. But in the end, their lives were too different. Now, there would be no reconciliation with his brother trapped in Hell forever. “I wish I could fix this, brother. This was not supposed to happen, not like this.” Not knowing what else to do, he put his hands together in prayer. “Father, I need guidance. Lucifer cannot remain in Hell like this. Tell me how I can fix this while still obeying Your decree. My brother does not deserve this fate.” 

After a while of sitting there by his brother’s side, praying for answers and receiving nothing but the thunder from the grieving sky, he heard the elevator signaling somebody’s arrival. Michael quickly covered his brother with the blanket and hid behind the antique Assyrian wall, trying not to be spotted by whoever had just intruded in his brother’s home. 

“Lucifer? You here? Geez, it’s pouring out there,” he heard that human saying, and he immediately recognized the voice as Douche’s, the angry man from last night’s party. “We got reports about somebody getting stabbed on the beach this morning. The description matched you to a tee, down to the clothes I saw you wearing at Lux. Then we found your Corvette parked near the scene of the crime with no sign of you.”

 _They know what happened to my brother?—_ he wondered. 

“The investigation into Pierce and his criminal network is still ongoing,” continued the man, “and it raises more than a few eyebrows when the man who stabbed and killed the so-called criminal mastermind is reportedly stabbed and killed himself, leaving behind his precious car and a pool of blood at the scene. Chloe must be worried sick about you after you claimed last night that your brother was going to take you to Hell, and now this happens.” 

_Chloe? He knows Chloe?—_ he thought, looking at his brother. That was the name of Lucifer’s first love. ‘For you, Chloe’, his brother had said, just before facing the Sword of God himself for a chance to stay with her. It was the name on his brother’s last breath just before he crossed the threshold. One of the names of the people his brother asked him to watch over. And the Douche either knew exactly where she was or could tell him how to find her.

“And I’m… talking to myself again. Great,” said the man, sighing. 

Michael could hear the human’s steps receding into the elevator, and he knew that he couldn’t let him go without answers. “Douche!” he called out.

“Lucifer?!” He whirled around toward the sound of the voice. “You’re okay? Great. Next time, don’t leave your phone in your car so I have to come all the way over here in the rain to talk to you, okay? Your car got towed to the station, by the way. You can go pick it up whenever you feel like being a responsible adult.”

“I am not Lucifer,” he said, annoyed at the way this human spoke of his brother.

“Michael, huh? Great. Do you know where your twin brother is? If you do, tell him that I’m going to punch him right in the nose if he intentionally disappeared on Chloe again.”

Michael sneered, annoyed at him insulting his slain brother, but he decided to ignore that for now and get some much-needed answers. He looked down at the armor he was wearing, realizing that he couldn’t let the human see him like that without raising too many questions. “I will be with you in a moment.” Michael quickly went into the walk-in closet to do some much-needed adjustments. 

“Is there somebody in Lucifer’s bed? Did I come at a bad time?”

“A lady friend,” he answered a little too quickly, and then he cleared his throat. “Do not disturb her, please.” 

“She’s rather large for a lady friend.”

“Judge, lest ye be judged,” he answered, getting even more annoyed with him. How did his brother put up with that insufferable human?

“I guess you’re the religious brother in the family.”

“Yes, Lucifer seems to have a grudge against our Father,” he said, then muttered, “For some inexplicable reason.” Michael picked out a brown suit jacket and matching pants, a black belt, yet another pair of black shoes with red soles (how many of those did he own, he wondered?), and a light blue dress shirt. He quickly discarded his armor, toweled himself off and then started changing into the suit. 

“What are you doing in there?” asked Daniel, probably after hearing all the armor and weapons clattering around the floor. 

“I said I will be with you in a moment, human,” he repeated, sounding annoyed. He tied his hair back in a ponytail again, and then checked himself in the mirror, making sure everything was in order. He was almost the spitting image of Lucifer, except for his lack of a beard and long hair, and he wondered if he should grow a beard in honor of his brother’s sacrifice. Finally satisfied with his more human appearance, he went to meet the human out in the living room. “Douche.”

“Dude, my name is Daniel,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I thought you’d realize by now that was a joke. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Ah,” he said, brows raised, realizing that maybe that’s why his brother was so amused last night at his use of the nickname. “Of course,” he said, unable to stay mad at him anymore. He wished his brother could tease him again, like they did over drinks the previous night. “Very well. Daniel. I require information from you.” 

“First, answers. Do you know where your brother is?”

Michael glared at him, annoyed, but perhaps the human would be more willing to volunteer answers if he volunteered them first. “I last saw him at the beach this morning,” he started saying and then trailed off, thinking about how much vitriol he threw at his brother. He had called him a murderer. He had flown him high above the Earth and watched as he fell. He had called him an abomination. He had buried him alive. He had beaten him into submission with the ocean itself. And still his brother gave his life for him, despite how much he had wanted to stay on Earth.

“Go on,” said Daniel, seeing him spacing off. 

“We have not been on good terms for quite some time.”

“Let me guess… Since you kicked him from Heaven, right?” he asked, rolling his eyes, clearly not taking him seriously, “You both are delusional.”

Michael just glared at him and didn’t dignify that with a response. Banishing his brother from their home was one of the most painful things he had ever done, and there was that human making light of it. It made his blood boil, but still, he needed answers. “We fought, and then we went our separate ways,” he said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

“Great, so you don’t know where he is either,” said Daniel, rubbing his temples in frustration. “I’m going to keep doing my own investigation since nobody’s filed a missing persons report. Hopefully he’s just disappearing without a trace again, leaving everyone behind to pick up the pieces, as usual. That’s Lucifer Morningstar for you.”

Michael looked at him, displeased at what he was saying about the brother who had sacrificed himself for him and who died with Chloe’s name on his lips, but Daniel didn’t notice and just kept going. 

“All he cares about is driving his expensive cars, having lots of sex, running a nightclub, and getting my loved ones killed. For the life of me, I can’t figure out why anyone would care about him. The man is poison to everything he touches.”

Michael’s jaw dropped after hearing the way that human dared to talk about his brother, the one whose body was only a few feet away from them, and the one now trapped in Hell because he could not bear to see another brother die. He couldn’t hold back his wrath anymore. Furious, he grabbed the human by the front of his shirt, hauled him to one of the ancient Assyrian walls framing the bedroom and slammed him into it, knocking down something in Lucifer’s bedroom in the process. “You will not speak of him this way!” he roared.

“Dude, what’s gotten into you?!” he cried out, trying to break free, but it was like trying to move a mountain. 

“Apologize for that vile speech about my brother,” said Michael, looking furious, pushing him into the Assyrian wall, bending the stone around Daniel, “Now.” 

Daniel could almost feel himself sinking into the wall behind him, and he panicked at the towering figure in front of him. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry you had to hear that!”

“That was not a good enough of an apology,” sneered Michael, and he pushed him into the wall again, “I suggest you try again, harder this time.”

“Jesus Christ!” yelled Daniel, his eyes darting around in a panic at the stone closing in around him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!”

“Do not bring my half-brother into this,” he warned him. He pulled him out of the wall, willing it back to its original form, and slammed him against it again. “I answered your questions, human, and now you will answer mine. Where is the detective?”

“I can’t tell you that, man!” yelled Daniel. 

“There was a death in my family,” he said, looking pained for a moment, before resuming his glare, “We lost Samael, our brother. He and the detective were close. I must inform her of his death at once. You will tell me where she is, now.”

“Dude, I don’t even know who the hell Samael is!” he cried out. “And I can’t tell you, man! She doesn’t want Lucifer to know where she is!”

“You have my word that I will not tell Lucifer of her whereabouts. And the word of the Sword of God is binding.” 

“The Sword of God…?” wondered Daniel, and then he sighed in exasperation. “Great, Lucifer thinks he’s the Devil and you think you’re St. Michael. Your family’s full of weirdos.”

Michael didn’t know what that meant, but he knew it was an insult. “Your insolence will be your undoing,” he threatened, pushing him into the wall again, making Daniel cry out in terror when the stone started closing around him again. 

“How are you doing this?!” asked Daniel, his eyes darting around in a panic. 

“Tell me what I need to know,” he repeated, and pushed him further into the wall, “As you can see, I do not possess the patience that Samael had with you humans.”

“She’s in Paris! Disneyland Paris! At the hotel!” he yelled, his eyes darting around in a panic at the stone surrounding him, “She went there to get away from Lucifer!”

“What does she look like?” Daniel just stared at him in bewilderment and mild panic, and Michael rolled his eyes and pushed him further into the wall. “I asked you a question, human! What does the detective look like?”

“Okay, okay!!” Daniel quickly pulled out that contraption, his eyes darting between the angry man who held him in his grasp and the object he held in his hand. Finally, he held it up for him to see. “Here! This is Chloe!”

Michael looked at the image. “The painting,” he whispered, recognizing the woman from the picture that his brother held as he passed away. “What is this?” he asked, picking up the object and looking it over. “Is this a small tapestry of sorts?” He touched one of the buttons and it made a loud noise, making him jump. “What sorcery is this?”

“It’s a cellphone, man!” yelled Dan, looking at him like he was from another planet, “You’ve never seen a flip phone before?”

“Ah. Uh…” he mumbled, not understanding, holding the cellphone like it was a piece of alien machinery. He looked up and saw Daniel’s confused look, so he cleared his throat, gave him back the contraption and pulled him out of the wall, willing it to revert to its original shape. “You may go, human. And never insult my brother again in my presence.”

Daniel stared up at him in horror, and then turned to look at the wall he could swear he had been sinking into. But the wall looked exactly the same as when he walked in. He looked between the wall and Michael, eyes wide. “How did you do that?!”

“Do what?” he asked, innocently, “Are you well, human?”

“You’re weird,” said Daniel, pointing at him, and then he rushed to the elevator, frantically hitting the button until the doors opened, and then ran into the elevator and closed the doors.

Michael walked back to his brother’s bedroom and noticed that framed painting of a mermaid with clown paint had been knocked over. “Is this what mermaids look like in this time?” he wondered, picking up the painting and looking at it with a grimace, “Hideous creatures.” He put the hideous painting back where it was and went back to his brother, lowering the blanket to reveal his face. His brother looked like he was sleeping, but he knew better. “I am going to meet with your detective now. I am not looking forward to breaking her heart, brother. But she should hear the news of your death from me.” 

He covered him up with the blanket and then walked to the balcony, unfurled his wings, and flew out beneath the rain on a mission.

* * *

Mazikeen arrived at Lux, looking around. “Michael? You here? Are you going to take me to Hell or what?” But there was nothing; just stillness. She walked around looking for Michael when a figure on Lucifer’s bed caught her attention. She walked up the steps to his bedroom and saw Lucifer lying in bed, looking peaceful for the first time in eons, and her shoulders fell, and tears welled up in her eyes again. “Michael just left you here, huh?” 

She sat next to him on the bed, but she couldn’t look at him. “You shouldn’t have jumped in front me, you moron,” she told him, fighting back tears. “I know you felt horrible about Uriel. I was there, remember?” She wiped at her face, feeling more tears coming on. “But getting killed defending the brother who came to take you to Hell is just… What the hell were you thinking?” 

_I will not kill another brother!—_ Lucifer had told her— _I’d rather burn in Hell than suffer that pain again. Never again._

“I don’t know if I can fix this, Lucifer,” she continued, feeling tears running down her face. “I know I can find your soul in Hell, but getting you out of there… That’s above my pay grade.” She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her eyes widened in realization. “But maybe it’s not above the Sword of God’s.” She patted his hand and then went to make herself a stiff drink, unable to keep looking at his still face knowing she was the cause of that. She decided to wait for Michael to return, determined to set things right, no matter the cost. 

* * *

Michael eventually found the detective in that hotel that Daniel had mentioned, near a large pool with many humans splashing about. The detective was on the edge of the pool, watching over a child he recognized from the painting that his brother held in his last moments. He walked up behind Chloe, his heart heavy with emotion, knowing that he was going to break her heart. “Detective,” he said, trying to get her attention, and her reaction was instantaneous. 

“Lucifer?” he heard her say. Then she turned around and saw him there. “Lucifer!!” 

He was in shock when she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He stared at her as she laid her head on his shoulder and held him close. He felt horrible that she’d meant that for Lucifer. He thought that the different accent, lack of a beard and ponytail would instantly give away that he wasn’t Lucifer, but apparently that hadn’t been enough. Now he felt even worse about breaking the news to her. 

“Lucifer, thank goodness! I was worried sick!” she said.

“Lucifer?!” The child ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. He stared down at the child, feeling even worse now. “Lucifer, how did you find us?!”

“Trixie, give us a minute, okay?” said Chloe. The child ran back to the pool, leaving him alone with Chloe. So, that was Trixie. “How did you find us?! Nevermind, I’m just happy you’re okay. When you told me that Michael was going to drag you to Hell, I just… I realized what an idiot I’ve been. Despite our issues, I should’ve been there with you yesterday when you thought it was your last day on Earth. You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone.”

“Detective…” he repeated, feeling like the scum of the Earth. He knew his brother suffered during his last day on Earth, but he hadn’t realized how much. 

“But you’re here now, and we’ll talk about what happened in the loft, okay? I’m still freaked out at you being Satan and all, I won’t lie, but we’ll find a way to make it work.”

“Detective, please…” he said, sounding solemn.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, and he could see the concern written all over her features. He wished that the earth would swallow him whole, just like he did to his brother.

“I am Michael,” he said, and he watched as the happiness in her face disappeared, replaced with horror. She must’ve realized what it meant to have him instead of Lucifer coming to see her. “It is with a heavy heart that I deliver this news: Lucifer has been slain, and his soul is trapped in Hell forever.” 

“Michael?” she said with a trembling voice, tears forming in her eyes. She stepped back, unsteady on her feet, and collapsed in one of the chairs. “You did it, didn’t you? You killed him and sent him to Hell.” 

“I would never kill my brother,” he said, sounding hurt, “It was the demon, Mazikeen. She attempted to assassinate me to free Lucifer from his punishment for killing Cain, and Lucifer gave his life to save me.”

“Lucifer’s gone,” she whispered, palming her mouth, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes until they finally overflowed. 

“I am sorry,” he told her. He watched as she stared down at the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I hope it is of some comfort to know that Lucifer fought bravely against impossible odds for the sake of staying by your side.”

Chloe hugged her midsection, doubling over and weeping. Then she stood up from the chair and backed away, overwhelmed with grief. “He can’t leave me!”

“Detective…” he said, approaching her with his arms open, not knowing what else to do.

“Don’t call me that,” she pleaded as sobs wracked her body. “Hearing that coming out of his twin, who I thought was Lucifer a minute ago… It’s too much.”

“Forgive me, Ms. Decker,” he said, backing away, dropping his arms. “I did not realize that you would confuse me for him. We do not share the same accent, I wear my hair long, and I do not have a beard like…” He brought his hand up to his face to make a point, and his eyes went wide when he felt that scruffy beard on his face. “Oh.” When did that happen, he wondered? He must’ve self-actualized a beard on the way here, born out of his conviction to honor his brother.

“Where is he?” she asked, sobbing, unable to look at Lucifer’s twin standing before her, “I want to see him.” 

“He is at his penthouse. I could fly you there.”

“I can’t leave my daughter here,” she said, gulping back tears. 

“Mommy?” Trixie walked up to them, seeing her mother in tears and ‘Lucifer’ looking sad. “What’s wrong, mommy?”

“Hey, monkey,” said Chloe, sniffling and wiping at her face. “Um, this is Michael. Lucifer’s twin brother.”

“Lucifer has a twin?!” She looked at Michael, awed, and then back at her mother. “You’re crying because you thought he was Lucifer?” asked Trixie, frowning.

“Yeah,” she said, nodding, sniffling. Trixie pulled her into a hug, and she hugged her back. “But I’ll be okay, don’t worry.” 

“Are you an angel, too?” asked Trixie, looking up at Michael in awe. 

“Trixie.” He got down on one knee before the child and her mother. “I am Michael. Lucifer asked me to watch over you.”

“Like a guardian angel?” she asked, looking awed.

“Exactly,” he said, giving her a small smile, “It is my duty to protect you.”

“Do you have wings, too? Can you take me flying? What happens if I fall?”

“I will always be there to catch you,” he said, and Trixie squealed with delight.

“Trixie, go get your bags,” she managed to say, trying to keep her voice steady for Trixie’s sake, “There’s something I need to take care of in L.A.”

“But I thought we were going to Rome!” she said, pouting.

“I’m sorry, monkey. I wouldn’t do this if it weren’t important. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” She watched as Trixie ran off, and she turned to face Michael. “Thanks for the offer, but we’re taking the next flight back.”

“As you wish,” he answered. 

“And one last thing…” She reared back a hand and slapped him in the face with all her strength and righteous fury. 

Michael cried out in surprise and stood back up, rubbing his face. He stared at her for a while, debating how to react to that, and then he sighed and decided that if it helped her feel better, then he would let her have that. “I have never been kissed and slapped on the same day. I will never understand you humans.”

“This is all your fault,” she said, looking at him furiously even as the tears kept coming. “Why couldn’t you leave him alone?!”

“I was under orders from God,” he said, honestly, “But believe me when I say that I wish things had been different.” Chloe looked at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, and Michael opened his arms, offering a comforting hug, which she took. He wasn’t Lucifer, but for a moment, maybe she could pretend that he was. He hoped that she could take some comfort in that.

* * *

Mazikeen was still by Lucifer’s side, feeling guilty for doing this to him, waiting for Michael to come back so he could take her to Hell. Well, if he didn’t try to stab her again, that is. He was understandably upset about how she killed his brother, but she was trying to fix things, she needed his help to do it, and he needed to get over his grief long enough to actually do something about it. And she had a plan; she just needed to get the Sword of God on board. 

Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing and she answered, wanting a distraction for a few minutes. “Hey, Dan,” she said.

“Maze, have you seen Lucifer?” 

“Why do you ask?” asked Mazikeen, looking at Lucifer’s still body. 

“Nobody’s heard from him since the party at Lux last night. There was a stabbing on the beach, and we found the Corvette abandoned nearby. We don’t know if it was him because they must’ve moved the body, and the DNA was inconclusive, but it’s not looking good.”

 _Shit, I forgot about the Corvette—_ she thought. That was going to complicate things. But what was she going to do, have Michael drive it? He’d probably crash it into the ocean and ask if cars were meant to do that. 

“There’s an ongoing investigation into the Sinnerman network, and the man responsible for Pierce’s death is either missing or killed. If his goons went after Lucifer, there’s a chance they could come after Chloe and me, too. I can’t do anything until somebody files a missing persons report, but we need to be on our guard.” 

“I haven’t seen him,” she said, squeezing Lucifer’s hand, “I was actually about to go looking for him as soon as I get a ride.”

“Let me know if you hear from him,” said Dan.

“Will do,” she said, and hung up. “Lucifer, can you believe that Daniel’s looking for you?” she asked at no one in particular, looking at his still form. “I know, that’s a first. You’re going to have a good laugh about that when you’re home.” Of course Daniel was determined to make this more complicated than it already was. She hoped Michael returned, and soon, because they needed to get Lucifer out of Hell and back to the land of the living as soon as possible before his whole life fell into chaos. 

* * *

Michael returned to the penthouse, drenched once again from the heavy rain, emotionally exhausted. Today had been a terrible day. He had lost his brother and it had fallen to him to console his beloved Chloe. He wished more than anything that he could fix this, but that option appeared to be beyond the realms of possibility. 

He heard a voice coming from his brother’s bedroom and he ran over there to protect him. He saw Mazikeen there, stroking her king’s hair. This day just got even worse. “Get away from my brother, vile demon,” he stormed over to her and pulled her away from his brother. “You have done enough damage.” 

“How could you just leave him here?” she asked. 

“I had to leave to give Ms. Decker the news of Lucifer’s death,” he said, running his fingers through his wet hair, looking exhausted. “She will be returning to see him today. Seeing her anguish blasted my soul to pieces.” He glared at her hard, blaming her for all this. “Now, if you will excuse me…” He went to the walk-in closet to look for a towel to dry himself off. 

“Michael, I have a plan to fix this.”

Michael found a towel and was in the process of toweling himself off when her words made his blood boil. How dare she? She was the reason Lucifer was dead and the reason he had to break a human’s heart. And there she was, offering to make reparations. Enraged, he put the towel down and quietly grabbed Lucifer’s sword from the floor. 

“Michael?” she tried again, having gotten no answer from him.

Michael saw her walking into the closet, and he pointed his sword at her throat, looking absolutely furious. “You killed my brother,” he sneered at her.

“At least hear me out before you get all stabbity,” she said as she backed away from the reach of his sword, “Really, what do you have to lose?”

“How many ways can I say it, demon? We cannot bring him back,” he said, anger and grief written plainly on his face. “He is gone. You killed him!” He swiped his sword at her, but she jumped away from his reach on to the couch. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to make you listen,” she said. She tackled him, taking advantage of his bewilderment to knock him off his feet, taking them both to the floor. She put him in a headlock with her legs and pulled on his arm, lying flat on the floor, immobilizing him. “Are you ready to listen now?”

Michael’s eyes glowed white and the floor opened up then closed around her, trapping her. He backed away, pressing his back to the couch for a moment, having had the wind knocked out of him. Then he got back on his feet, retrieved the sword and stood before Mazikeen, looking down at her in judgment. “Have you any last words, demon?”

“What the hell…?!” she cried out, finding herself stuck in the floor. “Lucifer never told me that you can control matter! It’s kinda an important detail to leave out, Lucifer!” she said, glaring at the floor in the general direction of Hell. 

“I can bend matter to my will, but only Lucifer could transform that matter into other compositions, like stars. Did you know that he made the stars, demon?”

“Michael, you have to believe me,” she said, struggling to free herself, but it was impossible, “I want to fix this mess.” 

“Even if you find his soul, demon, it will change nothing. Lucifer cannot return to Earth per Father’s decree. This cannot be undone.”

“Fly me to Hell, Michael. I will find his soul and send a demon to possess a body on Earth, and they’ll tell you where you can locate us. Then you can come down to get his soul and reunite him with his body on Earth. You can take his soul out of Hell, right?”

Michael stared at her in disbelief, and then disgust. “The Sword of God, working with the demon who killed his brother?” he scoffed, “Do not insult me.” 

“Can you get him out of there or not?”

“Yes,” he answered after a while. “Of course. I could banish him to Hell; I can undo that just as easily. But you are asking me to defy my Father.” He looked at her, disbelieving. “I am not a rebel, like my brother. I am the Sword of God, and I must obey.”

“Do you know what he’s going through right now?” she asked him, looking at him hard, “He’s either being torn apart by my siblings or reliving his worst nightmare in a Hell loop over and over again. It’s only been a few hours here, but he’s already been down there for decades. How long are you going to let him suffer like that just because you’re afraid of your Daddy?”

Michael stared down at her for a while, and then he sighed and opened up the floor to let her out. He wanted so badly to help his brother, but he was afraid of the consequences. Lucifer was banished to Hell and blamed for humanity’s sins as punishment for his defiance. What would become of him if he defied his Father as well? “I… I cannot defy Him,” he said, sounding pained. 

“Lucifer gave up everything for you! And now he’s suffering for it. Figure out if that’s worth defying God. I already have.” 

“I will reflect on your words,” he said, closing his eyes in pain, “Now leave me.” He heard Mazikeen quickly leaving through the elevator, and then he went to the balcony, leaning on the guard rail, looking up at the dark skies and falling rain. He wondered if he could do what the demon asked of him for the sake of his brother’s soul. Was he seriously consider defying his Father? Once again, he tried praying for answers, but no answer was forthcoming. He roared in frustration, gripped the guard rails and looked at the dark skies with tears in his eyes. 

“Is this all part of Your plan?” he asked, looking up at the sky with pleading eyes, searching for answers. “He does not deserve this punishment, Father. I am trying to follow Your rules, but it is not good enough. If I break Your rules, I will fall. If I follow them, I will lose my brother. I am torn between helping the Devil and being Your saint. Tell me what to do!” he pleaded, but again, no answer. “Why have You forsaken me?” he asked, hanging his head, feeling lost.

* * *

Mazikeen went down to the nightclub, went behind the bar and looked for some whiskey. There were some guests milling around in the afternoon, having drinks and enjoying a good time. If only they knew what happened to the light of the party. She remembered how packed the place was last night during Lucifer’s last party on Earth, and she felt horrible that he may never see another party because of her. And the one angel who could help him, his own brother no less, was still on the fence about helping to fix this whole mess. _What’s there to think about?! Of course, he’s a Daddy’s boy. Hopeless…_

After a while of waiting around the bar for Michael to grow a spine, she saw Linda walking into the nightclub, holding her purse close to her, looking desolate. “Linda?” she said out loud, frowning. Linda seemed to have spotted her because her eyes went wide, and then they narrowed in anger. She took a turn to the elevator and pressed the ‘up’ button. Mazikeen ran after her before she disappeared into the elevator. “Linda!”

“Don’t talk to me,” said Linda through her teeth.

“Michael can bring Lucifer’s soul back from Hell,” she said. That gave Linda pause and she quickly turned to face her. “He wants to help his brother, but he’s afraid that Daddy’s going to punish him for defying His stupid decree. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.” 

The elevator doors opened, and Linda looked between the doors and her. Then she nodded, and disappeared into the elevator, leaving Mazikeen behind. Mazikeen watched her go, feeling horrible for causing all this pain.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Michael was alone at the penthouse on the Italian leather couch, gazing at the black tapestry, listening to the rain pouring outside, still torn over what to do. He wondered if this is how Lucifer felt during his last day on Earth when he spent the entire day tormented over remaining true to himself or bowing down to Father. Now he was in the exact same situation he had caused for his brother, only reversed. 

He heard the doors opening yet again and saw Dr. Linda, Amenadiel’s favorite doctor. The last time he saw her, she had been furious with him for disrupting Lucifer’s life. Now, she looked full of sorrow at the loss of her friend, so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed him, and he wished he could take that pain away. 

“Lucifer?” asked Linda after she laid eyes on him, shocked at seeing him.

“No,” he said, looking down, sighing, “I am sorry.” 

“Michael,” she said, and her tears resumed, “Where is he?”

Michael pointed to Lucifer’s bedroom, still looking down, and heard her walking up the steps to see his slain brother. This day was just getting harder and harder, and he still hadn’t received an answer from his Father. He heard Linda crying over Lucifer, and he felt guilty for being instrumental in bringing all this pain and misery to his friends. 

After a while, she finally descended from the stairs. “Maze told me what happened,” she said, wiping at her face, looking upset. She went around the bar where his brother held countless liquor bottles, and poured herself a glass. “You look sad.” She sat across from him with a drink in her hand. “I didn’t expect you to be sad when you’re the one who came to take him away.”

“I was under orders from God,” he said, sighing, “I banished him from Heaven after his rebellion, and it fell to me to banish him from Earth after he broke God’s decree. I felt righteous, justified. And then…” He frowned, putting his head in his hands. “Then he died for me.” 

“You feel guilty,” she said, looking at him. 

“I do. He suffered during his last day on Earth. And he suffered when we fought, desperate to remain on Earth. He had one opportunity to end my life and save himself, but he did not take it. He refused to lose another brother, even at the cost of his own life.” 

“Because of Uriel?” she asked, and he looked up at her, shocked. “He told me. I’m not surprised that he’d choose to save you. That was a very difficult time for him.”

“I want to help him, I truly do,” he said, wringing his hands together nervously. “The demon wishes for me to fly her to Hell so that she may locate Lucifer’s soul. Then it would fall to me to bring him back to Earth so that we may reunite him with his body.” 

“But God won’t be happy with you,” she said, and he nodded in response, looking pained. “Why would God be mad? Lucifer sacrificed himself for you. Doesn’t that earn him a second chance in God’s eyes?”

“We have been told since the Garden of Eden that we may not kill humans under any circumstances. I gave Lucifer one day to repent, but he refused. I told him that he could still go to the Silver City with me and speak to Father, but he also rejected that. This is his punishment, and there is nothing I can do to change that, not without defying our Father.” 

“You have to understand that his resentment towards his Father runs deep.”

“I understand that. What I do not understand is why,” he said, sounding so lost, “Our Father gave us life. He gave us our wings. Our unique powers. A purpose. We had everything we could ever want to be happy in the Silver City, together, forever. But that was never enough for him. I do not understand it.”

“He never had freedom,” she told him. 

“Ours is a life of servitude,” he answered. “I never questioned it until today. I have been struggling all day with my duty to God and the love I have for my brother.”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’re anything like Christianity depicts you. Am I correct in saying that you’re a protector, leader of the army of God against the forces of evil?” 

“That seems accurate, yes,” he answered.

“Well, I think what you need to ask yourself is this: would you be willing to protect your brother from the forces of evil in Hell?”

“Yes, but Father’s decree prevents me from interfering,” he answered, sighing. “How would I be any different from Lucifer if I defy our Father?”

“I think you need to think hard about what’s more important to you: your brother’s soul or whatever celestial repercussions may come your way. Just like Lucifer decided that his sense of right and wrong was more important than any repercussions from God.” 

“I do not wish to fall,” he said, full of dread.

“Lucifer and Amenadiel found a home here on Earth. And it’s like I told Lucifer once: when angels fall, they also rise. Even if you fall for helping your brother, you don’t have to be a fallen angel forever.” 

“Perhaps,” he said, lost in thought. But this was different. When Amenadiel fell, he had been trying to fulfill God’s wishes to return Lucifer to Hell, whereas he would be defying God’s wishes. He would be no different from Lucifer, subject to the same consequences. What if he was banished from the Silver City as well? How could he make the choice to defy his Father, knowing that it could have eternal consequences?

“You should talk with Amenadiel,” said Linda, “He might provide some valuable insight as a fellow fallen angel.”

“I will take that into consideration,” said Michael, grateful for her counsel, “Perhaps he will help me make a decision about my brother.” 

* * *

Mazikeen was still down at the bar, having gone through a ton of drinks to drown her sorrows away, and she was still barely approaching tipsy. Sometimes she hated her demonic metabolism. She would love to get drunk and forget about the world for a few hours, but she was still waiting for Michael to make up his mind. _What’s the hold-up?! Maybe I should go put him in a headlock again. That seemed to do the trick last time. But then again, I might get stuck in the ceiling this time._

“Hey, Man-Bun, I need another shot of whiskey,” she said, looking up and seeing him on the phone. “Man-Bun!”

“No, I haven’t seen him since I started my shift,” she heard the bartender say into the phone, “Yeah, I’ll ask around.” He covered the phone and looked over at Mazikeen, “Have you seen Mr. Morningstar?”

“No,” she answered. _At least not alive, because I killed him. Because I’m a demon and hurting people is what I do, and I’ll never make things right if Michael doesn’t make up his damn mind already and help him._

“It’s the police on the phone. Mr. Morningstar has been AWOL all day. They found his Corvette abandoned near the beach at the scene of a crime. You don’t think anything happened to him, do you?”

“No idea,” she said. She wasn’t sure what he was going through in Hell at this very moment. Hopefully he had managed to evade her siblings and not get himself stuck in a Hell loop, but he couldn’t run forever. Sooner or later, Hell was going to catch up with him. She had to get to him as quickly as possible, and the only thing keeping her from doing just that was Michael’s fear of God. _Get over it, already!_

* * *

Linda had returned home to give Michael time to think, leaving Michael alone at the penthouse, sitting on the couch, looking at the tapestry. But despite her wisdom, he still hadn’t been able to make a decision. He had every reason to help his brother, but also every reason to fear Father’s wrath. After a while of praying for guidance but receiving nothing, he decided to take Linda’s advice and pray to Amenadiel for guidance. The response arrived a few minutes later in the form of wings flapping in the balcony, signaling his other brother’s arrival. He walked out to the balcony and laid eyes on a drenched from head to toe Firstborn and Fury of God. 

“Amenadiel, I…” he started saying, but he didn’t let him finish.

“Luci! You’re here!” he said with a big grin on his face as he shook the rain out of his wings. He ran to him and pulled him into a hug, which Michael did not return. “I thought you were in Hell!” He pulled back, grinning at him. “Tell me all about how you kicked Michael all the way back to Heaven! Don’t leave anything out!”

Michael stared at him, eyes wide, then he gave him an indignant look. “Were you all conspiring to send the Sword of God back to Heaven?” 

“…Michael?” Amenadiel stepped back, his smile fading as he stared at the angel in front of him. “You’re here. What did you do to Lucifer?!”

“He is in Hell,” he replied, and he barely blocked a punch from Amenadiel with one arm. “Enough! I was under orders from our Father to take him to Hell. You should understand the position I was in better than anyone, Amenadiel.”

“I stopped trying to take him to Hell when it became clear that Father wanted him on Earth,” he told him, looking furious. 

“That was before he took a human life and refused to repent for it. But I did not take him to Hell,” he said, his voice wavering. “The demon tried to kill me in order to save him, and he stopped her at the cost of his own life.” 

Amenadiel’s fury disappeared. “Luci is dead?”

“He died to save me,” he said, closing his eyes in pain.

“Where is he?” asked Amenadiel, his voice trembling. 

“I left him on his bed. I will give you a moment.” He walked toward the balcony, giving Amenadiel some privacy with their slain brother. He leaned on the guard rails and just looked at the crying sky, praying to his Father yet again to offer him guidance.

“Luci,” he heard Amenadiel say, just before breaking down into tears. He never thought he would hear the Fury of God cry, and it made more tears come to his eyes. “I should’ve been here for you. I should’ve had your back! Father, stretch out Your hand, pull him out of Hell and bring him back. I know he killed Cain, but he redeemed himself by laying down his life for his brother. Cain never would’ve done that. He doesn’t deserve the same fate as the world’s first murderer, Father.”

Michael heard the Fury of God’s prayer, and it broke his heart. He wiped a tear from his eyes and just prayed that his Father would listen. Receiving no answer, he went to join Amenadiel, who was kneeling next to the bed. “I am sorry, brother.”

“We need to fix this, Michael,” said Amenadiel, looking at him over his shoulder with tearful eyes. “He doesn’t even have his wings in Hell. I don’t even want to think about what he’s going through right now.”

“The demon who killed him said she could find his soul in Hell. She asked me to take him out of Hell and return him to his body. But if I defy our Father, I would be facing His wrath. We all know what happened to Samael after his act of defiance.”

“If I’ve learned anything during my time on Earth, it’s that Father doesn’t always make things clear,” he said, looking at Lucifer sadly. “Maybe’s He’s waiting for you to do whatever it takes to help Lucifer.”

“Amenadiel, Father would not ask me to break His decree! How would I be any different from Lucifer should I go down that path? How would I not be damned to Hell as well?”

Amenadiel walked up to Michael and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. “Michael, I refuse to believe that Father wouldn’t give Lucifer a second chance to repent after he sacrificed his life for you.”

“I have tried praying to Him, to ask Him for a sign, but I have received nothing.”

“Yeah, Father’s enigmatic like that,” said Amenadiel. 

“Father had not spoken to any of us for a long time,” said Michael, “not until Lucifer killed Cain. That is when He sent me on a mission to banish Lucifer from Earth for eternity should he not repent for his sins. It must’ve been of the utmost importance to Father, otherwise, why would He break His silence to send me? How can I defy that?”

“Michael, listen to me. You couldn’t save Uriel’s soul. But you can still save Lucifer’s.” 

Michael looked away, frowning. Amenadiel’s words had struck a nerve. He had mourned Uriel when his soul was destroyed. And now, he had a chance to save one brother’s soul. But at what cost? “I fear for my future, brother,” he admitted. 

“I know,” said Amenadiel, patting his shoulder, “Hopefully, He will understand why you defied Him. If not, then at least you’ll know you acted out of love, and that’ll have to be enough.” 

“I will fall if I do this,” said Michael, his voice low. 

“I fell once, too,” he said, patting Michael’s shoulder, “I got back up.”

“I… I will take your words under advisement,” said Michael, feeling torn. “I would like to be alone now.” Amenadiel patted him on the shoulder, stole one last tearful glance at Lucifer, and then went on his way. Michael collapsed on the couch, his face in his hands, wondering if he could defy his Father for his brother’s sake. Once, long ago, he had chosen his Father over his own brother. How much had he mourned him then? Could he make the same choice to abandon his brother once again? Or could he defy his Father for his brother’s sake at last? 

“I need a sign,” he pleaded to the Heavens. “Please, give me a sign, Father. Tell me that it is Your will that Lucifer may be saved.”

* * *

Mazikeen was still at the bar, debating whether or not to go back up to the penthouse to yell at Michael some more, even if she gets stuck in the ceiling or a wall or something. It was already nighttime, and Michael was still debating something that shouldn’t even be up for debate. _Just save your brother already! Who cares what Daddy thinks?! What did Daddy ever do for you except use you for all of your existence? Ugh, angels…_

After finally having enough of Michael’s indecisiveness, she pushed off the counter and hopped off the stool, ready to go back up to the penthouse. Then she saw her—Chloe Decker herself, at Lux, looking like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Of course she had returned from wherever she had run off to. Mazikeen sighed heavily, knowing what was coming, and she knew she wholly deserved it.

Chloe walked up to Mazikeen, eyes red-rimmed and full of unshed tears. She said nothing for what felt like an eternity, which was worse than having her yelling at her, she realized. “Decker, I…” Mazikeen started saying, biting her lower lip, unable to look her in the eyes, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“I’ll never forgive you,” she interrupted her, her voice trembling, “And neither will Trixie when she finds out.” Then she walked to the elevator, wiping at her face, her shoulders shaking with emotion, to go see Lucifer. 

“Chloe,” she said, reluctantly walking up behind her as she waited for the elevator doors to open. She could see Chloe tense at her arrival, but she pressed on. “Michael can bring him back, but he’s afraid that God will punish him. Talk to him. Maybe you’ll convince him.”

Chloe didn’t even acknowledge her as the elevator doors opened. Mazikeen watched her go, feeling like she just got stabbed in the heart herself. She went back to the bar and sat back on the stool, folding her arms over the counter and burying her face in them, hiding the tears flowing down her cheeks, feeling like the scum of the Earth.

* * *

Michael was alone at the penthouse again. He’d resorted to pacing around the penthouse as he pondered what to do about his brother. That was when he raided the kitchen and the fridge, stocked full of drinks, Coca-Cola cans, and all kinds of snacks and desserts. It didn’t take him long to go through a good chunk of that. Was this what humans called ‘stress-eating’? He was definitely stressed as the hours crawled on by and his brother suffered more and more in Hell due to his indecisiveness. 

He suddenly heard the elevator doors opening, and he walked out to the living room while eating a bag of Doritos, which he was almost certain that he had opened wrong, but at least he had access to the snack. There stood Chloe, wringing the bottom of her shirt in her hands, looking devastated. He could tell she had been crying for some time and it broke his heart.

“Ms. Decker,” he whispered, putting down the bag. Now he was definitely stressed. 

“Where is he?” she whispered in a broken voice. 

“He is in his bedroom,” he said, sighing. He watched as Chloe walked past him, hugging her midsection, walking slowly but steadily. “Where is Trixie?”

“I left her with her babysitter at home,” she whispered. Michael watched her with dread as she walked up the steps to his bedroom, knowing what she was going to find, feeling heartbroken for her. “Oh, no!” he heard her cry out, and then he saw her throwing herself on him and crying hysterically. “Please, no…! No, no, no… You can’t leave me…! I should’ve been here with you! I should’ve been by your side in the end. You suffered alone while I was so far away. I… never said goodbye. I’ll never forgive myself!”

Michael dared to approach the bedroom, hearing her blaming herself. “Ms. Decker,” he watched as she cried over his brother, her fingers running through his hair, her body wracked with sobs. His heart cried with her. “My brother would not want you to feel guilty for this. Guilt is what sends you to Hell, and he would not want that for you.”

“Maze says you can bring him back,” she told him through her tears. “He earned a second chance at life on Earth, and you know it, Michael! You need to bring him back! You need to make this right! He’s your brother! You can’t just leave him in Hell to burn!”

Michael watched as she broke down on his brother’s body again, each cry of anguish feeling like a stab to his own heart. He imagined his brother down in Hell, suffering at the mercy of those demons, or stuck in a Hell loop tormented by his guilt for eternity, while his beloved went through her own kind of Hell on Earth without him. He wanted nothing more than to see his brother and his beloved reunited, being happy like they deserved. 

He had the power to fix this. He could send Mazikeen to Hell, have her find his soul, and then he could go down there to retrieve it. He could break through the celestial barrier holding Lucifer in Hell and reunite him with his body. His brother would finally be happy with his miracle at his side. All he had to do was choose between his Father and his brother, just as he did long ago after the rebellion. And so, he made his choice.

“Ms. Decker,” he said, and Chloe looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He looked down at her for a while, and then he let out a heavy sigh, knowing full well what he was agreeing to, but feeling like he had no choice. He bent a knee next to his brother’s beloved, meeting her eye to eye, knowing full well that the consequences for what he was about to do would be dire. “I will do everything in my power to fix this.”

Chloe looked at him, stunned, eyes wide, before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a fierce hug, crying on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Michael knelt there, not knowing what to do with his hands as Chloe held on to him. He patted her back awkwardly, and then stood up with her, steadying her on her feet. “I will need the demon, Mazikeen, to find his soul in Hell.”

“She’s down at the nightclub,” said Chloe, sniffling, “I’ll send her a text. I don’t feel like talking to her right now.”

Michael watched as she pulled out a contraption of sorts, similar to the one he saw Lucifer holding last night, and saw her tapping away on it. He figured she was having some sort of conversation, so he excused himself and headed to the balcony to give her some privacy. He leaned on the guard rails looking up at the weeping sky, dreading with all his being what would become of him now that he openly defied his Father. He knew the consequences would be dire, but deep down, he still felt relieved that he made the choice to save his brother. 

“Maze said she’s on her way,” she said, walking up behind him.

“I will ally myself with a demon to save my brother,” he said, looking back at the rain falling from the sky with dread, “The demon who killed him, no less. Father will be furious.”

“You’re taking a big risk, going up against your Father like this,” she said, leaning on the guard rail next to him. “I hope you know I appreciate it. I know Lucifer will, too.”

“I know,” he said, clasping his hands together nervously, watching the rain. “I have never defied Father. I have always been His loyal son. But my brother deserves to be happy.”

“I wish there was something I could do,” said Chloe, “Maze will track him down and you’re going to bring him back. I can’t do anything. All I can do is sit here and wait.”

“There may be a way that you can speak to him.” She looked at him hopefully. “Angels can hear prayers. I cannot confirm that he can hear them in Hell without his body, but if you wish to make the attempt…”

“It’s worth a shot,” she said.

“Then pray to him,” he said, giving her a sad smile. “Perhaps he can hear you. But you must use his God-given name.”

“His God-given name?” she asked, wiping at her face, “It’s not Lucifer?”

“No, his true name is Samael. He shunned that name long ago, but I doubt he would be opposed to hearing it from you. Pray to Samael, Ms. Decker, and perhaps it will be of some comfort to you and my brother in these dark times.”

“I don’t know how to pray,” she confessed, looking a little embarrassed at saying this to an angel, “I was an atheist all my life, until I saw Lucifer’s real face. That’s part of the reason I ran. Now, I’m neck-deep in Heaven, Hell, angels, demons…”

“I will teach you.” He put his palms together, his thumbs close to his heart and his fingers extending toward his chin. “Hold your hands like this.” She looked at him and then followed suit. “Then say, ‘Samael, hear my prayer’…”

“Samael, hear my prayer,” she copied him. 

“And then speak from the heart. You may also pray in your thoughts if you wish. Hopefully, he will hear you.”

“Okay,” she whispered, and then she took a deep breath and let it out. “I’ll try my best.” She held her hands close to her chest, closed her eyes, and prayed with all her heart. “Samael, hear my prayer. It’s Chloe. Hold on, please. Help is coming…”

As if on queue, the elevator doors opened, revealing Mazikeen. “Glad you changed your mind,” she said as she walked to meet them on the balcony. “Finally, Mr. Sword of God here grew a spine. Congrats.” She glanced at Chloe for a moment, but then her eyes darted away. 

“Demon,” he said, turning around to face her, folding his arms. “I am only agreeing to this because I want to save my brother as much as you do.” 

“You think I like working with an angel?” she said, rolling her eyes, “Especially one as stuck-up as the _Sword of God._ ”

“At least I am not a filthy, scum-sucking demon,” he said, glaring at her.

“Where have I heard that before?” said Mazikeen, walking right up to him and glaring up at him, “If you want to get into that now, let’s do it. Come on, let’s talk about how you did nothing while Uriel…” 

“You will not speak his name,” he interrupted her, his eyes glowing white. 

“Are you going to trap me in the floor again? Hmm?” she challenged him. 

“How would you like to become a permanent fixture in the cei--…”

“That’s enough, you two!” yelled Chloe, getting between them, “I’m not entirely happy with you two either, but we’re doing this for Lucifer. We can argue all we want when he’s back home, safe and sound, okay?”

“Very well, Ms. Decker,” said Michael, still glaring daggers at Mazikeen. “I will take the demon to Hell, where she belongs.” 

“Great. By the way, Dan called me, again,” said Mazikeen, “He’s about to declare Lucifer missing and mount a search party for him. I don’t want to see Lucifer’s life on Earth ruined, at least not anymore, so what are we going to do with the douche?”

“I’ll deal with Dan,” said Chloe, not even looking at Mazikeen, “You guys help Lucifer.”

Michael backed away from them and unfurled his black wings. He heard Chloe gasping, and he looked over at her. She looked awed at the sight of his wings and he imagined that Lucifer never showed her his, and he doubted he would do so now in the devilish state that they were. “Demon, come with me.”

“About time,” said Mazikeen. She looked over at Chloe, who looked furious with her. “Decker, no matter what it takes, I will find Lucifer and help bring him home.”

“You’d better,” said Chloe, glaring at her.

Michael motioned to pick up Mazikeen in his arms, but she went around him, jumped on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hold on,” he said, sounding exasperated, then he flapped his wings and flew away from Lux beneath the rain. Then he flew down to Hell with Mazikeen, leaving Chloe alone standing on the balcony, watching their departure.

* * *

Michael and Mazikeen arrived at the Gates of Hell, and she hopped off his back and instantly went to take in the sights, such as they were. He looked around, having never been here before. There were more stone columns than he could count, each one with a door. Some doors didn’t have chains, and he imagined that those doors were for those who felt guilty and were to spend eternity in a Hell loop. The doors with chains, on the other hand, he imagined were for those who didn’t feel guilt and had to be tortured in other ways. 

To say that Hell was hot was a gross understatement. He couldn’t see any fire or brimstone. To his surprise, Hell was dark and everything, from the sky to the columns, was a dreadful blue. There appeared to be a small sun in the sky, probably lit by the Lightbringer himself. Ash continuously rained down from the sky. There was nothing in Hell but darkness and endless misery, and his brother was trapped in it, somewhere in this vast pit of despair.

“So, this is Hell,” he said, looking around, wondering how his brother could survive here for eons. It made Lucifer’s sacrifice all the more poignant for him, knowing that his brother gave up a life on Earth just for him. He felt ash landing on him, and he brushed it off, but the ash just kept coming so he gave up on keeping his suit clean. “I imagined that there would be fire and brimstone raining from the sky, but it is so dark. And there is no music like you would hear in Heaven; only screams.” 

“Yeah, home sweet home,” said Mazikeen, taking in the scent of the place. “Smell that? That’s the smell of despair.”

“Of course, you would feel at home here,” he said, sighing, “I could not imagine living in this place for eons.”

“Yep, this is where you sent your brother when you cast him out of Heaven,” she said, “And where you were going to send him this morning.”

“And where you sent him when you stabbed him in the heart,” he said, glaring at her. 

Mazikeen looked at him with wide eyes, then sighed and looked away. “I’m going to look for Lucifer. I don’t know where he’s run off to, if he’s stuck in a Hell loop, or if the demons found him. When I find him, I’ll stay with him and send a messenger who’ll possess the body of a recently doomed soul. He’ll find you at Lux and tell you exactly where we are. I will stay by Lucifer’s side while you come down to get us.”

“Find my brother, demon,” he said, watching her as she disappeared among the many Hellish columns, demon blades in hand, to look for the King of Hell. He flew high up over the desolation of Hell, hoping to spot him, but as Mazikeen said, it had already been a long time for him. He looked up at the Hellish throne in the distance beneath that star, and he thought about how alone his brother must’ve felt sitting on that throne, so high above everyone else, with only his thoughts to keep him company. No wonder he kept taking vacations. No wonder he fought with everything he had to stay on Earth.

He looked upward, knowing that he was defying God, but he was ready for the consequences. Then he looked back at the immense landscape before him. This was the hardest decision he ever had to make. To defy God was akin to treason, and it would cost him the Silver City. It would cost him everything he had spent his entire existence fighting for. But his brother had sacrificed everything for him, and he would do the same. He was not going to let him suffer in Hell without a physical body, at the mercy of the horrors of Hell, even if everyone hated him for siding with the Devil, even if he fell from Heaven. 

“For you, Samael,” said Michael, and then he flew back to Earth to protect his brother’s loved ones until his glorious return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Geez, Michael, took you long enough! Even I was yelling at him while writing this, but my Michael took on a mind of his own and he won't listen to me anymore. But, in his defense, defying God is kind of a big deal, especially for the Sword of God. Also sorry about the lack of Lucifer in this chapter! I tried to fit him in, I really did, but I had far too many pieces to put in place for future chapters and I couldn't do him or his plight justice no matter where I put him. Technically, the chapter is still about him, so that's something, right? Right?? In the next one, When Angels Fall, we find out what Lucifer's been going through in Hell since his untimely arrival. Stay tuned!


	8. When Angels Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being slain by Mazikeen on that beach while trying to save Michael, Lucifer is trapped in Hell without his wings or his powers. How is he going to survive? And will Michael and Mazikeen reach him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's "When Angels Fall", which takes place concurrently with "Caught in the Rain." I originally meant to have the two chapters as one, but I couldn't do Lucifer's side justice. And when I focused more on him, I couldn't do Michael's side justice. So I just gave each twin their own chapter. Also, the chapter had a Word Malfunction and I ended up having to rewrite three days of lost progress from memory, which sucks because this chapter required a ton of research, rewatching all the relevant stuff in the show, and re-reading my own chapters just to keep everything consistent. Sorry for the long wait! As always, thank you so much for your kudos and comments! They inspire me to keep going!

After a long battle on the beach at the break of dawn against the Sword of God, Lucifer was down on the ground, pinned down under his brother’s heel, defeated, awaiting his banishment from Earth for eternity. He had tried everything to keep his promise to Chloe to fight for tomorrow, but in the end, he had been no match for Michael’s control over the elements and his own reluctance to hurt his twin. 

Then he saw that glint of a demon blade coming for his brother’s exposed back, and all the pain and anguish from Uriel’s death came at him all at once. He summoned his remaining strength and the air around them erupted in flames, startling his saintly brother, and freeing himself. He managed to power through the pain and shove his brother out of the way just in time for Mazikeen to break through the wall of fire and stab him in the chest.

He could see in her eyes the realization that she had stabbed the wrong twin, but it was too late. He fell, bleeding from the wound in his chest, surrounded by feathers, just like Cain. Mazikeen was crying over him, apologizing profusely, telling him that she was only trying to save his life on Earth. Michael joined her soon after, shocked at his sacrifice, forgiving him, and pledging his sword to protect Chloe and Trixie. Then he held the photograph of Chloe and Trixie in his hands and slowly faded away while looking at Earth’s beautiful blue sky, lost in both memories and fantasies until the end.

Then the sky turned dark, and the bright sand and blue ocean were replaced by jagged floors and pillars of stone. “Bloody ash,” he muttered, brushing off the ash that continuously rained down from the sky. He looked down at himself and groaned when he saw what he was wearing, or rather the state his clothes were in. His shirt was bloody, his clothes were battle-torn and scorched, his shoes were scuffed, and he had no idea where his pocket square went. Truth be told, he looked like a homeless magician. He hated looking like this and wished he could wash up and get a change of clothes, even in Hell.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and saw Hell’s gates behind him, then he looked around at the desolation of Hell that he had abdicated from over seven years ago. At least he’d accomplished what he’d set out to do: Michael was safe, and he knew his saintly brother would guard Chloe and Trixie like his life depended on it. 

“I’ll never see them again,” he whispered, burying his face in his hands, struggling to control his emotions. He wished he had been able to bring their picture with him, wanting something to remember them by. “There won’t be another tomorrow for me.” 

He told himself that he couldn’t fall into despair, no matter how overwhelmed he was feeling at that moment. No matter what, he had to survive. This was Hell, and every inch of it was designed to punish damned souls. He tried to unfurl his wings, ready to fly back to the throne and reluctantly resume his lordship over Hell, but no wings would come. That’s when the horrible realization hit him: he had left his wings behind on his body, which also meant that he was powerless. He was just another doomed soul among billions. 

“Why, Dad?” he wondered out loud angrily, looking up at the dark, Hellish sky. “You’re just going to leave me here, powerless and pathetic? I saved Michael at the cost of my own life! Doesn’t that mean anything to You?” He felt angry, frustrated, and pained at how little he meant to his Father. “I hate You! I loathe You!” he roared. 

As he cursed his Father’s name for destroying his life, he unconsciously walked toward one of the doors. He didn’t even realize that he was grabbing the door handle until it was almost too late. He pulled back as if the handle burned him, gasping, realizing that his guilt was calling him to his very own Hell loop. What could he possibly be feeling guilty about? Cain? Impossible, he never regretted killing that bloated oaf. Uriel? No, he overcame that guilt the last time he was in Hell to look for the detective’s formula to her antidote. 

He heard noises coming from behind the door, and he stared at in confusion for a moment. Was somebody already in there? “That can’t be right,” he said. Each cell in Hell was designed for a single damned soul and if it was already occupied, it shouldn’t be trying to pull him in. He pressed his ear to the door to listen better. He could hear the screams of a few unfortunate souls behind it. Why was his guilt calling him to a cell that was already occupied? And by multiple people, at that? “What the Hell?” he asked out loud, and instantly regretted it when he saw the door handle being turned from the other side. He quickly ran around the cell and hid behind it, trying to listen in, hoping for someone to shed some light on the current situation in Hell.

“I thought I heard someone out here,” said one of the demons, whom he recognized as Golios, “It kind of sounded like Lord Morningstar. I’d know his voice anywhere.”

“Our king has been on ‘vacation’ for a long, long time,” said the other demon, Thalios, and Lucifer could hear a hint of disdain in his voice, “I doubt he’s coming back any time soon to fix this mess he caused.” 

_Wait, what mess?—_ wondered Lucifer.

“He did come back briefly thousands of years ago. Remember when Jamrag spotted him in a Hell Loop? He played some guy named Uriel, I think? Got stabbed hundreds of times by Lucifer himself. Worst job Jamrag’s ever had, and that’s saying something.”

 _That was Jamrag?! Of all the demons who could’ve tortured me, it had to be Jamrag—_ he thought, shaking his head. 

“Jamrag always get stuck with the bad loops,” said Thalios, sounding amused, “But do we know for a fact that it was Lucifer’s soul? Wasn’t Mazikeen supposed to protect him?” 

_I must’ve imagined her countless betrayals, then—_ thought Lucifer, rolling his eyes— _Or when she stabbed me in the bloody chest and killed me._

“If he ever does come back, I know of a few demons who would love to throw him in a Hell Loop to teach him a lesson for letting Hell get this bad,” Thalios continued, and his words sent a feeling of dread coursing through Lucifer. “This whole thing with souls sharing Hell Loops has really gotten out of hand, and it’s all Lord Morningstar’s fault.”

“Throwing that little old lady in with Hitler was a bit much,” said Golios.

“Come on, an art critic getting stuck with Hitler in the same Hell Loop? What’s not to like?” said Thalios.

 _This is bad—_ thought Lucifer. He heard the two demons walking away, still chatting amongst themselves, and he couldn’t make out what they were saying anymore. He cringed, thinking about the scenario they described, feeling responsible for it. So, without him around to be Hell’s warden, the demons had gotten creative saddling souls together. An art critic with Hitler? And he imagined that wasn’t the worst of it.

 _What exactly do you think happens when the Devil leaves Hell?—_ he remembered Amenadiel’s dire warning— _All of those demons. All of those tormented and tortured souls. Where do you think they go?_

“Oh, bloody Hell,” he whispered, the reality starting to dawn on him.

 _Luci, since your grand departure from Hell, I’ve been the one that’s had to patrol the gates—_ he remembered Amenadiel telling him after he sought his help in retrieving his stolen wings— _I’ve been the one keeping damned souls from slipping loose._

And then Amenadiel lost his wings and… _oh_. The demons must’ve started throwing all the souls wherever they could just to keep them from escaping through the gates ever since Amenadiel stopped patrolling them. He felt guilty for the state that Hell was in; for all the undeserved suffering that so many damned souls were going through. The souls of the damned deserved punishment, but not like this. 

He heard the doors calling to him again, latching on to his guilt, and he tried to fight it. He couldn’t allow himself to feel guilt, not in Hell, not when it would pull him into one of those cells. The last time he died and came to Hell he only had to worry about one cell that was destined for him, but this time around, billions of doors were calling his name. He had to get away from them, but where could he go when there was nowhere to hide? There was also the issue of the demons either wandering around Hell or playing all the various characters in the Hell Loops. If the demons found out he was back in Hell without a body, they would throw him in one of those cells like Thalios said. 

He was helpless, haunted by guilt, and exposed out here in the corridors. He had to keep moving no matter what. So, he started walking, having no other choice but to avoid facing his guilt and the demons who would punish him for abdicating his throne. 

_Samael…_

Lucifer looked around as he ran, wide-eyed, wondering where that came from. Was that a prayer? It sounded like Amenadiel. He was surprised that he could still hear prayers even without a physical body. He tried praying back to him in his thoughts, but Amenadiel kept praying as if he hadn’t heard him. Of course, Dad wouldn’t even let him answer prayers as part of his punishment, something which would make his infinite misery more bearable. Classic Dad. The cruelty was the point, as always. 

_Luci, are you there? Father is upset about something and nobody here knows why. We haven’t seen our Father this upset since… well, since you rebelled against him. We haven’t heard from Michael either. Are you okay?_

Lucifer scoffed, thinking it preposterous that Dad would be upset at his passing. If He truly was upset over his death, it was only because he got sent down to Hell without a physical body. He couldn’t rule Hell like this, and he imagined that his Father wasn’t all too happy about Hell losing its warden. Well, if He was that upset about it, all He had to do was reunite him with his body. That would solve everything, right? But no, that would make too much sense. This was his punishment for killing a human, after all. Dad always cared more about punishing him than being a Father, and it had been that way since… well, since the Garden of Eden.

* * *

_Samael was enjoying teasing his brother, Uriel, who was standing outside the gates to the Garden of Eden with a long-suffering look on his face, holding the Flaming Sword. Father had tasked him with guarding the Garden, and Samael had been infinitely amused by the play on words, so of course the bored angel had to tease Uriel about it._

_“All I am saying is that you do not have to stand there all day,” said Samael, grinning despite his brother’s completely annoyed look. “I know you wish to stretch your wings, brother. Embrace your desire! The garden will still be here when you return. And really, it is only two humans. How much trouble could they get into?”_

_“Brother,” said Uriel, sounding deeply annoyed, “If you do not leave me alone, I will run you through with the Flaming Sword and wipe you out of existence.”_

_“Oh, tease! Do it!” said Samael, grinning furiously._

_“You are lucky I would never use the Flaming Sword on you, brother,” said Uriel, rolling his eyes. “Now go away and let me guard the Garden in peace.”_

_“Oh, guard the Garden! What exactly are you guarding the Garden from?” asked Samael. Uriel just palmed his face, shaking his head, and Samael continued. “Do you need any other guards to help you guard the Garden? Because I volunteer to guard the Garden like a good guard without ever letting my guard down!”_

_“Samael, you are annoying me, deeply. Go away.”_

_“It must be maddening for an angel who can predict patterns thousands of years into the future to suddenly find himself in such a static position, hmm?”_

_“I go where Father sends me,” said Uriel, and he shot Samael a significant look, “unlike some of His children.”_

_“But surely, there is a better option! Why not send Amenadiel, the Fury of God, to guard the Garden? He is the Silver City’s greatest warrior, after all. He would love this task,” said Samael, grinning, “Or maybe I could even give it a try. I have had little to do since I shaped the stars in the sky. I would have a lot of fun with these humans.”_

_“You know very well that I am guarding the…” He trailed off at the wide grin on his brother’s face. “Ahem, I am at this post to protect the Garden from Lilith and her demons.”_

_“Do you really believe that Lilith would return for revenge? Did your patterns tell you that?” asked Samael, sounding amused._

_“Patterns are tricky like that,” said Uriel, “It takes time to get a real sense of them. I can predict that she would return for revenge should the stars align in her favor.”_

_“As if Lilith would ever willingly set foot here again. We both know that Adam treated her as if she were his property. He refused to see Lilith as an equal, he shunned the nameless one, and he keeps Eve subject to his every whim. Do you really believe that Lilith would willingly come back for him?”_

_“Samael, for the last time, go away and find something to do.”_

_“We both know you enjoy my company, brother,” said Samael, and Uriel just stared at him, affronted. “Do you not remember? Growing up, you would always want to spend time with us. We always rejected you, but you kept coming back. Well, here I am!” he said, and he laughed at the look on Uriel’s face. “You did not see that coming, did you?”_

_“I swear to our Father, Samael, if you do not leave my sight this instant…”_

_“Samael!” said Michael, coming to a landing between them, “Leave Uriel be.”_

_“Michael, there you go, ruining my fun again. Uriel was about to run me through with the Flaming Sword!” he said, pointing a finger at Uriel, unable to hide a smile, while Uriel shrank back at Michael’s disapproving gaze._

_“I was jesting, brother!” said Uriel, sounding defensive, “I would never do that to Samael or any of our siblings! Samael, you know this!”_

_“You said, and I quote --…”_

_Michael let out a long-suffering sigh and pulled Samael away, much to his chagrin. “Samael, enough. Come with me. Let us find you something to do.”_

_“I am bored, brother!” he huffed, pulling his arm back, “There is nothing to do in the Silver City! How can you stand it?”_

_“It is a peaceful existence, and you would do well to embrace it,” said Michael._

_“I think I would prefer Hell,” said Samael, looking deadly serious._

_“Samael!” said Uriel, alarmed, “Watch your tongue!”_

_“Samael, silence yourself!” warned Michael. Samael just rolled his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. “Do you wish to be in trouble with Father again?” He pulled Samael away from Uriel, who looked relieved that he would finally have some peace and quiet._

_“You speak of it as if it were a mere slap on the wrist. I should not be afraid of my own Father,” said Samael, “You may thrive on fear, Michael, but not me.”_

_“But desiring to go to Hell?” asked Michael._

_“At least I would be free.”_

* * *

Lucifer scoffed, wondering how he could’ve been so naïve once upon a time. Hell was a place of endless misery. ‘Abandon all hope ye who enter here’, indeed. He had no hope. Hope was dead. Years had passed already, and his torment was only just beginning. All he could do was wander these wretched hallways for the sake of avoiding a fate worse than this endless limbo. He would rather wander through Hell like this—hearing nothing but the screams of the damned, haunted by his guilt, and listening to unwanted prayers that reminded him of his old life—before going into a Hell Loop. At least he had some semblance of control over where he would go, and that would have to be enough. 

_Samael. Luci._

“Amenadiel,” he sighed. He could hear the sadness in his prayer. He imagined that Michael must’ve told him the news by now.

_I still can’t believe that you’re gone, Luci. I’ve never been so proud… and so sad. I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do._

He wished there was something that could be done as well, but Dear Old Dad had decreed that he would spend eternity in Hell for killing a human. The only way around that would be if Michael decided to stand up to Dad and took him out of Hell, but he knew that his saintly brother would never go up against God, and especially not for the Devil. _Maybe when pigs fly._

If Amenadiel knew, then Michael should have delivered the news to the detective by now. His brother would’ve found her, somehow, because of course, he would. The detective would confuse his brother for him and imagine that he triumphed over Michael, when the opposite was true. Then Michael would tell her the news in the bluntest way possible because his brother had no tact for these things, and she would break down in front of him. 

Without realizing it, his steps gradually slowed until he stopped completely, thinking about the detective suffering in his absence. He wished more than anything that he could sprout wings and fly back to Earth to be with her. He wished that Cain hadn’t forced him to kill him. That overstuffed man-ham wasn’t worth all the suffering that had befallen him and the detective. How much had she suffered when she saw his Devil face? He must’ve looked every bit like a monster; a hideous monster who murdered her ex-fiancé in cold blood. She was terrified of him. She ran away from him. Who wouldn’t run from a monster? 

He heard the doors calling to him again and he snarled in frustration. He covered his ears and resumed running, trying not to listen to the doors. _I’m not listening! La, la, la…!_ He was already enduring one unfair punishment; he refused to fall victim to another one. 

* * *

_Samael watched the Garden of Eden from a distance, hastily putting his robes back on, trying to make himself invisible. Dad was going to punish him—this much he knew. The news was all over the Silver City: humans had disobeyed God and were to be banished from the Garden, and it was all his fault. He could see his brothers and sisters standing around the garden, talking amongst themselves. Uriel was in the middle of banishing Adam and Eve out of Eden with the Flaming Sword. Adam and Eve were running away, naked and trying to cover themselves. From his vantage point, he could see Michael landing to talk to Uriel, and he sighed, thinking that this day had just gotten even worse._

_“What happened? Why are the humans being banished from Eden?” asked Michael._

_“Oh, you would do well to ask our brother, Samael!” said Uriel._

_“What did my twin brother do now?” asked Michael, sighing._

_“Oh, not much. He only caused the Fall of Man by starting a ‘sex club’, as he called it, in the Garden of Eden. We do not know how long they have been committing unspeakable acts. He flew off when I walked in on them. I wish I could say I am surprised. For once in my life, I would like to be surprised.”_

_“Are you certain it was him?” asked Michael, and Samael could tell he was reaching._

_“Well, if the ‘sex club’ is not enough evidence for you, I saw his pure white wings as he fled. One cannot mistake the brightest of all of God’s angels, Michael.”_

_“SAMAEL!” Samael heard God’s thundering voice calling for him, and he cringed._

_“Yes, Father,” said Samael, feeling his hands shaking with fear. Of course, Uriel had told Father what he did. He was the one who surprised him in Eve’s loving embrace, after all. He took deep, calming breaths, then he pinned his trembling hands under his armpits and flew to meet Him in the Silver City. He walked up to His throne and quickly got down on his knees before Him. “You bellowed, Father?”_

_“Samael, what have you done to My creation?” asked God._

_“I was curious about humanity,” he said, keeping his gaze down on the ground, trying not to let it show that he was afraid, “One thing led to another, and…” He chuckled, hiding his fear behind humor. “Eve loves playing with my ‘forbidden fruit’, as she called it. We were having a great time until Uriel showed up and…” He gasped when he heard the thunder from God and he bowed down to him again, keeping his head to the floor, shaking all over with fear, expecting the worst. “I only asked Eve what she desired, Father,” he said, his voice trembling, “She was created to be someone’s wife, but she wished to be her own person. How is that so wrong?”_

_“You have corrupted My creation. They have fallen into sin because of you. Now they will know guilt, and no soul may enter Heaven with guilt on their conscience. They will all go to Hell because of you,” said God._

_“I will not be vilified for humanity’s sins,” he spoke up, sternly, knowing that he was out of line, but he refused to be the scapegoat for humanity. “Did You not create Hell? Did You not create the rules of the universe, including the criteria by which souls are judged? Does anything happen that is not according to Your will? You are ultimately responsible for everything, including the humans You send to Hell. It is all part of your plan!” he insisted, and the thunder from God made him bow once again, his wings cocooning him protectively, knowing that he had made a huge mistake in defying Him._

_“You will be punished, Samael,” threatened God._

_“Father, I beg You, have mercy on my brother,” said Michael, landing next to Samael and holding him protectively. “He only encouraged the humans to exercise their free will. He is not responsible for their choices.”_

_“I do not need you to protect me,” whispered Samael through his teeth._

_“I will always protect you,” whispered Michael, “You are my brother.”_

* * *

Lucifer was tired, and not just from wandering through Hell for years on end, but also tired of having these memories haunting his every waking moment. When would it end? True, his brother had cared about him once, but they had stopped being brothers when they fought on opposing sides during the rebellion. They had not even seen each other for eons until recently when Cain’s death brought them together again. They had shared a few brotherly moments at Lux, and he had refused to kill Michael or allow him to be killed even at the cost of his own life, but he doubted that they would ever be brothers again. They were just too different. Michael thrived on fear, while he thrived on desire. Michael was wholly devoted to God, while he was the complete opposite. They were destined to clash over and over again. 

At least Michael was keeping Chloe and Trixie safe. He missed them so much already and he envied his brother for having the privilege of their company. He focused on remembering every dot of ink that made up that picture he dearly wished he could’ve brought with him. He remembered Chloe’s face, her gorgeous eyes, her tender lips that he had kissed a few times. He so badly wished that he could see her again and show her how much she meant to him. 

_It’s all true…_

He shook his head, trying not to think about that, and kept walking. He wished he could go back to Earth and give Chloe the time she needed to process what she saw, and then hopefully resume their ‘thing’, as she called it. He hoped at minimum for her acceptance and at most for her affections, but how could she accept him after what happened in that loft…

_You’re the Devil…_

He shook his head again, clenching his fists, grimacing, and kept walking. He remembered that time they were interviewing possible suspects in a beach murder, and he remembered how hard he and the detective laughed at this one suspect who was crying over Mazikeen eating his goldfish. Mazikeen, his killer. He’d told her so many times that he didn’t want his brother dead, and what did she do? She went and tried to kill him anyway out of some misguided attempt to save him from eternal damnation. And then he saved Michael from her at the cost of his own life. Michael, the one sent by Dear Old Dad to punish him for killing a human being in that loft…

_You’re Satan…_

He grabbed at his head, clenching his teeth, hearing the doors calling to him again, and increased his pace. He thought back to his rebirthday party, and how happy he was when Chloe and Daniel came over to celebrate with him, if only briefly. That was right after he burned his wings, which he eventually got back after saving Mum. He remembered how many times he cut them off, which always ended with him passing out in that walk-in closet, until he resolved to keep his feathery burdens tucked away for good. At least until he had no choice but to use them to save the detective from a hailstorm of bullets in that loft…

_It’s all true…_

He ran faster, feeling the doors’ pull, tempting him to open them and walk through them to face his eternal Hell Loop. Where he was going, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay there near those doors.

* * *

_Samael stormed away from Dad’s throne. Where he was going, he did not know. All he knew was that he could not stay there. He sat outside The Silver City gates, hugging his knees to his chest, his pristine white wings fanning out behind him, unnaturally still and quiet. He suddenly felt a presence next to him and he looked over to see his brother, Michael, sitting next to him and putting an arm around him, trying to comfort him._

_“Brother, how are you feeling?” asked Michael._

_“Angry,” he answered, his feathers bristling, but there were tears in his eyes. Were they tears of anger? Pain? Sadness? Fear? Regret? Maybe all of the above. “Father shows the humans infinite patience, but if I step out of line even once, I get punished. It is not right, brother. It is not fair.”_

_“I interceded on your behalf. I am certain that Father will show mercy once He finds an appropriate punishment for you.”_

_“Of course, He listens to the Sword of God,” scoffed Samael._

_“You did help ruin our Father’s creation,” said Michael, “They would have lived in glorious peace in the Garden of Eden with their children, and their children’s children. But they chose to disobey God, and now they are frail little mortals who are destined to suffer and die horrible, human deaths.”_

_“Oh, is that all?” asked Samael, burying his face in his knees, “Brother, you have no tact for delivering bad news.”_

_“They chose this path, brother. It is not your fault that they disobeyed.”_

_“That is precisely the problem.” Another tear ran down Samael’s face, and he angrily wiped it away. “Our lives were designed to be about servitude, and worship, and scraping, and bowing, and adoration. He designed the humans the same way, with one small difference: they could choose to either worship him or turn away from His grace. He gave them more than He ever gave us. He gave them a choice.”_

_“Brother, what you are saying is blasphemy,” said Michael._

_“The humans have free will. But not us; not His angels. We are not His children, brother; we are His servants. In this way, we are inferior to the humans, and I will not accept that. We came first in all of Creation—we should not be beneath them.”_

_“Brother, you are worrying me. You have been behaving poorly ever since Mother and Father separated. It has affected you more than the rest of our siblings. I know that the separation is difficult for you, but it is no reason to behave this way.”_

_“That is not why I feel this way, Michael! I am tired of living my life in His glory.” Tears ran down his face again, and he buried his face in his arms. “I am tired of being a pawn. No more. I am done.”_

_“Brother, you are upset. I understand that.” Michael pulled him close, trying to comfort him. “Everything will be back to the way it was soon enough. You will see.”_

_“No, brother. For the first time in my existence, my eyes are open.”_

* * *

Lucifer was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he wandered the hallways of the Hell he once ruled as a hopeless vagabond, growing increasingly weary of the doors calling to him. The only thing that kept him awake was the constant assault of the memories from Heaven and the doors calling to him. What a cruel joke it was—to reminisce about Heaven while he was trapped in Hell. No matter how many times he tried to think about something else, his thoughts would always wander back to either his failed rebellion or the loft scene, and he’d walked up to those doors more times than he dared to count. 

Underneath his weariness, he was angry. His father had done this to him, and for what? For Cain? What was he supposed to do, allow Cain to kill him with Mazikeen’s blade? Leave him alive in the hands of human justice? Cain would’ve buried the whole investigation with his Sinnerman connections and his job as a lieutenant for the LAPD. Cain was never going to stop hunting him and would’ve continued trying to use the detective to exploit the Devil’s vulnerability around her. He would’ve eventually succeeded in killing either the Devil or the detective, or both. No, he had to be dealt with, consequences be damned, for the detective’s sake.

Why would God give him such a wonderful gift if he wasn’t meant to protect it? He protected her from Uriel and was never punished for it, whereas with Cain… He almost stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, having a horrible realization that felt like he was just hit by a train. Why was Cain more important than Uriel? He killed Uriel and nothing happened. He killed Cain and got the Sword of God sent after him and was punished for all eternity once again. Even Michael had taken it upon himself to get justice for Uriel because God wasn’t going to do it. Why the disparity in punishment? Why punish him for Cain but not for Uriel? Was it because he killed Uriel to protect a human? Did that somehow make Uriel’s death acceptable in Dad’s eyes? 

_Angels aren’t allowed to kill humans—_ he remembered, furious at God’s decree— _but it’s perfectly fine if we kill each other to protect them._

He was furious, deeply furious. He loved humanity and everything they had to offer, and he missed his small circle of friends and the detective every single day, but the unfairness in God’s way of dealing out punishment infuriated him. He had promised Uriel that his killer would be punished, and he had never been able to fulfill that promise. Dad always cared more about His little pet project called Humanity than His angels, as evidenced by how he was cast out of Heaven for disobeying while the humans merely got a slap on the wrist. 

* * *

_“It is not fair that we are punished for disobeying, but not the humans, Michael! Why are they superior to us? Why should we bow down to them?” asked Samael, holding Michael at bay with his own sword. God had sent the Sword of God and his armies to stop his rebellion and while his numbers dwindled, he still pushed on, unwilling to surrender his cause._

_“It is God’s will, brother,” said Michael._

_“I do not accept that! They have free will but not us, not His angels. He gave them the freedom that was denied to us! All I want is for us to be free, Michael! Why do you fight me?”_

_“Your allies have been defeated. You stand alone in this rebellion. You cannot win,” said Michael, holding Samael back with his own sword._

_“We can still win this, brother. Tell me where Uriel has gone with the Flaming Sword. We can use that to defeat Father once and for all.”_

_“I will not help you destroy Father,” said Michael, looking angry with him._

_“I do not wish to destroy Him, brother! I will use the Flaming Sword to cut a hole through space and time and banish Him to another universe. Join me, brother. You do not have to be a servant anymore. You can have free will, Michael. Take it!”_

_“I only need to look at you to see what I could become should I turn away from our Father’s grace,” said Michael, “I will not become you.”_

_Samael sighed, shaking his head, realizing that he would never win his brother over. He had been hopelessly manipulated by their Father, after all. “And I only need to look at you to see what I could become should I continue to bow down to our Father’s will. You are not a son; you are a servant, with no life of your own. I will not become you either, brother.”_

* * *

“No more,” pleaded Lucifer as he walked, grabbing at his head, gritting his teeth, trying to keep the memories away. Time passed slowly in Hell, and he was feeling every second weighing heavily on his soul. He wouldn’t serve in Heaven, and now he couldn’t even rule Hell. What was left for him besides this endless limbo? He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on while wandering around in circles. He felt eternity weighing on him again, thinking about doing this until the end of time, and he felt the panic sneaking up on him as the doors called to him. _I need a distraction. Think of something, anything._

He remembered that time he broke into the detective’s house to cook her breakfast. She’d thought he was a burglar, which of course meant that she had to go confront him in a towel, which of course had promptly fallen off. And of course, he had to return the favor later when she came over to his penthouse later that day, and it hadn’t escaped his attention how her gaze had lingered for a little too long on certain parts of his anatomy. Then she had to fuss over his wing scars and the moment had been ruined. Then those wings had grown back, and he had used them to shield Chloe from a hailstorm of… _No, no! No thinking about that!_

He remembered when Chloe reached out to him at the penthouse before he ran off to find Azrael’s Blade to end his own existence. She had saved his soul that day, and she didn’t even know it. Then she’d let him lay down on her lap for the first and only time, probably because of how miserable he looked after what happened with Uriel. He had looked into her gorgeous, blue eyes as she ran her fingers through his untamed curls, getting lost in her embrace, and he had felt better than he had in days. He had fallen asleep on her lap and had wonderful dreams of kissing her lips and singing to her, and he was not ashamed of it one bit. Chloe always saw his pain and pulled him out of it. If only she could pull him away from this now. If only he hadn’t… He shook his head again, more fiercely this time, refusing to think about it. _Focus!_

He missed Earth. He missed its blue skies, white clouds, the sun that he and his brother created eons ago, among many other natural treasures. He missed humans, too, and all the good things they had created. Like good food, movies (Hot Tub High School, as corny as it was, was a favorite of his), TV shows (Gargoyles, Bones, and Monk were some of his favorites, but he couldn’t stand Smallville for some reason), liquor, game nights, and the face paint. He could list things he loved for years. If only he hadn’t… _No, no, no!_

He missed Chloe’s brilliant smile that could illuminate the darkness. She always brought out the best in him. But he had to ruin it all, like he always did, because he was poison to anyone who dared to care about him. His thoughts wandered back to the loft scene, remembering her terror at seeing his Devil face. Maybe he didn’t belong on Earth. Maybe this was where he belonged where he couldn’t hurt her or anyone else ever again. Maybe Michael did everyone a favor by trying to cast him out. Maybe Mazikeen killing him was a blessing in disguise for those he cared about. 

Another door called to him, luring him into eternal damnation by holding his guilt in front of him. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, unable to control his limbs as he reached for the handle. Maybe it was for the best. It had been hundreds of years since he arrived in this place, and he was exhausted. He couldn’t walk forever, after all. Maybe he should just accept his fate and cross over to a Hell Loop until the end of time. 

_Samael, hear my prayer._

“Detective?” he paused in front of the door, stunned. It was the detective’s voice; he’d know it anywhere. How did she know to pray to him with that name? Of course, Michael must’ve told her. Wasn’t it bad enough that he was trapped down here, wandering through Hell for eternity completely and utterly alone, running from his own guilt? Now he had to listen to the detective’s prayers while not being able to look at her, or talk to her, or even hold her. She was going to inadvertently drive him insane, but at least he’d be hopelessly insane while listening to her voice. Maybe that was the only way to make his infinite misery more bearable. 

_It’s Chloe. Hold on, please. Help is coming._

To say that he was shocked was a gross understatement. Help was coming? Who could possibly help him except for… Wait, Michael? Did Michael finally decide to stand up to Dad? How long had he been wandering around Hell? Apparently long enough for pigs to sprout wings and shoot across the sky on Earth. He never dreamed that his brother would defy God for him, but maybe his inadvertent sacrifice had broken through that heavenly wall his brother had built around himself. But his brother didn’t know the first thing about Hell, having avoided it for all of his existence. Maybe Mazikeen was looking for him, desperate to make amends for killing him with a Hell-forged blade. If anyone could find him in Hell, it was her. 

If Michael and Mazikeen were working together to save him, maybe his situation wasn’t hopeless. When things seemed grim, when he was about to give up, the detective’s light shone in the darkness of Hell. Feeling emboldened by the prayer, he ran away from the door and back in the direction he came to hopefully meet Mazikeen in the middle. All he had to do was avoid the doors for as long as he could, and eventually, his soul would be reunited with his body on Earth. Finally, he could look forward to seeing another tomorrow with the detective at his side. 

For the first time in years, he dared to hope.

* * *

_“I had hoped that you would join me, brother,” said Samael, looking at Michael with regret in his eyes. Father had taken his brother from him, and he would never forgive Him for that._

_“I would never defy our Father,” said Michael, “May His will be done.”_

_Samael looked at him again, and he knew that Michael would never stop. He would be defeated, his rebellion crushed, and they would be back to bowing down before God, living a life of servitude until the end of time. “You leave me no choice then,” sighed Samael. The air around Michael erupted in flames, making him scream in pain and forcing him to open his wings and fly upwards with scorched feathers, away from the fire. Samael opened his wings and followed him up into the air as his sword erupted in flames. “You will not rob me of a better tomorrow, Michael.”_

_Their blades met in the middle and the two brothers fought to gain the upper hand. He willed more flames around Michael and then he swooped behind him and struck him between his wings with the hilt of his sword, making his wings go limp. Michael cried out and plunged to the ground, stunned on impact._

_Samael looked down at his brother, feeling angry at their Father for manipulating his twin like this. He watched as Michael started getting back on his feet, and Samael knew it would be now or never. With regret in his eyes, he angled his wings, brought out his fiery sword and swooped down to meet Michael again, willing more Hellfire around him, trapping him in a wall of flame. He aimed the blade straight ahead as he flew down to meet him, ready to defeat the one angel who could prevent him from taking their lives back from their Creator._

* * *

“I want my life back,” whispered Lucifer, barely awake, swaying, pushing himself through the exhaustion he felt in every atom of his damned soul. He had been wandering for centuries, and it had been decades since he heard Chloe’s prayer. What if Michael and Mazikeen weren’t looking for him? What if the detective only told him that to make him feel better? Worse, what if he imagined her prayer, and he truly was trapped in Hell for all eternity? He may never see her again. Sooner or later, she would leave the Earthly plane to live out eternity in Heaven with her loved ones. Despite himself, despite his anger against his Father, he wished that he could join her in eternity someday. 

_Samael, Michael and Mazikeen just left for Hell, and left me standing here alone on your balcony. I’m wearing the necklace you gave me. You remember?_

Once again, Lucifer heard the detective in his head and it was a ray of light in this sea of endless wandering, constantly avoiding the doors and any stray demons, torturing himself with everything he had done wrong since his creation _._

_I don’t know if you can hear me, but…. I’m so sorry._

Lucifer looked skyward in her general direction, worried about her future. Was she feeling guilty about something? He would rather never see her again if it meant that she could go to Heaven as she deserved. He’d never forgive himself if she ended up down here because of him.

 _I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you—_ she prayed, and it broke his heart— _I shouldn’t have been so far away while you were suffering, alone, waiting for your brother to take you away. If I’d been there, maybe we could’ve come up with something, anything, to fight this. Maybe you wouldn’t be lying in that bed, devoid of any signs of life. Michael told me not to feel guilty, but I can’t help it. I feel so guilty, Lucifer._

He wanted to tell her that what happened on that beach wasn’t her fault and that she shouldn’t feel guilty over him. Whatever it was that she thought she’d done to hurt him, not only did understand her, but he forgave her—whatever it took to keep her from being driven down to Hell by her own guilt. 

_I want to believe that Maze can find you and that Michael can bring you back, but I know it’s a long shot. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again in my lifetime. I just… I just miss you. I can’t help feeling that everything we shared in all our time together was real. And if it was real, then maybe the Devil does get a bad rap like Ella says._

Everything they shared was indeed real, even if she was a gift from God. It was devastating to him that she doubted that after seeing his monstrous side. The look on her face as she tumbled over the stairs would haunt him forever. Once again, he felt the pull of the doors grabbing on to him by his guilt, and he increased his pace. 

_I wish I had a sign to let me know that you can hear me._

_I’m here, detective! I can hear you!—_ he thought, desperate, even though he was well aware of how one-sided his prayers were. 

_I want you to know that I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed and faced you. I should’ve talked things out with you instead of running off to Paris and then almost going to Rome to research the Devil. You deserved a chance to explain yourself after everything you’ve done for me and Trixie. I’m sorry I was too blinded to see that until now._

Her words felt like somebody twisted a knife in him. He didn’t want her to feel guilty. She had nothing to feel guilty about. She had a very human reaction to his Devil Face, and he didn’t fault her for it. Her guilt was going to drag her down to Hell, and he couldn’t deal with that. The doors sang to him again, and he didn’t know how much longer he could fight their pull, knowing that Chloe could be dragged to Hell by her own guilt because of him. 

_It’s all my fault. I should’ve stopped you from going after Pierce alone. I would’ve killed him myself when he threatened your life. You wouldn’t have had to kill him, and you wouldn’t have incurred God’s wrath and ended up like this. I’m so sorry, Lucifer._

He paused his endless march, unable to keep going. Her guilt over what happened was making him feel guilty in return, and he could the siren’s call of the doors increased to near deafening levels. He roared, grabbing at his head, stumbling and crashing into one the stone columns, sliding down to the floor again, feeling tears in his eyes. 

“No, Detective. Please, no,” he whimpered, grabbing at his ears, trying to silence the doors, “Don’t feel guilty, not for me. Please…”

The doors called to him again with more intensity than ever before. He found himself gazing at the one in front of him, entranced. He found himself standing up, unable to control himself, almost as if he were a puppet pulled by strings, and it took him to the door. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching for the handle. 

_Please forgive me, Lucifer…_

Lucifer fought back against the door’s pull with every fiber of his being even as it screamed at him that he deserved to be tortured for damning Chloe to Hell. He started turning the handle with a trembling hand, feeling tears running down his face, imagining the detective going to Hell without him being there to absolve her of her guilt. She deserved to go to Heaven when her time came, even if he never saw her again. That thought gave him the push he needed to release the handle and run in the opposite direction, trying not to listen to his guilt screaming at him.

* * *

_Samael stood before his brother, holding his blood-stained sword in his hand, feeling guilty for hurting him. He watched helplessly as Michael writhed on the floor in agony, grabbing at his right shoulder in pain, flapping one wing as the other lay limp beside him. “I am sorry, brother, but you gave me no choice,” said Samael, full of regret._

_“How could you do this to me, Samael?” asked Michael, grabbing at his shoulder to stop the bleeding, in horrible pain, “I am your brother!”_

_“You will be free of His manipulations when I defeat Him. I hope that you will understand someday.” He started walking away, but then he heard his brother struggling to stand up, and he turned to face him again. “What are you doing?” He watched, horrified, as his brother picked up his sword with his non-dominant hand, stabbed the ground with it, and used it to push himself back to his feet. Michael looked angry, ready to continue this fight even though he was bleeding and his right arm and wing were useless. “Brother, stand down! You are injured!”_

_“Do you really believe that a simple injury will stop me from fulfilling our Father’s will?” said Michael, and then his eyes glowed white._

_Samael took a few steps back, fearing what the second half of the Demiurge would do next. He felt the ground rumbling beneath him and then it rose and wrapped around him, lifting him high into the air, covering every inch of him until he was suffocating. Samael then willed the ground around him to transform into steel chains, freeing him, and then he grabbed the chains out of the air and flew down to restrain his injured brother._

_“May God rebuke you,” said Michael in anger._

_Samael watched as Michael waved his good hand and willed the chains to wrap around Samael’s torso and wings, immobilizing him. Then his brother clenched his fists, tightening the chains around him, making him scream at being constricted and forcing him to drop his sword. Samael slammed into the ground and rolled away, stunned momentarily. When he came back to himself, he saw his brother stumbling over to him, bleeding from the right shoulder, with his right arm hanging limply at his side and a useless wing trailing behind him, holding his sword in his non-dominant hand._

_“This altercation is over,” said Michael._

* * *

“No more,” pleaded Lucifer, tormented by the memories of hurting his brother during the rebellion. He had thought his cause righteous—righteous enough to hurt his brother in an attempt to stop him. He had been so concerned about their freedom and the certainty of Michael defeating him that he had stabbed his brother through the shoulder. He wanted to save his brother from Dear Old Dad’s tyranny, but he had failed.

Once again, the doors called to him, and he covered his ears and kept going through the exhaustion. No, his brother was fine. He saw him at the beach and then at Lux, wearing the clothes he had pilfered from his walk-in closet, and he showed no signs of having suffered a debilitating injury. Michael had kicked his arse all over the California coastline, so he knew for a fact that his brother had healed. Michael hadn’t even brought it up during their brief time together, and he hadn’t mentioned it either, not wanting to dredge up all those negative feelings again. 

_Samael…_

Was that another prayer? That wasn’t the detective’s voice. It actually sounded just like him, only with their original accent. Was that Michael? Or was he imagining things again? He almost wished that they would stop praying to him—being reminded of his old name wasn’t doing his psyche any favors while he was trapped down here. And yet, how he looked forward to each one because of the brief moments of happiness that they gave him, even though it was painful afterwards when he was once again left with nothing but the screams. 

_It is Michael. I do not know if you can hear me. I want you to know that Mazikeen and I have almost arrived in Hell to locate your soul. I will fly down to retrieve you as soon as she sends us your whereabouts, and I will break through the celestial barrier holding you prisoner._

Hearing that was a breath of fresh air for him. Mazikeen really was looking for him, Michael was just waiting on her to come find him, and the detective was giving him a reason to fight. He hoped that they found him, and soon. His guilt was becoming too much to bear. And his legs were killing him, which was quite a feat since he was already dead.

_Long ago, I chose Father over you. But then I came down to banish you from Earth, and I realized that you were not the same angel who had led a rebellion all those years ago. I believe you may still redeem yourself. And so, I am defying our Father to give you the second chance on Earth that you deserve. I will fall as well, but I will do so for a worthy cause. You saved my life, brother, and I will never forget your sacrifice._

Lucifer wished he could pray back to him to thank him. His brother was sacrificing everything that ever meant anything to him, just for him. But he never wanted him to fall out of Heaven like this. He wanted his brother to embrace free will by choice—not because he felt that he was obligated to repay anyone. Despite all that, he was touched that his brother finally chose him over God. Maybe there was still hope for them to be brothers again after all, now that he wasn’t being manipulated by Dear Old Dad. 

* * *

_“Brother, can you not see that He is manipulating you?” asked Samael, managing to stand up, still constrained by his own chains. He tried to get the chains off to release his arms and wings, but his brother held them tightly around him with his power over matter. Then Michael kicked him down to the ground and pinned him down under his heel. The battle truly was over, and his rebellion had failed._

_“How you have fallen from Heaven, morning star, son of the dawn,” Samael heard the Almighty say, sounding deeply angry with him. He glanced around as much as he could. He saw that his siblings were standing around him, gazing at him in judgment. “You are eternally banished from Heaven, Samael the Lightbringer. May you rule as king over the souls of the damned until the end of time. So says the Lord thy God.”_

_“Mother?” he pleaded to Her for aid, but She said nothing. She did nothing. She only watched as he was cast out without saying or doing anything in his defense. Samael, having no one else to turn to, tried reaching his brother one last time. “Brother, you do not have to do this.”_

_“You chose this path,” said Michael, sheathing his sword one-handed._

_Samael watched in confusion as Michael undid the chains from around his wings, and then he gasped in horror when Michael grabbed his wings with one arm and began squeezing them at the elbow. “No!” he screamed, panicking. “Michael, you do not have to obey Him! You can stand up to Him! You can say no! You can…!” He heard two loud snaps as his wing bones shattered, making him scream in agony and spasm below his brother’s heel. He almost passed out from the pain, but his brother grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up to face him, bringing him back to the painful reality he was in. Tears streamed down his face as he gazed at his brother, feeling betrayed. “Michael,” said Samael, feeling dazed, his broken wings flailing behind him, “The humans have free will. Why can we not? We do not have to be His servants. We can choose to follow our heart’s desire, brother.”_

_“I am the Sword of God,” said Michael. He willed Samael’s sword to hover near him, then he grabbed it with a grimace with his right hand and used it to slash a line under his brother's chin, drawing blood, as a permanent reminder of what he did that morning. “And I obey.”_

_Then Michael kicked him over the edge and Samael fell from Heaven._

* * *

“Please, no more,” he pleaded, stumbling, and crashing into one of the stone columns, losing his footing and crashing to the ground, face down. “Ow,” he mumbled against the cracked floor. He laid there for a moment, and then he started pushing himself back up when his guilt called to him again, feeling his body shaking all over from the effort. He wanted to stay down, to rest if only for a moment, but he had to keep going if he didn’t want to be spotted. He suddenly looked up in realization. “I know this place,” he said, and then he pushed himself back to his feet and stumbled with renewed energy. Had he been walking to this place as he reminisced about the events leading to his fall from Heaven? It didn’t matter; there were no doors there, and he hoped he wouldn’t hear the voices there. Maybe he could rest for a while and then resume his journey. He ran into a familiar clearing, finally steering clear of the doors, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the voices that haunted his every waking moment finally faded away. 

“The lake of fire,” he whispered as he stumbled to stand in front of it, gazing at the lake burning at his feet. His knees buckled and he finally collapsed on his knees in front of the lake. The smell of sulfur invaded his senses, and it caused all those memories he had long since buried to come flooding back. 

* * *

_Samael could do nothing but gaze up at the Silver City for what he knew would be the last time as he was cast out by his own brother. And then he fell, and he couldn’t stop falling. He tried to use his wings to stop his descent, but they were useless in their broken state. He tried to grab on to something, anything, but there was nothing. All Samael could do was scream as he fell—scream in anger, pain, sadness, fear, or regret. He didn’t even know why he was screaming. All he knew was that he couldn’t stop._

_Then he violently crashed through the Heavenly plane and was suddenly surrounded by nothingness in a sea of stars, his mouth open in a silent scream, unable to do so without any air. He saw the Earth below and he entered the planet’s atmosphere, falling through layer after layer of its atmosphere in a ball of fire, burning off his robes, screaming the entire time. He saw the oceans and the continents fast approaching, and all he could do was try to shield his face as he crashed through yet another plane of existence. Earth’s blue skies, oceans and continents gave way to near complete darkness, jagged floors, and stone columns as far as the eye could see._

_He saw a lake of fire fast approaching, and all he could do was scream, unable to stop his fall, trying to angle himself the best he could to avoid breaking every bone in his body. He crashed into the lake at great speed, finally silencing his screams, almost passing out from the force of the impact, but that would’ve been a mercy, and mercy was not kind to him that day. He sank into the lake, dazed but conscious, reaching up to the Heavens for help as his eyes burned and his vision turned black. He inhaled fire into his lungs, and they burned as well as every inch of his body. He thrashed, trying to free himself, as he sank further and further into the fire._

* * *

Lucifer stared at the lake of fire burning in front of him, remembering how much he suffered in there after his fall from Heaven. He had fallen like nobody had ever fallen before or ever would again. He had rebelled against God, and that had been his punishment. Then he heard it again, the siren’s call of the doors, and he sighed heavily at going through this again. He had hoped that the lake of fire would give him more than a brief respite from this torment. Guilty, guilty, guilty. That was all he could hear—a constant cacophony of voices screaming in his ear telling him that he was guilty and that he deserved to be punished, and it was becoming nearly impossible to continue ignoring them. 

_You killed a human, Samael._

“That bastard deserved it,” he whispered.

_It’s all true. It’s all true. You’re the Devil. You’re Satan._

“That is not all that I am,” he said, frowning.

_Deep down, you know you’re a monster._

“I’m not a monster,” he lied to himself. 

_I didn’t see that coming._

“Uriel gave me no choice,” he said, feeling tears in his eyes again. 

_All of humanity’s sins are the Devil’s fault, right?_

“I never made any of them do anything,” he said, feeling like he was about to break. 

_All of those tormented and tortured souls—where do you think they go?_

“Mazikeen, where in the Hell are you?” he said, feeling desperate. 

_How could you do this to me, Samael?_

“Michael! Get me out of here!” he cried out. 

_How you have fallen from Heaven, morning star, son of the dawn._

“Why do you hate me, Dad?” he whispered, and the tears finally came. 

_You can’t outrun what you’ve done; what you truly are…_

Lucifer roared in rage and grief and finally fell forward on his hands and knees in front of the lake, weeping for everything he’d lost, his tears falling through the cracks in the floor. “I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered, his body shaking with sobs. “Mazikeen, Michael, where the bloody Hell are you? Just make it stop. Please, make it stop!” Once again, he was in the exact situation that he was back then—in Hell, caught in the fire, pleading for anyone to pull him out of his torment. 

* * *

_As the fallen angel burned for millennia in that lake of sulfur and fire, he begged, pleaded to the Heavens for help to pull him out of his torment, but no one in the entire pantheon of the Silver City came to help him. Finally, he managed to break through, just enough for his hand to break the surface of the lake. He finally touched something, and he immediately held on to whatever anchor had finally been granted to him. He used that to finally climb out of that accursed lake, dragging his broken wings behind him, finally feeling something other than fire on his skin. He collapsed on the ground, coughing desperately to clear his lungs, trying to breathe for the first time in forever._

_Finally, he took his first breath since the fall, clearing his mind of the fog it had been submerged in for so long. He curled in on himself, in horrible agony, barely able to remain awake. “Michael? Was that you…?” he gasped, looking around to see who had helped him climb out of that torment, but he couldn’t see anything. He swayed, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. “Michael, I cannot see… Michael, help me… It hurts…” he choked out just before he passed out on the jagged floor._

* * *

Lucifer stared at the lake of fire with tears in his eyes. Not only did he burn for years, but he burned while knowing that nobody in his entire family cared enough to rescue him. Even Michael, his own twin brother, had abandoned him. He didn’t know what hurt more: the fire or being abandoned. 

He couldn’t look at the lake any longer and he finally pushed himself back to his feet, falling forward in his exhaustion, but he caught himself by planting a hand on his thigh for support, and then he finished pushing himself back to his feet. Then he turned around and went back to wandering the hallways. He was wrong; there was a worse fate than a Hell Loop, and that was the smell of sulfur and the lake reminding him of how alone he was then and now, waiting for help that may never come. 

He stumbled, crashing into one of the stone columns, palming his eyes as more tears threatened to show. A sob escaped him, and he took deep breaths to calm down, telling himself to be strong. Help was coming. Michael and Mazikeen were on their way to him. All he had to do was survive until then. So, he pushed off the stone and continued down his wandering path. 

“We’ve got a runner, Squee,” he heard a voice saying. _Dromos?_ Lucifer thought to run, to lose himself among the many doors, but unfortunately, he heard the demons calling his name. Of course Dromos was with Squee. He was surprised that he went hundreds of years without being spotted by demons. And those two weren’t too bright, and always loyal to him. Maybe he could use this to his advantage to buy himself more time. 

“Dromos,” he answered, turning to face them, plastering a big smile on his face that betrayed his feelings of dread and how exhausted he was, “Fancy seeing you here!” 

“Lucifer!!” exclaimed Dromos, and he ran to meet him, “We’ve missed you so much!” He pulled him into a hug, overjoyed to see him. All that joy instantly disappeared as soon as he realized that he was, in fact, very much dead. “Wait, you’re dead? Again?” He backed away, his hands still on Lucifer’s shoulders, looking him over. “Who killed you this time, my king?!”

“You know about the last time?” he asked, certain that he would’ve fallen over if it hadn’t been for Dromos holding on to him.

“Jamrag told us all about how you stabbed him over and over again.”

“Oh… Right. That,” said Lucifer, cringing, remembering when he got stuck in a Hell Loop due to the guilt he felt over killing Uriel. “Jamrag always gets stuck with the bad loops.”

“What happened to you now?” asked Dromos.

“Mazikeen happened. But it was an accident,” said Lucifer, trying to keep his eyes open, “But not to worry; I’ll be back among the living in no time as soon as my saintly twin brother reunites me with my body.”

“Oh, good,” said Dromos, letting out a laugh. “We should get you someplace safe, my king, until your brother arrives. You look like you’re about to fall over. And then you can fly home to us at last!”

Lucifer let out a light chuckle that betrayed his dread. He couldn’t lie, but he was still unwilling to tell him the truth because he knew they’d stick him in a Hell Loop, or worse. “Well, I appreciate the offer for shelter, but I need to go see if my brother has arrived. If you will excuse me…” he started backing away, but Dromos stopped him. 

“When are you coming back?” asked Dromos. 

“I will come back to set things back to the way they were,” he said, honestly, but he didn’t say anything about staying afterwards, “This thing about souls sharing Hell Loops is not the way to run a proper torture department.”

“And then you’ll be our king again, right?” asked Dromos, hopefully. 

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, then finally sighed and answered truthfully, knowing what was coming. “No,” he answered honestly, really wishing that he hadn’t pressed him for more information. _Welp, I’m doomed._

“Lucifer, you’ve been on vacation forever! You didn’t write, you didn’t call. You didn’t even send a burnt offering. The demons of Hell… They need a king.”

“Very well! Dromos of the Lilim, by the honor of Grayskull, blah-di-blah-di-blah, I hereby name you King of Hell! There you go! Throne’s all yours.”

“Yeah, that’s very funny,” said Dromos, looking at him oddly, “But we all know that the king—he needs to be an angel.”

“Fair point, yeah,” said Lucifer, thinking that this wasn’t going well at all. 

“Lucifer, Hell has been really bad since you left,” said Dromos. 

“Tell me about it. I’ve just spent the last few centuries wandering these wretched hallways listening to the screams of the damned sharing each other’s Hell Loops and nobody’s even noticed me until now.”

“Hell has been overburdened for almost a million years. We had to make do with what you left us, Lord,” said Dromos, “We couldn’t let the damned souls leave through the gates.” 

“I will fix this,” promised Lucifer, “But I won’t leave my life on Earth.” 

“What’s so great about Earth, anyway?” asked Dromos.

“Well, no offense, but the company’s far greater, the work more interesting, and the liquor far superior,” said Lucifer, wishing he had a drink in his hand. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must go wait for my saintly brother.” He started backing away, but Dromos grabbed him by a shoulder, and he tried not to flinch.

“You weren’t just on vacation, were you?” asked Dromos, and Lucifer could feel the tension in the air. “My Lord, we have been by your side since you fell from Heaven. How could you just abandon us?”

“I’ll always be grateful that I didn’t have to spend eternity alone after my Father’s unjust punishment,” said Lucifer, knowing this wasn’t going to end well, “but I would much prefer to stay on Earth. So, back to punishing souls you go, it seems.”

“I see,” said Dromos, nodding his head, pursing his lips, and Lucifer could tell that something inside him just snapped. “You reek of guilt, my Lord. Maybe a Hell Loop will change your mind about abandoning us.” Dromos and Squee grabbed him by one arm each and dragged him away despite his struggles. He tried to break free, tried to save himself, but it was futile in his state. “Or maybe we’ll just keep you there until you have no life to return to on Earth. We’ve waited this long for our king, what’s a few more millennia?”

“Unhand me!” he roared. They dragged him to a specific cell, and he tried not to let it show that he was panicking. “You’re going to pay, Dromos!” he snarled as he saw them opening one of those doors that he had been running from for centuries, then he got tossed through the door. He landed on the floor in a heap, and quickly looked over his shoulder at Dromos and Squee standing behind the door. 

“Here’s your new roommate,” said Dromos with a big grin on his face, “I hope you’ll be real happy together.” 

“No!” yelled Lucifer as he stumbled back on his feet and made his way to the door, but Dromos closed it in his face. Instantly, the voices disappeared, as did his tiredness. Even his clothes had changed to something more presentable. He looked down at himself, recognizing the clothes he was wearing when he and the detective went to the loft to save a nonexistent sister. 

No, he couldn’t have fought for so long just to end up in a Hell Loop. He opened the door but he couldn’t see Hell on the other side anymore. Then he tried opening the door again, but the result was the same. “No, no!” he screamed as he slammed the door shut and opened it several times, but the result was the same every single time. “This can’t be happening to me!” he cried out, slamming his fist on the door. 

“Well, look who’s here,” said a voice behind him. 

That voice sounded disturbingly familiar. Lucifer turned around, finding himself back in that loft, and he saw who he was now sharing a Hell Loop with. “You,” he sneered. 

“I told you that you couldn’t outrun what you’ve done,” said Cain, followed by that chilling laughter that he remembered so well. 

Of course the demons thought it was hilarious that he was trapped in a Hell Loop with Cain, the reason he was down here in the first place. In a way, they had both sent each other to Hell. There was something poetic about them being stuck in Hell together, but he couldn’t quite place it as enraged as he was at this human who had caused him so much misery. 

“So, who killed you?” asked Cain, sounding amused. “Was it Mazikeen? That demon is always betraying you. All I did was flash the prospect of going to Hell in her face and she turned on you on a dime. I would’ve killed her myself already. Actually, come to think of it, I’m pretty sure I almost did. It’s been a while.”

“This is all your fault,” said Lucifer, clenching his fists in anger. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are you for killing a human?”

“You knew the whole time?” he asked, glaring at him.

“I always wondered why you were so eager to kill me when you knew your Father forbade you from killing humans. Did you think you were exempt from the rules or something?”

“I was using you to piss off Dad,” said Lucifer, smirking briefly, and then he glared at him, “Then you tried to kill the detective and myself, and pissing off Dad became a necessity.”

“How did God screw you over for breaking His rules? My punishment was to wander the Earth alone for eternity for killing my brother. What was your punishment?”

“I wasn’t punished for…” _For killing my brother._ He paused for a moment, trying not to dwell on that, then he cleared his throat and amended himself. “I got banished from Earth by my own twin brother, Michael. Since there was nowhere else for me to go, here I am.”

“Brothers, am I right?” said Cain, echoing his own words, “I mean, I get it, I killed mine. Don’t you wish you had that option?”

“How dare you?” breathed Lucifer, affronted at having his own words thrown back in his face, “I am here because I refused to kill another brother!”

“Another?” asked Cain, and Lucifer could see the amused realization all over his features. “So, you killed a brother, too. No wonder we got along so well… you know, at first. We’re more alike than I thought.” 

“I am nothing like you,” said Lucifer, glaring at him, enraged. “I killed my brother because I had to, and it almost destroyed me. You killed yours out of jealousy and never regretted it.”

“Well, I bet you regret killing me now,” said Cain, smirking.

“Not at all,” said Lucifer, and Cain’s infuriating little smirk disappeared. “If this is my fate for killing you, I’ll gladly suffer through it for eternity. You’ll never hurt the detective, or anyone else, ever again, Cain.”

“I loved Chloe,” said Cain, and Lucifer scoffed in disgust, “I wanted to marry her. I never wanted to hurt her.” 

“Oh, spare me! You pointed a gun at her! You ordered your henchmen to open fire on us as I was cradling her unconscious body in my arms! If my wings had unfurled a second later…”

“I was only trying to kill you. She was just in the way, unfortunately,” said Cain, shrugging. “I told her to step aside, but she didn’t listen.”

“Just like Charlotte was in the way?” asked Lucifer, furious. “Did she also refuse to step aside and allow you to murder someone, hmm?”

“And now I’m paying for it,” said Cain, looking around at the loft, then back at Lucifer. “My only consolation is that my men will avenge me. The only one who could’ve stopped them was you, and oh! Look who’s here!”

“You monster!” he roared at him, terrified for the detective’s safety. “If they hurt her, if they so much as harm a hair on her head, I will tear you limb from limb for eternity!”

“I’ve spent the last few centuries watching my life fall apart after shooting Charlotte, over and over again. You think I’m afraid of you?” said Cain, scoffing. “At least now I get another chance to kill you.”

“Really, Piercey?” he said, amused. Here was the man who killed Charlotte, who tried to kill Amenadiel, who hurt the detective, and destroyed his life on Earth. And now here was the same man, threatening from beyond the grave to hurt the detective once again. And by Dad, he was going to make him pay for that. “Till death do us part, _darling_.” 

“Bring it, _sweetie_ ,” said Cain, sounding amused, and then he adjusted his stance. “I guess it’s just you and me now.” 

Lucifer adjusted his stance, ready to fight, licking his teeth in anticipation. He watched with amusement as Cain grabbed a gun off the floor and shot him seven times in the chest, accomplishing nothing but a ruined shirt. 

“There’s no point. The detective’s a safe distance away now,” said Lucifer.

“No, that’s good,” said Cain, tossing the gun on the floor. “I came prepared.” He grabbed Mazikeen’s blade and twirled it in his hand. “As I recall, this can kill you pretty well.”

“A fair fight it is then, Cain,” said Lucifer.

Cain went after him with the demon blade, and Lucifer quickly turned that blade on him and stabbed him in the chest, just as he did that day in the loft. He watched as Cain keeled over and fell on his back, clutching at the demon blade sticking out of his chest, and he felt every bit like the monster he accused Cain of being. 

* * *

_The fallen angel wandered around Hell, completely and utterly alone. There wasn’t a single soul in Hell. His only companions were the darkest sky he had ever seen, the ash continuously raining down from the sky, the jagged floors, and the stone pillars stretching as far as the eye could see. He couldn’t even fly to Earth in the condition his wings were in. He had been dragging them on the floor this entire time, unable to hold them upright. The broken bones had healed wrong, and he couldn’t set them himself. He didn’t know if he would ever fly again._

_He glanced down at his hands, seeing the burns covering them, wondering if they would ever heal. At least his vision eventually came back so he wasn't forced to wander around in complete darkness for eternity. “This is what I wanted,” he told himself as he wandered the hallways, and it had to be true because he never lied, right? “The Silver City never felt like home. My siblings all hate me now, which is a blessing in disguise. Why would I want to see them after they left me to burn? Good riddance.” He kept walking in the dark, telling himself over and over that he was exactly where he wanted to be. “I will never have to bow down to Dad ever again. I will never have to fear Him again. In fact, He did me a favor by sending me down here.”_

_He eventually caught sight of his reflection and it felt like his entire world crumbled in an instant. “No!” he cried out in horror, “This cannot be happening!”_ _His eyes were glowing red as if he was burning with Hellfire from the inside. Instead of nails, he had claws. Instead of smooth skin, he had burns and scars covering every inch of him. His beautiful, long hair was completely gone._

_“No, Father, no…!” he screamed, grabbing at his bald head, panicking and hyperventilating, whispering ‘no’ over and over again. It wasn’t enough to kick him out of Heaven, his Father had also given him that monstrous face so he would be reminded every day of what he had done. “Please, no! I am not a monster! I am not…!”_

_He had caused humanity to fall. He had turned all their siblings against each other during a failed rebellion. He had stabbed Michael through the shoulder. He had sought to banish God from this universe and seat himself atop His throne. The damage he had done to his family was incalculable, and he would be reminded of it every time he saw his reflection._

_“I am a monster,” he sobbed._

* * *

“Deep down, you know you’re a monster,” said Lucifer as he loomed over Cain, watching as that former immortal slowly expired before his eyes. “And that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity.” His face burned, then the flames spread to his back, and then to his entire body, slowly turning his flawless skin into something hideous and monstrous. “Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done. What you truly are…”

Cain grabbed his hand and looked up at him with a twisted, self-satisfied smile on his face. “And neither can you!” said Cain, laughing, before the laughter died in his throat and he fell back to the floor, devoid of any signs of life. 

“Lucifer?” he heard the detective saying as she came down the stairs behind him.

Lucifer slowly rose back to his feet, feeling his back burning, and turned around to meet the detective with a big smile on his face. “Detective!” he said, ecstatic to see her again. But she didn’t look happy to see him, and the smile quickly left his face. She looked like she had just seen a monster, and it felt like he got stabbed in the chest himself. “Detective?”

“It’s all true,” she whispered, backing away from the monster before her, finally tumbling over the stairs in the back of the loft. “It’s all true.” 

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked, alarmed. His worst fears had come true. The detective knew who he truly was, and she was terrified of him. Still, he desperately tried to reach her, afraid of losing her forever, but she only recoiled in horror. “I would never hurt you, detective.”

“You’re the Devil. You’re Satan,” she whispered, trembling.

“This is not all that I am,” he pleaded with her.

“You’re a monster,” she whispered, looking at him in abject terror, and then she ran up the stairs and disappeared from his view.

“Detective!” he cried out, but she was gone. He glanced down at his hands and saw the burns all over his arms. He touched his face and felt the burns and scars covering every inch of it. He noticed that his wings were out, and he reached around to his back to feel his wings, wondering why she screamed in terror upon seeing them, and he gasped when he couldn’t feel any feathers. He grabbed a wing and pulled it closer to examine it, seeing the burned, scarred skin and complete lack of white feathers. 

“I’m a monster,” he whispered, falling to his knees next to Cain’s body, hugging his midsection with one arm as the other reached around to his back to touch those cursed wings. Everything he touched, he ruined. The name ‘Samael’, the Poison of God, never felt more appropriate. He was poison to everyone and everything he touched. Maybe that was why God had chosen that name for him. Maybe that was why he was kicked out of Heaven and then Earth. Maybe all that he deserved was Hell. 

Then Lucifer saw Cain standing up as if nothing had happened and he jumped away from him. He watched, stunned, as Cain ripped the blade out of his own chest, and then put it away on his person. “I guess it’s just you and me now,” said Cain. 

Lucifer grinned at him, his earlier revelation forgotten, and he willed his Devil face away and put his wings away one by one, crying out in pain each time. Once again, Cain grabbed a gun off the floor and shot him seven times in the chest to no avail. Once again, Cain grabbed Mazikeen’s blade and tried to kill Lucifer with it. Once again, Lucifer turned that blade on him and stabbed him in the chest, then watched as he keeled over to die on the floor. 

“Deep down, you know you’re a monster,” said Lucifer, feeling his skin burning with hatred once again, unknowingly watching Cain die for the third time, “And that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity…”

* * *

“Home sweet home,” said Mazikeen, taking in the scent of Hell for the first time in years, while Michael stood around being horrified by the view. “Smell that? That’s the smell of despair.”

“I could not imagine living in this place for eons,” said Michael. 

“Yep, this is where you sent your brother when you cast him out of Heaven,” said Mazikeen, “And where you were going to send him this morning.”

“And where you sent him when you stabbed him in the heart,” he said, glaring at her. 

Mazikeen looked at him with wide eyes, then sighed and looked away, feeling guilty again for accidentally taking Lucifer’s life. “I’m going to look for Lucifer,” she said. _Easier said than done._ He had already been here for centuries, and a lot can happen in that time. “I don’t know where he’s run off to, if he’s stuck in a Hell loop, or if the demons found him. When I find him, I’ll stay with him and send a messenger who’ll possess the body of a recently doomed soul. He’ll find you at Lux and tell you exactly where we are. I will stay by Lucifer’s side while you come down to get us.”

“Find my brother, demon,” said Michael. 

Mazikeen nodded at him and then turned around and disappeared among the stone pillars. She looked up behind her and saw Michael hovering high above Hell, probably hoping he would find his brother. She continued walking, wondering about how deafening the screams of the damned were, even more so than before. 

“Is Justin Bieber playing on repeat again?” she wondered out loud, wondering what was causing so much distress among the damned. “Nickelback? Trololo? Nyan Cat? Man, if it’s Nyan Cat, even I think that’s inhumane.” She decided to listen in on one of the cells and heard the screams of multiple souls behind it. “Are souls sharing Hell Loops now? Man, Hell has really taken a dive lately, and that’s saying something.”

She pulled out the photograph of Chloe and Trixie that Lucifer held as he took his last breaths, which she’d ‘borrowed’ from him at the penthouse, which he in turn had most likely ‘borrowed’ off Chloe’s desk at the precinct, wanting to return it to him. If anything went wrong, at least he would have the picture to remember his loved ones by. “I hope this is enough to make amends, Lucifer,” said Mazikeen, then she put the picture away, grabbed her blades, and set off on her mission to find one lonely King of Hell who was trapped somewhere in his own kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, crap! Things have gotten complicated! I hope you guys are enjoying the ride! As for me, these characters have been stringing me along for months now, telling me where they want to go, and they won't let me go! I had a nice simple story in mind when I did Chapter I, damn it! How did I end up here??
> 
> R.I.P. to the original ending and a ton of prose that was lost due to a Word Malfunction. Three days of progress, just gone. Damn you, Word! You made me spend a whole day rewriting the missing prose from memory! And despite all my efforts to put everything back, I know I probably left a few things out. Damn you again, Word!


	9. Waiting in the Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for news from Mazikeen down in Hell regarding Lucifer's whereabouts, Chloe deals with her guilt for running away while Michael learns more about humanity. What happens when a seasoned Detective and the Sword of God join forces to take down what's left of the Sinnerman Network, which is out to avenge their leader's death? And will Chloe and Michael finally get the news from Mazikeen they've been waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! It's a little long, but trust me, I trimmed it down quite a bit. You should see the outtakes from this. Once again, thank you all so much for your kudos, comments and views! They really inspire me to keep going! Enjoy!

Chloe watched from the penthouse balcony as Michael flew away with Maze against the backdrop of the night sky, on their way to Hell. Today had been a long day for her. No, scratch that, today had been one of the worst days of her life. She’d gotten the news that she never imagined hearing: her partner had been killed, and his soul was trapped in Hell. Michael and Mazikeen had joined forces to save him, and she was left waiting in the wings for their return, unable to do anything else.

The heavy rain was finally letting up, leaving only a light rain in its wake. She wondered if all the rain was God mourning the passing of His son, and she was not impressed with the crocodile tears after He sent the angel who banished Lucifer from Heaven to punish him for killing Pierce, and then just leaving Lucifer in Hell without his body to suffer. If she ever met the Big Guy in person, she would punch Him in his Almighty Face.

And now she was alone, without her partner. She knew that, as a cop, losing a partner was always a possibility. She just never imagined that she would be the one to lose him, and what a big hole his absence would leave in her life. She never imagined that she would feel this way after learning that Lucifer was the actual Devil and she ran away from him. She even almost went to Rome to research him at The Vatican. But upon hearing of his death, she packed up her bags, grabbed Trixie, and took the first flight back to Los Angeles. She wondered why she even ran away in the first place. 

She was devastated, and full of guilt at running away. Michael told her that Lucifer wouldn’t want her to feel guilty, but she couldn’t help it. Lucifer could’ve been happy for one more day if only she hadn’t run away from him in terror. She could’ve given him one more day before his brother showed up to take him away. After everything Lucifer had done for her, he deserved that much. He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to her in person, and he had spent his last day on Earth tormented with how he was going to lose it all. 

She pulled out the bullet necklace from under her shirt, brought it up to her lips and kissed it, glancing down over the edge of the balcony, wishing that her prayers could carry to him. Feeling utterly helpless to do anything but wait for the news that may never come, she went back to Lucifer’s bedroom and sat next to him. She took his hand in hers, kneading his knuckles, looking down at his still form. She could still smell his expensive cologne and that brand of cigarettes that he loved so much. He didn’t look or feel like he had died. He looked like he was sleeping, waiting for a kiss or a tearful love confession that would awaken him, but she knew that it was a lie. 

Chloe suddenly heard wings on the balcony, and she knew Michael had arrived from Hell. She didn’t leave Lucifer’s side as Michael walked into the bedroom with no wings. She couldn’t help wondering where their wings went when they weren’t using them. “Rough flight?” she asked, seeing him covered in ash from head to toe, but there was no joy in her words.

“I have taken Mazikeen to Hell,” said Michael, trying to brush the ash off his jacket, and then out of his long hair, but that was not coming out without a proper bath. “She will send word when she has found Lucifer’s soul. All we can do now is wait.” 

“You don’t know how much I appreciate you working with her to save Lucifer,” she said, stroking Lucifer’s untamed curls. She remembered fondly how he never bothered to tame those curls when they first met. “I know it’s not easy for you.”

“I can set aside my disdain for demons long enough to save my brother’s soul from the horrors of Hell,” said Michael, still trying to get the ash off. 

“And your… Dad?” she asked, looking at him with concern. She could tell that the question made him nervous. It couldn’t be easy standing up to the Almighty.

“I imagine that Father will let His will be known sooner or later,” he said. His thoughts wandered to his Father saying something like, ‘How you have fallen from Heaven, evening star, son of the dusk’ and he couldn’t help but fear getting tossed out of Heaven like his brother. He feared losing it all. He didn’t understand humanity like his brother did and he doubted he ever would. How could he make a life for himself here? 

Suddenly, they heard the elevator doors opening again, and Chloe rushed to cover Lucifer’s body with the blanket. She hoped that it was Mazikeen or whatever demon she had sent to tell them about Lucifer’s whereabouts. She heard Dan calling for Lucifer, and she sighed, her hopes dashed. “Damn it, I was just about to call him to calm him down,” she whispered.

“Can anyone simply walk in here?!” asked Michael, aghast. How many people had walked into the penthouse while he was here? He would have a talk with his brother about security when they found him in Hell and brought him back. 

“Lucifer?” asked Dan, having obviously heard the voice.

“Hide!” she whisper-yelled at him, “I’ll take care of him.” Michael hid in the walk-in closet in front of a full-body mirror, while Chloe made sure that Lucifer was covered properly before she ran down the stairs to meet Dan. “Dan, what are you doing here?”

“Was that Lucifer’s voice I heard?”

“I didn’t hear anything,” she lied.

“Did you come back because of Michael? I’ve been trying to call you since that freak got your location out of me with some Jedi mind trick. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!”

“No, I’m fine,” she sighed. No, she wasn’t fine. She wasn’t going to be fine until Lucifer’s soul was back in his body, and she could hug him and kiss him and tell him how much she missed him and how sorry she was that she ran away. 

“Did you come back to deal with Lucifer’s disappearance?”

“Yeah,” she said in complete honesty. _Just not in the way you think._

“Look, Chloe, it’s not looking good. Lucifer’s been missing for almost twenty-four hours, and the last person to see him alive was Michael. We found his Corvette and his cellphone abandoned near the beach. We found blood on the beach where someone matching his description was reportedly stabbed and killed. I have no love for the guy after he caused Charlotte’s death, but if Pierce’s goons did something to him, who’s to say they won’t come after the three of us? We need to find out where he is and what happened to him.”

“What if it wasn’t them? We would be letting them know that Lucifer’s missing. He may be the only reason they haven’t gone after any of us.” 

“Maybe his own twin brother sold him out to the Sinnerman’s goons,” speculated Daniel, pacing around, worried. “Think about it, Chloe. Michael was the last person to see Lucifer alive. Lucifer wouldn’t shut up last night about how Michael was going to ‘drag him back to Hell’ for killing Pierce, and Michael even confirmed it.”

“Dan, you’re really reaching here.” 

“Am I? Michael told me to my face last night that Lucifer would be brought to justice for killing Pierce. Then he made me give him your location this morning so he could tell you about the death of someone called Samael. I looked it up, Chloe, and ‘Samael’ was the Devil’s name before the Archangel Michael kicked him out of Heaven. Who goes around pretending to be the Devil? Who told me to my face that he was the Sword of God? I think there’s some serious foul play going on here.”

“Dan, please, don’t go advertising that Lucifer’s missing while Pierce’s goons are still out there. At least wait until we come up with a plan.”

“We may already be in danger!” he insisted, “Marcus Pierce was the lieutenant, Chloe. Who knows how many people are on his side at the station? Even if they weren’t involved in Lucifer’s disappearance, even if Lucifer isn't declared missing, they’re going to know something’s up when he doesn’t show up at the station for two days straight. We still haven’t apprehended two of Pierce’s gunmen! Who knows what they’re planning?”

Michael was still in the walk-in closet, listening to everything. It made his blood boil that this human was accusing him of working with Cain against Samael. He wanted to warp a wall around Daniel again and watch him squirm. But there were more important things to worry about. If Lucifer being missing was a threat to Chloe and Trixie, then he would do whatever it took to protect them, as he had sworn to do. He saw himself in the full-body mirror, the Sword of God, and he knew what he had to do to save his brother’s life on Earth. 

Michael picked up Lucifer’s sword and stood in front of the mirror. He removed the ponytail, letting his long hair hang loose for the last time, then held the sword with one hand and his hair with the other. He hesitated, but his brother had given his life for him, and the least he could do was cut his hair to save his loved ones. With one swift motion, he cut his beautiful hair close to the scalp, leaving it short like Lucifer’s. He put the sword away and held his hair in one hand, looking at it sadly, but he told himself to get over it, that it was just hair, that it would grow back, and that his oath to protect Lucifer’s loved ones was more important. 

He combed through his hair, then he grabbed a pair of scissors and fixed his haircut to better match Lucifer’s. He grabbed some of his brother’s favorite hair product and applied it, then he grabbed the comb again and styled it properly. With the hair done, he moved on to the makeup. He looked for his brother’s eyeliner and carefully applied it in front of the mirror. He even had the beard, courtesy of his angelic self-actualization. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and he couldn’t find himself anymore. 

_I only need to look at you to see what I could become should I turn away from our Father’s grace—_ he remembered telling his brother on that fateful morning— _You are the Devil, a fallen angel, a murderer, and I will not become you._

“Only for you, brother.” Then he went to face Daniel, who was still arguing with Chloe over his brother’s disappearance. “But I’m right here, Douche!” he said in a perfect imitation of his brother’s accent.

“Lucifer?” asked Daniel, mouth agape.

“Lucifer?!” she gasped. She stared at ‘Lucifer’ long and hard. He looked just like him. He had the scruff that she adored, and his hair was short unlike his twin’s. She looked into his eyes, and the way he held himself, and she almost believed it was Lucifer. No, this was Michael pretending to be him, and doing a great job at it, too. 

“Yes, Lucifer. In the flesh,” said Michael, grinning. 

“How do I know you’re not Michael pretending to be Lucifer?” asked Daniel, looking at Michael intently, who just stared right back. 

“Look at the hair!” exclaimed Michael, motioning to his short hair and scruff, “The perfectly arranged pocket square! Could Michael pull this off? I don’t think so.” 

“Right, right. Why are you covered in ash? Where the hell were you?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve been through Hell and back. Why do you think I left my car and my cellphone behind? But I’m ready to get back into the swing of things.”

“Riiight. How long have you been here?”

“A while. I was about to bathe due to me being, you know, _covered in ash from head to toe_. I heard you come in, but I was undressing at the time. Did you want me to come out here naked? Would that make you happy, Douche?” 

“I don’t want to hear about you being naked, man!” said Daniel, sounding frustrated, “Wasn’t that awkward moment we had at the precinct enough?” 

“And miss out on another chance to make you uncomfortable?” he said, grinning from ear to ear, even though he had no idea what Daniel was talking about. Had something happened between Daniel and Lucifer? He knew his brother quite enjoyed the company of women and men, or at least he did until he met Chloe, but Daniel? He decided he just didn’t want to know. 

“I’m going,” said Daniel, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking completely done with all of this. 

“It's okay, you can call off the search party. I'm unharmed. I wasn’t stabbed and killed by a demon,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling naked without his long hair. Chloe elbowed him in the gut, and he stared at her in confusion. “I was joking!” Chloe let out a laugh, playing along with him, and he laughed with her. 

“You say the weirdest things, man,” he said, shaking his head. “Just… Don’t leave town until the loft investigation is over, okay?”

“Make up your mind, Douche! Do you want to see me or not?”

“Just…” Daniel sputtered, frustrated. “You’re friggin’ impossible, man!”

“Why, thank you. I try,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“I swear, he only exists to torture me,” he muttered, then he turned his attention to Chloe, “Chloe, who’s watching Trixie tonight?”

“Well, I’m staying with Lucifer. Can you go pick up Trixie and take her to my mom’s? She’s at my house with the babysitter.”

“You’re spending the night with this asshole?!”

“What did you call me?” he asked, glaring at him. He made a threatening move toward him, but Chloe put a hand on him to hold him back, and she was glad that he actually listened. 

“Dan, you’re way out of line. I think you should go.”

“Fine,” he said, huffing, “I’ll go pick up Trixie and take her to Penelope’s while we deal with this Sinnerman mess.”

“Why should a complete stranger pick her up? She will be safe with us,” said Michael.

“I’m her father! You’re just a nightclub owner who barged into our lives uninvited!”

 _Oh, he is her father. Well, how was I to know? They look nothing alike!_ “You are behaving like a complete stranger right now,” said Michael, successfully saving face. “And I understand, you’re grieving for Charlotte. But that’s no excuse to take it out on me.”

“You’re the one who got her killed!” yelled Daniel. 

Michael looked at Chloe with a ‘did I?’ look on his face, and she just shook her head. “I did no such thing! Besides, Charlotte is in Heaven. My brother, Michael, can vouch for that. Do you want me to bring him out here?”

“Michael’s a dick!”

“Dan, you’re way out of line,” she warned him, trying to hold Michael back once again. “I know you’re grieving but it’s no excuse to treat him or his brother like this. Go pick up Trixie, take her to mom’s, and I’ll see you at the station tomorrow.” 

“Yes, and I will be there as well, bright and early, to bring these criminals to justice,” said Michael, “Isn’t that right, detective?” 

She tried to hide that Michael calling her ‘detective’ while pretending to be Lucifer stung, and she barely managed it. “Yep, like you always do.”

“Fine, I’ll see you two tomorrow,” said Daniel, then he pulled ‘Lucifer’ out of earshot. “She’s vulnerable right now, so I don’t want to hear about you taking advantage of her, okay?”

“Take advantage? How?” asked Michael, honestly confused about what he was implying. 

“Don’t play dumb!” said Daniel through his teeth, “We both know you’ve been trying to get her into bed since day one, so don’t even try it.”

Michael stared at him for a while, struggling to understand, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. Did Daniel think he would try to…? “What?!” He had never even been with anyone in his long life, and Daniel thought he would try something with Chloe, Lucifer’s beloved? He didn’t know whether to be horrified or furious at the suggestion. Finally, he settled on righteous fury and indignation. “How dare you?!”

Chloe ran over and once again, she had to hold Michael back. “Dan, go. Now.”

Michael watched him go, feeling severely tempted to put him through a wall again just to watch him quiver with fear. “Do I have your permission to put Daniel through a wall?” he said, reverting to his original accent. 

“He didn’t mean it, Michael. He’s been like this since he lost Charlotte.”

“But she is in Heaven. I told him as much. I saw her there with my own eyes. She was happily talking to Eve about her disappointment of a son, Cain.” 

“I don’t know if Dan believes that. By the way, thank you for doing what you did.” Sometimes looking at his twin brother was torture, especially now that he cut his hair and looked exactly like him. “Lucifer being missing could be a huge problem if this Sinnerman group is still out there looking for revenge.”

“I thought it best to keep up the charade for you and your daughter’s sake until my brother returns,” he said, and he couldn’t help absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head again, missing his long hair. She stared at him for a while, and he looked self-conscious. “What?”

“You were very convincing as Lucifer. I was under the impression that you two hadn’t spoken since the rebellion.”

“We actually had not spoken since Moses died.”

“Wait, you hadn’t talked to Lucifer since The Ten Commandments and you managed to fool Daniel, who’s known Lucifer for years?”

“Fortunately, I know my brother, Ms. Decker. And by doing this, I will prevent his life from falling apart in his absence. My brother should have a life to return to.” He looked toward the elevator, thinking about Daniel’s warning and how preposterous it was. “Even if that life includes… him.”

“He’s just looking out for me, Michael,” she said, still looking at him suspiciously, but at least he was helping, even with his freakishly good Lucifer impression that made no sense because they hadn’t spoken since The Ten Commandments, raising a ton of red flags with her. He was hiding something, and she was going to find out what it was. “Same as you.”

“Yes, and I will not leave your side until the threat has passed.” 

“Michael, it’s fine. I don’t need an escort. We can meet here in the morning and I’ll take you to the station. I’m sure you have no idea where that is. Or do you?”

“No, of course I do not know where this so-called ‘station’ is. And I am not leaving your side. If I have to unfurl my wings and follow you from the sky, I will. ‘Watch over Chloe and Trixie’, he told me, as he took his last breaths.” He looked emotional, and the tears came back to Chloe’s eyes. “I promised him that I would be your guardian angel, Ms. Decker, and I will not break that promise.”

She stared at him, speechless, and she wiped at her eyes again. Even as Lucifer lay dying, all he cared about was that she and her daughter would be safe. And she ran away from him in terror, looking at him like he was a monster. The guilt came back in full force, and she momentarily found it hard to breathe. She wanted him to be Lucifer, to apologize for leaving him when he needed her the most, but he was no Lucifer.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You look just like him now,” said Chloe, looking at him sadly, “I keep having to remind myself that you’re not him.” 

Michael’s face fell. “I… I…” He quickly looked away, feeling terrible for what his presence was doing to her. “I did not consider how difficult my resemblance to Lucifer would be for you,” he said, looking ashamed. “Ms. Decker, I…”

“I’m going to change. It’s late,” she interrupted him, and quickly went to the walk-in closet to look for one of Lucifer’s shirts to sleep in. She needed to feel close to Lucifer, and she always loved wearing his shirts, and she knew he secretly loved it, too. She looked through his closet and found one of Lucifer’s white dress shirts, and quickly went to the bathroom to change. 

Michael watched her go, feeling sad for her. He missed his brother, too, and he could tell how much Lucifer’s absence was hurting Chloe, and his resemblance didn’t help matters. Unable to do anything else, he went out to the balcony to watch the stars and give her some space. After a while, he heard her walking up behind him and he didn’t turn to look at her, trying to spare her from seeing Lucifer’s face when it didn’t belong to the celestial she loved.

“There’s, uh, nothing left for us to do until tomorrow morning, Michael. I’m going to turn in. It’s been a really… really… really long day.” She felt more tears coming on, and she sucked in a breath and let it out, telling herself to calm down. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“I have nowhere to go,” he admitted, knowing that he couldn’t return to Heaven while he was openly planning to defy his Father. “Ms. Decker, I realize that my resemblance to Lucifer is not helping you during these trying times. I do not have to be near you to protect you. I can do that from above just fine. Just tell me to leave, and I will leave.” 

“No, please, don’t go.” She went to stand next to him, but he just looked away. “You’re the one who’s going through Hell and back to bring Lucifer back to life. The least I can do is let you stay at the penthouse.”

“And I appreciate that, but I believe it is best if I leave.”

“I can’t punish you for being Lucifer’s twin brother. That’s not fair to you.” She leaned over the balcony railing, still not looking at him. “Look, I won’t deny that it’s hard seeing you next to me and not be able to hold you, or…” She took a deep breath and then let it out, trying not to cry again. “But you’re sacrificing everything for your brother. I can sacrifice for you, too. Please, stay.”

“I will stay then, for as long as you will have me.” 

“And besides, we still haven’t apprehended two of the Sinnerman’s gunmen from the loft. Who better than the Sword of God to help me catch these criminals?”

“They shot at you and my brother, did they not?” He glanced at her briefly, and she nodded. “Then they will be brought to justice. To that end, I place my sword and my powers at your service, milady,” he said, giving her a small bow. 

“It could be dangerous. You could be shot, too. Are you willing to take that risk?” 

“I am not worried about human weapons. I am invulnerable.” 

“Wait, you’re invulnerable?” Chloe had flashbacks about Lucifer getting hurt around her, again and again, and something wasn’t right. “Well, why is Lucifer always getting hurt then? I watched as Malcolm shot him, and I… I shot him! What is this?!” 

Michael recalled having this exact conversation with his brother on that beach. Apparently, he was only vulnerable around the detective. But why? He had no idea, and he imagined that it had something to do with angelic self-actualization and Lucifer’s feelings for the detective. Or maybe it was due to her status as a Gift from God. Whatever the reason, he decided to let the two of them handle that topic when the time came. “I do not know why my brother is vulnerable, Ms. Decker. I suspect he does not know either. But I can assure you that I am not.” 

That was a conversation she needed to have with Lucifer when he was back on Earth. For now, they had some escaped gunmen who needed to be taken in before they could hurt anyone else. “Pierce’s gunmen will be expecting Lucifer to be vulnerable,” she said, thinking of a plan. “I guess you’re my secret weapon, Michael.” 

“I go where you go, Ms. Decker.” 

“Good to know,” she said, giving him a small smile. He nodded and turned to look at the stars, and she followed suit. After a while of looking at the stars, she bit back a yawn, and then she patted Michael’s arm. “I’m going to get some sleep, Michael.” She went to lie down on the couch and got comfortable. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Bright and early.” Michael followed her back to the living room, went to the couch, grabbed a blanket that was placed over it and draped it over her. “I will watch over you.”

“Good night.” She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about her Guardian Devil. 

* * *

The next morning, after a mostly restless sleep, Chloe woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was starving, and she needed to get ready for work. She remembered that she still had clothes from the Disneyland trip in a suitcase in the trunk of her car. She had been so distraught over Lucifer’s death that she hadn’t even bothered unpacking. She quickly went down to grab her suitcase and then came back up, dragging her suitcase up the stairs to Lucifer’s bedroom. She stole one glance at him, and then she frowned and kept walking to the closet. She went into the bathroom, quickly undressed, and took a shower. She mostly just held herself against the wall, letting the water rain down on her, thinking about Lucifer and the hole he left in her life with his disappearance. She wondered if that’s how he felt when she ran away from him. She felt the tears coming on again and she didn’t stop them from falling. 

Once the shower was complete, she dried off, changed into some clean clothes, put her hair in a ponytail and walked back to Lucifer’s bedroom. There he was, looking as perfect as always. She sat next to him again and stroked his hair and face, wishing that he could tell her ‘good morning, detective’ in the way he always did, like his day was brighter just for being near her. 

“Good morning, Ms. Decker,” said Michael, suddenly standing at the door, wearing one of Lucifer’s purple robes. 

Chloe gasped and looked up at him, surprised to hear him. There it was, Lucifer’s voice again. She sighed, reminding herself that it was Michael. “Michael, did you even sleep?”

“I do not require as much sleep as you humans. I spent the night reading my brother’s extensive collection of books, trying to learn more about humanity.”

“Then why did you change into the robe?” she asked, honestly confused. 

“I thought it was a human custom to do so at night,” he said, looking down at himself, “Does this custom require that I sleep as well?”

“You change into comfortable clothes so you can sleep better,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Ah,” he said, nodding in realization. So, he was missing the other half of the custom, of course. Why was humanity so complicated? “I will keep that in mind for tonight, then.” 

“You need to go get ready. There’s a shower and stuff in the walk-in closet. I’ll make some breakfast for us as soon as I can find the kitchen.” 

“The kitchen is that way,” he said, pointing at the stairs by the bookshelves leading down to another level. Chloe gave him another suspicious look, so he cleared his throat and went into the bathroom in the walk-in closet to get ready for the day. He could manage a shower. He stared at all the appliances around them, not knowing how to work them. He was wrong. He couldn’t manage this. “How do you turn on the shower?” he called out from the bathroom.

“You don’t know how to work a shower?!”

“I know next to nothing about human customs and technology. I have spent most of my existence in Heaven, Ms. Decker.” 

“Didn't you take a shower last night? You were covered in ash.” 

“I washed off at the beach. Was that wrong of me?” 

“Oh, my G--…” she started saying, but bit her tongue, not knowing how an angel would react to blasphemy against their Father, no matter how much of a dick He was. “You see the knobs on the wall? Turn those,” said Chloe helpfully, and she could hear him go ‘ohh’ like she just told him the secrets of the universe. “Use the soap to wash up. You can also use shampoo and conditioner in your hair. When you’re done, you just wash it off.”

“Yes, I believe I can manage the rest of it, thank you.”

“Hopeless,” she whispered, shaking her head, amused. Chloe found some eggs in the fridge, and some bread in the cupboards, and decided to make scrambled eggs and toast. There was also a ton of orange juice for some reason. She looked for some pans and set out to make breakfast for a soon-to-be fallen angel and herself. Her life had gotten so weird lately. _Normalcy? What’s that?_ “Why don’t you get out of Heaven much? Are angels not allowed to leave?”

“It is frowned upon.” He quickly took off the purple robe and got in the shower. He fumbled with the shower knob, trying to get the water started, “We are only supposed to come down at the behest of our Father.” 

Michael continued fumbling with the shower knobs until he finally got the water to come out. Then he let out a guttural scream when the scalding hot water hit him and his wings fanned out in surprise, knocking over a few things. He desperately fumbled with the knob, trying to turn it off while staying as far away from the stream of water as possible. Then he turned the knob the other way and got cold water rained down on him instead, and he let out a shrill cry and he curled his wings around himself, shivering, fumbling with the knob yet again, alternating between hot and cold. Finally, he found the middle ground, and he stood there, bracing against the wall, his entire body shivering, feeling cold and hot all over, frustrated at how complicated everything was in the human world. 

“You okay?!” she asked, bewildered, from the kitchen. 

“Of course,” he replied, all too calmly considering his screams from earlier, “Forgive me, human technology continues to elude me.” 

“Are all angels as far behind on the times as you are?” she asked from the kitchen, hoping that didn’t sound rude. “It’s like you’re straight out of the Dark Ages.”

“Well, I was somewhat of a recluse after…” he trailed off, not wanting to dwell on that again. “Well, I never saw the need to understand humans until…” He frowned, once again thinking about falling from Heaven. The fear of losing it all and having to start over in a strange world that he didn’t understand threatened to consume him, and he took deep breaths, trying to calm down, reminding himself that he was doing this for a worthy cause.

He went about the business of bathing himself, then he turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Then he went back to the walk-in closet and stood before a full-body mirror, naked. Once again, he saw his brother staring back at him, and his words to Lucifer sounded in his head again— _I will not become you._ Sighing, he went to look for some clothes to wear. He settled on black shoes, boxer briefs, a dark brown jacket and matching pants, a lavender dress shirt and a purple pocket square. He put everything on except for the shirt and jacket, which would have to wait until his wings were completely dry. Then he styled his hair, matching Lucifer’s, and applied the eyeliner. Finally satisfied with the look, he went out to meet Chloe and he found her in the living room setting the table. 

“Something smells delicious,” he said, looking at what she made.

“I hope you…” Chloe looked up at Michael, and her jaw dropped. He had beautiful, black, and very damp wings sticking out of his back. She’d seen them before on the balcony, but their splendor was lost in the night sky. Now she can see them in the light of day in full detail, and they were beautiful. In fact, they reminded her of the ones she saw at the religious auction, only in black instead of white. Was that what Lucifer’s angel wings looked like? “Your wings…”

“Do they affect you? Some humans do not react well to their divinity. I can put them away if they affect you, but I would much rather not do so while they are wet. The feathers would get unsightly and malodorous, and I am rather vain about my wings.” 

“They’re gorgeous,” she said, still looking at them, awestruck. 

“I know,” he said with a big smile, getting an eyeroll from Chloe, then he went to sit on the couch in front of the table. Chloe sat across from him, and they both dug in. “Oh, this is divine. I do not think I have ever had…” He stared at the food, trying to figure out what it was. “Eggs, I suppose, served in this fashion.”

“It’s scrambled eggs.”

“Ah. I am learning so much about humanity already,” he said, smiling, and then it fell. 

Chloe saw his distress, and she placed a hand on his, looking directly at him. He wasn’t Lucifer, but she could tell he was hurting, too. “This can be your new home. I know Lucifer will take care of you.”

He shook his head, doubting that. “I was not exactly kind to him when we fought on the beach. I do not believe we can ever be brothers again. There are many things that have gone unsaid since the rebellion.”

“Well, things have changed. You’re already learning to think for yourself. You would’ve never even considered defying God before all this, right? Maybe this is exactly what you needed to come into your own and lead your own life.”

“Lead my own life,” he whispered, remembering his brother saying that he wanted to take their lives back from their Creator, just before plunging a sword through his shoulder. He cringed and absentmindedly rubbing at his shoulder. “I do not know how.”

“Well, that’s what you’re going to have to figure out, Michael.”

* * *

“I have decided that I do not like cars,” said Michael, leaning back in his seat, strapped in by that ‘seatbelt’ contraption that Chloe had to put on him, feeling constrained and unhappy on their way to the station. He was initially excited about the idea of being in a car for the first time in his life, but his tune changed when he realized how uncomfortable they were, and the slow speed was maddening. He shifted uncomfortably as Chloe drove. “Is this what humans do every day to go from place to place?”

“Uh-huh,” she said, having had to answer a myriad of questions by now.

“Why is this contraption so slow? What is taking so long? The cosmos was created in less time. Why are we not there yet?” 

“Michael, if you ask me that again, I’m leaving you by the side of the road and you’ll have to fly to the station,” said Chloe, and he just huffed in response, slumped in his seat and folded his arms, looking even more unhappy. 

“I should have brought my sword.” He rolled his shoulder, craned his neck to one side and tried to get comfortable. “I am the Sword of God, and I do not have my sword.”

“Oh, there’s no way you’re bringing a sword into the police station. Besides, who brings a sword to a gun fight?” 

He looked insulted. “Ms. Decker! A sword is a tool like anything else; it is only as good as its wielder. Besides, a gun will never have the style or finesse of a beautiful sword.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she said, trying to tune him out and failing. He could be as unbearable as his brother when he was displeased at something. 

“Why are there so many cars? Does every human own a car? That is billions of cars. That is not good for the environment. Humans are destroying the Earth with these… cars,” he complained, shifting in his seat again.

“Well, maybe God should’ve given us wings,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Hmph.” He drummed his fingers on his thigh, clearly restless. “Why do you keep stopping at these infuriating red lights?”

“You stop at red lights, Michael. That’s part of living in a society.”

“We barely start moving before we are stopped by these red lights. I could have flown us to the precinct by now but instead, we are bowing down to the lights.”

“I’m not showing up at the precinct without my car,” she said, rolling her eyes again at his impatience. He obviously hated confined spaces, which made sense for someone with wings, she supposed. “And it’s L.A. Traffic’s always like this.” 

“Lucifer told me that he liked driving his car. I do not know how that is possible with this ‘traffic’, as you called it. He has the patience of a saint, and I am supposed to be St. Michael.”

Chloe snorted and cracked a smile, taken by surprise by his comment, and then she instantly felt guilty for it. She tried telling herself that Lucifer wouldn’t want her to be miserable. Maybe this was the best way to cope with her grief: focusing on work and helping his twin brother navigate this new world that he would soon have to call home. 

“Here. Let’s try listening to some music,” she said, needing a distraction from Michael’s complaints and thinking about Lucifer. She grabbed her mix CD full of 90’s and early 2000’s jams and popped it in the CD player. 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I’ve become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home…_

Chloe frowned, listening to the lyrics of the song, reminded of what Lucifer was going through. Once again, she felt that guilt again at having run away from him, and she instantly moved to skip the song. “Let’s try another one.”

_Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can’t be there where you are. There’s something missing in my heart…_

“Oh, come on,” she hissed, and skipped to the next song.

_If it takes forever, I will wait for you. For a thousand summers, I will wait for you. ‘Till you’re back beside me. ‘Till I’m holding you. ‘Till I hear you sigh here in my arms…_

“How did that song even get in there?” she said, on the verge of tears, and then tried one more song, trying to hold on. 

_Close your eyes, and give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an Eternal Flame?_

She quickly turned off the CD player, remembering when Lucifer sang that for her. “Nevermind,” she whispered, choking back tears. 

Michael watched the whole thing with the music, feeling her pain at losing Lucifer. That last song, however, sounded eerily familiar. “That song…” 

“Yeah, ‘Eternal Flame’. What about it?” she asked, sniffling.

“I believe I have heard that tune before.” After a moment of searching his memories for any trace of that song, he remembered. His brother had briefly hummed that tune on the beach. Now he knew that the song was important to Chloe. He thought about his brother taking his last breaths with Chloe in his thoughts, and he felt that ache in his chest all over again.

“Where did you hear it?”

“I… I do not recall.” He quickly averted his eyes and looked out the window again. The rest of the trip to the station was spent in complete silence, with both of them lost in thoughts of the Devil they lost. 

* * *

Chloe parked the car at the station and watched as Michael fumbled with the lock, trying to free himself, and she calmly reached over, unlocked the door, and pulled the handle, opening the door. He stared at her for a moment, looking sheepish, then he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, exited the car, and closed the door behind him. 

“Finally!” He shot the car a hard look. “Blasted thing. Can we fly here next time, please?”

“No, Michael, we are not flying here next time,” she said with a long-suffering look, “Now you know where the station is. Why don’t you fly here next time and I’ll drive my car?”

“Well, we both know I am not going to do that.” He huffed and looked up at the building. “Are those cars I see on that roof?”

“Uh-huh. We have parking spaces up there.”

“Cars can fly?! Well, why did we drive all the way over here in that blasted thing then?” Chloe just looked at him, completely and utterly dumbfounded, and he cleared his throat, realizing he said something completely disconnected from reality. “Ahem. So! This is the police station,” he said, changing the subject, grabbing his shoulder, and rolling it again in discomfort. 

“Yep. This is where I do my detective work.” She exited the car, closed the door, and locked it with the push of a button. “You’re a civilian consultant, if anyone asks.”

“I assume I help you in your duties. But what exactly does a detective do, Ms. Decker?”

“Well, when somebody does something wrong, I find out who and arrest them,” she explained, trying to keep it simple for him. 

“Who says what is wrong?”

“Well, we have a justice system. Laws, penalties, assessments, that the people decide.”

“You mean, the humans decide.” He rolled his shoulder again, hissing with discomfort. He truly hated cars.

“What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

“It is an old injury. It is fine most of the time, but it does not seem to like your car. Well, after you, milady.” 

She looked at him suspiciously again, and then she walked into the station with Michael close behind. _Oh, yeah, he’s definitely hiding something._

* * *

Michael was wandering around the station, amazed at all the humans mingling about, all wearing uniforms of some kind. Chloe had gone to talk to Daniel, leaving him standing alone. He wasn’t worried; he could play Lucifer with the best of them. What he didn’t expect was to be hounded by nearly everybody over Lucifer’s last party at Lux.

“Great party the other night!” said one of the officers as he passed by, patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, man, we gotta do that again soon!” said another officer, patting his back.

“When are you going to have another 'free drinks for co-workers' party night?!” said another officer, who didn’t get a chance to touch him because he quickly dodged him.

“Thank you, thank you! And trust me when I say that there’s a lot more where that came from,” he said, grinning from ear to ear, “You know how much I love a good party.”

“Your cover of ‘Like There’s No Tomorrow’ brought me to tears!” said one of the male officers, and he struggled to keep his smile even though he felt like he was dying on the inside, knowing that his brother still hadn’t seen another tomorrow.

After a while of listening to praises about his brother’s party, Michael ran into Daniel, who was giving him a steely look. He was still angry with him over the whole ‘take advantage of Chloe’ comment, and he would make sure he knew that. “Before you ask, Douche, I did not nor would I ever take advantage of the detective,” he said, switching to Lucifer’s nickname for her. “How dare you even suggest that?”

“I know, I talked to her. I admit, I was out of line, but it doesn’t change anything,” said Daniel, “You’re still the reason Charlotte Richards is dead. I shouldn’t have to tell you that we’re not friends anymore.” Then Daniel brushed past him without giving him a chance to respond. 

“What is wrong with that human?” wondered Michael out loud. 

“Lucifer!” said somebody behind him, and he paused in his tracks, recognizing that voice from somewhere. He turned around and saw Ms. López in front of him, the tipsy woman from the party at Lux who had shamelessly touched his hair, and she was holding a shoe in her hand. He wondered if that was some human custom that he was not aware of. Did humans simply carry their shoes around in their hands and wear nothing on their feet? Why even wear shoes then? Or gloves? Then the shoe came down hard on his shoulder, over and over again, and he realized he had completely misunderstood the shoe-in-hand custom. 

“Bloody Hell!” he cried out, nearly dropping the façade at the random shoe attack. 

“I can’t believe you totally ghosted everyone after that party!” she yelled at him, hitting him over and over with the shoe, “You just ran off to who-knows-where and forgot about us! We thought you were dead when we found your Corvette and your cellphone at the beach! Dead!! Somebody got stabbed there and we thought it was you!”

Michael eyed the shoe warily, and then he put on his best Lucifer charm. “Unfortunately, I had to run off that night, but I promise I’ll make it up to you, Ms. López.” 

She stared at him for a while, glaring at him, still holding up the shoe in a threatening manner, and then she smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, I can’t stay mad at you! But don’t you ever do that to me again! ¡¿No más de esa mierda, okay?!”

“No más,” he promised.

“I can’t lose another friend,” she said, almost inaudible. He looked at her, worried for her, but her fear was gone almost as soon as it appeared. “But hey, you’re here now!” she said, instantly cheering up. She pulled back and then motioned him to come closer, and his eyes darted around for a moment until he complied. “That was some Molly your bartender gave me at the party! Man, I was riding that rainbow for hours.”

“Molly? Is that a woman’s name?” he asked. 

Ella just laughed and hit him again with the shoe, making him jump. “How much did you have to drink that night, hmm?”

“I had Coca-Cola,” he said, smiling briefly, remembering the moment he shared with his brother over drinks. It was one of the better memories he had of Lucifer. 

“Coca-Cola?! Riiiight! Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Well, I added some Vodka, of course,” he said, grinning at her. He hated the smell of Vodka, and he imagined it didn’t taste any better. 

“Now that’s more like you,” she said, smacking him in the shoulder with the shoe again, but she did it playfully this time. “Also, you gotta properly introduce me to your brother, Michael! He seemed nice! And his hair was soooo long!”

Michael sighed, once again reminded of the loss of his hair. “Yes, I will introduce you to Michael, Ms. López. I’m sure he’ll adore your strange customs.” He rubbed his shoulder, staring at the shoe in confusion. “What is the significance of hitting me with a shoe?” 

“Dude! La chancla!” she said, gesturing to the shoe in her hand.

Michael stared at her blankly for a second too long while she stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh, of course! Yes. ‘La chancla’.” _What in Heaven’s name is a chancla?! Why is humanity so complicated?_ Then he saw that Chloe arrived and he smiled from ear to ear. “Detective!”

Chloe stared at him for a moment with one eyebrow raised, then she snapped out of it. “Dan has the thug who was sent by Pierce to kill him in interrogation. He’s ready to deal in exchange for a shorter sentence. He…”

“Decker!!” yelled Ella, interrupting her train of thought, throwing her arms around Chloe, and pulling her into a bear hug. “Shortest vacation ever!!” 

“Yeah,” said Chloe, returning the hug, “I had to come back to take care of a few things.”

“I’m guessing you two finally made up. Whaaat? How did I know that? Lucifer invited me to eat at a restaurant, right? You know, Sol de Javier, the place that burned down?” she said, patting Michael on the shoulder, “Now, don’t be jealous, Decker! All he did the entire time was talk about you and his evil twin, Michael.”

“Of course, Michael is the evil twin. How Devilish! And I would know, because…”

“You’re the Devil,” said Ella.

“I really am,” he said, chuckling. Chloe gave him yet another suspicious look. He just glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and then turned back to Ella, all smiles. 

“Oh, man, Chloe, Lucifer wanted to talk to you so badly!” Michael waved his hands at her, trying to get her to stop, but she was oblivious. “I swear, he was acting like it was his last day on Earth or something. I told him I’d get in contact with you and you should’ve seen how his eyes lit up! And he was so miserable at Lux without you there, you know, before he totally ghosted me!” She threatened Michael with the shoe again, and he quickly put his hands up in defense. “I’m so glad you two are back together again!”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling tears in her eyes, once again thinking about how guilty she felt about how much Lucifer suffered during his last day on Earth in her absence. Michael just looked at her, frowning, not knowing what to do to help her feel better.

“Also, he totally stole a picture off your desk. Don’t think I didn’t see that!” she said, grinning, smacking Michael in the arm playfully, startling him again. 

“He grabbed a picture off my desk?” she asked, frowning. Well, that just made her feel even worse. Why couldn’t she give him one more day? Instead, all he had was a picture to remember her by. 

“Don’t let this one go, Decker!” said Ella, patting Michael in the shoulder again. Her smile completely disappeared when she saw Chloe holding back tears. “Decker, are you crying?” she asked, gasping, and she pulled her into another hug, and then she pulled Michael into the hug as well and hugged them both at the same time. “Don’t cry! It’s okay! You’re together now!”

“I just… I miss Lucifer.” Michael stared at her, eyes wide, and she realized what she just said. “I mean, I…”

“Oh, man, you guys are giving me all sorts of weird vibes,” said Ella, looking at ‘Lucifer’ pityingly, “Now she’s talking about you like you’re not here. Oh… Give it here, buddy!” And then she pulled Michael into a tight hug, and he just stood there, stiffly, not knowing what to do, giving Chloe a desperate ‘help me’ look. “It’s going to be okay!”

“So, you mentioned a… uh… loft scene?” asked Michael, trying to get back to the matter at hand even with a human wrapped tightly around his person.

“Yeah, where you killed Pierce in self-defense,” said Chloe.

“Pierce? Ah, Cain! Of course. Apologies, I may be… distracted,” he said, glancing down at the woman who had him in her arms.

“Everything’s going to be okay, buddy! Deckerstar all the way!” she said, still hugging Michael like her life depended on it.

“Lucifer?”

Michael was still trying to free himself from this human. “Hmm?” 

“Let’s go,” she said, motioning for Michael to follow.

“Right! Right.” He eagerly backed away as soon as Ella released him and then the Sword of God, the Archangel Michael, the one who banished the Devil from Heaven itself, the most powerful of all of God’s angels, promptly fled from this petit human woman who liked to give out hugs and threatened him with ‘la chancla’. 

Chloe quickly caught up with him and noticed that he was staring in Ms. López’s direction with a smile he was trying and failing to contain. “Lucifer?” He either wasn’t listening or he wasn’t used to answering to that name. “Michael!” she whisper-yelled at him. 

“What? Oh! You were talking to me?”

“Her name is Ella; in case you were wondering.”

“Ella,” he said, still staring in her direction, amused. “She hit me with a shoe. I never had anyone hit me with a shoe.”

“You fooled the entire station with your Lucifer impression,” she whispered, looking at him suspiciously. “These are people who’ve known him for years. You even reacted exactly as Lucifer would’ve when subjected to one of Ella’s bear hugs.”

“Oh, trust me, Ms. Decker, that reaction was genuine.”

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and then decided that her suspicions could wait. For now, the Sinnerman needed to be taken care of. “The suspect is waiting in the interrogation room. According to Dan, the guy Pierce sent to kill Dan and two of the gunmen from the loft all refused to talk, so I may need your mojo on this. You have a mojo, right?”

“I suppose my ‘mojo’, as my brother would call it, is to draw out humanity’s sins.” 

“Imagine that, going up against the Sinnerman Network with the ability to draw out humanity’s sins. Okay, just do your eye thing when I give the signal and let’s see what we can find out.” She walked into the interrogation room and motioned for Michael to follow. 

* * *

Chloe entered the interrogation room, followed closely by Michael. The man they had apprehended at Dan’s apartment sat behind the table in handcuffs. Chloe sat across from the suspect, and then motioned for Michael to follow suit. “So, John Barrow, you were sent by Marcus Pierce to kill Dan Espinoza.” 

“And then you duct-taped me and strapped me down in a penthouse above a nightclub,” said John, “Oh, and Dan threatened to shoot me, too.”

“We have you dead to rights on attempted murder. But if you cooperate, I’ll talk to the D.A. about taking some considerations regarding your sentencing.”

“How’s my sister doing?” he asked, giving her a cheeky grin. 

“Sister?” asked Michael, looking at Chloe.

“He pretended to have a sister to lure us into a trap,” said Chloe, glaring at him. “He’s the one who led us to the loft.” 

“Oh, really?” said Michael, glaring at him, trying not to bend the table beneath his fingertips in his anger. “So, he’s the cause of all this.”

“Now talk, John.”

“Sure, I’ll tell you all about the plan to avenge the Sinnerman’s death at the hands of your friend here,” he said, gesturing to ‘Lucifer’. “Killing Cain was a big mistake, man.”

“You do not know the half of it,” said Michael, still glaring at him, thinking about how everything spiraled from there. 

“How did you know it was him? That information isn’t public yet,” said Chloe.

“Cain still has a few friends at the station,” said John.

Chloe exchanged a worried look with Michael, now knowing for certain that there was a mole in their ranks. So, they really were looking for revenge. “They know I’ve got him on my side, right?” she said, sounding unconcerned, but she was putting up a front. Deep down, she was worried for herself, her daughter, and Dan and Ella. 

“That’s what they’re counting on. They’re going to use you to kill Lucifer, and then, once Lucifer’s dead, they’ll go after everyone who helped him kill Pierce. Our boss was always big on an eye for an eye.”

Now she was really glad she brought Michael along to help with the case. If they knew Lucifer was missing, nothing would stop them from killing the rest of the people responsible for Pierce’s death, especially with a mole in the police station. “Who is going to avenge Marcus Pierce?” asked Chloe.

“I need to know for sure that you cops will go easy on me. So, what’s it gonna be, detective? You gonna help me or are you going to take your chances?”

“If your information pans out, I’ll talk to the D.A. So, talk.”

“Fine. Ever since our boss lost his mark, he grew paranoid about dying. He tried to get his mark back by killing Amenadiel, God’s favorite son, but ended up accidentally killing Charlotte Richards.”

“So, he didn’t kill her because she was investigating him,” she said, looking angry at how senselessly her life had been taken away, “She was just in the way.” And to think she almost married that monster. 

“Exactly, so our boss had to deal with that. Plan A was to have me call in a favor to plant some evidence at the crime scene to throw off suspicion. But then Lucifer confronted him at the precinct with Charlotte’s death, and the boss needed a backup plan. So, he moved on to Plan B: the ‘sister’ was my queue to lure you and Lucifer into a trap so he could kill him. If that failed and Cain somehow ended up getting killed anyway, Plan C was for the new Sinnerman to take his place and avenge his death.” 

“New Sinnerman?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah, our boss always trained a protégé to take his place so he could come and go as he pleased, and the Sinnerman Network would still operate in his absence. One of them went rogue once and gouged his own eyes out. Dude was messed up.”

“Okay, so who is this new Sinnerman?” asked Chloe.

“His name is David Samson. You two have already met him. He was one of the gunmen in the loft. He’s the one who shot you.”

“I don’t even remember that. That gunshot knocked me out. I have no idea what happened afterwards,” said Chloe.

“They opened fire and I was forced to use my wings to shield us from the bullets,” said Michael, remembering his brother telling him that, glaring at John for luring Chloe and Lucifer into that trap. 

“Yeah,” said Chloe, frowning, imagining how much pain Lucifer was in, and then she ran out on him and left him alone to deal with his injuries. “So, this David Samson is one of the gunmen we still haven’t apprehended. Okay, where do we find him?”

“I don’t know where he’s hiding out after the fallout at the loft, but I can tell you who might know where he is.” 

* * *

Chloe drove to the location given to them by John Barrow. Michael was next to her, once again looking uncomfortable in the car, but to her surprise, he wasn’t complaining. Meanwhile, Chloe was focusing extremely hard on catching these gunmen, trying not to think about how Lucifer had to steal a picture from her desk just to feel close to her during his last day on Earth. It was also nagging at the back of her mind how Michael, a self-admitted recluse from Heaven who didn’t even know how to work a shower, could know his estranged brother so well when they hadn’t even seen each other since the time of Moses. 

“That was too easy,” said Michael, finally speaking up and breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Plan A, Plan B, Plan C. I did not even have to use my power over humanity’s sins. That human had no guarantee that you would keep your word to lessen his punishment and he still told you everything you needed to know. What if this is Plan C? What if he is luring you and ‘Lucifer’ into another trap?”

“Well, if this is their Plan C, I’m not worried. I’ve got my secret weapon,” she said, flashing him a smile. Finally, she spotted the house at the address John Barrow gave them and pulled over. “We’re here.” They exited the car and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door a few times, but there was no response. Then Michael reached over to the handle and forcefully turned it, breaking the lock. “Michael, we don’t even have a warrant,” she whispered, “Remember? I didn’t try to get one because of the mole in the station? And we don’t even know if the suspect is in here!” 

Michael glanced at the broken lock with contrition. “Oh, was I not supposed to…?” Great, yet another thing about humanity that he didn’t understand: doors. “…I can fix it.” He put both his hands on the handle, ready to repair it, but then stopped to think. She ran away from Lucifer because she learned of his true identity. How would she react to seeing him using his half of the Demiurge? He didn’t want to lose her, too. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing?!” she whisper-yelled at him, seeing him with his hands on the broken lock, and then caught herself. She stared at Michael for a while, who stared right back, looking like he was waiting for a reaction from her so he could decide how to react himself. “Just… nevermind,” she said, sounding emotional, then composed herself and walked through the door into the house. “LAPD!” 

Instantly, they heard screams. There was a woman running past them, and a man running out without a shirt on, pointing a gun at them. The man tried to shoot them a few times, but the gun appeared to be jammed. “Damn it!” he cried out, smacking the gun, trying to get it to work, but to no avail. 

“Is that one of the gunmen?” asked Michael.

“Oh yeah. LAPD, put your hands in the air, now!” yelled Chloe.

The man he threw the gun away and pushed through them, making a mad dash for the front door. Michael saw the man heading for the door and he quickly waved a hand to slam the door shut in the man’s face. The man instantly slammed into the door and then stumbled backwards grabbing at his nose, letting out muffled cries of pain. 

“You’re under arrest for the attempted murder of myself and Lucifer Morningstar,” said Chloe, as she whipped out her handcuffs. She stared at Michael for a moment, wondering how he did the thing with the door, but he just gave her a knowing smile. 

“He’s the Devil!” he yelled as he was being handcuffed from the back, squinting his eyes at the pain in his nose, “Are you really going to arrest me for trying to kill the Devil?!” 

“You almost killed the detective,” said Michael in a threatening tone. “First in the loft, and again just now.” 

“Thankfully, the gun jammed before he could hurt anyone,” said Chloe, then she turned her attention back to the culprit. 

“Fortunately,” he said, even though it was him that stopped the gun from going off, but he’d rather not tell the detective about the full extent of his powers if he could help it. She handled the wings well enough, but this was different, and he feared her running away from him, too. 

“Anything you say can and will be used against you,” she told the gunman and hauled him off to the backseat of her car in handcuffs. She opened the backseat and pushed him in, then locked him in. She then went around to the driver’s seat and stepped into the car. Michael followed suit, ridiculously proud of himself for learning how to work the car door, and finally buckled up. “That was easier than I thought it’d be,” she said, starting up the car. 

“Yes, wasn’t it?” he said, looking out he window again, “A little too easy.”

* * *

Once again, they were in the interrogation room, but questioning the gunman from the loft this time. Chloe pulled out a folder and spread some paintings across the table. Michael leaned over to look at the ‘paintings’ on the table, amazed at how intricate they were. He picked up one of them and looked it over, turning it this way and that, trying to make sense of it. Then he realized what he was looking at: his brother’s blood-stained white feathers—the ones he lost from having to shield the detective from harm with his wings. He looked up from the picture and saw the human sitting in front of them. He wanted to put him through a wall and keep him there for a while, angry at the pain he put his brother through, but he restrained himself for Chloe’s sake. 

“So, Noah, you were one of Pierce’s gunmen at the loft,” said Chloe, “Why’d you run away instead of sticking around with your friends?”

“Dude, Satan himself totally knocked me off my feet with angel wings. Screw that! Why was I even fighting a guy with wings by myself anyway?! Hey, speaking of, how are your pretty little white wings doing?” 

Once again, Michael restrained himself by grabbing at the table, trying not to bend it beneath his fingertips. Chloe must’ve noticed because she put a calming hand on him, silently telling him with a mere glance to stay calm. 

“Noah, we have you on attempted murder and resisting arrest. If you cooperate and tell us where to find the new Sinnerman, we may go easy on you.” 

“You’ll know who he is when he comes after you two,” said Noah, looking between them, smirking. “It won’t be long before he avenges the death of our boss at your hands.” 

Michael stood up and planted his hands on the table, glaring hard at the gunman, undeterred by Chloe trying to get him to stop. “You tried to kill Ms. Decker. You hurt an angel of God,” he said, his eyes narrowing in anger. “And now you would threaten her again in my presence?”

“You? An angel of God?! Since when?”

“Now, tell me,” he said, reaching out and grabbing the gunman by the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his chair and up to face him, “What is your greatest sin?”

“I…” The man’s face went slack, and then he recovered. “You think I’m afraid of you? I watched you bleed. You don’t scare me.”

Michael looked at him, feeling helpless at his inability to draw out this human’s sins. Maybe he wasn’t the Sword of God anymore. Maybe he had truly fallen just for thinking about defying his Father. He was afraid—afraid that he couldn’t protect Chloe like he promised, afraid that this Sinnerman would come after and kill her, and the more afraid he was, the more he reflected that on the man in front of him, and the more he could see the effect it had on him. For so long, he had focused on drawing out humanity’s sins by putting the fear of God in them because that’s what his Father had asked of him. He had almost forgotten what the true extent of his power was.

“Then answer me this,” he asked, staring intently into the gunman’s eyes, holding his gaze, “What is it you truly fear?”

“I…” Noah’s face paled as he looked into the angel’s eyes, “I’m afraid of going to Hell.”

“Yes,” he said, sensing the fear coming off him in waves. “You shot at the Devil’s beloved, you almost destroyed the Devil’s wings, and now you are afraid for your immortal soul. Well, you should be,” he said, leaning in, while the gunman paled and shrank back in his chair, looking up at him in horror. His eyes glowed white and the room seemed to warp around them, closing in on the lowly human in front of him, and all the human could do was look around in complete panic. “There will be a special place in Hell just for you. I will see to that.” 

“Please, no,” he whimpered, trembling, “I’ll do anything!”

“I suggest that you cooperate with the lady’s investigation and tell her what she needs to know.” The gunman nodded furiously in response. Michael let go of him and watched as the human fell back into his chair, looking beside himself with fear. Then Michael sat back down, the room returned to normal, and he calmly looked at Chloe, who had been staring at the scene between them the whole time with her jaw dropped. “I believe he is ready to answer your questions,” he said, gesturing to the man. 

“Your mojo is fear?” she asked, still shocked at what she just witnessed, “I thought you told me you had the power to draw out people’s sins.”

“Through their fear of God,” he said, then he nodded to the terrified gunman. “This man, however, was foolishly not afraid of God after watching the Devil bleed. Now he knows better.”

“Right,” she said, still staring at him, then she turned back to the gunman, who looked like he was about to wet himself. “Now, unless you want me to set him loose on you again, I suggest you start talking.”

Noah looked back at Michael, whose eyes glowed white briefly, and then he trembled under his gaze. “Okay, okay! I’ll tell you everything I know.”

* * *

Chloe was busy cross-referencing the information that Noah gave them with Ms. López, and Michael was too ignorant about computers—and humans in general—to be of any help, so he just wandered around Ella’s laboratory, noticing all the religious artifacts on the walls. He saw a cross, a rosary, and even a statue of St. Michael. “St. Michael, hmm?” he said, picking up the statue and examining it. Of course, the statue had him standing over Lucifer, pinning him down under his heel, holding a sword to the back of his neck. That’s what he was famous for, after all. Inexplicably, they always showed him holding the sword with the wrong hand.

“Oh, yeah! Big fan. Patron saint of police officers, paramedics, and the military. Mad respect,” said Ella.

“Really?” said Michael, holding back a smile. Maybe it was fitting that he was here on Earth, doing police work, or attempting to. 

“I don’t like what he’s doing to Lucifer there, but that’s what St. Michael is known for.”

“Uh, Ella, maybe we should change the subject,” said Chloe, thinking that the rebellion may be a sore subject for Michael. It was easy to talk about it from an outside perspective, but Michael lived that _._ He was the one who cast Lucifer, his own twin brother, out of Heaven, and she didn’t know how he would react to having that brought up again. 

“It is quite all right, detective. Yes, that is what St. Michael is known for, but there is so much more to the story.” 

“Oh?” said Ella, looking at him with interest. 

“They were brothers.” Throughout history, countless stories told of how he vanquished the Devil and cast him down into Hell for all eternity. “Twins.” These statues or paintings never portrayed the pain that both brothers were going through in that terrible moment. “Imagine having to banish your own brother, your own face, from the only home you’ve ever known to a place full of darkness and misery.” There were no paintings about his brother falling from Heaven with broken wings, screaming at the top of his lungs, while the one who banished him was on his knees on the edge of Heaven, watching him fall, mourning the loss of the brother he had to send away. “It must’ve been the most painful thing that St. Michael has ever done, and he’s applauded for it.” 

“Well, God can be a real jerk sometimes,” said Ella, “I don’t know how He can just sit on a cloud and watch innocent people suffer and die, over and over again. Like Charlotte, and you, when I thought you died yesterday.” Chloe’s shoulders started shaking, and Ella quickly put an arm around her. “It’s okay! Lucifer’s okay! I promise!” That just made Chloe more upset, so she pulled her into a tight hug. “I can’t reconcile this many bad things with a just and loving God. So yeah, me and the Big Guy are on rocky ground.”

“I understand that very well, Ms. López.” Michael remembered his own pain after being stabbed following God’s orders. He remembered Samael’s desperate prayers while he burned in that lake of fire. He remembered getting the devastating news of Uriel’s death from Azrael and Raphael. Then Lucifer died and went to Hell, completely alone and powerless. Over and over, throughout history and time, their Almighty Father did nothing as His children suffered. And then He would punish His loyal son for doing everything in his power to right an injustice by throwing him into a world that he did not understand, and from which he can never escape. “I cannot imagine how a loving Father could do nothing while His child suffers.”

“Lucifer?” she asked, as Chloe disengaged from her and focused extremely hard on the work she had to do to avoid thinking about how much pain she was in. “Are you okay?”

Michael felt tears in his eyes, thinking once again about falling from Heaven for daring to save his brother from a fate worse than death. He couldn’t save Uriel; how could he do nothing while he had a chance to save Lucifer? He cleared his throat and blinked back the tears, and then he looked back at Ms. López. “I am fine. I was just thinking out loud.”

“Hey,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “We should totally get out of here for a while and take our mind off things. You guys wanna go grab some food? Maybe some coffee?”

“Thanks, Ella, but not right now,” said Chloe, wiping at her eyes, “I just need to focus on work.” _And not on how Lucifer is suffering in Hell while there’s nothing we can do but wait._ “I, uh, better get back to work. Lucifer, come with me.” Then she was gone in a flash. 

Michael watched her go, wishing he could take her pain away. “Coffee sounds lovely, Ms. López, but perhaps some other time.”

“Sure, and it’ll be my treat. You paid the last time, right? It’s only fair.”

“Oh, of course. It’s only fair,” he said, nodding like he understood when he had no idea what all those words put together even meant. He smiled at this petite human who hit him with a shoe and invited him for coffee, and then he went to meet with Chloe. 

“Okay, so we have the exact location of the new Sinnerman’s hideout. All we have to do is wait for him to come out and he’ll lead us straight to their headquarters. It’s a long shot, but it’s all we have right now. If this pans out, we can bring him in and deal a huge blow to the Sinnerman Network in the process.”

“That sounds like a plan,” said Michael, trying to hide his anger at this human who hurt Chloe and his brother.

“Let’s go.” She quickly exited the station, and he had to run after her to catch up. 

* * *

“So, this is a ‘stakeout’. And, of course, it is in a car,” said Michael. They were near a plain-looking office building, waiting for this new Sinnerman to show himself. “Are you certain about the information that human gave you?”

“His information led us here. We just have to wait,” said Chloe. “I brought coffee, doughnuts and Cool Ranch Puffs.”

“My brother had an entire cupboard filled with these,” he said, grabbing one of the Cool Ranch Puffs bags. She frowned at him when he spoke in the past tense about Lucifer, so he clarified. “I ate them all while making a life-altering decision.” 

“I don’t blame you,” she replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

“I was amazed at how much salt and sugar my brother loves to eat.” He went to tear open the bag from one of the corners, and then Chloe took the bag from him, pulled on the front and the back from the top until the bag opened, and then she handed it back. “…Oh, is that how you open these?” He sighed, reached into the bag, and started snacking on some puffs. “Wonderful, another thing I do not understand about humanity: how to open bags.”

“Can I ask you a question?” He nodded and motioned her to continue. “Before you came here, you hadn’t talked to Lucifer since the time of Moses, right?”

“Yes, we had a dispute over his body. It is a long story involving myself, Lucifer, Amenadiel, Azrael, Raphael, and…” _Uriel. Uriel was also there that day._ “…and even our Heavenly Father Himself. Perhaps I will tell you that story someday.” He shifted in the car again, trying to get comfortable to no avail. “There will be plenty of time for that later.” He was filled with dread again, but he quickly bottled it up.

“Which brings me to my next question: why are you so good at imitating Lucifer?”

He stopped chewing for a second, eyes wide, and then he resumed chewing, slowly, until it was blatantly obvious that he was stalling. He swallowed and finally answered. “Well, we did fight on the beach. One can learn a lot about an opponent in battle,” he said, clearing his throat rather loudly, and then he stuffed more treats in his mouth.

“I’ve noticed that, for someone who’s been estranged from his brother since the time of Moses, you’re very good at imitating him. You’ve got his accent down, his mannerisms, even the way he dresses and styles his hair. You fooled everyone at the station, and they’ve known Lucifer for years. I’ve also noticed that you’re familiar with at least some modern human phrases even though you didn’t even know how to work a shower. And don’t tell me you learned all of that during your little dispute over Moses.”

“Well, I do listen to humans who arrive in the Silver City…”

“You also knew exactly where Lucifer lived in Los Angeles and can easily find your way around the penthouse. I didn’t even know where the kitchen was,” she said, folding her arms, still glaring at him. He just popped more treats in his mouth and didn’t look at her, and it was painfully obvious that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. “Spill.”

Michael swallowed, confused. “I would rather not spill the coffee.”

“Try spilling the beans.”

“You brought beans? Whatever for?”

“Michael! Why are you so good at being Lucifer?”

“These are really, really good,” he said, looking at the Cool Ranch Puffs bag, “No wonder my brother loves them so much. I hope you brought plenty.”

“Michael, you’re not getting out of this one.”

“I, uh… I pay attention, Ms. Decker. I know a lot of things.”

“Michael…” she said through her teeth, looking at him hard. 

“Ms. Decker, if I am being evasive, it is because I do not wish to talk about it,” he said, and then he popped more treats in his mouth. 

“How long have you been stalking Lucifer?” she asked, refusing to let this go.

He chewed, slowly, but she was still giving him that look, so he finally swallowed and relented. “Very well. I told you that many things have gone unsaid since the rebellion.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that,” she said, listening with interest, “What does that have you to with you stalking Lucifer?”

“I will get to that. As you know, Lucifer rebelled against Father. I was ordered to amass an army to put an end to his rebellion. He knew that only I could stop him, so he… he stabbed me through the right shoulder and wing in an attempt to defeat me.”

“Oh,” she said, cringing. She wasn’t expecting that. She couldn’t believe Lucifer would do that, but then again, that was eons ago, and she doubted that the Lucifer she knew, the Lucifer who had grown so much in Los Angeles while working with her, would ever stab a brother again under any circumstances. “Michael, I’m sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it…”

“No, you are already suspicious of me, and I must make things clear if I am to protect you. For over two hundred thousand years, I had to live with a severely weakened right arm, a crooked shoulder, and a mangled wing while Lucifer carried on like nothing happened.”

“That must’ve been terrible for you, being the Sword of God.”

“Yes, I was crippled, but I learned how to handle myself very well with my limitations. They only served to make me stronger, Ms. Decker. I thought I had come to terms with my condition, but then Lucifer abdicated his throne, moved to Earth, and created a new life for himself. I grew jealous. Resentful. Angry. Why could he move on from the rebellion but not me? I wanted to break his life like he broke mine, and I learned how to be him for that purpose.”

“When was this?”

“This was before he met you, of course. I was waiting for the right opportunity to take his place and destroy his life. When the opportunity presented itself, I was ready to cut my hair and take Lucifer’s place on Earth. But when I saw my reflection, I could not find the Sword of God. All I could see was the Devil staring back at me. I realized that I had to learn to forgive him if I did not wish to lose myself to my pain, which… was not easy.”

“Forgiveness is never easy,” she said, remembering how hard it was for her to forgive that paparazzo who tried to take pictures of her dad’s funeral, and how hard it was for her not to shoot the guy who killed her father when she had him in front of her.

“And when I finally forgave Lucifer for stabbing me, I healed.”

“Just like that? You healed?”

“You do know that angels self-actualize, right?” She just shook her head. “Well, we control what happens to our body based on our emotions. That is how my brother’s wings returned, and that is how my shoulder and wing finally healed.”

“Did Lucifer ever apologize for stabbing you?”

“No. He did not even mention it when we met again at the beach. He even told me that he had a ‘high aversion to stab wounds’ as if his words meant nothing to me. I imagine that he wants to forget what happened that day. But I do not need him to apologize to me, not anymore.” He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Why were his eyes so tired? “He gave his life for me. That is enough.” 

“He really has changed, hasn’t he?”

“Indeed,” he said, still keeping his eyes closed.

“I guess it’s a good thing you did that. Your resemblance to Lucifer is how we’re going to catch these guys. They’re going to have the surprise of their lives when they find out you’re not who they think you are.”

“Our Father works in mysterious ways,” he said, biting back a yawn. 

“You want some coffee? I know you haven’t gotten any sleep.”

He blinked a few times and just stared at the building ahead. “I do not need as much sleep as you humans. Do not worry, Ms. Decker. I will not take my eyes off that building.”

* * *

Chloe sat back in her car, drinking coffee to stay awake. Hours had passed, and there was still no sign of anyone. Michael had fallen asleep next to her, snoring lightly, as she suspected he would. She had offered him coffee multiple times when she caught him dozing off, but he had insisted that he was just resting his eyes. Now he was out cold. Even when he wasn’t pretending to be Lucifer, he still reminded her so much of him. 

Finally, she saw movement, and she smacked him in the arm a few times.

“What goat?!” he blurted out, looking around wildly, before his eyes settled on her. She pulled out the thermos and offered him the coffee, which he eagerly took. “If Raphael asks, tell him that I did not fall asleep in a car. I would never hear the end of it.”

“I saw somebody leaving. It looked like our guy. Let’s go.” She started the car, turned off the lights, and followed the other car at a safe distance. They eventually arrived at the abandoned Hawthorne Mall, and the man she recognized from the loft scene made his way inside.

“That's gotta be the guy that shot me. Let’s give it a few minutes and then go in.”

“It feels like we are walking into a trap, Ms. Decker. I do not know much about police work, but this entire investigation feels like it has been too easy.”

“I’m sure they want us to find the new Sinnerman so they can avenge their leader. What better way to take a shot at us than to lure us into a false sense of security? But they don’t know about our secret weapon,” she said, giving Michael a smile. 

“Like I said, I go where you go, Ms. Decker.” 

“Come on, let’s catch these bastards.” They got out of the car and made their way into the mall. They went in through the front entrance and were greeted by a mall in ruins. There were two escalators facing opposite directions, one leading to the third level and the other to the first. 

“Something doesn’t feel right,” said Chloe, reaching for her gun. Instantly, they heard guns training on them. Michael stood in front of her, shielding her as much as he could, looking around at all the humans that had appeared pointing their weapons at them.

“Well, well! If it isn’t Chloe Decker and Lucifer himself,” said the new Sinnerman, David Samson, standing in front of the escalator that led to the third level where the gunmen were. “You fell right into our trap, again. You never learn, do you?”

“You’re the one who shot me in the loft.” 

“Because you shot at our boss.”

“He was wearing a bulletproof vest, and you still shot me.”

“You needed to be taught a lesson. Same as your friend, Lucifer, who had one of my men shoot me, and then killed our leader. Now, we’ll finish what he started.” 

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with. I suggest you put your guns down and surrender yourselves before you make my friend here very, very angry.”

“What, I wouldn’t like him when he’s angry?” Then he turned to his men and directed them to open fire. “Shoot them both.” 

Michael’s black wings instantly unfurled and he wrapped his arms and wings around Chloe, protecting her from the bullets. He felt the bullets pelting his wings over and over again, and even though there were no wounds or blood, there was an intense pressure every time the bullets connected with the feathers and the membrane. He imagined that this was one tenth of the pain his brother felt when they shot his wings, and it made him even angrier. 

“They’ll have to stop to reload eventually,” said Chloe, burying her face in Michael’s chest, reliving firsthand what Lucifer went through that day in the loft. She wondered why Lucifer’s wings got bloodied while Michael’s didn't appear to be suffering any injuries. Why was Michael invulnerable but not Lucifer? Maybe it was because he was an archangel and Lucifer was fallen? “Are you okay?” 

“I will be.” Furious, he crushed all the guns in their hands through sheer willpower alone, unwilling to hide the full extent of his power anymore after how they almost hurt Chloe and how they hurt his brother, even if he scared her away for good.

“Oh, shit. Shit!” said David, dropping his crushed gun, “That’s not Lucifer!”

“How did you do that?!” asked Chloe.

Michael didn’t answer that. Instead, he took Chloe to the front of the escalator that went to the first level. “You need to leave, Ms. Decker.” 

“I’m not going anywhere!” 

“Then stay behind this wall.” 

“What wall? There’s no --…”

Michael pulled apart part of the floor and used it to erect a wall in front of Chloe as he went to take care of the gunners. A chorus of swear words rang out as the men ran for dear life. Michael opened holes beneath their feet and closed the holes around them before they fell all the way through, trapping them all in the third level, all except for the Sinnerman himself, who was quickly fleeing up the escalator. 

“I do not suppose you have a Plan D,” said Michael, enjoying throwing his little plans back in his face. He calmly walked up the escalator, reflecting their worst fears back at the gunmen in the floor as he walked past them. All they could do was scream at the images he put in their heads from their worst nightmares. David panicked, grabbed another gun, and tried shooting the approaching angel, but none of the bullets hurt him or even slowed him down.

“Am I a dog,” he said to David, “that you come at me with sticks?”

David jumped over the railing of the third level and landed on the second level, then he ran toward the second escalator that led to the first level, with Michael following close behind. Then David went behind the wall protecting Chloe and he pulled her away, pointing the gun at the side of her head. Chloe put her hands in the air, looking to Michael for help. “Don’t make any sudden moves!” he threatened Michael. 

Michael saw Chloe in that predicament and stopped in his tracks, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to protect her. “If you do not let her go, David, I will crush you with a thought.”

“Put your hands up or I’ll shoot!” Michael put his hands up, glaring at David the entire time. “We’re going to walk out of here real nice and slow, and you’re going to be a good little angel and stay right where you are!”

Michael twisted the Sinnerman’s wrist around with a loud ‘snap’ and he screamed in agony and dropped the gun. “Shall we try for the shoulder, Sinnerman? I can tell you from experience that shoulder injuries are extremely painful.” Michael walked over to him, grabbed the gun, broke it in half, then tossed it. He watched as David crawled away from him in wide-eyed terror before getting back on his feet and running down the escalator for dear life. Michael waved a hand and collapsed the escalator steps, and David screamed and rolled all the way down to the first floor, trying to grab on to anything on his way down.

“How are you doing this?!” asked Chloe, looking at the guy sprawled on the first floor.

“I am one half of the Demiurge, Ms. Decker. I can control matter.” Michael ripped the floor wide open and jumped down to the Sinnerman. On his way down, he gave his wings a mighty flap in David’s direction, and all the bullets embedded in his feathers flew toward the Sinnerman at great speed. All David could do was start screaming, trying to shield himself from the bullets, which all narrowly missed him on purpose, but they had the desired effect of sending the man to his knees as a quivering mess. 

“Who the hell are you?!” screamed David while he was down on the floor, on his knees before the angel, grabbing his broken wrist, trembling all over with fear.

“Perhaps you have heard of me,” he said, towering over the quivering Sinnerman, “I am the Archangel Michael.”

Chloe looked around at the men cowering at the furious angel among them. This was, after all, the angel who kicked the Devil himself out of Heaven, could mold his surroundings like putty in his hands, and could break bones with a thought, and they had just invoked his wrath. She knew she had a secret weapon in Michael, but she had no idea how powerful he truly was. 

“You have angered the Sword of God.” David suddenly fell through the floor as if it were made of quicksand and then it solidified around him, leaving him trapped in the floor with his head and shoulders sticking out. That’s when the Sinnerman really started screaming, helpless to defend himself. “And now you will pay for your sins.”

“Michael!” yelled Chloe, sliding down the collapsed escalator steps to try to reach them on time, “No, you can’t kill him!”

“You think not? But I will not kill him. I will give this scum a fate worse than death. He will relive his worst fears until the end of his miserable life. He will beg me for a death that I will never grant him. So, tell me, Sinnerman,” he said, looking down into David’s panicked eyes, “What is it you truly fear?” 

“Michael,” she told him, grabbing his hand, and it gave him pause, “Let him go.”

“He hurt you. He hurt my brother! Only Father knows how many innocents he has hurt. Worst of all, he is the reason my brother is in Hell; the reason I will fall from Heaven; the reason I will lose everything and everyone I love. I am stuck in this world that I do not understand and where I do not belong. And it is all because he dared to open fire on you!” he roared at him.

“Michael, I understand all of that,” she said, still holding on to his hand, trying to reach him. “But you need to let him go. He will face human justice, I promise you.”

“You forget, Ms. Decker, celestial justice is what I do, and I judge this human guilty and condemn him to the fires of Hell.”

“Michael, if you want to fit in with humanity, you need to let the law handle this.”

“Your human justice is flawed. How many innocents are trapped behind bars with no hope of ever seeing the sun again? How many more innocents will have to die at the hands of corrupt officials? You think I have not heard their prayers? You think I have not heard their stories in Heaven, Miss Decker?”

“I know, the system is far from perfect. But the change starts with you and me, Michael. And you know, maybe there’s a reason the patron saint of policemen is here on Earth now. You said that your Father works in mysterious ways, right?” She put an arm around his, and some of the rage he was feeling melted away. “You haven’t lost everything, Michael. I know you and your twin brother will have a better relationship when he’s back from Hell. And you know, I’m your friend now. I know it’s hard for you now, but we’ll get through this.”

Michael looked down at the Sinnerman, who had been watching the entire argument unfold in silence, and he finally released him. “Very well. Show me what human justice is all about.” 

* * *

Michael was standing on the balcony again at the penthouse again, looking at the stars in the night sky. The threat to Ms. Decker was contained. But now he was alone, afraid that Miss Decker wouldn’t want to see him again after what she witnessed at the abandoned mall. Then he heard Chloe walking up behind him and he looked over his shoulder, surprised at her coming back to him willingly. “Ms. Decker?”

“So, the new Sinnerman was arrested and with him, all of the gunmen from the loft are behind bars awaiting trial. We finally have justice for what happened in the loft, Michael. And finally, we can give Charlotte Richards a proper funeral.”

“Justice was served, I suppose.” 

“I don’t think the Sinnerman Network will come back from this, now that they’re scattered and leaderless without a new Sinnerman, but we’ll be ready if they ever come after us again.” 

“There is still at least one traitor among your ranks.”

“Yeah, but we’ll deal with it. For now, I consider this a victory. Our victory.” She went to stand next to him, leaning over the railing as well, looking at the stars. “Nice job out there, even if you went a little crazy at the end.”

“Ms. Decker…”

“So, angels can control matter. Is that how Lucifer kept breaking into my house?”

“No, only I can control matter.”

“And you can make people afraid.”

“Just like Lucifer cannot create desires, I cannot create fears. I only expose what is already there, and the Sinnerman reeked of fear.”

“I mean, who can blame him? With the whole David and Goliath thing playing out before his very eyes. I had no idea how powerful my secret weapon was. No wonder Lucifer was so afraid to face you,” she said, feeling that guilt again, “And he still fought you because he wanted to stay with me.”

“Ms. Decker, I… I had not told you of the full extent of my powers. I was afraid that if you saw what I was truly capable of, you would run away from me. Then I would be truly alone in this strange, new world.”

“This is my life now, Michael. I won’t run away again from any weird celestial stuff,” she said, giving him a smile. “Even if you’re kind of like a glorified Avatar. Trixie loves that show.”

“A glorified what?” Chloe just started laughing under her breath, while he just stood there, confused. “Ah, I will never understand human slang.” 

They stayed like that for a while, the Sword of God and a detective, just watching the stars that shone above. “What do you think Maze is doing right now?” asked Chloe.

“Hopefully, she will find Lucifer’s soul soon. I do not know how long it would take to search the entirety of Hell. It has already been around three hundred years since I left her in…”

“Three hundred years?!” cried out Chloe. 

“You… did not know that, did you?” he said, cringing. 

“What do you mean, three hundred years?! How long has Lucifer been down there?!”

“Down there, time is different,” said Michael, wishing he didn’t have to tell her this, “Each day on Earth is the equivalent of around three hundred years in Hell. He could be in Hell for thousands of years by the time we find him and bring him home.”

“So,” she started, still trying to process this, “You’re telling me that Lucifer has been in Hell for six hundred years waiting to be rescued?”

“Yes…” He never was good at delivering bad news. “I am sorry. I wish I could do more.”

Chloe felt tears pooling in her eyes, feeling that guilt all over again. She could’ve given him one more day. Why couldn’t she give him one more day? At least his last memory on Earth would’ve been a happy one. “Will he even be the same when you bring him back?” she asked, her voice breaking. 

“Hell was designed to break the damned, using either their guilt or, in the absence of it, what they loved in life against them. He will have to be strong to survive in Hell.”

“I shouldn’t have been on vacation while Lucifer was here, facing the end of his life,” she whispered, palming her face, wracked with guilt. “How could I have been so selfish?”

“I am certain that Lucifer understood why you left,” he tried to reassure her, “He was fighting for you on that beach. And I have no doubt that he is fighting now.” 

Chloe ran back to Lucifer’s bedroom, wracked with guilt, taking his hand and holding it to her heart, and the tears flowed freely. All this time, she took him for granted—her quirky and sometimes infuriating partner who always brightened her days and just so happened to be the Devil. “I’m so sorry…”

“I will give you a moment,” he said, and left her to her grief. He went back to the balcony and placed his hands on the railing, looking up at the night sky, gazing at the stars he created with his brother long ago, lost in thoughts about Heaven and Hell. He wished more than anything that he could simply fly down to Hell, recover Lucifer’s soul, and reunite him with Chloe as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait for Mazikeen to send word.

* * *

An hour later, Chloe was still with Lucifer in his bedroom, and Michael was by the bookshelves going over some interesting books from ages past. Michael hadn’t heard anything from Chloe for a while now and he was almost certain that she had fallen asleep by Lucifer’s side, but he didn’t dare to pry. Then he heard the elevator signaling somebody’s arrival.

“Daniel! Is that you again?” asked Michael, putting on the façade again. He put the book down and went to greet whoever had just arrived. “Are you here to insult me some more? It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, trust me!”

But that wasn’t Daniel, or Linda, or Ella, or anyone he had come to know on Earth. It was a human woman who was deathly pale with blue-tinged lips, wearing a long, black dress, and sporting short, black hair. She was drenched from head to toe. He watched as she coughed up a lung-full of water, and instantly, he was on high alert. 

“Who are you?!” he roared, ready to fight this apparition. He was soon joined by Chloe, who had her gun out, ready to protect Lucifer’s body. 

“Hey, Decker, Dick,” she said, and then she coughed up more water. “Ugh, sorry, that’s so gross. Yeah, sorry about the drowned woman and all. It was the closest one I could find given the mess that Hell is currently in.” They just kept staring at her with wide eyes, unblinking, completely silent. “Guys, it’s me. Mazikeen.”

“Maze?” she asked, staring at her hard, “Maze?!”

“Mazikeen? You said you would send another demon to give us your whereabouts,” said Michael in an accusatory tone, “Why are you not with my brother? Where is he?”

“I bring good news and bad news from Hell. The good news is that I found Lucifer.”

“You found him?!” asked Chloe, sounding surprised, then elated, “How is he?!”

“Well, he’s not being physically tortured by demons, so there’s that. But the bad news is that he’s not going anywhere. Two of the demons found him wandering aimlessly and stuck him in a Hell Loop with Pierce.”

“What do you mean, a ‘Hell Loop’?” asked Chloe, apprehensive.

“It’s where you go to relive your guilt over and over. In Lucifer’s case, he stabs Cain and watches him die, then Chloe comes in and makes him feel like a monster before running out on him, and then he falls apart and stabs Pierce again. He’s been doing this for hundreds of years.”

“Oh, God,” said Chloe, palming her mouth, horrified. She’d looked at him like he was some hideous monster and then ran away from him, and now he was reliving that over and over. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was feeling. 

“I will fly down and get him out,” said Michael, determined, “Where can I find you?”

“Meet me at the Throne of Hell. It’s the tall one with the big star on top. You can’t miss it. I’ll tell you more there.” 

“I will meet you there.” Michael ran to the walk-in closet to change into his armor. He had a feeling that he was going to have to fight for Lucifer’s freedom.

Mazikeen walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. “Chloe, he wanted me to tell you that he doesn’t blame you for running away.” The elevator doors opened and she stepped through. At Chloe’s wide-eyed, questioning look, she elaborated. “He can hear your prayers.” And then the elevator doors closed in front of her and she was gone. 

“He can hear us,” she whispered, palming her mouth, stunned, and so happy that her prayers actually go through. “Michael, he can hear us! He knew Mazikeen was looking for him, and he knew that you were coming to save him!”

“And so I shall,” he said, putting his armor on and getting his sword and Lucifer’s. 

“Michael, I want to help. Take me with you.”

“Hell would kill you instantly. I am sorry, but you must wait here.”

“There has to be something I can do,” she said, desperately. 

“You can continue sending him prayers, Ms. Decker,” he said, stepping out of the walk-in closet and going down to the living room in his archangel clothes, adjusting his leather gloves. 

Chloe looked him up and down, seeing the silver breastplate accompanied by gold shoulder plates with engravings of the moon and stars on them. He had a black leather skirt and silver faulds like a Roman warrior, complete with sandals. He had a sword strapped to his hip, two smaller swords strapped to his lower back in an ‘x’ shape, and a large sword across his back. He looked like he was straight out of a Renaissance painting. 

“What?” he asked, catching her staring.

“Nothing. Please, bring Lucifer home.”

Michael gave her a small bow. “I will do what I can, milady.” 

Chloe watched as he went out to the balcony, unfurled his black wings, and flew away on his way to Hell. Once again, she was left standing on the balcony by herself, waiting in the wings. “Samael, I will wait for you,” she prayed, holding the bullet necklace over her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Michael's going down to Hell to get Lucifer! The two brothers, reunited at last after they were torn apart in 'For Tomorrow'. Will Michael succeed at freeing Lucifer, and if he does, at what cost? Well, I know the answer, but I'm not telling. And can you believe that a lot of the Michaelucifer stuff at the beginning was originally written two chapters ago for "Caught in the Rain"? And I still have some outtakes left over from this one that I plan to use in a future chapter. I cut out a few pages of Michael learning about humanity, hanging out with Trixie and Ella, and a certain scene involving a certain Corvette. I'll work those scenes back in for future chapters! Thank you for all your support! Feel free to let me know what you think so far! We're heading into the final stretch, guys! Just a few more chapters to go, and they are doozies! 
> 
> The song snippets are from "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, "Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys, "I Will Wait For You" by Connie Francis and "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles again.


	10. Chains of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's on his way to Hell to get Lucifer's soul. Chloe's back at the penthouse, praying to Lucifer to guide him home. Meanwhile, Lucifer is stuck with Pierce/Cain, trying to find his way out of the Hell Loop they were both trapped in. Will Lucifer succeed in breaking the chains that are holding him in a Hell Loop in time for Michael's arrival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! As I was writing the chapter that was supposed to follow Waiting in the Wings, I realized that I was leaving a big part of the story out and I had to backtrack a little. Once again, thank you guys for all the kudos and wonderful comments!! I honestly thought the previous chapter wouldn't be well received because Lucifer isn't in it, but you guys really surprised me! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying my version of Michael. There I was, worried that Michael's reveal in the middle of me writing the epic fight scene in For Tomorrow would throw a wrench in my little story, but my Sword of God is still holding his own against Weasely, Cowardly Michael. We'll see what Season 5B brings. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my little story!

For three hundred years, Lucifer and Cain had been trapped in a Hell Loop reliving what happened in the loft, dully aware that they were in a cycle, unable to escape. Cain would shoot Lucifer in the chest seven times to no effect. Cain would then use Mazikeen’s blade to try to get the upper hand, only managing to slice him in the arm once. They would then fight over control of the blade, and Lucifer would turn that blade on Cain and stab him. And once again, Cain was down on the floor with a blade in his chest, with Lucifer crouched beside him.

“Now that I know I’m dying, I don’t know what I was so afraid of,” said Cain, and then he let out a weak laugh and laid his head back, staring up at the skylight, toward the Heaven he had longed to see for millennia. “I’m going to Heaven.” 

“You really believe that?” asked Lucifer as he crouched beside him. 

“I told you, Lucifer, I don’t regret anything I’ve done.”

“Yes, but that was before you killed Charlotte Richards.” 

“No…” Cain shook his head, staring up at the skylight, towards the Heavenly gates that were quickly slipping through his fingers. “No, that was an accident.”

Lucifer, however, kept pushing, refusing to let him go to Heaven. “Well, you pulled the trigger. You ended her life -- you chose to kill her. Deep down, you know you’re a monster.” His eyes began to glow red and he felt his face beginning to burn. “And that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity.” Cain stared at him, brows furrowed, trying not to listen to him, but the damage was done. “Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done—what you truly are.” 

Cain looked straight into the red eyes of the Devil, saw the flames spreading across his face and blood-red gargoyle wings unfurling from his back, and all he could do was laugh in his face. “And neither can you!” 

“Lucifer!” a voice suddenly rang out in the loft. 

Both Lucifer and Cain stopped dead in their tracks, surprised at the intrusion. It was like they both awakened from a dream. They exchanged looks for a moment, wondering what happened. Cain got back on his feet, staring down at the blade protruding from his chest. Lucifer stood up as well and touched his face, realizing that his Devil Face was in full display, so he quickly willed that away. 

“Mazikeen? Is that you?” The voice sounded like it was coming from the hallway, so Lucifer quickly went to meet them, trying not to get his hopes up. 

Mazikeen emerged from the hallway. “Is that really… whoa.” Mazikeen stopped in her tracks and stared at the red wings on Lucifer’s back in shock, her smile fading. “Okay, now I know you’re not Lucifer. You’re a demon, aren’t you?”

Lucifer looked indignant. “A demon?! Do I look like a demon to you?” Lucifer followed Maze’s gaze and saw those Devil wings sticking out of his back again. He felt that pang of horror again at the sight of those disgusting things on his back. He quickly put them away, not wanting to think about them. “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

“How do I know you’re not a demon saying you’re Lucifer?”

“I don’t lie, remember?” She still didn’t believe him, so he sighed in frustration and stepped forward. “Very well. Mazikeen, as I was bleeding to death on the beach, you said that you wouldn’t let me go to Hell for eternity, that you wouldn’t give up on me, and that I deserved to be happy on Earth. The last thing I remember before I died is you asking Michael for one of his feathers.”

Mazikeen stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. “You heard that?”

“I heard everything. I know you didn’t mean to kill me, Mazikeen. But unfortunately, you did, and now I’m stuck here with…”

“It’s really you!” she interrupted. “Finally!” She approached him, overjoyed, but stopped, remembering that she was the one who killed him. “And, uh, sorry about confusing you for a demon. I’ve met a lot of fake Lucifers in my search. You’re in a lot of people’s Hell Loops, like Reese Getty’s, our blind Sinnerman’s, Delilah’s…”

“Delilah’s here?” Lucifer suspected it, but hearing confirmation was hard. His dear friend had been robbed of the opportunity to turn her life around because of that lowlife, Jimmy Barnes. At least he was still screaming about the Devil behind bars somewhere. 

“Yeah, same as Malcolm and Carlisle. I haven’t seen Pierce yet, which is a shame because I wanted to get a few good hits in.”

“Well, you’re in luck, because…”

“I’ve been trying to come up with the right thing to say to you,” she interrupted him again, “but you know I’m terrible at dealing with emotions and stuff. I guess all I can say is that I’m sorry for killing you.” She reached behind her back and under her shirt, pulled out a wooden frame, and offered it to him. “And I hope you know that I’m trying to set things right.”

Lucifer looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was giving him. He took the frame in his hands and turned it around, and his eyes went wide, and then they softened and glistened with tears, seeing that framed picture of Chloe and Trixie that he had stolen off the detective’s desk. Countless times, he’d wished he could’ve brought that picture with him as he wandered aimlessly through Hell. It was finally in his grasp again, and it was the only bit of happiness he had felt in six centuries. “You brought me their picture?”

“I had to steal it off your body, but it’s okay because you stole it from Decker first.”

“Mazikeen, this is…” Lucifer trailed off, trying to find the words, but despite speaking every language there ever was, no words would come to him. “I… I don’t know what to say.” Lucifer held the frame close to his heart, unable to hide his smile. “Don’t think this is enough to make amends for stabbing me in the chest.” He was so happy at having the picture that he couldn’t even muster the will to be angry with her. The joy he was feeling was almost enough to make up for killing him. Almost. “But it’s a good start, Mazikeen.”

“So, you don’t hate me?”

“Well, ‘hate’ is too strong a word. You did come all this way to find me, and you somehow roped Michael into defying God to help me. I don’t know how you managed that.”

“Oh, I just came up with the plan. Decker was the one who convinced Daddy’s Boy.”

“Clever detective,” he said, with a big smile on his face, “I didn’t expect her to come back so quickly, not after what happened in the loft with… him.” Lucifer looked around and didn’t see Cain anymore. “I know you’re here, Piercey. Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Then Cain stepped out from behind one of the columns and leaned against it, looking apprehensive. “Running from Maze, are we? And to think, you two used to get along so well while you were scheming behind my back.”

“You’re stuck with Pierce?!” She licked her teeth in anticipation, brandishing her demon blades. “This day just got even better. We have unfinished business, don’t we, Pierce?” 

“Hey, Mazikeen,” said Cain, still keeping his distance, “Tell me you killed him in the exact same way he killed me. That would make me feel better about spending eternity with my killer.” 

Lucifer glared at Cain, then he placed a calming hand on Mazikeen’s shoulder when she looked like she was out for blood. “As much as I’d love to watch you eviscerate him, Mazikeen, you can’t kill him without restarting the Hell Loop.” 

“I guess we’re practically married at this point,” said Cain, sighing, “Remember when we pretended to be husbands, Lucifer? Good times.” 

“Well, I want a divorce, Cain!” yelled Lucifer, and Cain let out a laugh. Lucifer rolled his eyes, wondering what he did to deserve being punished like this, and then he looked back at Mazikeen. “Tell me you can get me out of here.” 

“You know the only ones who can get a guilty soul out of Hell are God, Goddess, and the King of Hell. God wouldn’t lift a celestial finger for you, Goddess is in another universe, and you’re dead. If you weren’t feeling guilty, any angel or demon could get you out. So, maybe start by asking yourself what you’re feeling so guilty about. Maybe it has something to do with those red wings? I’m guessing they’ve been like that since you killed him.”

“They changed with the return of my Devil Face. I’m almost certain they have nothing to do with why I’m here. What they are is an inconvenience, like moles on my back that I can’t get rid of because the stubborn buggers always seem to grow back.”

“Then what are you feeling guilty about?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea. I only know that I don’t feel guilty for sending Cain straight to Hell. Really, he asked me to kill him!”

“What, I wasn’t allowed to change my mind?” said Cain, “I told you that Chloe made me realize that life was worth living, and you took that from me.”

“If you didn’t want me to kill you, you should’ve thought twice before threatening the detective’s life, Cain!” 

“And did my death solve anything? Chloe’s still in danger, Lucifer.” 

“Wait, Chloe’s in danger?” asked Mazikeen, and then she shot a glare at Cain, who retreated further into the background.

“His men are out for revenge. Mazikeen, you need to warn the detective. Tell her that they still want to use her to exploit my vulnerability around her. They won’t make a move without getting us into position, but as soon as they find out I’m gone, they’ll go after everyone who helped take down this overstuffed man-ham.”

“Chloe’s with Michael, who’s got the whole Demiurge thing or whatever going for him. You should’ve seen how the prick trapped me in your penthouse floor and threatened to kill me. He was a little upset at me trying to kill him and… well, you know.” 

“Well, as long as he was only a _little_ upset…” 

“What’s a Demiurge?” asked Cain.

“The Power and the Will of God. And mind your own business!” 

“Lucifer, Michael promised you he’d be her guardian angel. If anyone can protect her from this dumbass and his men, it’s him. So, you need to stop worrying about what’s going on up there and focus on getting out of here.”

“I’ve been worrying for six hundred years, Mazikeen! I can’t just stop worrying! Not only are Cain’s men after the detective, but she’s feeling guilty for running away from me! Please, tell her that I’ve heard all her prayers. Tell her that I don’t blame her for running away, and to please not feel guilty for what happened to me. I don’t want to see her in Hell. If anyone deserves to go to Heaven, it’s her.”

“You damned Chloe to Hell?” asked Cain, in disbelief, “And you call me a monster? At least Charlotte went to Heaven.” 

“Stay out of this, Cain!” yelled Lucifer, “This is all your fault!”

“Lucifer, forget him. I’m doing my part, and Michael’s going to do his as soon as you do yours.” Mazikeen pulled Lucifer aside, out of earshot, and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to possess somebody’s body on Earth, go to Lux, and tell Michael to meet me at the throne. I’ll lead him to your cell. In the meantime, find the root of your guilt and convince yourself that you don’t deserve to be punished for it.”

Lucifer looked at the door that had closed on him all those years ago, wondering if he would ever be able to leave this place. “I’ll try, Mazikeen.”

“Now, I need to go before my cover’s blown. I’ll see you on the other side.” Then she quickly ran down the hallway, went through the door and disappeared. 

“Mazikeen!” he called out as she fled through the door, “Tell the detective that I…” Then another demon walked in, wearing the detective’s face and clothes, and the words died in his throat as the loop started all over again. 

* * *

_Samael, I will wait for you._

Lucifer awoke as if he had been under a spell upon hearing the prayer. He looked around, finding himself back in that loft, just as he had been for the last few centuries, crouched beside Cain with one of Mazikeen’s blades sticking out of the former immortal’s chest. Lucifer stood up, glancing down at Cain’s body with red, glowing eyes. Once again, his skin had burned, and those grotesque wings had unfurled from his back. Then he noticed the wooden frame on the floor that didn’t belong in the loft. He picked it up and was surprised to see the picture of Chloe and Trixie, wondering how that got there.

He tried to ground himself by studying the photograph, taking in every detail of it. He noticed the ash caked on top and it served as a reminder that his soul was still trapped in Hell, and what he had to fight for. He wiped away the ash with his sleeve, finally seeing the detective’s beautiful face clearly, and the urchin’s bright smile. 

_I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?—_ he remembered Chloe telling him after taking the phone back from the urchin— _Because there will be a tomorrow._

 _Tomorrow—_ he had answered— _It’s a… date._

Even though he was trapped in this blasted Hell Loop reliving yesterday, he would do whatever it took to see another tomorrow and finally fulfill his promise to her. He would find the root of his guilt and convince himself that he didn’t deserve to be punished. Then he would free the detective of her guilt, and they could enjoy all the tomorrows they could get, together. 

“Lucifer?” he heard her calling for him. Lucifer turned around, holding the photograph to his heart. ‘Chloe’ was there, standing in front of those stairs. Once again, he saw the fear in her eyes as she backed away from him in abject terror. “It’s all true,” she repeated. 

As she had done many times before, she called him the Devil, Satan, all while looking at him like he was some horrible monster. He wanted her to be the real Chloe, to reach out to her and tell her that she didn’t have to be afraid of him, but he knew that she was currently beyond his reach. What he wouldn’t give to see her again. What he wouldn’t give to have the urchin paint yet another drowned, extinct unicorn on his face.What he wouldn’t give for another game night with his ladies. He was so close to making that a reality. Mazikeen had found him. Michael was on his way. Chloe was waiting for him. 

He gazed at the photograph in his hands, feeling nostalgic for what he lost so long ago, and his Devil face faded away and his grotesque wings retreated into his back. He pocketed the photograph, keeping them close to his heart. “You… You’re not her.” He watched as ‘Chloe’ ran up the stairs and disappeared, finally granting him some reprieve. 

“Finally.” Cain got back on his feet, pulling the blade out of his chest with a pained grunt, then put it away on his person. “That went on forever.”

“It looks like the loop has stopped for now, but the demons will be back, and then we’ll be at each other’s throats again.” He didn’t have much time to have some sort of epiphany about his guilt. He needed to get back to Earth and save the detective from Hell. Nothing else mattered to him now but going through that final door to freedom. But he couldn’t do anything until he figured out what he was feeling guilty about. Why was killing Cain his Hell Loop when he didn’t even regret killing him? And what did it have to do with the detective?

“Great. That means you’ll go back to stabbing me soon. Aren’t you tired of that yet?”

“I will never get tired of stabbing you.” Lucifer looked at the glass ceiling above the open area of the loft, in the general direction of Earth, wondering if she was looking down at him from his penthouse balcony. _I am coming home to you, Detective, as soon as I figure out why I keep killing that ex-fiancé of yours. Whatever did you see in him anyway?_

“You know, I’m starting to get this sneaking suspicion that you hate my guts.”

“Oh, really?! Whatever gave you that idea, Piercey?!” 

“Just a hunch,” said Cain, amused at their banter. He leaned against one of the columns, looking thoughtful. “So, it is possible to get out of a Hell Loop. What happens afterwards? Do you go to Heaven?”

“I don’t know. No human’s ever escaped Hell.”

“But it’s possible, right? Maze said that they were waiting on you to do your part so Michael could do his. I’m guessing he’s one of your brothers? He can fly you out of Hell and put you back in your body. You just need to get out of this loop first.”

“If you think I’m telling you how to escape your rightful punishment, Cain, you’re sadly mistaken. If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to figure that out for yourself.”

“Well, Hell is all about your own guilt torturing you, right? The way out must have something to do with that. I’ll have plenty of time to figure it out. Really, what’s a few more thousand years in Hell when Heaven is behind that door?”

“Really, Piercey?!” Lucifer let out a disbelieving laugh. “You still think you’re going to Heaven? You? The world’s first murderer? Don’t be absurd!”

“The only reason I even feel guilty is because you put that idea in my head before I died. I even called the police to the scene trying to save Charlotte’s life.”

“You called the police? You?” 

“I put in an anonymous call. I’m not some evil monster, Lucifer. What happened with Charlotte was an accident.”

“Well, congratulations!” Lucifer loudly applauded as if Cain had just unlocked some life achievement. “You did one good deed for once in your miserable life, Cain, which, by the way, is completely undone by the fact that you were the one who shot her in the first place.” Lucifer shook his head, scoffing, and then he walked away, wondering where to even begin looking for the root of his Hell Loop, and what it had to do with Cain’s death at his hands.

“Am I really the bad guy here? Because you murdered me in cold blood, I never got to undo the order I gave at the loft to ‘finish it’. You’re the reason Chloe, Espinoza, and López are in danger right now. If I were still alive, I could stop them, but since I’m not…”

“You’re the one who gave the order!”

“And you’re the one who stopped me from taking it back.”

Once again, Lucifer felt that guilt gnawing at his soul. The thought of Chloe dying at the hands of Cain’s men and becoming trapped in Hell, reliving this same scenario until the end of time, was too much to bear. He grabbed at his hair, eyes wide with horror, breathing hard, terrified for the detective’s safety. If he lost her, he didn’t know what he’d do. “Michael won’t let that happen,” he said, more to convince himself than Cain. He knew his brother would never break a vow, but he wasn’t omnipotent, not to mention that he was coming to Hell to save him. Who was protecting Chloe in the meantime?

“Actually, I hope you’re right and that your brother will keep her safe. I did love Chloe. Maybe I still do. I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“You had your goons open fire on her! So, please, spare me your empty declarations of love and crocodile tears, Cain.”

“That was my only chance to kill you, and I had to take advantage of it. I’m sorry that Chloe got in the way. It was nothing personal.”

“You monster!” roared Lucifer.

Cain picked the gun up off the floor and aimed it at him. Lucifer charged him, only to get shot seven times in the chest by Cain, momentarily stunning him. Then Cain tossed the gun and swung Mazikeen’s blade at him, and they fought for control over the blade. Finally, Lucifer gained the upper hand, and he plunged that blade into Cain’s chest, watching gleefully as he fell. He said the words that he had said countless times, his Devil Face returned, and his grotesque wings unfurled from his back. Then Chloe arrived, reacted to his appearance as if he were the monster in the loft instead of Cain, and deep down, beneath his daze, he wondered if he would ever have another game night with his ladies again. 

* * *

_Michael said to keep praying to you, so that’s what I’m going to do. It’s not like I can do anything else. Remember when I left you three hundred and thirty-seven voicemails when you ran off to Las Vegas? This is going to be a lot like that. You can yell at me later for flooding your prayer inbox or whatever you call it._

Once again, the prayer snapped Lucifer out of the loop, and he looked down at Cain lying on the ground. He stood up, willed his Devil Face and his wings away, and began pacing. He wished he could protect the detective from Cain’s bloodthirsty men, but he was still trapped in here. She was waiting for him. And right now, she needed him. But how could he possibly beat this? He still didn’t have a bloody clue as to why he kept killing Cain. 

At least the detective was still praying to him, which meant that she was safe for now. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about those voicemails the detective left him when he ran off to Las Vegas and how long it took him to go through all of them, outwardly exasperated but deep down, loving every minute of it. He remembered her countless calls, messages, e-mails, and even messengers she sent during his last day on Earth. And now she was doing the same thing, and it gave him the strength to keep going. 

_Prayer inbox?—_ he thought, amused— _Well, somebody’s been watching Bruce Almighty._

He couldn’t wait to get home to his ladies again. They could watch Bruce Almighty, or Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, or The Truman Show, or heck, if they wanted a Jim Carrey marathon, they could have it. He would give them whatever they wanted. He just wanted to see them safe and happy, free from the ghost of Cain. Then he heard Cain rousing, and once again, he was hit with the crushing reality that he was down here, far away from them. 

Cain groaned and pulled the blade out of his chest for the umpteenth time. “I guess you managed to hit the pause button again.” 

“Correction: the detective hit the pause button by praying to me.” Then he clenched his fists and glared at Cain. “And if I stop receiving her prayers, I will know that your men hurt her, and then this Hell Loop will seem heavenly in comparison to what I will do to you for eternity.”

“I don’t know how you’re going to live with yourself when Chloe inevitably stops praying to you, and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.”

“I know what you’re doing,” he accused Cain, “You know my brother’s coming to free me. You’re trying to compound my guilt so that I’ll be hopelessly trapped in Hell forever. Well, it won’t work, Cain. I’ll return to Earth, with the detective, and you will stay in Hell with the knowledge that I will continue to live however and with whomever I choose.”

“Unlike you, I do know why I’m here, and it won’t be long before I find the way out. Or are you going to tell me that you know why you keep killing me? Let’s hear it.” 

Lucifer paused for a moment, not having an answer. “Maybe I just hate you.” But did he really hate him enough to kill him until the end of time? And if that was true, how was that a punishment? “Maybe I’m punishing myself for hating you.”

“Do you really believe that?” asked Cain, sounding skeptical. Lucifer stared at him wordlessly, and then he huffed in frustration and went looking through the loft, trying to find any clues that would explain his current predicament. “Didn’t think so.”

Lucifer saw the stairs that the demon impersonating Chloe had come down from so many times, and he decided to give those a try. He saw a door at the end of the hallway leading up to the helipad, and quickly walked up to it. He opened the door and saw a bright light coming from the other side. He grinned from ear to ear, finally seeing something other than the loft, feeling some glimmer of hope. As soon as he went through the door and it closed behind him, he was back in the loft in that open area, getting shot seven times in the chest, where the fight started all over again.

After multiple cycles, the detective’s voice in his head snapped him out of it again, and he found himself grappling with Cain for control of the blade. They stared at each other for a moment, and then broke apart. As if this situation wasn’t frustrating enough. He couldn’t even leave the loft without Cain. Of course, they couldn’t be in different rooms—they were sharing a Hell Loop, after all. But that one door in the loft had to hold some significance. Maybe it was the root of his Hell Loop, or part of it. He had to see it for himself, and he couldn’t do it without Cain. He hated that they were chained together like this. It was like a bad marriage he couldn’t get rid of, and he desperately needed a divorce.

“There’s a door up there, Cain. I tried to go through it without you, but unfortunately, we’re each other’s ball and chain. You can come with me, or you can get stabbed again.”

“Are those my only options?” Lucifer just gave him an unamused look. “Fine. It’s not like I have anything better to do down here. Lead the way, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer looked at him suspiciously for how easy it was to convince him, but it’s not like he could leave him behind anyway. “This way.” Lucifer led him up the stairs, and Cain soon followed, much to Lucifer’s dismay.

“So, what’s taking Michael so long? I want to meet this brother of yours. He’s one of the famous ones. The Archangel Michael. The Sword of God. The one who kicked you out of Heaven.” Then he gave a short laugh. “López actually has one of those little figurines in her lab of Michael stomping you down with one foot, holding a sword over you, preparing to…”

“I’ve seen it!” yelled Lucifer, frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“Did I hit a nerve? If I’d known those St. Michael statues were a sore subject for you, I would’ve bought a whole box of them and placed them around the station.”

Lucifer shot him an angry look, and Cain stopped in his tracks, unable to hide his smirk. “Are you trying to get stabbed again? Because I’d be happy to oblige.”

“I know how you feel, actually. Our brothers are held in high esteem, while we’re seen as the worst of the worst. You for being, well, the Devil, and me for killing my brother. Nobody knows that Abel was an asshat, and that maybe Michael was a sanctimonious prick.”

“You’d be right, actually.” They both stood in front of the hallway with a door at the other end, leading up to the helipad. “But I don’t blame him for what happened. He was being manipulated by Dear Old Dad.” He went to open the door and instantly, that intense light flooded through the door, and he flinched and shielded his eyes, turning away from it. 

Cain leaned in to get a closer look at the door, squinting his eyes. “What is that?”

“That’s…” He tried to look at the door again, squinting his eyes, struggling to make it out. His eyes went wide, realizing what he was looking at, and for a moment, he couldn’t breathe. “It can’t be.” He stepped back, away from the door, still shielding his eyes. “No, I can’t go in there!” 

“Well, we’re not staying here so you can stab me again.” Cain pushed him through the door and walked through, and the door instantly closed behind them. 

* * *

Lucifer’s eyes finally adjusted to the light and he was able to look around, full of dread at finding himself here again. The gates of The Silver City stood before him for the first time in eons. Beyond the gates, he could see the pristine buildings standing tall against a sky full of stars. At the edge of the city, he could see the void he had fallen into so long ago. 

Cain looked around in shock and awe. “Is this Heaven?” 

“I’m in Hell.” Lucifer was panicking, imagining Dear Old Dad coming to destroy him just for daring to step foot near The Silver City. His eyes darted around desperately, looking for some kind of exit, but there was nothing. “Cain, the bloody door is missing! Bloody Hell, why did you have to shove me through the door?! Now we’re stuck here!”

Cain wasted no time in time in walking around, taking in the sights. “At least this is nicer than the loft. Maybe this is as close to Heaven as we’re ever going to get down here.”

“No, I can’t be here! I haven’t been here since…”

“The Rebellion, right? I imagine this place brings back a lot of bad memories.”

“Oh, you really think so, Piercey?!”

“I wonder, did God use your rebellion as an excuse to cast you into Hell? After all, somebody had to take care of all the souls you damned to Hell for what happened in the Garden of Eden. Might as well have it be the architect of humanity’s misery, right?” 

Lucifer stared at him hard, wondering if his rebellion and banishment was all part of God’s plan for the fallout at the Garden. “I… I need to find a way out,” he said instead, desperate to get away from this place. He ran to the edge of Heaven and saw the void staring back at him, wondering if jumping into it would take him back to the loft. Or maybe he’d fall into the lake of sulfur and fire again. As he weighed his options, he heard a voice much like his own behind him, standing before the pearly gates.

“Good morning, brother.”

Lucifer turned around and saw his brother Michael standing there in his full archangel glory. He never thought he’d ever be so happy to see his armored, clean-shaven, long-haired, royal angelic prick of a brother at the Gates of Heaven again. “Michael!” Overjoyed, he quickly ran to him and threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I was wondering when you’d show our face again!”

“That’s the Archangel Michael?” asked Cain, sounding stunned, “Michael’s your twin brother? Seriously, Lucifer? All that talk about brothers and not once did you mention a twin?”

“History and religion always leave that part out,” said Lucifer, pulling back and grinning at his brother, happy at seeing his own face staring back at him for the first time. “Now I can finally get back to Earth!”

“You are gravely mistaken, brother,” said Michael, and Lucifer stepped back, staring at him in shock. “I have no intention of freeing you from Hell. Per God’s will, I intend to make sure you stay there.” He unsheathed his sword from his hip and swept the blade at Lucifer, who narrowly dodged it. 

“Brother?” asked Lucifer, feeling betrayed, backing away from the reach of his sword. He felt just as he did on the beach when Michael was coming after him with a vengeance for Uriel’s death. Had his prayers been a lie? Michael was never opposed to lying to suit his purposes. He felt his chances of leaving Hell going up in smoke. 

“I told you he’s a sanctimonious prick,” said Cain.

“Stay out of this, Cain!”

“Take this,” said Michael as he unsheathed a sword from his back and offered it to Lucifer, which he reluctantly took. “I would not fight an unarmed angel—not even you, brother.” Then he unfurled his black, feathered wings and readied to attack. “Satan, by my hand and by my sword, may God rebuke you.”

“Brother!” He held his sword defensively as Michael brought his down on him, then he unfurled his Devil wings, flapped them, and tried to put some distance between them. Michael, however, flew after him again. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You already did,” said Michael as he came flying at him and knocked him to the ground. Michael stood over him and brought his blade down on his with a loud clash of steel blades, with Lucifer struggling to keep his twin’s blade away from his face. “Do you not remember, brother?”

“No. No, I saw you in Los Angeles,” said Lucifer, desperate, “You kicked my arse all over the California coastline. You were fine, Michael!”

“Do you not remember our dispute over Moses? Was I not hurt then? That was thousands of years after The Rebellion, Samael. You crippled your own brother, and for what?”

“I… I was trying to save you! Dad manipulated you against me! It’s all Dad’s fault!” 

“And still, you blame Father for the blood that you and your allies spilled during The Rebellion. And now, you expect me to defy our Father and fall from Heaven? For you?” 

“Just kill him,” said Cain, standing back, watching the whole thing unfold, “If you’d had the guts to kill him before, you wouldn’t have been cast out of Heaven for rebelling, or cast out of Earth for killing me. Sadly, sometimes a sibling will leave you no choice.”

“I won’t kill another brother, Cain!” Lucifer managed to plant his foot on Michael’s stomach, and then kicked him away. He rolled away from him, got back on his feet, and held his blade up defensively. “I don’t kill people because they’re in my way, like you did with Charlotte, and like you almost did with the detective!”

“And yet, you killed a brother and yours truly for that reason. You even hurt your own twin brother. Did you know that Abel was my fraternal twin? Face it, we’re more alike than either of us would like to admit.” 

“I’m nothing like y--!” Lucifer cried out in pain when Michael struck him between his wings with the hilt of his sword. He collapsed on his hands and knees, hissing in pain, as his Devil wings fell limply at his sides. He looked over his shoulder and saw Michael there, looking down at him coldly. “Michael…”

“I will cast you out, and you will burn in that lake of sulfur and fire for millennia for all that you have done.” Michael walked around him and pulled Lucifer back to his feet, then he carried him to the edge of Heaven. Michael suddenly stopped cold, his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. He stared at Lucifer, his own face, with pained eyes. Michael stumbled back and collapsed on his knees, doubled over in agony, grabbing at the blade going through his shoulder and wing. Michael pulled the sword out of his shoulder with a loud keen of pain, then he dropped the blood-stained sword on the ground. He grabbed his shoulder and glared at Lucifer through the pain. “How could you, Samael? I am your brother!”

“That was cold,” said Cain, sounding impressed, “Even I don’t think I would’ve had it in me to hurt someone with my own face. Thank goodness Abel was only my fraternal twin.”

Lucifer stared down at the blood on his hands, thinking about how much of his siblings’ blood he had spilled. He saw Michael pushing himself back to his feet, with a sloped shoulder and a mangled wing. Lucifer did nothing as his brother kicked him into the void. He let himself fall, thinking about how he hurt his own brother so long ago. Then the Hell Loop reset, and he was back in that loft with Cain. 

* * *

Once again, a prayer broke through the loop, awakening the two damned souls in the loft. This time, Cain had been swinging at him with Mazikeen’s blade with him effortlessly dodging his every attack. Once again, they backed away from each other, and Lucifer paced around the loft, thinking about the last place they had been in. Why was The Silver City a part of his Hell Loop? What did that have to do with killing Cain and scaring the detective? Or was he not understanding how it all tied together to show him the root of his Hell Loop? At least he knew for certain that the Michael he faced earlier was a demon playing the role. The real Michael was coming down to Hell to free him. He knew that Chloe wouldn’t lie to him about something like that, so all he could do was keep looking for the root of his guilt until his brother finally arrived.

“That couldn’t have been Michael. Or… was he? If he was, then I think your chances of getting out of here just went up in smoke,” said Cain.

“No, that wasn’t Michael. That was a demon playing him.”

“And you knew he was a demon? Then why did you act like he was the real thing?”

“Because once we go through a door, we assimilate our new reality and forget that the characters are played by demons. It’s an illusion, and it’s incredibly difficult to snap out of it without outside interference from an angel or demon,” said Lucifer, still pacing around in frustration. _Or a prayer from a certain detective._

What did his failed rebellion have to do with Cain or the detective? Obviously, he needed more information. He found a second door, next to the one they had gone through earlier, and he slowly opened it, dreading what he would find behind it. Instead of something dreadful like The Silver City, he found a beautiful forest instead. “Cain, there’s a forest behind this door.”

“We’re in the middle of Los Angeles, Lucifer.”

“No, we’re in a Hell Loop, and Hell Loops don’t follow the rules of space and time. If I’m seeing a forest, it’s because it’s somehow related to what’s happening here.” 

“You think that’s where we’ll find the way out?”

Lucifer scoffed, thinking it preposterous that Cain was willingly tagging along to see if he could leave the Hell Loop with him. “Each damned soul gets their own door, Cain, so don’t even dream about trying to escape through mine. You’ll have to find the exit yourself.” Then he opened the door, revealing the luscious forest on the other side. 

“Why am I seeing a forest, too? If each Hell Loop is different, then shouldn’t I be seeing something from my memories?”

“I think the demons are more focused on playing out my Hell Loop than yours, Cain. You’re just along for the ride.” Lucifer then gestured for Cain to go through. “Ladies first.” 

“Funny.” Cain started walking through, but quickly stopped in his tracks, staring at something in awe, blocking Lucifer’s path. 

“Get a wriggle on!” Lucifer shoved him out the door and followed him in. 

* * *

Lucifer stepped through the door and instantly, he was mute, staring at his surroundings in awe. All around them, there were beautiful trees as far as the eye could see, all bearing fruit of all colors. There were four rivers of crystal clear water converging into one, tall mountains stretching to the sky, and huge waterfalls. He kept walking, rendered speechless, stumbling across a tree bearing what looked like apples, so he picked one up and examined it. _Pomegranates._

“Where are we?” asked Cain, staring at his surroundings, finally finding his voice, “I’ve been everywhere on Earth, and I’ve never seen this place. I don’t even recognize the mountains.”

“Oh, trust me, you’ve never been here before, Cain,” he said, tossing him the pomegranate, “This is a place from my memories, destroyed long ago by Dear Old Dad.”

Cain stared at the pomegranate in his hand, then he looked around, taking in the sights. “Lucifer, is this…?”

“The Garden of Eden.” He walked around, taking in the place, remembering when he was here doing sinful things with Eve. “Why would the door lead me here? What on Earth does this have to do with me killing you?” 

“Maybe because this is where my parents lived before you got them kicked out.”

“Me?! You’re blaming me for that? I wasn’t the one who overreacted to a little ‘sexcapade’. Blame Dad for what happened, not me.”

“We would’ve never been banished from the Garden if you hadn’t corrupted my mother. You remember my mother, right? Eve, as in Adam and Eve?”

“This again? I wasn’t some snake slithering around the Garden, tempting Adam and Eve just to piss off Dear Old Dad. I was just a very bored Devil who was curious about humanity, and then one thing led to another, and your mother and I had… our moments.” Cain looked uncomfortable, so of course, he kept going. “Actually, there was a snake involved, but it was more like a trouser snake. You could even call it a ‘forbidden fruit’.” Cain groaned in frustration and palmed his face in embarrassment, so he grinned from ear to ear and kept pushing. “And by ‘forbidden fruit’, I mean my…”

“I get it, Lucifer!” exclaimed Cain a little too loudly, “I just hope that your little ‘sexcapade’ was worth humanity’s fall from grace.”

“You think living in God’s grace is a good thing? Take it from someone who lived that life for billions of years—that’s not a life worth living. Humans had a choice: obey God and live forever, or don’t obey Him, and be free to live your mortal lives according to your heart’s desire. You think I was free to live my life away from God? No, because God gave you humans more than He ever gave us. And I’m glad that Eve was able to embrace free will and…”

“Hey, Luce,” they heard a voice saying. 

They followed the source of the voice and saw a beautiful woman standing in a stream with long, wavy black hair, completely nude. Cain instantly looked away when he realized who it was with a loud groan of embarrassment, shielding his eyes. Lucifer did just the opposite: he stared and gaped. She was just like he remembered her. She had a light inside of her that could brighten the world, and a smile so infectious that could capture the heart of anyone lucky enough to see it. And she was standing right in front of him for the first time in eons.

A part of him told him that what he was seeing was impossible, but he couldn’t quite figure out why under his daze. “Eve? Is that really you?”

“Long time no see,” she told him, giving him a bright smile, “Are you going to take me to Hell with you now?”

“What? No, of course not. You deserve to be in Heaven.”

“Heaven? Why would I want to stay in that boring place? Hell sounds a lot more fun! We can have some good, old-fashioned fun for all eternity! It’s going to be great!” 

“You know how many times we heard this kind of talk from her, Lucifer?” asked Cain, “You corrupted her, and then left her. She was miserable without you for the rest of her days. I hope you’re proud of your handiwork.”

Lucifer looked at Cain, thinking about the depth of his words. Had he really ruined her life? “I don’t want you in Hell, Eve!”

“Come on, Luce. You’re the one who taught me all about free will! Well, I choose to go to Hell with you! Come on, I’m due a lifetime or two of fun and excitement!”

“Eve, Hell isn’t fun and exciting!” He held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Your son, Cain, is there. So was Abel.”

Eve stared at him in shock. “Why would my sweet and gentle Abel go to Hell?”

“Because he was an asshat who wanted to kill me as much as I wanted to kill him,” said Cain, arms folded, talking about his brother’s death like it meant nothing.

“Because he felt guilty,” said Lucifer, glaring at him for his heartlessness, and then he looked back at Eve, “But the good news is that he—or she, maybe—may not be there anymore after I bust them out. Long story.”

“How is that fair, Luce? Abel was murdered, and he was punished for it. Meanwhile…” She directed a glare at Cain, who looked away, “The one who killed him was able to carry on living like nothing happened.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, mom, I did spend most of my life trying to kill myself.”

“All guilty souls go to Hell? Including the victims? How is that fair, Lucifer?”

“It’s not. I didn’t make the rules, Eve. I…”

“Samael?!” he heard another voice saying, “What are you doing with Eve?!”

Lucifer looked up, eyes wide, at hearing that voice. “Uriel?!” There was a reason he shouldn’t be seeing that brother—an important reason that made his heart sink and his guilt consume him, but he couldn’t quite recall it under his daze. 

“Look what you’ve done.” Uriel took out the Flaming Sword, spread his pale gray wings wide, and gestured to a cowering Eve with the flames. “Humanity is banished from Eden. Now all guilty souls will go to Hell until the end of time.” Then he chased Eve out of the Garden with the Flaming Sword, who fled from the deadly blade in tears. 

Lucifer watched them go, feeling responsible for this. He knew that nothing but hardship awaited her outside of Eden, and that humanity would suffer the consequences for what happened here until the end of time. Once again, he felt that pang of guilt. But no, this wasn’t his fault. All he did was ask Eve what she desired. This was Dear Old Dad’s fault. He was the one who banished Adam and Eve, not him. He was the one who decided to send guilty souls to Hell, not him.

“Do you know what happened after they were banished, Lucifer?” Lucifer just looked at Cain, dreading the answer. “My parents took to living in caves, scraping to get by. Adam threw himself into providing for us. Eve was miserable. Then they had Abel and me. We had nothing, Lucifer. And when you have nothing, you fight over every stupid thing, until one day, you suddenly find yourself smashing your brother’s skull with a rock.”

Lucifer gave him a positively livid look. “You’re blaming me for you killing your own brother, Cain?! I will not be the scapegoat for humanity’s sins. I never made any of you do anything. Start taking some responsibility for your actions and stop blaming me!”

“You share at least fifty percent of the blame for what happened to humanity, Lucifer, if not more. Eve didn’t know any better, but you did. Tell me I’m wrong.” 

Lucifer tried telling himself that he was wrong, that he wasn’t to blame for what happened to humanity, and that if there was anybody to blame, it was God. And yet, he couldn’t help seeing the truth in his words. It was true that Eve didn’t know any better. Was all of this truly his fault? “No, you’re wrong,” he insisted, “Dad was the one who damned everyone to Hell, not me.”

“I sense some denial here. But don’t worry. You didn’t damn everyone to Hell. I’m going to Heaven soon enough, and if my brother is there, he and I can have some quality time.” Then he picked a gun off the ground and pointed it at Lucifer. 

“You’re not going to Heaven, Cain!” Then he got shot seven times in the chest, and they were instantly at each other’s throats again. Upon the latest of Cain’s deaths, they were transported back to the loft once again, and the cycle continued. 

* * *

Once again, another prayer awakened Lucifer, and he found himself standing in that loft again, arms open, as Cain pointed a gun at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then turned away, pacing around as he processed this new information. “This is getting old,” muttered Lucifer as he paced around the loft. Why did that door show him the Garden of Eden? What did humanity’s fall have to do with him killing Cain? Other than the fact that Cain’s mother was one of the parties involved, he had no idea what information regarding his Hell Loop he was supposed to get from that. And what could The Fall of Humanity and The Rebellion possibly have in common, other than the fact that one came after the other? Was it that one damned humanity to Hell and the other one damned him? But what did that have to do with Cain or the detective? 

“So,” said Cain, seeing him pacing around in distress, “I’m guessing you’re no closer to figuring out why you’re here.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Cain.” He was so tired of going around in circles like this. Obviously, he needed more information. So, he did the only thing he could do and went to find another door. He hated doors so much. Was it any wonder that most of his penthouse didn’t have doors? He found a third door upstairs, across from the one they had gone through earlier, and he slowly opened it, dreading what he would find behind it. To his surprise, Lux in all its brightly lit splendor was on the other side of that door. “Cain, let’s go get a drink.”

“What?” Cain quickly ran up the stairs and came to a stop next to him, seeing the door. “Lux? Why are you seeing your nightclub?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea, but I’m not complaining.” 

* * *

Lucifer arrived at Lux with Cain, and the first thing he did was go to the bar to get himself some whiskey. He took a drink, and then he instantly started coughing, grimacing at what had just gone down his throat. Why did that taste so horrible? _Of course. Hell has atrocious liquor._ He stared at the glass in his hand for a while with a pained grimace, debating whether to drink the rest of it, and then he downed the rest of his drink in one swig. 

Cain went to lean against the bar next to Lucifer. “Can I have that drink?”

Lucifer shot him a look, and then he went to look around the nightclub, leaving Cain standing alone. “Get it yourself.” The more he looked around, the more he realized that something was off. The piano was still there, but in a different spot, and it had an ornate skull on it. The bright stained-glass window of a city behind the piano was missing. And the big ‘LUX’ sign in bright letters was nowhere to be found. 

“Do you know why you’re here yet?” asked Cain, who was currently trying out some olives, and he could tell from the look on his face that they tasted just as bad as the whiskey.

“All I know is that this is Lux before I had it remodeled.” He half expected Amenadiel to appear in his dress after slowing down time, giving him some dire warning for not returning to Hell, and threatening him with clawed wings. Now he was stuck in The Underworld. The old Amenadiel would’ve been doing backflips and whooping to high Heaven at this development. Speaking of Amenadiel, he could really use one of his theories right about now. Maybe they could put their heads together and figure out what he was feeling so guilty about.

Lucifer walked to the piano, running his fingers over the keys, thinking about his old life. He was having the time of his life on Earth with Mazikeen, hosting orgies, drinking, smoking, and doing drugs to his heart’s content. Then his carefree life began to change when he met the detective. He remembered that moment so well. She was standing in front of the piano, asking him questions about…

“Hey, you,” he heard a woman’s voice calling to him, “Remember me?”

Lucifer looked up, surprised at hearing that voice again. Before him stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair, heavy eyeliner, and black nail polish. She was wearing a short black dress adorned with sequins, assorted jewelry, a gold watch, and a white fur jacket. “Of course I remember you, Delilah. You were once my brightest star.” He remembered the countless times he played the piano and Delilah sang by his side, captivating everyone at Lux. Then she made a deal with him to become famous, and she unfortunately met her untimely end. “I’m so sorry. I wish I hadn’t meddled in your life.”

“Everything went downhill for me. Oh, God, I’m a mess. I guess I really did sell my soul to the Devil after all.”

“No, I never wanted your soul, Delilah,” said Lucifer, sounding pained at hearing those words coming from her, “I only wanted you to turn your life around.”

“It’s too late for that. Now I’m in Hell with my killer, reliving my death, over and over. There’s nothing I can do to avoid it. I’ve tried everything, but I always end up dying. I’m trapped. I can never escape.”

“I know how you feel,” said Cain.

“Help me, Lucifer.” Delilah held on to Lucifer’s lapels in desperation. “Get me out of here, please! I’m going to get it together. I promise. Just let me out of here!”

Lucifer looked at her for a moment with a somber expression, and then he looked away and closed his eyes in pain, thinking about how it was too late for her. She had been murdered in the prime of her life, full of guilt, unable to turn her life around. He wanted to tell her that everything would be all right, but he couldn’t lie to her. “Delilah, these are Dad’s rules. I… I can’t help you.”

Delilah let go of his jacket and stepped back, cupping her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. “There’s no hope for me,” she said, tearfully. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with emotion, and then she ran to the exit. 

“Delilah!” Lucifer watched her go, and then he collapsed at the piano, his head in his hands, feeling that guilt consuming him again. 

“I guess putting the victims and their killers together has been the modus operandi of your demons since you abdicated your throne,” said Cain, “And you’re just going to leave her like this?” 

“I can’t help her,” he answered miserably, “She needs to get herself out of here, just like every damned soul in Hell. I didn’t make the rules!”

“Maybe you didn’t make the rules, but you caused all this by corrupting my mother, and then by abdicating your throne.”

“No. No, this is Dad’s fault,” he said, desperately, “How could He expect me to rule Hell until the end of time? I had a life to live, too, and He took that from me!”

“What about her life? Or afterlife, for that matter? How long has Delilah been here, trapped with her killer? Let’s see, if each day on Earth is three hundred years in Hell, then you multiply the number of days in a year by three hundred, then you multiply by six or seven…”

“I know exactly how long it’s been, Cain!” Lucifer thought about the torment of damned souls, suffering unjustly after his abdication, for thousands upon thousands of years. He wondered how all those other souls were dealing with being chained together, sometimes with the worst of humanity, like that poor art critic who was stuck with Hitler. And Delilah… Who knew what she was going through with her killer? 

“So, what are you going to do about it? You’re the King of Hell. If anyone can fix this mess, it’s you, right?”

“What do you expect me to do about it?” asked Lucifer, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated and miserable, “I’m powerless!”

“What about when you get out of here? You got Abel out and into a woman’s body. Maybe you can do the same with her.” 

“I was deliberately trying to piss off Dad when we raised Abel. You think I want to piss off Dad again, after everything that’s happened?”

“Huh. Maze was right. You _are_ afraid of your Daddy.”

“No, I simply don’t want to see anyone else get hurt! The detective’s life and soul are in danger and Michael’s going to fall from Heaven for trying to save me, and it’s all because of what happened in that bloody loft!”

“Well, at least I’m not the only one whose life and/or afterlife you ruined,” he said, nodding toward the door where Delilah ran through. 

Lucifer got off the piano bench and ran after her. “Delilah!” He found her standing in front of a store next to Lux with glass panels. There were tears rolling down her face. He walked up to her, feeling responsible for what happened to her. “Delilah, I…”

Then they heard a car speeding toward them and before they knew it, somebody was shooting at them out of a car, riddling them with bullets and destroying the glass panels behind them. They both fell to the floor in a hailstorm of bullets and broken glass. When Lucifer opened his eyes again, he was on his back in the loft, staring at the skylight above him. Cain was rearing for an attack, so he went after him again, just as he had countless times before. 

* * *

Lucifer awakened, once again, to the sound of Chloe’s voice in his head, and he stared down at Cain who was bleeding from the wound in his chest. Lucifer growled in frustration, stood up and started pacing again, frustrated at his lack of progress. Of course, the demons would impersonate Delilah to try to convince him to come back to Hell. 

He had to get back to Earth and be reunited with his body, but he was still stuck in this damned loft, unable to escape. And so far, he’d made no progress in figuring out why he was even here. What was he feeling guilty about? Why was he seeing The Silver City, The Garden of Eden, and Lux? What did any of that have to do with the guilt that was keeping him chained down here? Was all of it pointing to the root of his guilt? But then, what was it?

“Why do I keep killing you? Why?!” he cried out, frustrated. 

“Maybe you just like stabbing people.” Cain grabbed the blade sticking out of his chest, grimaced, and then pulled it out with a grunt. “I know you stabbed Michael. But what about the brother you killed?”

Lucifer glared at him, and then he went back up the stairs, trying to figure out why he kept killing Cain, trying not to think about the two brothers he stabbed. One was still alive, at least, and didn’t seem to have suffered any lasting damage. But the other… “You are the last person I would talk to about my brother’s death, Cain.”

“Oh, so that _is_ how you killed him. I can tell from the look on your face.” Cain got a positively furious look from Lucifer, but he said nothing. “You might as well talk to me. It’s not like we have anything better to do.” 

“I can think of a few things I’d rather do than talk to you, like diving head-first into a lake of sulfur and fire.” He went up the stairs again, looking for another door. He couldn’t find any more doors up there, so he went back downstairs and looked around. There were two doors on the first floor: the one he had originally come through which didn’t lead anywhere, and the one across from it. So, he went to the other door and opened it. He looked through it, and then he instantly gasped and slammed it shut.

“You found a door?” Cain walked up to him, and waited for him to open the door and go through, but he wouldn’t move. “What are you waiting for -- permission?”

Lucifer remained glued to his spot. “It’s the last door.”

“All the more reason to go in.” Cain opened the door for Lucifer and looked through it. “Seriously? You’re afraid of going to church?” 

Lucifer looked at that cathedral through the door again, seeing the church pews, those lit candles, that large stained-glass window of a cross, and that organ with the key that almost killed the detective. He didn’t want to face what happened that night in the abandoned cathedral, but doing nothing was not an option. He couldn’t leave Chloe behind, at the mercy of Cain and his men, full of guilt at his passing. For her, he had to face the memory of his slain brother. 

“What’s so special about this church?” asked Cain.

“This is where my brother died,” he said in a low voice. With a heavy heart, he went through the door to face what he had done, with Cain following close behind. 

* * *

Lucifer suddenly found himself standing in that abandoned cathedral again. He remembered his brother standing on the altar in front of the stained-glass window, talking about how the pattern faltered. He remembered himself standing by the church pews, trying to convince Uriel to desist from his plans. Then he unveiled Azrael’s Blade, and the situation became desperate. He fought him with everything he had, and failed. Then his brother’s finger hovered inches above that organ key he’d promised would end both Mum and the detective’s lives, and he reacted in the only way he could. 

To this day, he still didn’t remember stabbing him, but he remembered everything that happened afterwards—the tears, burying his brother, and the detective saving him from destroying himself. He remembered his vow to his slain brother on that gravesite. To this day, he _hadn’t been able to fulfill that promise._

“Imagine that,” said Cain, looking around, “An angel dying in a church at the hands of the Devil. It’s poetry, somehow.”

“Take your poetry and shove it, Cain.” 

“Look on the bright side. At least our brothers are having a good time in Heaven. Or maybe they’re both in Hell. Who really knows at this point? But don’t worry, if your brother’s in Heaven, I’ll be sure to send him your regards when I finally get out of here.”

Lucifer frowned, thinking about how he robbed Uriel of an afterlife with all their siblings in Heaven. “My brother is not anywhere. He’s _gone._ ”

“What do you mean, ‘gone’? Wait…” Cain looked at him curiously, while Lucifer averted his eyes to hide the pain written all over his face. “Azrael’s Blade, right? I’ve heard about it. You wiped your own brother out of existence.” Lucifer’s silence told him everything he needed to know. “I thought we were more alike than we thought, but I was wrong. As it turns out, you’re worse. Much worse.”

“How dare you?! I killed Uriel because he left me no choice! You killed Abel because Dear Old Dad preferred his sheep over your harvest. Jealousy is such a petty reason to kill somebody—your own brother, no less!”

“How can you possibly justify wiping your own brother out of existence?” asked Cain.

“Yes, how do you justify wiping your own brother out of existence?” said another voice.

Instantly, Lucifer felt his blood running cold at hearing that voice again. “Uriel.”

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” asked Uriel.

“Uriel? That’s the brother you killed?” asked Cain, looking at the angel of short stature, black pants and a shirt with a gray vest, and bronze armguards. “Isn’t that the angel who banished humanity from Eden?”

“He who stood at the Gate of Eden with a fiery sword, yes,” said Lucifer, sighing, “A part of that sword is what… ended him.”

“As if you had nothing to do with it,” said Uriel, shaking his head, “So, I hear you worked with Cain to undo his punishment for killing his own brother. You got over my annihilation pretty quickly, didn’t you, brother?” 

“No, I did not. Never,” said Lucifer, looking pained, “But I had a life to live, brother. I couldn’t spend the rest of my life in mourning. I… I had to move on the best I could. I still lie awake some nights thinking about what could’ve been if I hadn’t…”

“I understand. You had a life to live with your little human. You killed me to protect her, after all. But working with Cain, the world’s first murderer, to undo his punishment when you were never punished yourself? That, I don’t understand. Did you ever mention me to him? Did you think about me at all?”

“He never mentioned you or killing a brother,” said Cain, “In fact, he told me that he wished he could kill Amenadiel. Didn’t you, Lucifer?”

“No, I never wanted to kill Amenadiel! That was said in jest, Cain, and you know it!”

“Imagine that, two beings who killed their brothers joking about their sins,” sighed Uriel, “Now your unholy alliance makes perfect sense. Of course, the two people who are guilty of fratricide would work together. You two have so much in common.”

“I am nothing like him!” said Lucifer, desperately, “He’s a monster!”

“At least Abel got an afterlife. Your brother got oblivion,” said Cain. 

“I tried to find another way,” he said, fighting back tears, “Both Amenadiel and I tried to get you to return home, but you refused. We tried fighting you, but you overpowered us. And when I wouldn’t give in to your demands, you threatened to kill Mum and the detective. You were a split second away from ending their lives. You left me no choice, Uriel!”

“First Michael, and then me. Why is hurting your siblings always your first instinct?”

“I… I didn’t want that, Uriel.” Lucifer thought about Michael when he stabbed him through the shoulder. All the siblings who suffered injuries during his failed rebellion. How much blood had he spilled? How much blood was still on his hands? “I wanted to be punished for what I did to you, but no celestial punishment ever came. I was only punished for killing Cain.”

“Oh, thanks, Dad,” said Uriel, glaring up toward the sky, “You care more about Lucifer breaking a decree than about me being wiped from existence. I feel so loved.” He sighed, running his hand down his face, and then he turned back to Lucifer. “And now, you seek to undo the only punishment from God you ever got for killing someone.”

“I need to get to the detective. Her life is in danger!”

“Oh, trust me, we know what you’re willing to do for her. You’re capable of putting yourself in the line of fire, of annihilating your own brother, of killing yourself temporarily to save her life, and of breaking Dad’s decree. All for her. All for the Gift.”

“I won’t let her die!” 

“You don’t even feel guilty for killing Cain. What about me? Do you feel guilty?”

Lucifer stared at him for a while, remembering the brother he murdered, and then he looked away. “I… I regret that you gave me no choice every day.”

“So, you don’t feel guilty for killing me?” 

“I…” He looked defensive. “Dad shouldn’t have sent you after me, brother!”

“So, you don’t feel guilty, then.” Lucifer didn’t respond, so he pressed on. “Look into the eyes of the brother you erased from existence, and tell me you don’t feel guilty. Tell me you’re just like Cain who still justifies killing his brother and who, to this day, doesn’t feel even a twinge of regret. Look at me, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked up at him, and then he looked away, unable to keep looking into his eyes, remembering when he saw the light leaving them so long ago. “I… I do feel guilty, Uriel,” he finally admitted. 

“Why?” asked Cain, “You said it yourself. He left you no choice, just like Abel did to me. What were we supposed to do? Let them live and wait for them to come after us?”

“Because he was my own flesh and blood!” yelled Lucifer. “How can I not feel guilty for killing my own brother? But you wouldn’t know what that guilt feels like, would you? And you never will.” Lucifer grabbed Mazikeen’s blade from the floor, then he stabbed Cain through the heart again without warning. Then Cain stared up at him in shock, and quickly fell over to die on the floor. As he waited or him to die and reset the loop, he glanced at Uriel with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Uriel. If there were anything I could do to change this…” 

“I know, brother,” said Uriel. An instant later, he and Cain were back in the loft, trapped in the cycle once more.

* * *

Once again, another prayer brought the two damned souls back to reality. Lucifer willed the Devil Face away but didn’t bother with putting the wings away. He began pacing once again, just as he had for… How long had it been since Mazikeen was here? Days? Weeks? And he was still no closer to figuring out how to escape this Hell Loop. In fact, he had accomplished just the opposite—digging himself in deeper and deeper. 

Was this always the demons’ plan? To make him feel as guilty as possible for so he could never escape? Was this their revenge for his abdication of the throne? By bringing up Uriel, the demons may have succeeded in trapping him here forever. For so long, he had told himself that he didn’t feel guilty anymore for killing Uriel. He had even beat a Hell Loop long ago about his brother’s death. But now, after facing him again with Cain at his side, he realized that the reason he was even able to escape that Hell Loop was likely because Mum was there. She was, after all, one of the three beings in existence who could pull guilty souls out of their loops. He had simply fooled himself into thinking he wasn’t feeling guilty anymore and carried on with his life, burying Uriel’s death deep in his subconscious. 

How was he supposed to overcome that guilt? How was he supposed to break out of this Hell? He just didn’t see a way out, not anymore. Worst of all, he still had no idea what any of that even had to do with Cain’s death at his hands and Chloe running away from him in fear.

“Why is she still here?” asked Cain, pointing out the demon in the loft playing Chloe.

Lucifer saw her standing there, and he realized that the Hell Loop had paused for the first time on Chloe descending from the stairs and seeing the carnage. The demon playing Chloe fled through the stairs in the back, so he quickly ran after her, and Cain followed right behind him unprompted. He watched as she ran through a door that hadn’t been there before, so he and Cain quickly made their way through the door. 

* * *

The sight of Hell greeted Lucifer once again and he looked around in shock. Had he actually beat the Hell Loop? No, it couldn’t be. Cain was there, too, and he knew that each damned soul had their own door they could escape through should they find the root of their guilt. And he still didn’t believe that he didn’t deserve to be punished down here. This was just another part of his Hell Loop, same as the Garden of Eden, The Silver City, Lux, and that abandoned cathedral in Los Angeles. 

“Lucifer,” he heard Chloe say. 

“Detective!” he cried out, seeing her standing there in one of the hallways of Hell, and he quickly ran after her, overjoyed for a moment at seeing her again, before the worry for her immortal soul set in again. “Detective, you shouldn’t be here!”

“Lucifer, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

Lucifer ran up to her and held her in his arms. “Detective, please, don’t feel guilty. You don’t deserve to be here. You deserve to go to Heaven, even if I’ll never see you again.”

“I shouldn’t have been so far away while you were suffering, alone, waiting for your brother to take you away,” she said, putting her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder, “If I’d been there, maybe we could’ve come up with something, anything, to fight this. Maybe you wouldn’t be lying in that bed, devoid of any signs of life.”

“Detective, please, I… I forgive you,” he said, tearfully. 

“I want you to know that I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed and faced you. I should’ve talked things out with you instead of running off. You deserved a chance to explain yourself after everything you’ve done for me and Trixie. I’m sorry I was too blinded to see that until now.” 

“Detective, you had just seen my monstrous side. I’d just killed that bloated ex-fiancé of yours. I understand why you reacted the way you did, truly. Please…” 

“It’s all my fault,” she continued, her voice wavering, “I should’ve stopped you from going after Pierce alone. I would’ve killed him myself when he threatened your life. You wouldn’t have had to kill him, and you wouldn’t have incurred God’s wrath and ended up like this.” 

“No, no.” He held her tightly, with one arm around her waist and one hand on the back of her neck, holding her close to him as if she would be taken away at any moment. “Please, don’t feel guilty for me. Please.” 

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer.” She cupped his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which he tearfully returned. She pulled back, looking into his eyes, caressing his face, and then she pulled away from him. “Goodbye.” And then she walked away from him, heading to one of the doors in Hell. 

“Detective! Don’t go in there!” He tried to run after her, but some unseen force was holding him back. “Detective!!” She opened the door and walked through it, and it slammed shut behind her. Whatever force was holding him finally released him, and he ran to her cell and tried opening the door, but it wouldn’t open for him. Desperate, he banged on it with his fists. “Detective, no!” He could hear her screams behind the door, and there was nothing he could do. He backed away from the door, staring at it in silent horror and despair, listening to her heart-wrenching screams. “Detective…”

Lucifer collapsed on his knees before the door, his face in his hands, wracked with sobs, feeling like a monster who damned the most precious thing in his life to Hell. He heard the other doors calling to him again, and he palmed his ears, trying not to hear that constant cacophony of voices whispering in his ear again telling him how evil he was. 

“So, that’s Chloe’s fate,” said Cain, coming up to stand next to him, looking at the door Chloe had disappeared into, “Trapped in Hell by her own guilt. To think, none of this would’ve happened if you hadn’t killed me.”

“Dad sent me here. It all Dad’s fault. It’s…” Lucifer could do nothing but listen to her devastating screams coming from behind the door, and he couldn’t blame Dad anymore. “It’s all my fault.” He was the cause of her damnation. And he knew he was damned as well, imprisoned in Hell by the chains of yesterday, unable to overcome his guilt. “I’m never going home,” he admitted, feeling more tears coming. He didn’t even care that Cain was there anymore as the tears came. “I’m never going home…”

“Well, they say misery loves company,” said Cain, patting his back pityingly, “And I’ll keep you company until I manage to escape. We can be miserable together until then, like husbands trapped in a bad marriage.” He picked a gun off the floor and stepped back, pointing it at Lucifer’s back. “Till death do us part, darling.” 

Then he shot Lucifer in the back, who quickly got back on his feet and faced Cain in battle, unloading all his rage and grief on him. They fought until Cain died once again by Lucifer’s hand, transporting them back to the loft and beginning the loop anew. 

* * *

Once again, another prayer awoke Lucifer and Cain. This time, however, there were no more doors to find, and no hope for him. Lucifer leaned against one of the columns in the loft, staring up at the skylight, feeling like the walls were closing in on him. He knew he was damned. He was harboring guilt from The Silver City until now, and nothing would help him overcome that. He couldn’t see the light at the end of this tunnel. And even after everything he’d been through, and everything he’d seen, he still didn’t know what the root of his guilt was. But it didn’t matter anymore. The depth of his guilt felt insurmountable. What hope did he have against that?

Lucifer slid down to the floor, feeling utterly defeated. He hugged his midsection, biting back tears with all his might. He wanted so badly to see the detective again and absolve her of her guilt. He wanted to be happy on Earth, with her, and all the people he loved. He missed Lux, the police station, Los Angeles… Now both he and the detective were damned to Hell because of Cain’s death, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Rough century?” asked Cain, coming to stand in front of him, “Actually, judging from everything I’ve seen, it’s been rough for you since way before you fell from Heaven.”

“Leave me alone, Cain,” he replied, lowly, “Or I’ll stab you again.”

“So, you still don’t know why you keep killing me. Well, on the bright side, at least Chloe isn’t in Hell yet, judging by her continuing prayers.”

“No thanks to you.”

“So, let’s recap.” Cain moved to lean against the same column next to him, folding his arms, looking up at the skylight. “You feel guilty for causing the fall of humanity, for hurting your siblings during your rebellion, for the current state of Hell, for killing your brother, for killing me, and for damning Chloe to Hell. Did I leave anything out?”

“I don’t feel guilty for killing you,” he corrected. 

“And after being forced to share this journey of self-discovery with you, I’ve realized one thing.” He chuckled under his breath. “Did I really do something so terrible?”

“You killed Charlotte while trying to kill Amenadiel in a selfish attempt to get your bloody mark back. If anyone deserves to be down here, it’s you.”

“Amenadiel got his wings back, and Charlotte went to Heaven because of me. One could say I did them a favor. Maybe I’ve punished myself enough.”

“Ohh, Piercey, are you still hoping you’ll go to Heaven?” Lucifer let out a weak, dry laugh. “You’re here because you killed Charlotte Richards, remember?”

“I told you that I called the cops trying to save her life. And she’s in Heaven, living the good life. Why am I punishing myself down here? I don’t think I deserve this. In fact, I know I don’t deserve to be here anymore.” Lucifer’s wide eyes darted up to Cain, shocked that he’d cracked the code. Cain stared down at him in shock at his reaction, and then he smirked. “I’m on to something, aren’t I?” Then they both heard a door opening by itself. It was the one at the end of the hallway on the first floor—the one the demons threw him into all those years ago when they decided to lock him in here. 

“So, that’s how you break out of Hell,” said Cain, still in shock, and then he couldn’t help but laugh. “You have to believe you don’t deserve to be punished. Of course!” Then he smiled broadly, finally seeing the way out. “Finally, I’m going to Heaven!” 

Lucifer got back on his feet, staring at the open door. “It can’t be.”

“Thanks, Lucifer.” He offered him his hand to shake, but Lucifer refused him, so he gave him a smack on the back instead. “Without your help, I never would’ve have gotten rid of my curse and eventually made it to Heaven. No hard feelings for the whole ‘killing me for three hundred years’ thing. You truly are a Devil of your word.”

Lucifer watched as he walked to the open door. All he could see beyond the door was more of the loft, but he imagined that Cain saw Heaven on the other side. He imagined him in Heaven, tormenting dear Charlotte and all his victims, maybe even including Abel. He lunged at him and bodily pulled him away from the door, tossing him out of the hallway and back into the open area. He stood in front of the hallway with his Devil wings spread wide, blocking the exit. “I won’t let you go to Heaven with your victims! If I have to guard this bloody door for all eternity, I will.”

Cain got back on his feet and dusted himself off. “I followed all your rules, Lucifer. I beat your Father’s unjust system of punishment. That should be enough. Step away from the door.”

“Am I in your way?” asked Lucifer in a mocking tone, and then it turned livid, “Just like Charlotte and the detective? What are you going to do? Shoot me, like you did to Charlotte? Like one of your henchmen did to the detective? Or maybe you’ll just smash my head in with a rock. Good luck killing someone who’s already dead.” 

“I finally get to escape my punishment. I thought you wanted the same thing.”

“You can’t escape the consequences of your actions, Cain! I can’t undo what I did to Eve, Michael, Delilah, Uriel, and Chloe, just like you can’t undo what you did to Abel and Charlotte. That’s why I’m here, being punished for what I did, and it’s where you must be.”

“Why should I be punished infinitely for a finite crime? I know you’re the Lord of Hell, but it has to end at some point. The punishment is disproportionate to the crime.”

“Yes, yes, the Problem of Hell. I didn’t make the rules, Cain! This was my infinite punishment for my finite crime against God, and I hated every second of it. If you think I don’t understand where you’re coming from, you’re wrong. Take it up with Dad if you think the system is unfair. I just worked here.”

“I think I will take it up with your Dad,” said Cain, gesturing to the open door, “Give Chloe my regards when she joins you in Hell.”

Furious, Lucifer tackled Cain to the floor, grabbed him from behind, then he opened his wings and flew to the glass ceiling. He shielded his face with one arm as he crashed through the ceiling. Lucifer flew to the helipad and dropped Cain unceremoniously on it, then he landed in front of him, wings spread to their full span. 

Cain stood up, brushing the glass off his person, scowling at Lucifer for keeping him from Heaven. “Hit another nerve, didn’t I?”

“You’re a monster, Cain, and monsters don’t get to go to Heaven with their victims.”

“Am I really the monster here? I’m not the one with the Devil wings,” said Cain, gesturing to Lucifer’s crimson, leathery wings, “I remember they had white feathers.”

Lucifer glanced briefly at those grotesque things on his back. They were indeed monstrous. That red skin, that hideous extra digit coming out of the forearm, those spikes at the top. He had spent his last days on Earth and the last six hundred years trying not to think about those things festering between his shoulder blades. “My wings have nothing to do with any of this, Cain.”

“Remember that story you told me at the precinct? How you gave yourself your Devil Face after you were banished from Heaven? How it went away, and your wings returned because you felt better about yourself? And now your true face is back, and your wings changed with it.”

Lucifer tried to ignore his words, but he was failing. “Keep talking, Cain. As long as you’re talking, you won’t be trying to get through that door.”

“One thing I noticed while I worked as a lieutenant for the LAPD is that you tend to project your issues on external sources.”

“You’re not my therapist, Cain!”

“How many times have you told me that I’m a monster? For three hundred years, I’ve watched as your Devil Face comes back, and those wings sprout from your back. Deep down, I think you know what you did to me was wrong.”

“I killed you in self-defense! You were trying to kill us!” 

“Chloe was safe. You could’ve flown away. Instead, you came bursting through a window like an avenging angel, taking down my men one by one, and then me. You could’ve easily disarmed me, but you didn’t. Face it, Lucifer: you didn’t kill me in self-defense; you murdered me. That’s why your Devil Face came back, and why your wings changed. You’re the one who feels like a monster, Lucifer, not me. But, for what it’s worth, I hope you’re able to walk out of here one day.”

Cain started walking back to the loft, and Lucifer beat his wings, flew into the air, and landed in front of him, blocking his path. “It’s all true.” Lucifer approached him, fists clenched, eyes full of grief and fury. “I’m the Devil. Satan. A monster who ruins everything he touches. But at least my soul is burning. At least I feel pain. Remorse. At least I know I’m paying for what I did, Cain. But you?”

“My conscience is clear, Lucifer.”

“You really believe that just because you’re incapable of feeling guilt that you can just walk away from what you’ve done? No.” His eyes glowed red, and Cain took a step back, away from his fury. “If I have to burn in Hell for my mistakes, you don’t get to be rewarded for yours.” Lucifer charged into him, grabbed him by the waist, and ran to the edge of the helipad with him. 

“What are you doing?!” demanded Cain, trying to break free, looking over his shoulder and seeing how close to the edge they were getting. “Wait, wait!!” Then they both teetered over the edge and fell to the streets below. “Have you lost your mind?! Fly!!”

“I seem to have lost the ability.” Instantly, he defiantly retracted his wings, drawing a horrified gasp from Cain as they fell even faster without the added wind resistance. “Oh, bugger! There they went. Whatever shall we do now?”

“What, you’re going to drop me and then fly away?! We’ll end up right back in the loft if you fly away from me, and then I’m walking through that door!”

“Not if I take you down with me. That’s the beauty of sharing a Hell Loop.”

“Lucifer! We’re going to crash!”

“Actually, we’ll most likely fall through the floor and end up in another area from our memories, far away from that door. Or maybe we’ll wind up street pizza. Who really knows?”

“Lucifer! Open your wings!” 

“Why don’t you cry for somebody to save you?” he mocked him, “Or better yet, why don’t you fly? But you’re no Superman, are you?” He saw the streets coming up fast, and he closed his eyes and waited for what would happen next, listening to Cain’s desperate screams ringing in his ears, content with the knowledge that Cain would never go to Heaven to torment his victims. 

They suddenly found themselves falling through the streets, and Los Angeles was replaced by a Hellish landscape in near complete darkness. The only light source came from the lake of blue fire they were rapidly falling toward. Cain screamed in horror upon seeing the lava and tried to break free, but Lucifer held on to him. 

“You’re going to kill us both, Lucifer!”

“Nobody can die in the lake of sulfur and fire. Dying would defeat the purpose, don’t you think? Now, you’re never getting through that door.”

“Lucifer, you’ll be trapped, too!”

“I vowed that Uriel’s killer would be punished,” said Lucifer, looking down at the fire, and it was getting so close that he could feel the heat on his face, “Since we’re both guilty of the same thing, maybe it’s fitting that we share the same fate.”

Cain kicked away from him, and they both fell toward the fire. Lucifer pulled out the photograph again, running his fingers over it, taking in every detail of it, wanting their faces to be the last thing he saw. He could feel the smothering heat from the fire getting more and more potent, and the smell of sulfur was becoming too much to bear. 

“Detective, I’m sorry I couldn’t call you back like I promised.” He could feel the searing heat on his face, and it wouldn’t be long before he plunged into the flames. “I’m sorry you had to see my monstrous side.” The fire was almost upon him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find my way back to you.” He sobbed, knowing that he wouldn’t see her again. “But I hope you’ll find your way to Heaven someday.” He braced himself as he was only a few seconds away from being engulfed in flames, looking at her beautiful eyes, feeling lost in them. “You were my Heaven, Chloe.”

Fire suddenly consumed every inch of Lucifer and he sank helplessly toward the bottom of the lake once again, just as he did eons ago. He had prayed, pleaded, for anyone to come save him, but no one had come. No one had saved him the last time, and no one could save him from his own guilt now. It was over, but at least Cain would never go to Heaven, and he had finally punished Uriel’s killer like he promised so long ago. 

_Is this all part of His plan?_

Did He plan for him to end up trapped in the Hell he once ruled with the world’s first murderer? Was this another one of His ironic punishments? His Dad sent Michael after him to ruin his life, and He succeeded. He hoped He was enjoying the show of the rebel son burning in a lake of fire again, accompanied by none of other than the human he killed. He’d sought to kill Cain just to call forth the wrath of God for sticking those wings back on him, and he’d succeeded. 

_This is all His fault._

But he didn’t kill Cain because Dad gave him back his wretched wings. His wings returning was due to him believing, deep down, that he deserved them. That’s why they kept growing back no matter how many times he cut them off. It was so easy to blame Dad for everything that had gone wrong in his life. 

_The truth is so much harder to face._

But he’d been lying to himself this whole time. He was the one who disobeyed and went after Eve. He was the one who started a rebellion and hurt his siblings, especially Michael. He was the one who chose to abdicate and leave Hell unattended, causing all those damned souls to be unjustly punished. He was the one who annihilated Uriel from existence. And he was the one who killed Cain, even knowing Dad’s decree against killing humans. 

_My Devil Face. My Devil Wings. Everything that’s happening to me is my own bloody fault. I brought this upon myself._

He gave himself his Devil Face all those years ago because he felt like a monster, but after meeting the detective, preventing a war in Heaven, and giving Mum her own universe, he felt like he wasn’t a monster anymore. That was why his Devil Face disappeared, and why his wings grew back. Then he killed Cain, and the monster that lay dormant for so long finally returned. His Devil Face returned, and his feathered wings twisted into those monstrous things. 

_There is something rotten inside of me._

Those wings had festered between his shoulder blades for six centuries, not knowing why. He had told himself that they had nothing to do with Cain; that they were just an inconvenience; that they would eventually go away. But the truth was so much harder to face, and that was that the wings reflected the evil inside of him. He was an evil monster who only deserved to be trapped in a lake of sulfur and fire where he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again. 

_I find it near impossible to drown out the constant cacophony of voice whispering in my ear, telling me I… am… evil._

He was evil. He was a monster. He was poison to everything he touched and everyone who dared to care about him. He stabbed his own twin, corrupted humanity, abdicated his throne, annihilated his brother, murdered a human being, and damned the most precious thing that ever happened to him to Hell. 

_I’m drowning._

He knew why he kept killing Cain. They were more alike than he wanted to admit. Immortal, cursed to be alone after their loved ones were inevitably taken by the hands of time. They were both unfairly punished for all eternity. They both killed their brothers. And there he was, trying to help Cain escape his punishment while deep down, he wanted to be punished himself for killing Uriel. He killed Cain because he saw the monster within himself reflected on him.

_And I can’t stop asking myself… Why do I hate myself so much?_

* * *

Michael arrived in Hell and after a quick rendezvous with Mazikeen, he was walking through the door leading to Lucifer’s Hell Loop. He found himself in another area of Hell. Instead of narrow hallways, there was an open area before him, bathed in near total darkness except for the lake of blue lava that stood before him. The star that lit the Hellish sky was gone. He imagined that this Hell Loop was taking place eons ago, before the Lightbringer lit that lonely star. 

He approached the lake and instantly, the smell of rotten eggs invaded his senses, and he found himself shielding his nose with his arm. “Sulfur,” he coughed out, grimacing at the smell. He had wondered what that faint smell was when he first entered Hell, but now it was right in his face, and it was nauseating. This was the lake that his brother fell into after his banishment. Or more accurately, after he banished him from the only home they had ever known. 

_Michael, I cannot see… Michael, help me… It hurts…!—_ he remembered Samael praying to him when there was nothing he could do with a wounded shoulder and wing. All he could do back then was listen to his desperate prayers and die a little inside each day as his brother suffered. 

Michael walked up to the lake of fire until he could feel the suffocating heat on his face, trying with all his might to ignore the smell, determined not to abandon his brother to his fate again. But how? There was no way he could go in there if he didn’t want to suffer the same fate. He wished he had his brother’s power of altering matter so he could turn that blue lava into something less threatening. But it didn’t matter which half of the Demiurge he possessed if he couldn’t use his powers in this Hell Loop. He tried to shift the lava with a flick of his fingers, and found that even in a Hell Loop, his powers worked. Still, the sheer amount of lava was intimidating, and he wasn’t sure if he could even hold it long enough to free his brother.

 _All of you abandoned me after I fell from Heaven_ —he remembered Lucifer telling him during their fight on the beach— _Not one of you came to help me when I was trapped in that lake of sulfur and fire for years._

“I will not abandon you this time, brother,” he prayed. Michael held his hands together, eyes closed, concentrating deeply on the task at hand. He slowly opened his arms, feeling the lava shifting under his power. He slowly parted the lake into two columns of blue lava slowly extending toward the other end of the lake and as high as the eye could see, clearing a path to the rocky ground. He felt the strain in every fiber of his being, but he powered through it, telling himself that giving up was not an option. He slowly walked into the lake, keeping his arms extended, focusing all his attention on keeping the lava parted even as his arms trembled from the effort. He looked everywhere until finally, he found Lucifer on the ground, lying completely still. 

Michael began running toward him but stopped when he felt himself losing control over the columns of lava towering on either side of him. He strained to regain control over them again, and then he slowly walked toward him. He saw him covered from head to toe in hideous burns and tears came to his eyes at the sight, but he held them back, needing to be strong for him. Michael looked between his brother and the columns of lava, wondering if he’d have enough time to rescue him and evade the lava. It was worth the risk. 

Michael extended his wings, quickly pulled Lucifer into his arms, beat his wings, and flew straight ahead as the columns collapsed in on themselves behind him, spewing lava everywhere. He made it to the other end of the lake, and he beat his wings again, flying straight into the sky, hovering high above with Lucifer in his arms, watching as the walls of lava collapsed in on themselves, spewing lava left and right until the lake eventually settled.

Once the lava below them had settled, Michael flew to a clearing and placed his Devil-faced brother on the ground to examine him. He’d seen that face before, back when he was willing to show him the path to redemption, but it hadn’t hit him this hard until now. He imagined that this is what his brother looked like after he kicked him out of Heaven—covered in hideous burns and blinded in this terrible place, and his heart broke for him. He felt guilty for what his brother went through. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at what he had done so long ago, and what he almost did again when he was so determined to banish him from Earth on God’s orders. 

“Do not despair,” said Michael, “I am here now, and I am taking you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end the chapter with Lucifer stuck in the lake of fire, but I decided that you guys deserved a more hopeful ending this time. And you wouldn't believe how long I spent figuring out the inner workings of Hell. I tried to keep everything consistent with the show's four and a half seasons, but something will probably break when Season 5B comes out. 
> 
> In case you were wondering what the "big part of the story" I almost left out was, it was Cain. He's the catalyst for all this and he was dealt with way too quickly in the original Chapter 10. And as you could see, I really couldn't have explored so many facets of Lucifer's guilt without him. Also, you'll forgive me, but I kind of cheated a little with Eve's modern dialect. It just made no sense to me to make her too distinct from her appearance in the show just for historical accuracy's sake, so let's just say the demons took some creative liberties. And lastly, I took out most of Chloe's prayers because they broke the flow of the chapter, but you'll see them in the next chapter.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on Caught in the Fire!
> 
> UPDATE: How long had those random italics been there? Why does nobody tell me these things? LOL Also, I might as well come clean about something. I inverted the order of the Garden of Eden and The Silver City scenes to line up with Path to Redemption. And before you lynch me in the comments, I promise that everything is exactly the same! Trust me, I wouldn't have done it if it required changing the story. I just wanted Lucifer to start in The Silver City and end in Hell in this chapter, and for him to start out in Hell and slowly make his way up to The Silver City in Chapter XII. It's poetic!


	11. Our Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's back at the penthouse, praying to Lucifer to guide him home. Meanwhile, Lucifer's in Hell, listening to her prayers, unable to escape his Hell Loop. Can Michael convince a desolate Lucifer to accept his help so that they may begin their journey back to Earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long!! I started a new job and then, as I was finishing up writing 'Path to Redemption," I realized that the chapter wasn't working. And the chapter needs to work because the whole story has been building up to that. So, since I'd kept you guys waiting long enough, I decided to put this little intermission chapter together, using a bunch of deleted scenes from previous chapters (like Chloe's prayers) and an extended Chapter X ending that works better in the context of the prayers. Besides, Chloe's POV had been severely lacking up to this point (since she had to go and run off to Europe) and I needed to explore her guilt for future chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you in a few weeks for 'Path to Redemption'!

“Samael, I will wait for you,” prayed Chloe, holding the bullet necklace over her heart.

Chloe stood on the balcony, watching as the Archangel Michael flew away in the dark of the night to save the Devil’s soul from Hell. Mazikeen, in a drowning victim’s borrowed body, had just left through the elevator, and she imagined that she was going to leave the body somewhere and return to Hell to meet up with Michael. Together, she hoped, they would be able to free Lucifer’s soul from Hell and return him to Earth. She’d asked Michael to take her with him, but unfortunately, he couldn’t take her to Hell without killing her. Alas, she was just a person, and all she could do was pray while the angels and the demon dealt with their celestial craziness. 

“Michael said to keep praying to you, so that’s what I’m going to do. It’s not like I can do anything else.” She hated feeling this helpless. But what could she possibly do? She didn’t even have wings, and being mortal, she wouldn’t last two minutes in Hell. So, she prayed, hoping that her prayers would help Lucifer on his journey back to Earth, or at least provide him some much-needed comfort. “Remember when I left you three hundred and thirty-seven voicemails when you ran off to Las Vegas?” she recalled fondly, imagining him painstakingly going through all those voicemails, muttering ‘bloody Hell’ as he liked to do, “This is going to be a lot like that. You can yell at me later for flooding your prayer inbox or whatever you call it.” 

The prayers helped her feel close to him, and now that she knew he could hear her, she hoped the feeling was mutual. They were separated by unfathomable distance. How far away was Hell from Earth anyway? Was it in another solar system? Another galaxy? Another universe? Were dimensions even a thing? Not only that, but each day on Earth was equal to around three hundred years in Hell. She had no idea how long her prayers would even take to reach him. If not for Mazikeen and Michael working together to bring Lucifer back to Earth, she would’ve lost Lucifer forever in space and time. 

“I keep thinking back to our last days together.” She went to his bedroom and saw his body lying in that bed, devoid of any signs of life, and her heart ached once again. “I’d just broken up with Pierce, and you… You were annoying me, actually.” She couldn’t help but chuckle, but then it faded. “You wouldn’t stop ‘playing our greatest hits’ in an attempt to make me feel better.” 

_You were right—_ he’d told her— _I’ve been trying to go back to the way things were… You know, playing our greatest hits… because… I’ve been avoiding dealing with things in the present like… how I feel about you._

She remembered how shocked she was when he finally told her the words she’d been wanting to hear. After his marriage to Candy, after her dating Pierce/Cain, after all of that, he was finally confessing that he had feelings for her. And she was over the moon with happiness. 

_I was afraid—_ he’d continued— _Afraid that you’d want me because you’ve only seen certain sides of me. That if you saw all of me… knew all of me… you would run away. Detective, it’s true. The other side of me. It’s bad. It’s monstrous, even._

“You were afraid I’d run away,” she said, her voice wavering with emotion, “You always claimed you had this dark side, and I honestly couldn’t see it. And then I saw it, and what did I do? Exactly what you were so afraid I’d do. I know you don’t blame me for running away, but I blame myself, Lucifer.”

Chloe sat next to him and stroked his hair, feeling her heart breaking at seeing him in that state. She could see how dirty he’d gotten after lying in bed for two days, collecting dust. There was sand in his hair, and beneath the scent of his expensive cologne that still lingered on him, she could detect a strong beach smell. He was always so clean, sweet-smelling, and impeccably dressed, and it was hard seeing him like that. She decided that the least she could do for him was freshen him up a bit, and she knew he wouldn’t mind her doing it. In fact, if he were awake, he’d spend the whole time making lewd comments. 

“You know, I was an atheist all my life. Even when I saw things about you that I couldn’t explain, I just wrote them off as metaphors or illusions or whatever else—anything to avoid facing the truth staring me in the face. I even threw out that blood sample that would’ve proven who -- or what -- you really were.” She went to the walk-in closet to look for a bowl, a washcloth, and a large towel. “I was an atheist all my life. Even when I saw things about you that I couldn’t explain, I just wrote them off as metaphors or illusions or whatever else—anything to avoid facing the truth staring me in the face.” 

She got the items and went to the sink to fill the bowl with water and added soap, then she went back to his bedroom with the items in hand. She pushed the lamp aside, making room for the bowl, and placed the towels on the bed. She rolled him over on his side, placed the large towel underneath him, and then rolled him on his back. Her hands started shaking with emotion at how still he was, feeling helpless once again to bring him back to life, to do anything even remotely useful for him, but she told herself to get a grip and focus on what little she could do for him. 

“I suspected, once. I believed it, once.” Chloe sat next to him on the bed, unbuttoned his shirt, and then carefully removed his shirt and jacket, folded them, and set them aside. “Remember? When I shot you? I was so sure after seeing that red face in the reflection and the effect you had on the fake kidnappers. I started to think that you really were the Devil. You were goading me to shoot you, so I did. And you bled. And I stopped believing.” 

She remembered that chat with Michael when they agreed to take down the Sinnerman Network. She’d asked him if he was afraid of bullets, and he said he was invulnerable. She couldn’t understand how Michael was invulnerable and Lucifer wasn’t. She’d watched as Michael’s wings were shot without a single trace of blood, while Lucifer’s feathers were all over that loft covered in blood. Was it because he had his wings removed? Was it something else? Even Michael didn’t know, and he was certain that Lucifer didn’t know either. 

“And believe me, I found ways to explain away anything that didn’t make sense. The red face in the reflection? A trick of the light. The mojo? The power of suggestion. Suddenly disappearing in the middle of an arrest? We were distracted and didn’t see you slip away. Turning on squad cars without the keys? Obviously, you had copies, or maybe I just left the keys in the car and didn’t realize it. All that talk about angels, demons, immortal men… all metaphors.” 

Chloe grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in the bowl with soapy water. She tenderly washed his face, trying to ignore how much it hurt that he couldn’t look at her, but she failed. There was sand in his hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, and earlobes from his fight with Michael on the beach. She quickly went to work cleaning that up, trying not to think about how he was fighting on that beach against a superior opponent, getting dragged through the sand, just for a chance to see her again. 

“Then you were shot protecting Trixie and me from Malcolm, came back covered in blood like nothing had happened, and I thought -- well, maybe you’re not just Larry Morningstar, son of a plumber in Connecticut. ‘I need the eggs’, I said. But then I threw out that blood sample that would’ve proven who -- or what -- you really were. I had the eggs, and I threw them away. I guess a part of me just didn’t want to accept it… until the loft. I couldn’t explain that away. Suddenly, there was evidence of Heaven and Hell right there in my face. Devil face, angel feathers… It was too much.”

 _It’s all true. It’s all true—_ she’d said in a blind panic, staring at the Devil standing before her very eyes in front of the body of her ex-fiancé— _You’re the Devil. You’re Satan._

 _This is not all that I am—_ he had told her, and she didn’t see it then, but now she clearly remembered his panicked expression and the pain in his voice. 

Chloe dipped the washcloth in the bowl again and then washed down his neck, seeing that scar under his chin that she always wondered how he got. She saw more sand clinging to his stubble, and she painstakingly washed it off, trying to control her emotions. 

“Samael, you have to understand that when I saw you—saw your face—I had to get away to… process things, you know? You’re the actual Devil. Every story of good and bad from -- throughout history, throughout time, says that you are the embodiment of evil. And how am I, Chloe Decker, a nobody, supposed to deal with that?” 

Chloe let out a shuddering breath, feeling more tears coming. She wiped them away, and then moved to wash his sculpted chest. She wondered where the stab wound that killed him was, or where the blood went. She moved on to wash his arms, and that was when she saw the traces of blood that remained on him. Her hand shook, and she bit back a sob. She told herself to be strong, just like she’d been doing for the past two days, just so she wouldn’t have to think about what she let slip through her fingers in one moment of fear. _Focus, Chloe. It’s the only thing you can do for him, so get a grip and do it._

She gathered her bearings and proceeded to wash the blood off, trying not to lose her composure the whole time. “And then I found out that Trixie believes you’re the Devil,” she said, her voice wavering, and she quickly cleared her throat and somehow found her strength, “So I made plans to go to Europe with her, leaving behind the whole loft investigation. I just couldn’t deal with it. Then Dan called me, telling me that he was going to arrest you if you didn’t cooperate with the investigation. You were, after all, the only witness to Pierce’s death. So, I worked up the nerve to call you, afraid of what would happen if anyone tried to arrest you.” 

_Detective, I… I know you saw the feathers—_ Lucifer had told her over the phone— _I know you saw my… my other face. I tried telling you so many times, but…_

 _Lucifer, we can talk about that later—_ she’d told him, not wanting to talk about what happened in the loft just yet— _Right now, I need you to give that statement._

_I can’t. I can’t go to the precinct. I can’t face anyone looking like a monster._

_You saved my life by shielding me with your wings, didn’t you? A monster wouldn’t do that, Lucifer._

_Really? You don’t think I’m a monster?_

“There I was, worried that you would use your Devil powers or something to avoid getting arrested, when you were more worried about me. You…” She choked on a sob. She took a deep breath and let it out, telling herself to focus, and she continued washing him. “You gave me your word that you’d give me your space, so I just… tried to process things while being half a world away. But I’ve known you for years, Lucifer. You deserved better than that.” 

Lucifer had always been there for her. He saved her and Trixie from Malcolm, getting shot in the process. He somehow got that antidote when Prof. Carlisle poisoned her. He stayed with her when she had to diffuse that bomb, knowing that she could fail, and they would all die. Then he got stabbed in the shoulder protecting her, and she repaid him for his sacrifice by going on a date with Pierce. She remembered how worried he was after her random car accident, following her around, protecting her from ‘cosmic forces’ that had ‘engineered’ a tense situation to ‘put her in harm’s way’. He was a wreck after that and then it was her turn to be there for him. Why couldn’t she be there for him again? 

“So, I went to Paris and was all set to begin our little vacation,” she said as she got up to get fresh water and a new washcloth, “But then I got Ella’s message asking me to call you because you had something important to say to me.”

 _Dude, you need to call Lucifer like, right now—_ Ella’s message said— _He says he really, really needs to talk to you. I’m telling you, something’s going on with him. I’ve never seen him like this. So, call him already!_

“And I debated calling you for hours. When I finally worked up the nerve to call you, you were so nervous, and I knew something huge was going on.”

 _Detective, things have changed, and… I-I needed to talk to you, before…—_ Lucifer was cut off by someone who sounded eerily similar to him. So similar, in fact, that she almost wondered if it was an echo. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but she could tell that Lucifer was upset by their presence. 

_What are you doing here?—_ Lucifer had asked, clearly frazzled by this presence— _You gave me until sunrise, Michael! I still have time!_

 _Am I hearing an echo?—_ she had asked him after hearing a voice in the background that sounded a lot like Lucifer’s— _Lucifer, what’s going on?_

 _Detective, listen closely—_ he’d told her, and she could tell he was holding back tears— _Thank you for giving me the best time of my life. And coming from someone who has been around since the beginning of time, that’s saying something. …Goodbye, Chloe._

_Goodbye?! Wait, Lucifer, what’s going on?!_

“I had flashbacks to the time you tried to get a sniper to shoot you, and when I found you at the penthouse, obviously suicidal after your brother’s death. I thought you were suicidal again because of me,” she said, biting back another sob, “I tried calling you back, but you weren’t answering your phone or your messages. So I did the only thing I could do: I called everyone. Dan was the first one I managed to get in touch with.”

_Dan, it’s Chloe. I need you to go down to Lux and check on Lucifer. He said goodbye to me on the phone. He said my name! He never says my name! I’ve tried calling him back, but he’s not answering my calls. I think he’s suicidal! Please, do a wellness check on him, please._

_Didn’t you go to Paris to get away from him?—_ Dan had said over the phone _—Now you want me to check on him? Make up your mind, Chloe!_

_Please, Dan. I know I ran away from him, but I don’t want him to hurt himself._

“Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dan finally got back to me, and he didn’t have good news for me.”

 _Hey, Chloe. Yeah, he’s having a party, but I don’t think he’s fine. He keeps talking about how his twin brother, Michael, is going to drag him to Hell in a few hours for killing that son of a bitch, Marcus Pierce. Does he even have a twin brother?—_ Dan had told her over the phone.

 _Wait, Michael’s his twin brother?—_ she’d asked. 

_Yeah, he was either high or tipsy or both, so I really wouldn’t think too much about it._

_The Archangel Michael…?—_ she’d asked. She didn’t know much about angels or religion in general, but she knew at least one thing: Michael and Lucifer were sworn enemies— _Oh, my God. Dan, I need to talk to Lucifer!_

 _What, you want me to put him on the phone? You’re kidding, right? Okay, fine. I’ll go get him—_ he said, and then he was gone. After what felt like an eternity, Daniel finally spoke into the phone again— _Sorry, Chloe. I guess he’s not in a talking mood._

_Dan, this is serious. You can’t take your eyes off him._

_Yeah, yeah. I’ll stick around Lux just in case. But I’ll hate very second of it, just so you know. You owe me big._

_I really appreciate it, Dan. Lucifer shouldn’t be alone tonight._

_He offered all his co-workers free drinks tonight, and everything at the bar is discounted, so might as well take advantage of it, right? You should see how many people are here tonight._

_Free drinks? A discounted bar?! Oh, my God—_ she’d said, distressed, and then she’d hung up without even saying goodbye to Dan— _He’s going to Hell._

“I spent the next twelve hours going out of my mind, unable to reach you. You wouldn’t answer the phone, and you wouldn’t talk to me when I tried calling you through other people. So, I did the only thing I could do in the meantime: I tried to learn as much as I could about Michael.”

She remembered getting on her phone and researching the Archangel Michael—the one who came to take her Devil away. He had many names, like Sword of God, Mikhael, St. Michael, San Miguel, Saint Michel, protector and leader of the army of God against the forces of evil, and the patron saint of policemen. He was known the world over as the one who banished the Devil from Heaven. He was usually depicted standing over Lucifer—with either white, black, or gold wings, but never as an identical twin brother—pinning him down under his heel, holding a sword over him. And this twin brother, this powerful archangel, had come to take Lucifer away, and she was half a world away where there was nothing she could do.

“Even Trixie was getting worried that something was going on, so I just took her on the rides and to meet the characters around the park to keep her calm. Then Trixie got into an argument with Gaston that made me realize what an idiot I’d been.” She laughed to keep from crying, and then the laughter died. “Imagine that -- learning from Gaston, of all people.”

 _So, why did you hurt the Beast?—_ she remembered Trixie asking.

 _Because he’s a monster!—_ she remembered Gaston’s reply— _It was for the good of humanity, you know! And I should know -- because I’m Gaston!_

_I think you’re the monster! The Beast was just trying to be happy with the woman he loved! And you stabbed him in the back! I’m glad you fell to your death!_

_What?!! I’m disgraced! Publicly humiliated! Why, it’s more than I can bear!_

_The Beast isn’t a monster, mommy—_ Trixie had told her— _He was just sad and lonely._

“I realized that I was no better than Gaston. My daughter always accepted you unconditionally, but me… I should’ve been more like Belle. I should’ve seen the man I’ve come to care about beneath that façade I saw in the loft. I should’ve seen my partner that I’ve come to rely on all these years. I should’ve known that Cain was the monster, not you. And I shouldn’t have been half a world away while you were counting down the hours to your doom.”

She couldn’t stop the tears from her guilt this time. _Focus, Chloe, focus on what you can do for him._ She went to wash the bowl and get fresh water and soap, as well as another washcloth. She sat next to him again, placed down the bowl, dipped the washcloth in the bowl and wrung out some of the excess water, and then proceeded to wash his chest and torso. 

“Finally, close to sunrise in Los Angeles, you finally picked up the phone. You were so short with me, and I knew things were bad. God was punishing you for killing Pierce, and he sent Michael to banish you from Earth. Your time on Earth was almost up.”

 _Maybe I don’t deserve to stay on Earth—_ he’d told her— _I’m a monster, detective._

 _You’re not a monster—_ she’d told him, trying to make him believe it after she looked at him like he was one— _Even knowing what I know now, I’ve always thought you were a good man. You were amazing to Trixie, despite how much you professed to be disgusted by her. And I could always count on you for the important stuff, even though you might miss a date or two._

“Then you thanked Trixie for that unicorn she painted on your face, and you asked her to look after me, and… Oh, Lucifer.” She sobbed, thinking about how she misjudged him. “I could’ve given you a chance to say goodbye in person. I could’ve at least face-timed you if you couldn’t fly to Paris. I could’ve done so many things, but I didn’t. I was still so afraid, Lucifer.” 

_Lucifer, I won’t say goodbye, and neither will Trixie—_ she’d told him after he said goodbye to Trixie— _I know you’ll come back to us._

_Detective, I am on the losing side here. I’m the Devil. Michael is the Sword of God. What do I have in my power to fight him?_

_You have me._

_That’s all I need, detective._

“I was so sure that you could defeat him. I… I never dreamed that you’d…” She choked back tears, feeling like her heart was going to burst with the weight of her guilt. “I never said goodbye. It never even crossed my mind that you would die. If Maze hadn’t decided to make things right, if Michael hadn’t dared to defy God, if they hadn’t decided to work together to bring you back, I… I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

She remembered getting the devastating news from Michael like it was yesterday. _Lucifer has been slain and his soul is trapped in Hell forever—_ were Michael’s words, and they had split her world in two. One moment, she thought Lucifer victorious, having defeated the angel who kicked him out of Heaven, and for a moment, he was back in her arms. But reality came crashing down on her just as her dreams had seemingly come true.

She wiped away her tears, trying to regain her composure. Lucifer needed her prayers, and she had a job to do. “The worst part is that after spending a few days at Disneyland, I was going to go to Rome to research you at the Vatican. Yeah, imagine that, going straight to the Church to investigate the Devil, which is arguably the most biased source on Earth where the Devil is concerned. I should’ve just talked to you, Lucifer. Go straight to the source, right?” 

She went to refill the bowl and get another washcloth, and then she came back, rolled him over on his side, and proceeded to wash down his back. She saw more dried blood on his back and she had to turn away for a moment, feeling overwhelmed. After taking deep breaths to calm down, she returned to the task at hand. 

“I should’ve just talked to you. I should’ve called you sooner. I should’ve given you a chance to explain. And I should’ve listened instead of running away. Now, you’re torturing yourself with my reaction, in Hell, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

She felt horrible that the last words she spoke to his face were to call him the Devil and Satan. The last he saw of her was her tumbling over the stairs in fear of him. And now he was in Hell, torturing himself with what happened in the loft, feeling like a monster, because of her.

“Maze said that you’re stuck in a loop where you kill Pierce. Remember when you asked me if I was upset that you killed him? Well, I’m not. I understand killing somebody in self-defense. In fact, I tried killing him myself, but the bastard was wearing a bulletproof vest, just like the rest of his goons. You did what you had to do, Lucifer. Please, don’t punish yourself for killing that lowlife. God may think that you deserve to be punished, but I don’t.” 

Once the blood was cleaned off, she realized that the scars between his shoulder blades were gone—she assumed because his wings grew back. Then he used them to shield her from the bullets, and once again, she’d repaid him by running away from him. _Focus, Chloe._ She finished washing his back, so she rolled him back on top of the towel. She went to get clean water to wash off the soap with, and yet another washcloth. She dipped the washcloth in the bowl, wrung out the excess water and got back to work. 

“You always complained about God, but I always brushed it off as more of your metaphors. Now… I’ve been thinking a lot about our conversations lately, trying to unravel the truth. You told me after Charlotte was killed that you’d never see her again, and that she’s gone somewhere you can’t follow. I didn’t think much of it back then. But it’s true. You can’t go back to Heaven because Michael banished you on God’s orders.” She briefly directed a glare at the roof, in the general direction of Heaven, or at least where she assumed it was. “He’s a horrible father, and if I ever see Him in person, I’m going to punch Him in the face for what He’s done to you and Michael, just so you know.” 

Once the soap was completely washed off, she got another towel and proceeded to pat him dry. She took the time to get his hair right, then she moved to dry his face, torso, and arms. She rolled him over, dried his back, and then she removed the towel underneath him and rolled him back on to the bed. He definitely looked and smelled much better, at least. 

“You were suffering in Hell, and Michael was wounded. What did God do? Nothing. You died on the beach, and what did God do? Nothing. Well, He made it rain, maybe. And now Michael is going to fall from Heaven for helping you. All because of Him.” 

She took a deep breath to calm her rage at this God who had caused his sons so much suffering. _I cannot imagine how a loving Father could do nothing while His child suffers—_ she remembered Michael telling Ella. It made her furious that His sons were in so much pain. From what Michael had told her, she could tell the twins were close, once. God could’ve handled The Rebellion in a number of ways, but whether intentionally or not, He chose the one that would cause the twins the most pain.

“You’d be so proud of Michael. He’s finally learning to think for himself. And he takes his vow to be our guardian angel very seriously. I didn’t think I’d like him. He seemed to be some kind of dark omen that appeared to ruin our lives, but he wasn’t anything like I thought he’d be. He’s actually a good friend who cares about seeing justice done.”

She went back to the walk-in closet and looked for a fresh dress shirt and jacket to put on him. She went back to him, propped him up against her shoulder and put the shirt then the jacket on him. He just slumped against her, and she held him in her arms for a moment, trying to be strong for him. She stroked his hair and back, wishing he could return the gesture. Then she laid him back down in bed and straightened his shirt and jacket, feeling like she was dying inside. 

“But it’s not easy, Lucifer,” she said, her voice betraying the strength she was trying to convey, “It’s not easy seeing your twin pretending to be you, wearing your hairstyle, your clothes, doing your job, and hanging around your penthouse, knowing it’s not you. It’s even harder knowing that I could’ve had one more day with you, just one more moment, and I threw it away.” 

She went to put everything away and wash her hands, and then she returned to his bedside, feeling so tired. It was late, she’d had a long day taking down the Sinnerman Network and his gunmen, and she hadn’t slept much the night before in her grief. A yawn escaped her, and she went to sit at his bedside again, taking his hand in hers. She laid her head by his side and held his hand, not wanting to leave him alone. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say with all of this is… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Samael,” she said, not even trying to stop the tears anymore, “I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I left you alone. I should’ve been there after Pierce’s gunmen shot up your wings. I should’ve been there when you were stuck with that face, feeling like a monster because of me. And I should’ve been there when Michael came to take you away.” 

More tears came down and she buried her face in one arm while she grabbed his hand tightly with the other, unable to control her sobs, feeling the crushing weight of her guilt on her shoulders for what she inadvertently put Lucifer through on Earth and in Hell. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye, Samael. Please, come back to me.”

* * *

_I don’t want to say goodbye, Samael. Please, come back to me._

Lucifer had been submerged in a lake of fire in Hell for some time, content with the knowledge that Cain would never go to Heaven with his victims. All he could do was listen to Chloe’s prayers, just as he had for weeks as he struggled to find a way out of this Hell Loop. But each prayer, while they initially strengthened his resolve, had begun to wear him down as he encountered failure after failure in his attempts to escape the Hell Loop he was trapped in. And now he was stuck in a lake of fire, and he’d never see her again. 

He missed her. He couldn’t deny that he missed her, and how he ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to see her again, to help alleviate her guilt at his passing, but he knew the monster inside of him would just make things worse. He was hopeful that sooner or later, she would forget him and move on, and eventually find her way back to Heaven. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve to see the light of day again, not after all that he’d done.

 _This is what I deserve—_ he thought as the lake burned every inch of him— _I deserve the same fate as Cain. I don’t deserve to go back to Earth after all that I’ve done. I don’t deserve you, detective…_

 _I will not abandon you this time, brother—_ he heard another prayer, this time from a voice that sounded much like his own. Was that Michael? It couldn’t be. Suddenly, the lava seemed to go down, leaving him lying face up on the rocky ground. He coughed out the lava in his lungs and tried to look up, but all he could see was blackness. Then someone picked him up and he could feel himself flying away at great speed, then they descended, and he was lying on his back on the rocky ground, far away from the lake, staring into the blackness. 

“Do not despair,” said the one that had prayed to him earlier, “I am here now, and I am taking you home.”

“Michael?” said Lucifer in a hoarse voice, “Is that you? It’s so dark.” Lucifer reached for his face to touch him, unable to see him after the lake of fire burned his eyes. “No, you can’t be him. Michael doesn’t have stubble. You’re another demon, aren’t you?”

Michael held his hand, horrified at finding his brother in this condition and thinking about his role in this. He was covered in burns from head to toe, and while this was a Hell Loop, he knew that this is what he looked like after he banished him from Heaven. For so long, he had been angry at him for the stabbing, but he didn’t know the extent of his brother’s suffering. In a way, they had both been suffering since The Rebellion. “I am no demon. I am your brother, Michael.”

“Michael. You saved me from…” Lucifer looked emotional, remembering the lake of fire and his desperate prayers for help eons ago when no help would come. “How did you even get me out of there without getting burned?”

“I had to part the lake in two.”

“You pulled a Moses to save me?”

Michael stared at him, not understanding how ‘pulling’ and ‘Moses’ even fit in the same sentence. “You and your slang, brother,” he said, his voice wavering with emotion. Then he pulled him into a fierce hug, unable to hold back the tears anymore. “Forgive me.”

Lucifer laid in his arms, surprised. “For what?”

“I was the one who sent you to this place so long ago. I did not mean to trap you in this lake.” After some shock and hesitation from Lucifer, he finally put his arms around him, and the Archangel Michael and the Devil finally held each other after eons of being little more than enemies. “I heard your prayers. I wanted to save you, but I was…” He trailed off, not wanting to bring that up again. “I will not leave you to burn again.”

“Michael, I’m touched. I truly am,” said Lucifer, holding him tightly, but then he let him go. “But I can’t leave.” He laid back down, turning away from him, feeling miserable. “Cain figured out how to escape the Hell Loop. I dragged him into that lake to stop him.”

“Why would you do that?” he asked, distraught, “Why not simply let him go?”

“Because I won’t let him go to Heaven with his victims. He needs to pay. He needs to suffer. He needs to feel the pain, not escape it!”

“You do not know that he will escape it. Normally, someone like Cain would never be allowed entry into Heaven. But a soul leaving a Hell Loop is unprecedented, to say nothing of a guiltless psychopath. Not only did he find his way out of a Hell Loop, but he was also killed by an angel. He could go to Heaven, or he could be punished for his sins in Hell behind one of those doors with the chains. Father would have to decide his ultimate fate.”

“So… there’s a chance that Cain will stay in Hell?”

“Of course. I would know. Now, let us reset the Hell Loop and chart a path back to Earth. Ms. Decker is waiting for you.” Michael took his hand to help him back to his feet, but Lucifer pulled his hand back and then turned away from him. “What is it?” 

“I know she’s waiting for me, Michael. I’ve heard her prayers.”

“Then let me free you from this place!” He tried to pull Lucifer back to his feet again, but Lucifer refused him. “What is the matter, brother? Is this about Cain? I told you that there is a chance that he will stay in Hell.”

“Brother, even if Dad does the right thing and sends Cain to Hell, it won’t make a difference. Just like Cain shouldn’t be in Heaven with his victims, I shouldn’t be on Earth with mine. I’ve hurt so many people, Michael. It has to stop.”

“I walked a mile in your shoes, and I have seen how much your friends on Earth care about you. Ms. López hit me with a shoe because she was so upset at your disappearance. Daniel, as angry as he is with you over Charlotte’s death, was looking for you. Dr. Linda tried to convince me to defy Father to help you. Mazikeen faced my sword for your sake. Trixie adores you. And Ms. Decker was heartbroken when she learned of your death. They care about you deeply.”

“Well, they shouldn’t,” said Lucifer, his voice wavering, “I’m a monster. This is the punishment that I deserve.” 

Michael was outraged at hearing those words coming from him, and it made him furious at Cain for making him believe that. “This is not what you deserve! That belief is the reason why you are trapped in this place. You need to understand that you deserve better than this.” 

“I understand that you want to repay me for saving your life by giving me a second chance.” He couldn’t see the look of disbelief that Michael had at his words. “But I didn’t do it as a favor to you. You don’t need to repay me for anything. You can go home, Michael.”

Michael stared down at him for a while, disappointed that he thought so little of him. “Lucifer,” he said, using his chosen name to get his attention, “I need you to understand that I am not doing this to repay you for saving my life.”

“No…?”

“No.” Michael sighed at the genuine shock in Lucifer’s voice. Of course, the angel who invented favors would think that he was just repaying him for one. “If you had saved my life so that I would let you stay on Earth, I would have left you down here. But you saved me because you couldn’t lose another brother, even if it meant losing your life on Earth. You earned a second chance at life and nobody will stop me from giving you that chance, not even God.”

“You really…? I thought…” he trailed off, still unable to believe his ears. All this time, he thought Michael was just returning the favor. But Michael genuinely believed he deserved another chance at life. The detective was right—Michael really was learning to think for himself, at last. “Michael, you think I deserve to stay on Earth? But you said…”

“Brother… You gave your life for me,” he said, full of reverence, “Let us go home.”

“Michael, please, your home is in Heaven,” he pleaded, feeling around for his hand, and grabbing it, trying to get through to him. “You’re going to fall for defying Dad. You may never step foot in The Silver City again. Don’t do it. Not for me.”

“You wanted me to embrace free will,” he echoed Lucifer’s words to him on the beach, squeezing his hand, “I choose to defy God. I choose to fall from Heaven. I choose to give my brother the second chance on Earth that he deserves.” 

“Michael, I… I don’t know what to say,” he said, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. For so long, he’d wished Michael would’ve sided with him, and finally, after billions of years for him, his brother was choosing him over Dad. “I barely recognize you. Since the beginning of time, you’ve been Dad’s loyal son. Now, you’re a good brother? How long have I been dead?”

“Just as I turned your world upside down when I came to Los Angeles, so, too, did you turn mine when you gave your life for me that morning. I defied Father’s will for the first time since the birth of the cosmos. And I have learned so much about humans while working with Ms. Decker. Life on Earth is dynamic -- evolving. I have lived more in three days than I have in a thousand years.”

“Michael, I’m happy for you, I really am. But even if I could somehow overcome my guilt, I can’t go back up there.”

“Do you not wish to go back?” he asked, sadly. “Brother, do you not miss your nightclub and your penthouse? What about the taste of liquor and the company of humans? Your job with the police? Your human friends? And Chloe Decker, who is waiting for you on Earth with open arms? You have so much to live for, brother. And you wish to say goodbye to it all? To her?” 

“Michael, I…” He felt himself tearing up again, and he choked back tears, thinking about everything he lost. “Of course I miss all of that. I’d give anything to go home.”

“You cannot possibly desire to stay here for all eternity with Cain. Why can you not go back to Earth? What is holding you back?”

“It’s not about what I want. I’ve hurt so many people, Michael, and I’m going to do it again. It might take two days, two weeks, two years, but it’s going to happen. It is inevitable. I’ve already damned the detective to Hell.” He bit back a sob. “I’ve heard all her prayers, Michael. She’s hurting because of me. If I go up there, I’ll just make things worse. She’s better off without me, as is everyone on Earth.”

“So, you would rather stay away for all eternity,” said Michael, dismayed and sad at what his brother was going through. “Mazikeen told me that you were eager to go home.” He clenched his fists, looking back at the lake of fire with fury. “Cain did this to you.”

“I did this to myself,” he insisted, then he sighed, “But Cain didn’t help.”

“You… did this to yourself?” Michael stared at him for a while, and then he looked back at the lake of fire, realizing what happened. “You could have dropped Cain in the lake and flown away.” The look on Lucifer’s face told him everything he needed to know. “You wanted to be punished.” He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his short hair. “I knew that I would have to fight a horde of demons for your soul, but I never imagined that I would have to fight your own self-hatred. I do not know which is the greater foe.” He knew this was going to be difficult, but he never imagined he would have to fight Lucifer himself.

“I corrupted humanity, I stabbed and crippled you, I’ve brought untold suffering to damned souls, I killed Uriel, I murdered a human being, I damned the detective to Hell… How can I not hate myself? I am poison for everyone who dares to care about me.”

“You are not poison,” he said, sternly, “And despite what you may think, you are worth saving.” Michael stood up and pulled a reluctant Lucifer back to his feet. “On your feet, brother! We will find our way out of this Hell Loop, together.” Michael pulled Lucifer’s arm around his shoulders and walked with him toward the door he originally came through. “If I have to carry you in my arms like an infant, I will.”

“Michael, you’re rebelling against Dad! You’re going to get kicked out of Heaven like I was. I hated the place, but you don’t. You’re going to lose it all, and for what?”

“I am rebelling to right a very serious wrong, and banishment is the price to pay for rebellion. It always has been. I have come to terms with that, brother.” 

“Michael, you may never go back. I’m not worth it!”

Michael frowned, remembering when he called his brother ‘unworthy’ so long ago. He could not have known the depth of the damage he caused with his thoughtless words, and he wished he could take them back. “You are absolutely worth it,” said Michael with no hint of hesitation, “You told me that I robbed you of tomorrow. I will rectify that. I will help you break the chains that are keeping you trapped in this Hell Loop, and I will show you the way to another tomorrow.”

“Michael, you can be so infuriatingly, maddeningly…” he said, palming his face, frustrated at his brother’s stubbornness. 

“I am not flying back to Earth to tell Ms. Decker that you wish to remain in Hell. I broke her heart when I informed her of your death, and I will not do so again. She is devastated that she never said goodbye to you, and she will have another opportunity if it is the last thing I do. You can tell her yourself that you wish to remain in Hell and say your proper goodbyes.” 

“I already said goodbye to her, Michael. That will have to be enough.”

“You faced the Sword of God against impossible odds for a chance to be with her. You would not have done so if you did not wish to see her again.”

“I do want to see her again. I do,” he said, tearfully, “But I care about her too much to put her in harm’s way again. I’m a monster, and I need to stay away from everyone I care about.”

“You are not a monster. And I am confident that you have the inner strength and the willpower to save yourself, and Ms. Decker, from eternal damnation.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked, desperately.

“Do you remember what I said to you at your nightclub, after you threw those Vodka bottles at me?”

“What, that you think Vodka is foul?” he asked, frustrated that Michael wouldn’t leave him be to wallow in his own misery, where he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again, “How is that going to help me and the detective?”

“I said that the angel who cast you out of Heaven would show you the path to redemption, and that is exactly what I will do.” 

* * *

“Please, bring him back to me, Michael,” Chloe prayed, not knowing if he could hear her. Maybe if she tried one of his other names? Then, to her surprise, she heard the elevator doors signaling somebody’s arrival. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked down at Lucifer’s body, then she quickly jumped into action. If anyone were to spot his lifeless body, it would mean the end of his life on Earth. So, she quickly ran out to the elevator to intercept whoever had just arrived. To her surprise, it was Linda.

“Linda?” she asked, still not letting her guard down, “What are you doing here?” 

“Chloe?” Linda looked surprised to see her. “Lucifer told me that you were on vacation.”

“Yeah, well… I’m back now. I had to, uh, take care of a few things,” she said, quickly stepping in front of Linda to prevent her from going to Lucifer’s bedroom. “And, uh… Lucifer’s not here. You wanna, uh… go grab a drink or something?” Anything to get her away from Lucifer. 

“Oh, Chloe.” Linda sighed, looking toward the bedroom. “I know.” 

“You… know? What do you know?” she asked, skeptically.

“Lucifer’s in Hell. Maze killed him while trying to save him from Michael.” She sniffled, still affected by what happened to her friend, and she looked toward his bedroom tearfully. “I came by earlier today, trying to talk to someone, anyone, about what the plan was to bring Lucifer back from Hell, if any. Maze was all in, but the last time I spoke to Michael, he was reluctant due to his fear of God. But Maze won’t answer her phone, I have no way of contacting Michael, and I thought that you were…” 

“You really do know,” said Chloe, shocked, “You’ve known this whole time?!”

“Well, not the whole time, but…” She went to the living room and sat on one of the couches, and Chloe sat across from her. She knew she was going to have this Chloe sooner or later. “For quite a while, yes.”

“I just wish I would’ve known that you knew,” said Chloe, thinking about how differently this whole situation would’ve unfolded, “I didn’t know how to deal with this, Linda. When I found out what Lucifer was, who he truly was, I ran away.”

“An understandable reaction to the situation.” 

“Have you seen his…” Chloe gestured to her own face, “face when it…?” 

“It was quite alarming,” said Linda, remembering how upset he was over Uriel’s death, and how desperately he wanted her to understand what he was going through. So, he showed her that face, and she basically hid in her office for a week. “It still is, in a way. I’m guessing you saw it in the loft.” Chloe nodded, horrified just from thinking about it. “Yeah, I was the one who had to rescue him because he couldn’t change his face back to normal.”

“After I made him feel like a monster,” said Chloe, frowning.

“I just focused on my friend who needed my help.” 

“I wish I’d done that,” said Chloe, sighing, “And Maze? How is it being friends with her, knowing what she is?”

“Well, it wasn’t easy,” said Linda, and then she turned sad, “And I don’t know if we can be friends anymore, after she killed my friend.” She sniffled again and wiped a tear away. “Lucifer asked her so many times not to go after Michael, and what did she do?”

“She’s trying to fix things,” said Chloe, trying to reassure her, “Maze had Michael fly her to Hell to find Lucifer’s soul. She then possessed a body on Earth and told Michael where to meet her. Michael just flew down to Hell to rescue his soul.” 

“Really?” she asked, hopefully, “Michael’s going to help Lucifer?”

“Well, it took some convincing,” said Chloe, giving her a sad smile, “The Sword of God can be very stubborn, or so I’ve learned.” 

“You convinced Michael to defy God? You did that for Lucifer?”

“Yeah. I just wish I’d done more. But I was weak,” she said, putting her face in her hands, “I was so weak, Linda. You’re different than me. You’re stronger. You could’ve run, but you didn’t. Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” she said, “I guess… with all the bad comes a lot of good. I got a best friend out of this, at least for a while. And the most fascinating patient in the world. And…” She suddenly cupped her mouth, and swallowed hard. “Ugh. Sorry. I’ve just been feeling a little nauseous lately. I guess it’s the stress from all this.” 

“I’m sure Michael can bring Lucifer back, Linda.”

“What are you going to do when he’s here and you’re face to face with the Devil again?”

“It’s… It’s complicated,” she admitted. She wanted him back, or at least have a chance to say goodbye, but it wasn’t easy knowing who he really was. “I want my partner and my friend back, Linda. That’s all I’ve been able to think about since his death. But I don’t know how I’m going to deal with the Devil and all the celestial craziness that comes with it.” 

“I guess what it boils down to is one simple question: do you want him in your life or not?”

Chloe looked at her, and then she looked away, and then the tears came back. “I won’t run anymore. I want to work things out with him, Devil, and all. It’s scary, I won’t deny it, but I want him in my life. I’d do anything to get him back. I…”

They were suddenly startled by the sound of glass shattering and something heavy crashing on the floor, and they looked up, alarmed, at the multiple glass panels that framed the balcony suddenly lying in pieces on the floor. They looked at each other in alarm, and then they quickly left their seats and ran to the balcony to survey the damage. Chloe stopped in her tracks, staring in horror at what lay on the floor, surrounded by countless glass shards and broken furniture. 

“Oh, no…” whispered Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! What happened at the end there? Who or what crashed into the penthouse?! You'll see in either Chapter XII (Path to Redemption) or Chapter XIII (title withheld to avoid spoilers), depending on how the rewrite goes. At least Lucifer's not in the lake of fire, right? Right?? Fine, you can yell at me in the comment section for that cliffhanger if you want. I deserve it. LOL And poor Lucifer. He's not doing well since he went looking for the root of his Hell Loop and only found a ton of things to feel guilty about. And Cain compounding his guilt and then beating the Hell Loop definitely didn't help. Here's hoping Michael can help Lucifer break out of his self-hatred and guilt. 
> 
> One more thing I thought I should mention. You may have noticed that in this chapter and the previous one, I've barely brought up the whole Chloe/Pierce thing. I intentionally left it out because Chloe/Pierce is, hands down, the worst part of the show for me. Cain is so much more interesting when you focus on the Sinnerman Network. And I never bought Chloe's excuse that she was with him, and then left him, because of Lucifer. It's still canon, and it still happened, but unless it's absolutely necessary, it's not getting brought up. Deckerstar all the way!!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the kudos/comments/subscriptions/views!! You guys make it all worthwhile. -DT
> 
> UPDATE: I fixed a little oopsie! It's a tiny thing, but it was driving me nuts.


	12. Path to Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer are in Hell, searching for the root of his Hell Loop so that he may finally return to Earth to be with Chloe. Can Michael help him break through his self-hatred and guilt? They'll have to find the path out of that Hell Loop together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took a long time! I've been working on this thing since I finished Waiting in the Wings. Heck, I planned a chapter like this all the way back in Chapter IV, where the 'path to redemption' was mentioned for the first time. It started out as one chapter and then became three (Chains of Yesterday, Our Last Goodbye and this one), so you can imagine the amount of work and planning that went into this. Everything comes to a head here. I hope it was worth the wait!! Brace yourselves! Secrets, backstories, and motivations galore!

Michael and Lucifer, in full Devil form and blinded after diving into a lake of sulfur and fire, were on their way to reset the Hell Loop to begin their journey back to Earth. Michael never imagined he’d find himself in Hell, rescuing the Devil of all people. Unfortunately, freeing the Devil from his guilt so that he may no longer be trapped in his own kingdom seemed to be an uphill battle, especially when the Devil himself wasn’t cooperating. 

“I assume you did not find the root of your guilt?” asked Michael. 

“No,” said Lucifer, sighing, not really wanting to do this, but Michael wouldn’t leave him be. He was still hoping he could convince him to return to Heaven before he incurred Dad’s wrath and got himself kicked out of Heaven. “Mazikeen told me you were on your way, so I tried to find the root and break out of here in time for your arrival. Guess what I found? Nothing! Nothing besides a ton of guilt that’s keeping me hopelessly trapped here.”

“You mentioned that you were feeling guilty for the fall of humanity, your rebellion, your abdication, Uriel, Cain, and the detective’s damnation.” Michael sighed, thinking about what a colossal amount of time that was. How was he supposed to do something about so much guilt before the demons arrived and overwhelmed him? “From the Garden of Eden until now. You feel guilty for everything that has happened in the entire span of human history.”

“That’s why I keep telling you it’s hopeless, but you’ve always been so stubborn.” 

“It is not hopeless. All those events you are feeling guilty about stem from the root of this Hell Loop. We only need to find that root, convince you that you do not deserve to be punished, and then we can go home. Mazikeen is outside, guarding the door to prevent any demons from coming in. I do not know how long she can hold them back. We must move quickly.”

“I’ve checked all the doors in that bloody loft. Each door took me to a different facet of my guilt, and none of them pointed to the root of it all. And I’m all out of doors.”

“There must be something you missed in one of your facets. We will check all the doors. Once you are free from this place, I will break you out of Hell and reunite you with your body. Then you can absolve Ms. Decker of her guilt and save her immortal soul.”

“How can I possibly help her, Michael? I’d just make things worse. The last time I saw her, she was terrified of me. Just look at me.” He motioned to his burnt skin and monstrous form. “This is what she saw. It’s why she ran away from me.”

Michael looked at his monstrous form sadly, then sighed, thinking of what to say to him. “Yes, she ran away. But when I found her to give her the news of your death, she believed I was you for a moment, and she kissed me. I could feel…”

“She kissed you?!” he blurted out.

“Listen to me. When she believed that I was you, I could feel the love she had for you. She meant that kiss for you, brother.”

“She kissed me,” he said, unable to believe his ears, “Well, she kissed you, but she kissed you thinking it was me.” Despite his current blindness, he could see her light shining in the darkness. “Despite seeing my face. Despite what happened in the loft.” Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, thinking about the detective kissing him, even if it turned out to be Michael. “Did you sense any fear coming from her?” he asked, hopeful for a good answer. Michael hesitated in answering, and his heart sank. “Just tell me. Fear is your thing. Was she still afraid of me?”

Michael sighed, not wanting to answer, but they weren’t going to leave this Hell Loop by lying to him. “Yes, I sensed some trepidation.” Lucifer frowned and turned away from him, feeling heartbroken. “She is trying, brother. She returned from overseas when I gave her the news of your death. She convinced me to ally myself with Mazikeen and defy Father to save you. She asked me to bring her to Hell, for you.”

“I don’t want her in Hell, Michael! Anything but…”

“Lucifer!” they heard a woman saying approaching them from behind. They both turned toward the sound of the voice. Michael’s free hand was instantly on the hilt of the sword on his hip. No one had come in through the door, which meant that that demon must’ve already been here waiting for either Lucifer or Cain to leave the lake and resume their Hell Loop. He was ready to go take it down when Lucifer broke away from him and walked toward the source of the voice, reaching around blindly, trying to find his way. 

“Lucifer?” asked Chloe, and then she stopped in her tracks when Lucifer, in full Devil form, approached her. “It’s all true,” she whispered, terrified of what she was seeing, slowly backing away from him, “It’s all true.”

“Detective, what are you doing in Hell?!” asked Lucifer, terrified for her immortal soul, “Did something happen to you?!” 

“You’re the Devil. You’re Satan,” she whispered, still backing away from him, until she finally ran away from him in sheer terror. 

“Detective, please, no!” He crumpled, tears spilling from his eyes. “Michael, she’s dead! Why did you leave her alone, Michael?!”

“Brother, that is a demon!” Michael quickly pulled out his sword and went to take care of the demon before it warned everyone of his arrival, but it quickly jumped into the lake of fire. He stopped for a moment, surprised at what it did, then he quickly flew up to the lake and tried shifting the lava around, looking for the demon, but it was gone. 

“Why, Michael?! Why did you leave her alone?! You promised me you’d protect her!”

“Brother…” He went to kneel before him, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. “Brother, that was a demon. Believe me, Ms. Decker is safe.”

“You left her behind, Michael! What if the Sinnerman Network killed her because of me? I killed their leader, Michael! They wanted revenge!”

“I would not have left her unprotected. We dealt with the Sinnerman Network. I had to impersonate you.” He grabbed Lucifer’s hand and had him touch his stubble, and then his short hair. “They lured Ms. Decker and myself into a trap, believing that I was vulnerable around her, and meant to kill us both. Now, they are all behind bars awaiting the application of human justice.”

“You saved the detective?” he asked, his tears ceasing. 

“Of course, I did. I took a vow to be her guardian angel, and…” Lucifer pulled him into a tight hug, and Michael hugged him back. “I never break a vow, brother.”

“Michael, I’ve been worrying about her for three hundred years,” said Lucifer, pulling back, wiping the tears off his face, “She’s safe. At least for now. She’s still damned to Hell, Michael. Sooner or later, she’ll die, and her guilt will drag her down here, and it’ll be my fault.”

“It does not have to be this way,” said Michael, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Yes, she is afraid, and yes, I sensed how complicated her feelings for you were, but she just had her world turned upside down. She still cares about you, and she needs you now. Only you can absolve her of her guilt. Will you cross over?” 

“And you’re sure that I’m the only one who can help her?” Michael agreed. “Then I need to break free of this Hell Loop, and I need to save the detective’s immortal soul.” To their surprise, they heard the door opening by itself. “Well, that’s new. I never had a door open on me before.”

“That is the door I came through.” Michael helped Lucifer back on his feet and he pulled his arm around his shoulders. They started walking toward the door, together, thinking about the long journey ahead, and then he gasped, his eyes widening in realization. “Brother, the path. I believed it was metaphorical, but now…”

“Bloody Hell, Michael, there is no so-called ‘path to redemption’ for me, not when it consists of bowing down to Dad and groveling for His forgiveness.”

“That is not exactly what our Father said.”

* * *

_Michael was perched on the rooftop of Lux, Samael’s building, looking at Los Angeles from high above. Today, he was here on a mission to banish Samael from Earth. He had offered his brother twenty-four hours to say his goodbyes. After all, the Sword of God was not without mercy, and he knew that Samael cared about someone he called ‘the detective’. He just had to wait for the next dawn to finally close Samael’s chapter in his life._

_“This is all Your fault,”_ _he heard Samael complaining to Father from the balcony below, and he just sat there on the rooftop and listened to it all, unmoved by his pain. His brother knew there would be consequences for killing a human being. What mercy did he show his victims? What mercy did Samael show him when he stabbed him, or Uriel when he wiped him out of existence, or Cain when he killed him?_

_“How could You do this to me?” Samael continued, oblivious to his presence on the rooftop, “Cain would’ve kept killing, trying to get his bloody mark back, and he was never going to stop. And You’re fine with this?! Because that’s what I’m hearing with this ironic punishment of Yours. He killed his own brother and you let him stay on Earth for eternity. On the other hand, I… killed…”_

_You killed your brother, too—Michael thought. Their Father had no interest in punishing Samael for that, and yet, He was punishing him for killing Cain, who was known for killing his brother. He simply did not understand it._

_“I killed my brother, too,” Samael continued below him, echoing Michael’s own thoughts, “I annihilated Uriel, so this is the closest You can come to annihilating me? Is that it, Dad? I still mourn Uriel! You think Cain ever mourned Abel?! I still feel his blood on my hands, Dad. I still see the light leaving his eyes. I still hear his dying whisper in my ear.”_

_Michael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This wasn’t the same Devil he once banished from Heaven. This was the Devil who had fallen in love with a human and had begun to turn his life around, who killed Cain to protect the woman he loved and who regretted killing their brother in cold blood. Maybe he could’ve been redeemed yet if he hadn’t broken God’s decree._

_“Well, I’m right here, Dad. For once, punish me Yourself instead of sending my brothers to deal with a monster—first Amenadiel, then Uriel, and now Michael. Get Your own hands dirty for once, You coward! Do it! I’m waiting!”_

_Michael watched the skies, wondering if Father would send a response, but there was nothing. He heard Samael breaking down in tears, anguished at losing his life on Earth. Those weren’t tears of self-pity for getting caught and facing punishment. Samael genuinely believed that he had no choice but to kill Cain, and he was upset at the unfairness of his punishment that would destroy his life on Earth with the woman he loved. And he seemed genuinely sorry for killing Uriel. Maybe there was still a chance for his brother to redeem himself after all. He quickly stood up, opened his wings, and flew back to Heaven to plead Samael’s case to their Father._

_“Father, if You will allow me, I would like to speak with You about Samael,” said Michael as he approached the throne and bowed before it._

_“I know, Michael. I have seen Samael’s pain at being banished from Earth. I will send you, the angel who cast him out of Heaven, to show him the path to redemption.”_

_“Where should I begin, Father?”_

_“You must find this path, together. You may bring him here to have an audience with Me should you deem it necessary. You learned to forgive him and found redemption, and now, you may show him what you have learned.”_

_“But how am I to redeem the Devil?” he asked, overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the task that had been given to him by their Heavenly Father, “Please, show me the way, Father. I would not even know where to begin! What if I cannot convince him to repent for his sins? What if I fail? What should I do?”_

_“Go now, my Evening Star. You will know what to do.”_

_“May Your will be done,” he said. Somehow._

* * *

“I wasn’t just yelling at the clouds that day, then,” said Lucifer, shocked that Dad listened to him instead of pretending that he didn’t exist, as was the norm. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve yelled at Dad from that balcony and never got an answer.”

“He was listening, brother, as was I.”

“So, the whole thing about bowing down to Dad and asking forgiveness for Cain’s death was just you making things up.”

“Well, that is what I would have done,” he offered.

“Michael, there isn’t a word in any language that could properly describe how much I want to smack you upside the head right now.”

“What is that human saying? …Ah, yes. I would love to see you try,” said Michael, flashing him a grin that he couldn’t see, “I could not see another way to fulfill Father’s task. How was I to redeem the Devil? I thought that repenting before God was the first step. I was…” He swallowed hard, “…wrong.”

“I’m glad you’re angel enough to admit it,” said Lucifer, enjoying this immensely, “Because you were wrong. Very much so.”

“Yes, I understand! But you did not help matters, brother. I attempted to start a dialogue multiple times, to find another way before sunrise, but you were too preoccupied with your little party. I did not know what to do then.” He looked at the door that laid open before them. “I understand what I must do now. It is a path through your guilt to find forgiveness, and we will face it, together.” 

“For Chloe,” said Lucifer. He checked what was left of his jacket for the picture, but stopped when he realized where the picture was. “Mazikeen brought me her picture, but I think it landed in the lake. Can you go get it?” 

“I am not parting that lake again for a painting that may already be destroyed, brother. Besides, you will not need one soon enough.”

They walked through the door and instantly, they were back in the loft. Michael looked around, recognizing his surroundings from those paintings he saw in the interrogation room at the precinct. He saw Lucifer and Cain standing in the middle of the room, completely healed from their burns, facing each other with malicious intent. He watched as Cain shot to no effect. He watched as they fought for control of Mazikeen’s blade. After a brief struggle, Lucifer turned that blade toward Cain and plunged the blade into his chest. Cain fell to the floor and Lucifer crouched next to him, watching him bleed to death.

“Deep down, you know you’re a monster,” said Lucifer as he loomed over Cain, watching him perish, “And that you belong in Hell where you would torture yourself with that truth for eternity.” His face felt like it was on fire and he could feel wings sprouting from his back. “Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done—what you truly are.”

“Brother,” said Michael, closing the distance between them. He saw those Devil wings again, the ones he first saw on the beach, and they were still just as upsetting. “I said the same thing to you on the beach. But I was wrong.” The two enemies awoke as if from a dream, looking around, wondering how they got there. “You are not a monster, and you do not belong in Hell.”

“Michael?” Lucifer looked around, disoriented, trying to figure out where he was. “Oh. We’re here.” He quickly willed that Devil face and those hideous wings away. “Great. As if I haven't had enough of this place.” 

Michael looked around, taking in the place. He’d seen paintings of it, but it was very different to actually be here. “This is the loft I have heard so much about.”

“This is the infamous loft, where I’ve been stuck for three hundred years now with this…” Lucifer gestured angrily to Cain, “monster.” 

Cain was still on the floor with the blade sticking out of his chest. “You must be Michael. Huh, I thought you had long hair.” Michael let out a breath, annoyed at everyone for bringing that up. Cain pulled the blade out of his chest and got back on his feet. “Is Chloe okay?”

“She is fine in spite of your machinations from beyond the grave.”

“In my defense, Lucifer murdered me before I could take the order back,” said Cain, “Foiled by a twin, the oldest cliché in the book. You know, I’m glad you never mentioned a twin, Lucifer. I would’ve made contingency plans, and then Chloe would definitely be dead.”

“We should all be grateful you weren’t as good at keeping track of celestials as you thought,” said Lucifer, scoffing. 

“So, I guess this is goodbye,” said Cain, throwing Lucifer’s own words back in his face, “But on the bright side, see you never.” 

“Cain,” said Michael, and Cain turned back to look at him with an annoyed look, probably expecting to fight him for his freedom. Michael kept his expression passive, but deep down, he was angry at this man for what he brought upon Chloe Decker, and what he put Lucifer through and was still putting him through. “May you find your just reward.”

Lucifer watched as Cain walked through the door to exit the Hell Loop, and then he was gone, leaving him standing alone in the loft with Michael. A part of him worried that there was a chance that he would go to Heaven, but Chloe was more important. _Dad, if I find out that Cain’s in Heaven, I’m going to go there myself, somehow, and drag him back to Hell kicking and screaming. You’ve been warned._

“I do hope Father will punish him properly,” said Michael, “That monster does not deserve to go to Heaven.”

“So, let me get this straight, Michael. You came down to Earth to punish me for murdering Cain, and now you’re willing to punish Cain to free me? Did I hit you on the head too hard when I knocked you out on the beach?”

“Yes, you did. You rendered me…” He trailed off, realizing what his brother said. “Did you say, ‘murder’? Brother, you did not murder Cain. You killed him in self-defense.”

“You called me a murderer on the beach, Michael. And you were right. The detective was a safe distance away. I was invulnerable. I didn’t have to kill Cain, but I did.”

“He was wielding a demon blade that could kill you. I just watched it happen.”

“He had no hope of using it against me, not against my angelic strength. And yet, I turned that blade on him and stabbed him through the heart. I murdered him. But why am I surprised? I’m just a monster who’s only capable of hurting people. Maybe that’s why he has a chance to go to Heaven while I’m stuck in Hell.”

Michael sighed, realizing that this was going to be more difficult than he thought. His brother’s self-hatred ran deep, and deep down, he felt at least partially responsible for that. “I realize that after all this time, Cain may have convinced you that you murdered him. But look deep inside yourself, brother. Do you believe Cain?” 

“He doesn’t need to believe me,” said another voice in the loft, coming from the hallway where Cain had just exited. “He knows that he murdered me because I reminded him of himself, and he hates himself. That whole speech about being a monster, belonging in Hell, and whatnot? He was projecting, as he usually does.”

“Brother, that is a demon. Do not listen to him!”

“We’re both guilty of the same crime,” said Cain, “Imagine allying yourself with someone who killed their own brother to escape their punishment, while you were never punished yourself. You never even mentioned the brother you killed by name. Did you care so little for him, Lucifer?”

Enraged, Lucifer grabbed Mazikeen’s blade from the floor and charged Cain, ready to stab him through the heart again. Michael quickly grabbed him by the wrist, wrestled the blade from him and tossed it aside. “You will not make him reset the Hell Loop, demon.” Michael wielded his sword and went after the demon. Cain quickly ran up the stairs in the back of the loft, and he chased him up the stairs and watched him disappear into a door in the back. He opened the door, but he could only see more of the loft behind it and no sign of Cain. He snarled in frustration and slammed the door shut, and then he jumped back down to the first level and went back to Lucifer.

“How could I help him undo his punishment for killing Abel?” asked Lucifer, wandering around the loft, feeling desolate, “I wanted to be punished for killing Uriel. I expected it. I welcomed it. But Dad never punished me. Why didn’t He ever punish me for that, Michael? Instead, He chose to punish me for killing that… that…” He trailed off, unable to come up with a fitting insult for that overstuffed man-ham. “Why does He care more about Cain than Uriel?”

“I do not know, brother. I asked our Father the same question.”

* * *

_Michael was flying toward the Throne of God, feeling anxious. He had been in The Silver City, doing his ‘thing’ as Raphael called it, when he heard The Voice in his head, calling him to the throne. He was the only one who still had any contact with Father, and he hadn’t heard from Him for some time. Why was He talking to him now? All he knew was that Amenadiel had returned to The Silver City, carrying the soul of one Charlotte Richards who had sacrificed herself for him. So, he stopped everything he was doing and rushed to answer his Father’s call._

_Michael approached the throne and knelt in front of it, bowing his head, not looking directly at it. “You called for me, Father?”_

_“My Sword, I am pleased to see that you have healed. You learned to forgive your twin brother for his actions during The Rebellion. I have a task for you. Cain has perished at Samael’s hands, and Samael must now be punished for what he has done.”_

_“Per your decree, Father, Samael will face justice for the deaths at his hands. For Uriel, and now for Cain.”_

_“He will only be punished for killing Cain. Uriel sought to destroy my Gift to Samael and the Goddess of All Creation. Samael shall not be punished for saving their lives.”_

_Michael was outraged at what he just heard their Father say. “But Father, Uriel was annihilated. And now You tell me that Samael will not be punished? Not even after he conspired with Cain, who killed his own brother, to escape his rightful punishment? He died while trying to protect You from the Goddess of Creation, Father! His last words saved us from a war in Heaven! And You do not want justice for him?”_

_“Michael! I am the Lord Thy God. You will not question Me.”_

_“Forgive me, Father,” he said quickly, hearing the thunder from God. He bowed his head, casting his glance at the pearly floors again, “I meant no disrespect. I am Your loyal son. Tell me what I must do, and by my hand and by my sword, it shall be done.”_

_“You will banish Samael from the Earthly plane for all eternity.”_

_“May Your will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven,” said Michael, still thinking about the brother they lost. He stood up, bowed to his Father, and then walked away. Once he was out of sight, he clenched his fists, taking deep breaths and letting them out, thinking about how his Father didn’t care about Uriel. He had sought to punish Samael once for Uriel’s death but had let him go, confident that Father would bring him to justice. But if Father refused to have justice for Uriel, then Uriel would have justice through him._

_Michael walked to the edge of Heaven and then flew down to Earth with a mission from God, straight to Lux in Los Angeles. He landed in front of the entrance to the underground garage and made his way in, hiding in the shadows and retracting his wings._

_“Amenadiel? Is that you?” he heard Samael saying. He hadn’t heard his voice since they faced each other on Mount Moab when it fell to him to bury Moses. “Are you back from The Silver City already? What, not as great as you remembered it to be?”_

_“You killed a human,” he finally spoke up, his first words to him in over two thousand years. The reaction was immediate. He could feel his brother’s fear coming off him in waves. He knew that Samael was well aware of what it meant to hear the Sword of God soon after killing Cain. Samael knew that his day of judgment was finally upon him. Having delivered the message, Michael walked out of the garage, and he could feel his brother’s panicked eyes on his back even in the shadows. Then he unfurled his wings and flew through the walls of the underground garage and out of the building. He hovered around Lux for a while, waiting for him to come out, and he saw Samael, in something he believed was a car, leaving in a hurry._

_“I am not finished with you yet, Samael,” said Michael, watching him go, intending to prolong his suffering a little longer, “If Father will not punish you for destroying Uriel, I will.”_

* * *

“So, that’s why Dad never punished me for killing Uriel,” said Lucifer, angry at God for his inaction, “It was because Uriel tried to kill a human being. Of course. Dad’s always put the humans above His angels. It’s classic Dad.” He sighed, looking around at the loft he’s been trapped in for so long. “Or maybe the difference between Uriel and Cain is that I had no choice but to kill one while I murdered the other in cold blood.”

“I do not believe that you murdered Cain. You killed him, yes, but only out of necessity. I witnessed his men trying to kill Ms. Decker and myself, believing I was you. I had to shield her with my wings as well. Cain and his men would have kept killing, even from beyond the grave. You never regretted what you did because you were protecting your loved ones. How does that make you a murderer, brother?”

Lucifer stared at him, processing what he’d said. How did that make him a murderer? “Then why is Cain part of my Hell Loop?!” he asked, desperate for answers, “I don’t feel guilty for killing him, brother!”

“Perhaps this is a reflection of your self-hatred. I believe you do hate yourself for killing a human being. You self-actualized that face and those wings at the moment of his death for a reason, brother. You need to understand that you killed him in self-defense. He never would have stopped trying to hurt you and Ms. Decker, brother.”

“I really did kill him in self-defense, didn’t I?” They heard a door opening on the first floor of the loft. “Oh, good. Let’s get out of this bloody loft.” He opened the door and looked through it, and his face fell. “Oh, no.”

Michael looked through the door and furrowed his brow, wondering why Lucifer was so upset about it. “Is this a church? I was under the impression that you avoided those places.”

“It’s an abandoned cathedral.” Lucifer let out a heavy sigh, unable to look at the door, or at Michael. “It’s Uriel’s door.” Michael instantly stepped back, pulling his hand back as if the door burned him. “I understand if you don’t want to help me anymore.”

Michael looked at the cathedral, imagining his brother spending his last moments there. Lucifer looked emotional, and Michael sighed and put an arm around him for comfort. “Let us proceed.” Together, they walked into the abandoned cathedral. There was an organ piano and church pews before an altar, some of which looked broken. He felt tears in his eyes, thinking about Uriel breathing his last in this place while he was too far away to help. “What happened that day?”

“Uriel said that he would kill the detective if I did not surrender Mum,” said Lucifer, looking around with a heavy heart, “I couldn’t let him take Mum back to Hell, Michael. I couldn’t. How could I, after I found out that She saved my life? Father was going to destroy me after The Rebellion. She interceded on my behalf and Dad had you banish me to Hell instead.” 

“Are you certain that She was not manipulating you by telling you that?”

“Do you know something I don’t, Michael?” he asked, alarmed at what that meant. Their Mother saving him from Dad was the only reason he was willing to let her stay on Earth, and the reason why he refused to allow Uriel to take her to Hell. That led to Uriel threatening the detective, and then threatening to kill them both, which unfortunately led to Uriel’s death. “Please, Michael, don’t tell me that She was lying to me about that. If She was lying, then that means…”

“That Uriel died for nothing,” said another voice, and they both looked over to see Charlotte Richards standing there, currently possessed by the Goddess of all Creation. “As if My Ex-Husband would ever want to destroy you, My son. You should’ve let Uriel take me back to Hell, and he would still be alive.”

“Mum, why?!” he cried out, devastated, “This wouldn’t have happened if You hadn’t lied to me! Now I have to live with this guilt because of You!”

“Brother, you do not know if She was lying.”

“Michael, did Dad want to kill me or not? He sent you to banish me from Heaven. If anyone knows something, it’s you!”

“I do not know. I was only given the order to banish you.” He wished he had the answers that his brother needed, but sadly, he didn’t. “After The Rebellion, I had never heard so much anger in His voice. It is possible that She was telling the truth, but She could also have been lying. I regret that I do not have the answers you seek.”

“Lie or not, it doesn’t change the fact that Uriel’s dead. There’s no punishment that can ever be enough. Nothing can ever make up for what I did to Uriel.”

Michael sighed, not knowing how he could possibly break him out of his self-hatred for what happened with Uriel, especially when he was still feeling their brother’s death as well. He had forgiven him after what happened on the beach, but that didn’t make the pain go away. “He whispered ‘the piece is here’ in your ear, did he not?”

“How did you…?” 

“Those words led to the restoration of the Flaming Sword,” he interrupted him, refusing to answer how he knew about Uriel’s last words, “For so long, I wondered why Uriel would give you the key to destroying God.”

* * *

_Michael stood at the gates of The Silver City, sword drawn, with an army at the ready. It was just as they feared; Samael had secured the final piece of The Flaming Sword and meant to cut through the gates of Heaven, throw Goddess in with God and leave Them to destroy each other. This meant war, which meant destruction, devastation, and death. They had already lost one brother at Samael’s hands, and they could lose hundreds more if they didn’t stop them. Amenadiel was working with them as well and had already slowed down time on Earth._

_“Remiel,” said Michael. Remiel quickly flew to land next to Michael. “Fly down to that beach and inform us at once when Goddess is on Her way. Do not let them see you.” Remiel nodded, and quickly flew down to Earth._

_“This doesn’t make sense,” said Azrael, coming to stand next to Michael, “Why would Uri tell Lu about the sword if it would end in a war in Heaven?”_

_“Uriel was dying. There is no other explanation for him leading the Devil to the Gates of Heaven.” Sometime later, Remiel flew back to Heaven and landed in front of Michael and the others. Instantly, his left hand was on the hilt of the sword on his hip, preparing for the worst. “Remiel, what news have you from Earth?”_

_“Samael tore a hole through space and time and sent Goddess into another universe, and then he disassembled the sword and threw the Blade of Death and the Medallion of Life into the void. The Flaming Sword is no more. Goddess is gone forever. It’s over, Michael.”_

_“It cannot be,” said Michael, shocked, “Samael wanted revenge on Father!”_

_“I heard him say to Goddess, ‘you know that if we go back to Heaven, then there will be a war. And in war, there are always casualties’.”_

_“Lu didn’t want to see any more of our siblings get hurt. That’s why he didn’t want to start a war in Heaven,” said Azrael._

_“Our brother, the Devil, the one who was cast out of Heaven for all eternity, is not the fallen angel he once was.” Michael sighed, palming his face, not knowing how to deal with this information. He felt a sudden ache in his bad shoulder, and he grabbed at his shoulder and rubbed it, trying to soothe it. “Stand down. There will not be a war today.” He walked through the crowd of angels and back into The Silver City, putting his crooked wings away one by one._

_Sometime later, he was at The Silver City gates, remembering the last time he was here with his fallen brother, back when they were just twin brothers instead of the adversaries they had become. He had been angry at him for so long. But now, after what he did for their siblings, he couldn’t find it in him to be angry anymore, not after he prevented a war in Heaven. He hissed, feeling that ache in his shoulder and back again. “Blasted shoulder,” he growled._

_“Hey, Mike,” said Azrael as she walked up to him, “I thought you’d like to know that Remy just came back with more news from Earth. Lu got his wings back!”_

_Michael’s jaw dropped. “What…?! How could he – that is impossible! He severed his wings when he abdicated his throne! How could they simply grow back?!”_

_“I don’t know, Mike, but they’re back. He even lost that Devil Face he got when you… I mean, when he fell from Heaven and into that lake of fire. Remiel watched him heal as he laid unconscious in the desert, wings, and all. Apparently he got kidnapped or something.”_

_“Of course my brother can recover his wings and lose that burned face, but I will never recover the use of my arm. He has moved on from The Rebellion, while I remain unable to.”_

_“Mike, think about it. If Lu can get his wings back, maybe you can get better, too. Maybe you can start by letting go of all those old resentments? Just like Lucifer did when he chose peace over revenge?” asked Azrael, hopeful, “It’s been over two hundred thousand years, Mike.”_

_“Perhaps,” he replied, grabbing his shoulder, feeling that dull ache again, “If my brother can finally heal, perhaps I can, too. I can forgive Samael for hurting me. I can… Argh!” He cried out, suddenly feeling a horrible cramp in his shoulder and back. His shoulder muscles felt like they were twisting and turning, making him arm spasm and his wings unfurl involuntarily. He cried out in pain and fell forward, grabbing at his shoulder and back. He laid there for a moment, panting, until the pain subsided. Michael got back on his feet and rolled his right shoulder a few times, surprised that there was no pain anymore. He let out a laugh, finally free of that pain he had lived with for thousands of years._

_“Mike, your shoulder…”_

_Michael looked down at each of his shoulders, disbelieving. “It cannot be.” He quickly flew to find the nearest mirror, shocked by how painless it was to fly. He saw himself in the mirror and stopped dead in his tracks at what he just laid eyes on. He slowly backed away from his own reflection, staring at it in silent shock. Instead of uneven shoulders and a mangled wing, his newly even shoulders were now framed by perfect black wings without so much as a feather out of place._

“ _No_ ,” _he said, still in shock, “This cannot be happening.”_

_The pain in his shoulder that he had lived with for thousands of years was finally gone. It was like the stabbing never happened. He stared down at his once useless arm, moving it up and down, while flapping his perfect wings. Finally, just like Samael when he abdicated his throne, he could move on from what happened during The Rebellion._

_Michael unsheathed his sword and held it in his sword arm, getting a good feel of it. He could tell that his arm had been weakened by thousands of years of disuse and that he’d have to relearn how to wield the sword again. He held the blade up to his face, looking at the edge of it, then he turned it and looked at his reflection. “All this time, all I had to was forgive him.”_

* * *

“Michael, you were injured for that long?” said Lucifer, sounding horrified, “I saw that you were still hurt during our little dispute over Moses, but I thought… I told myself that…” Lucifer sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I told myself that you’d eventually get better. Then I saw that you were fine when we met again on the beach, and… I should’ve said something, Michael, instead of pretending like it never happened.”

“Brother, do not torture yourself. That is not why we are here. I only told you that so that you would see what Uriel was trying to accomplish for us with his last words.”

“Why didn’t he just tell me from the beginning that we could’ve made the Flaming Sword and sent Mum to another universe?” he asked, thinking about what a difference that would’ve made, “I would’ve helped him find the pieces of the sword myself.”

“Unfortunately, he did not see the pattern until…”

“Until I lay dying in his arms,” said a voice.

Michael looked up in shock, hearing that voice for the first time in years. It was Uriel, standing there by the pulpit next to the organ piano, alive and well. He wanted to go to him, but he had to remind himself that that was a demon, and their brother was truly gone. Enraged at that demon impersonating their slain brother, he started unsheathing his sword, but he couldn’t do it. Demon or not, he couldn’t kill their brother. 

“Uriel? What are you doing here?” asked Lucifer, and Michael gave him a shocked look, then he remembered that the Hell Loop had him under its spell and he never seemed to realize that the characters were played by demons. 

“For a brief moment, the pattern faltered,” said Uriel.

“Lucifer, are you going to let him take me back to Hell?” asked Goddess.

“You’ve run out of time, Lucifer,” said Uriel, “Hand Her over so I can wipe Her out of existence. Otherwise, all I need to do is hit this one little key. Right here.” He gestured to a specific key on the organ piano. “And your cute little human will finally die.”

“Two demons,” said Michael, alarmed, seeing both Uriel and Charlotte among them. They had gone from one demon to two. Where was Mazikeen? She was supposed to be keeping the demons at bay. But if the demons were infiltrating the Hell Loop, then maybe something had happened to her. But he couldn’t leave this Hell Loop without his brother.

“I’m not going to let you wipe Mum out of existence!” said Lucifer, and he ran up to him to fight him. They traded blows, with Lucifer having the upper hand at first, until Uriel learned his patterns and began overpowering him. Finally, Uriel kicked him away, sending him crashing through the church pews. 

“Because you’ve made it so difficult, now I’m going to take out Mom and the detective.” Then Uriel walked up to the organ piano and moved to press the key without a hint of hesitation. “You can’t stop me, brother.” 

Michael watched as Lucifer barely glanced in Uriel’s direction, and it was like his base instincts took over. He grabbed the first weapon he could get his hands on and ran up to Uriel, stabbing him through the stomach. He watched as Uriel collapsed in Lucifer’s arms, as he whispered something in Lucifer’s ear and then passed away. He watched as Lucifer broke down over their brother’s body, crying like he’d never seen him cry before. 

“I see the truth now,” said Michael, quickly going to kneel next to him, putting an arm around him and holding him close as Lucifer wept over Uriel’s body. “Brother,” he whispered, tearfully, emotional as well at having watched their brother die, “This is not your fault. You need to stop hating yourself for this.”

“How can I not, Michael?! Look what I did! I annihilated our brother!”

“You gave your life to save another. You deserve so much more than this, brother.”

“I deserve to be punished! Why wasn’t I punished, Michael?!”

“I know why you feel that way. I felt that way once, too _.”_

* * *

_Michael flew down to Lux from Heaven, ready to make Samael suffer for killing Uriel. He just got the soul-blasting news from Azrael and Raphael about Uriel’s annihilation and he wanted to make his brother pay. He arrived at the penthouse, hidden from view, ready to fight against Azrael’s Blade and risk his very soul just to banish Samael back to Hell where he belonged. Michael drew his sword left-handed and intended to go into the penthouse and paint it red with Samael’s blood, but he heard Amenadiel’s voice, so he took cover and listened in, waiting for the right moment to strike. He could hear Samael crying inconsolably. His twin was grieving?_

_“Please, My son,” said the woman currently possessed by the Goddess of Creation, “It wasn’t your fault. You did all you could.”_

_“We’ll get through this, Luci,” said Amenadiel, “I promise. But please, don’t ever go near that blade again. I don’t want to lose you, too.”_

_Michael stepped back, watching the scene, seeing Samael mourning Uriel just as much as he was. Amenadiel, the First Born and Fury of God, was comforting their brother with no ill will between them. It reminded him of what he had with Samael so long ago. Michael quietly put the sword back in its sheath, turned back to the night sky and set course back to Heaven. He would wait until his brother got over Uriel’s death, just like he got over stabbing him in the shoulder, and then he would strike._

_Michael watched him from afar for days. His brother, as was the norm, had buried his guilt for Uriel’s death and carried on with his life. Samael didn’t sleep for days on end, being too busy partying, drinking, taking drugs, or having meaningless sexual encounters. Having grown tired of waiting for his brother to stop partying and having meaningless sex, Michael put on his human disguise—a ponytail, tweed jacket, dark brown turtleneck, dark blue pants, and black shoes—and went into the nightclub looking for him. He carried his sword hidden under the jacket, ready to punish Samael for killing Uriel. But he wasn’t at the nightclub. In fact, the nightclub was empty for once._

_He flew up to the penthouse and saw Samael asleep at the piano. He looked disheveled and tormented, and he could see the remnants of tears on his face. For a moment, Michael hesitated, seeing the brother he once loved in that state, but his anger won out. Michael drew his sword left-handed and stood before him with sword in hand, his right shoulder raised and his arm hanging uselessly at his side, with one wing broken in two places and missing some primary feathers. He was ready to wake him up and face him in battle when he heard a voice behind him._

_“Michael?”_

_“Amenadiel.” He glared at him out of the corner of his eye. They had never been close, after all. At most, they tolerated each other. “It has been a while.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“He killed our brother. Heaven is in mourning. And it is just as I feared—our brother mourned Uriel briefly, and then forgot him. That is what he does.”_

_“This is the first time he’s slept in days. He almost killed himself, brother. If I had waited two more seconds to call him while he was burying Uriel, we would’ve lost him forever. What you saw was our brother hiding his pain behind drugs, sex, and alcohol like always.”_

_“Why are you defending him?” asked Michael, shooting him a look, “You were the one who loathed returning him to Hell after his vacations. You hated patrolling the Gates of Hell after his abdication. And now you would speak in his defense?”_

_“Luci and I have overcome our differences. We’re brothers again. And you can be, too, if you would only stop holding grudges. Heck, you still haven’t forgiven me for that prank we pulled on you in The Silver City with…” He trailed off, realizing, “with… Uriel’s help.”_

_“He killed him, brother! I cannot let go of this!” he yelled, and then he looked back at Samael, wondering if he woke him up, but he was still deeply asleep._

_“Michael, if we hadn’t been fighting each other, this never would’ve happened. I wouldn’t have fallen while trying to get Luci back to Hell. I would’ve had my powers and been able to handle Uriel. Even Luci would’ve reached out to you for help. Instead, we were fighting, and we lost one brother and almost lost another. Maybe it’s time to let go of those old resentments.”_

_“I would have to forgive him first,” said Michael, glaring at him, “And I do not know what he could possibly do to convince me that he is worthy of my forgiveness.”_

_“You haven’t even talked to him since the Moses dispute. A lot has changed since then. Ever since he met Chloe, he’s grown. He killed Uriel to protect her, and he’s grieving. Does that sound like the Devil that he was to you?”_

_Michael stood there in silence, looking at his brother, pondering Amenadiel’s words. “No, it does not,” he finally said, “I do not believe there is anything I could say or do to him that would be worse than what he must live with. I do not envy the guilt he will have to bear on his perfect shoulders until the end of time.” He sighed, putting his sword away. “Uriel would have wanted him to repent, but I do not believe that is possible.”_

_“He may surprise you yet, Michael.”_

_“Father will deal with him properly in due time. In the meantime, Uriel should receive a proper burial in The Silver City. Where is his body? I will take him home.”_

_“Luci hasn’t told anyone where he buried Uriel. And before you ask, I don’t know where he put Azrael’s Blade either.”_

_“Then you are of no use to me.” Amenadiel glared at him, and then Michael walked out to the balcony. “Do not tell him I was here.”_

* * *

“I wish you had woken me up, Michael. I deserve to be punished. I stabbed Uriel. I watched as the light left his eyes. I felt his warm blood on my hands. I held him in my arms as he whispered his last words in my ear and passed away. I can’t be forgiven for this.”

“Brother, I understand all of that. Do you remember what I said to you on the beach? I said that I forgive you. And I do.”

“I don’t see how I can be forgiven for this.”

“You saved me because you refused to watch another brother die.” He watched as tears welled in Lucifer’s eyes, and he pulled him into a hug, joining him in his tears in that abandoned cathedral where their brother breathed his last. “Uriel gave you an impossible choice. You did what you could to spare him. I see that clearly now.”

“I’m sorry,” said Lucifer, holding Michael, “I’m so very sorry.”

“I wish I had talked to you that night. We could have mourned our brother’s death together. But I was still so angry with you for…” He sighed, not wanting to bring that up again. “Perhaps now, we can finally begin to heal.” 

“How am I supposed to stop hating myself for this so I can beat this Hell Loop, Michael?” asked Lucifer, and Michael didn’t know how to answer him. “Amenadiel forgave me. You forgave me. Even Mum forgave me. But it doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, does it? I’ll never have Uriel’s forgiveness because _he’s gone._ ”

Michael stared at him for a while, and then he frowned and looked down, then away. That was true; Lucifer would never stop hating himself for what happened with Uriel, but there was one thing he could do. “There is something I have avoided telling you. I was not certain that you were ready for it. For a long time, I debated whether or not you deserved to know.”

“What?” breathed Lucifer, feeling like he got punched in the gut, and then he grabbed Michael by the shoulders and shook him, “What are you not telling me about Uriel?!”

Michael sighed deeply while Lucifer hung to his every word with bated breath, and then he finally spoke. “Uriel did not blame you for what happened.”

* * *

_Michael was in The Silver City, pacing around, worried. They hadn’t heard back from Uriel after he went down to Earth to collect on Samael’s deal with Father. He’d tried to convince Uriel that Father would give them a sign when He wanted Samael and Goddess dealt with. There really was nothing they could do anyway, not when Samael was wingless and Goddess was trapped in a human body, but Uriel stubbornly went down to Earth anyway. The twenty-four hours he’d given Samael had come and gone, and there was still no sign of Uriel. He was ready to fly down himself to look for Uriel when Azrael and Raphael suddenly approached him._

_“Mike,” said his sister, Azrael, and her tone of voice left him feeling cold._

_Michael turned to face her, and saw that Raphael was joining her. Azrael was holding back tears, and Raphael just looked numb. It was uncharacteristic for both of them. Raphael never stopped talking, and Azrael was one of the strongest angels, so if she was holding back tears, something terrible must’ve happened. “What happened?” he asked, dreading to know the answer._

_“Uri,” said Azrael, and the tears finally fell, “Uri’s gone.”_

_“What do you mean, gone?!” asked Michael, his voice cracking, alarmed._

_“The Adversary stabbed Uriel with her blade and wiped him out of existence,” said Raphael, numbly, “He killed our brother, Michael.”_

_“He borrowed my blade when I wasn’t looking, and Lu used it against him,” said Azrael, choking back tears, while Michael remained numb, “I heard Uri praying to me. I rushed down there and saw his fading soul stumbling around an abandoned cathedral. He told me that he was desperate to save Dad from Mom, so he threatened to kill Ella’s friend, Chloe, if Lu didn’t hand over the Goddess. Lu killed him to save them. I prayed to Raph to try to heal his soul, but it was too late. Uri’s not in Heaven or Hell, Mike. He’s just… gone.”_

_“Uriel,” said Michael, frowning, wracked with pain and guilt. Why didn’t he stop him from going down to Earth to confront Samael? He felt responsible for their brother’s death. What had he done? No, what had Samael done?_ _If there was anybody to blame, it was Samael. “I will make Samael pay for this!” roared Michael, enraged._

_“Mike, Uri told me that Lu tried to stop him through other means, but no matter what he did, he was no match for Uri’s power over patterns. He wanted me to tell Lu that he didn’t blame him for what happened.”_

_“You will tell him nothing,” said Michael, full of rage, “Samael does not deserve to be absolved of his guilt for killing Uriel.”_

_“But, Mike, Lu’s grieving. He should know.”_

_“He will never hurt our family ever again. It was one thing to stab me in the heat of battle, but annihilating Uriel… That, I will never forgive.”_

_“Mike, you can’t hurt Lu. Uri told me that he whispered ‘the piece is here’ to Lu before he died. It will set off a series of events that will end with the restoration of the Flaming Sword, with Mom in another universe, and with Lu on a path to redemption. He said that the Gift from God was the key. We need to honor his last wishes.”_

_“Uriel would’ve wanted Lucifer to repent, Michael. You know this.”_

_“He will repent for Uriel’s destruction when I crush him under my heel.”_

* * *

“He did not blame you, brother,” said Michael, tearfully, “But I did.”

Lucifer couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was kneel there in front of Uriel’s body, with tears running down his face, his breath catching in his throat, thinking about Uriel’s last words to Azrael. Uriel understood. Uriel didn’t blame him. He had been carrying this burden for so long, torturing himself with what happened to Uriel, when his brother had absolved him just before his soul was destroyed. He felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders, and he felt lighter than he had in years.

“Forgive me for not telling you sooner.” Michael pulled him into a comforting embrace, patting his back, letting him cry on his shoulder. “Please, do not hate yourself for Uriel’s death any longer,” he said, cradling his grieving brother in his arms, “Uriel did not want that for you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Lucifer between sobs, “You should’ve told me, Michael! All this time… Why did you keep this from me?”

“I was angry with you, brother. I had been for a long time. When you gave your life for me because of Uriel, I regretted that there was not enough time to tell you the truth. Well, I am telling you now.” 

“I promised Uriel that his killer would be punished,” said Lucifer, wiping at his tears, “If he didn’t want me to punish myself, then… I need to honor his last wishes, and my promise is null and void.” They heard a door opening, and both of them looked toward the source of the sound. They saw that the door leading out of the cathedral laid wide open before them. 

“Look, another door has opened for you.”

“I don’t think that’s the root of my guilt, Michael,” said Lucifer, wiping at his tear-stained face, “It probably leads to another facet of my guilt.”

“Then let us see what lies ahead.” 

Together, they walked to the door and crossed to the other side. They found themselves back at Lux, at the nightclub, with loud music playing and dozens of partygoers. Lucifer instantly went to the bar, pushing past all his guests, needing a drink. Michael, however, was horrified at seeing all the demons around the nightclub, dancing, and enjoying drinks. He walked past them, hand on the hilt of his sword, but they seemed to be actively avoiding him. First one demon, then two, and now dozens? Now he knew that something had happened to Mazikeen, and he wanted to go check on her, but he couldn’t leave in the middle of their journey. 

“Why are we here?” asked Michael, going to stand next to Lucifer at the bar, on high alert. At least he could keep an eye on them from the bar. 

“Why not?” said Lucifer as he filled a glass to the brim with whiskey. Then he chugged it down and set the glass down, shuddering at the taste. Then he noticed Michael there, staring at him. “Where are my manners?” Lucifer got another glass and filled with Vodka. “Here, have a drink, brother. You could use one. It tastes horrible like everything else in Hell, but I imagine you won’t notice the difference, being the lightweight that you are.”

“No, thank you,” said Michael, giving him a sidelong look at the offered drink, so Lucifer shrugged and drank it himself. “Brother, are you trying to distract yourself?”

“Maybe,” he said, chugging back another drink just before coughing furiously and wiping his mouth. “Look, my piano!” He ran over there and quickly sat down to play a brief tune, ignoring Michael trying to stop him. “How can you see into my eyes, like open doors. Leading you down into my core where I’ve become so numb. Without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home…”

A beautiful, blonde woman suddenly approached him and leaned against the piano. “Hey you. Remember me?” 

“Delilah. Long time no see,” he answered, looking pleased, “Have you met my brother? You may know him as the Archangel Michael. Everyone does.”

Michael, however, was deeply disturbed by the song, the demons standing around them watching their every move, his brother seemingly oblivious to the Hell Loop’s spell, and the one demon standing right in front of him greeting him like he was an old friend. “Brother, do you not realize that you are surrounded by…”

“Oh, Michael! Look at this!” Lucifer grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer to a table where a very particular man sat, drinking a Shirley Temple. “Look at that chap over there. Right after I opened the nightclub for business, he came over to Lux every night for a whole year. All he ever ordered was water. Water! I finally told my bartenders to serve him free Shirley Temples every night on the house.” 

Michael stared down at the man sitting in front of him, with black hair and brown eyes, hiding his face behind thick rimmed glasses, a curtain of long hair and a large beard. He was wearing a dark brown turtleneck, tweed jacket and dark blue pants. His posture was slightly hunched with a raised shoulder, and there was anger in his eyes. “Uh, brother…”

“I offered to sleep with him once.” He didn’t see Michael looking uncomfortable at that. “The prude just ran off, horribly embarrassed. He refused to talk to me, so I sent one of my patrons to get his name, and he said his name was Abel.” He completely missed Michael biting his lower lip and gazing at the man before them with a pained expression. “Ah, I wonder where he is now.”

“I am certain I know where he is,” said Michael, sighing, “He might be in Hell, defying his Father, trying to save his brother’s soul before demons condemn it to an eternity of suffering.”

Lucifer looked between the man and Michael, disbelieving. “Michael, that was you?” Michael nodded, still looking at himself sitting there, slowly losing himself to his desire for vengeance. “Did Dad send you to spy on me for abdicating, brother?”

“No, He did not send me,” he admitted, wishing his brother would change the subject.

“Then what the Hell were you doing in my club? For a whole bloody year, Michael! That’s a lot of free Shirley Temples!” 

“I did enjoy the free Shirley Temples…”

Lucifer gasped, horrified, and he cupped his mouth at the sudden onset of nausea. “Michael, I offered to sleep with… Oh, Dad, no!” He quickly went to fill another glass to the brim with whiskey and chugged it down, thinking this was almost as bad as when Charlotte kissed him, and he had to climb over a piano to get away from her. Having managed to fight off the nausea, he finally demanded some answers. “Michael, why?!”

“I deeply resented your abdication,” said Michael, unable to look at him, and Lucifer looked at him with concern. “In fact, I was furious when I learned of what you had done. I saw it as you moving on from The Rebellion, while I could not.”

“Why couldn’t you move on? What was stopping… you…” Lucifer trailed off, realizing, then he buried his face in one hand. He sighed, thinking about how his wake of destruction continued. First Uriel, now Michael. Who else was he going to hurt? “You were angry at me for abdicating because you couldn’t move on like I did.”

Michael sighed, glancing at his shoulder briefly. “Like I said, I resented your ‘vacation’ to Earth. I decided to break your life just as you broke mine all those years ago.” 

* * *

_Michael was at the nightclub in Lux, wearing his human disguise. He had a thick beard, and his long hair was hanging loose, obscuring most of his face. He was also wearing thick rimmed, black glasses. He’d had to borrow some money from Gabriel to get this ensemble, who never paid anyone back anyway, so he had no intention of repaying him. His twin brother still hadn’t suspected him. Maybe it was the glasses. Or maybe his brother was too preoccupied with the women and the drugs and the alcohol to even notice him. It was probably a little of both._

_He watched from a distance as Samael happily played the piano. There was a blonde woman sitting on the piano, singing a beautiful tune. His brother looked so happy on Earth, and he couldn’t help feeling jealous of him. Why could he move on from The Rebellion but not him? Why was he better than him? He studied the way he talked, the way he carried himself, perfect in every way. Meanwhile, he was stuck with a near useless arm and a mangled wing because of him._

_“Hey, you,” said his brother’s demon bartender, “You gonna order or what?”_

_“I will have a water,” said Michael, in an American accent, which was yet another thing he had practiced before coming here. Also, it was amazing how effective the glasses, the curtain of hair and the beard were in hiding who he was._

_The demon looked at him like he was crazy for ordering water at a nightclub. “For once, at least order a Shirley Temple, you lightweight.”_

_“Water, please,” insisted Michael. It wasn’t like he could afford anything else, not with his brother’s outrageous prices, and Gabriel wasn’t going to lend him any more money. The demon drummed her fingers on the table, giving him a coy look, and then left to get his drink. “Demons…” he mused to himself, rolling his eyes._

_“Courtesy of the owner,” said the demon as she put a glass with some kind of reddish substance in front of him. “It’s a Shirley Temple. It doesn’t have alcohol, you cheap lightweight.”_

_“Thank you,” said Michael, picking up the glass from the bottom with his left hand and taking a tentative drink. It was actually quite nice. He could grow to like these ‘Shirley Temples’._

_“Is there a reason you’re always staring at my boss?” She licked her teeth, looking at him coyly. “You wanna bone him?”_

_“Bone him? What does that mean?” asked Michael, taking another drink._

_“You know, bone. Sex.”_

_Michael instantly spat out the drink and he wiped at his mouth, staring at her with wide eyes. “No!” he cried out, scandalized, and horribly embarrassed._

_“What about boning me?” she said, leaning over the table and ‘walking’ her hand over to him, moving up his chest._

_“Uh…” Michael slowly picked up her hand and put it away. “Ahem. I’m… flattered… but no. The reason I was staring at him is because he ruined my life long ago. He is living the good life while I have to carry the scars inflicted by him. And I will make him pay.”_

_“I wonder… If you take out the beard, the glasses, the long hair, you’d look just like my boss.” Michael pulled back, looking right into her eyes, and she leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Lucifer told me he had a twin brother. Michael, huh?”_

_He sighed, putting down his drink. “How long have you known?”_

_“Long enough,” she said, grinning, “I know my boss. But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. I’m in.” Mazikeen sat down next to him, ignoring how uncomfortable he looked at her proximity. “Lucifer should be using his valuable time for something more significant. And since you were the one who kicked him out of Heaven, maybe you can kick him out of Earth, too. And then Lucifer can rule in Hell again with me by his side, just like old times.” She stroked his face again, and he pulled away from her, unnerved at the attention she was giving him. “That way, we’ll both get what we want.”_

_“Are you in the habit of betraying your king, demon?”_

_“It’s for his own good. I’ve got your back if Lucifer ever suspects you.” She chuckled, drumming her fingers on the table again, and then she got up and left, leaving him alone._

_“Demons,” he repeated, shaking his head._

_The music was over, so he imagined that Samael would be retreating to his penthouse soon with some man or woman he just met. But not his singer, Delilah. He never brought her up to his penthouse, and he imagined that he cared about her in his own way. He’d long since decided that she would be his first target as soon as he was ready to set his plan in motion. He finished the drink, put it down, and was getting ready to leave when he heard someone addressing him._

_“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you watching me,” said Samael, suddenly standing in front of him with Delilah, surprising him. Michael quickly placed a hand over his eyes to shield his face, not looking up at them. “I know what this is about.” Had he been discovered, he wondered? “And no, I will not sleep with you.”_

_Michael’s eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped, and he just wanted the earth to swallow him whole. In fact, he could’ve made that happen easily, but that would’ve blown his cover. Michael groaned loudly in frustration, embarrassment, and disgust, so loudly that everyone in the vicinity turned to look at him. He got up and left in a hurry, shielding his face, ignoring the stares and his brother’s laughter at his expense. He’d have enough of studying Samael for one day._

_For over a year, Michael studied Samael, keeping a low profile, and of course, enjoying the free Shirley Temples. Sometimes he went to the nightclub just to have a free drink at his brother’s expense. And as disgusted as he was at his brother asking if he wanted to sleep with him—and it happened more than once, much to his chagrin—at least it meant that his brother never suspected that he was family, so he was free to carry on with his plans undisturbed. Sometimes, Samael would leave the building for a few days, and he’d take the time to learn the layout of the building, as well as perfect his look and accent._

_One night, he went to the nightclub and got the news from Mazikeen that his brother had gone on a trip somewhere. He didn’t know where; he just knew that Samael would be leaving Los Angeles for a few days. So, he flew to the penthouse and went into the bathroom in the walk-in closet to trim his beard, leaving a stubble just like his brother’s. Then he picked out a black jacket and pants, a white dress shirt, red pocket square, and black shoes with red soles. He placed the clothes on the bed and then walked up to the mirror next to the bed, stripping down naked in preparation for putting on his disguise._

_“Hello,” he said in his brother’s accent, looking in the mirror at the fruit of his hard work, “Hello there. I’m Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. Morningstar. I am the Devil. I am a Devil of my word. Devil.” Michael chuckled, having nailed the accent, and then he looked at his sloped shoulder in the mirror. He tried to straighten himself, but his shoulder wouldn’t budge. Finally, he took a deep breath and rolled his shoulder, ignoring the stabs of pain he felt, finally straightening his back. “Hello there!” he continued in Samael’s accent. “I’m Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. Hello, Delilah. I would never lie. Not to you, Delilah.” He let his shoulder rise again and the other one fall. “Delilah…”_

_He took the time getting dressed and then he went back to the mirror to tuck in his shirt and adjust his pocket square. Then he took his time applying the eyeliner. Finally, he grabbed Samael’s sword off the floor, picked up his hair in his right hand and held the sword with his left. He glanced at the mirror, ready to make the cut, but he suddenly saw Samael staring back at him. He gasped and jumped back, staring at ‘Samael’, but quickly realized it was just his reflection. It was such a shock for him that he dropped the sword and stepped away from the mirror._

_“I am the Devil,” he said, once again in the accent, staring at himself. “No, I am not The Devil,” he switched back to his original accent, “I am the Sword of God.” He realized, to his horror, that his desire for vengeance was turning him into that which he once fought against. He was becoming The Devil. “No,” he said to the Devil in the mirror, “I will not become you.” He changed back into his own clothes, put everything back to the way it was, and quickly flew back to The Silver City._

* * *

“That has to be the only trick you ever pulled,” said Lucifer, chuckling weakly. “So, you were Abel. Why Abel?”

“I believed that you and Cain were very much alike,” he said, looking ashamed, “I was angry with you, brother. I had been for over two hundred thousand years.”

Lucifer was almost afraid to ask, “What were you planning on doing with Delilah before you called off your plans?”

“I would have brought out her worst fears, hopelessly rupturing your friendship. I would have continued targeting your relationships until your life on Earth was in shambles. But when I saw ‘you’ in the mirror, I realized that I was becoming that which I fought against, and I never attempted it again.” 

“I hurt so many people when I abdicated, brother. Amenadiel couldn’t return to Heaven as a failure, you were losing yourself, and the demons became overwhelmed and started putting damned souls in shared Hell Loops. And Delilah…”

“Hey, you! Where’d you run off to?” said Delilah, running up to him and putting an arm around his. “It’s time for my song!”

“You are absolutely right, darling!” he said, beaming, quickly forgetting what he was so upset about regarding Delilah, “What will you be singing today?”

“How about ‘Point Blank’?” she offered, “It’s going to be a hit one day. You’ll see.” 

“As you wish, darling! Michael, watch me do my thing.” He led Delilah to the piano, ignoring Michael trying to stop him. He quickly sat down to play the instrumentals of the song, and Delilah let her voice fill the room. 

“Lock and load, shoot me right between the eyes,” Delilah sang, accompanied by Lucifer on the piano, while the demons around them gathered around and danced to the tune, “Love that friendly fire!” Lucifer continued following along on the piano, but deep down, he knew those lyrics reminded him of something. Something about Delilah and bullets? Something about meeting a certain detective at this very piano. Why couldn’t he remember? “Hit me point blank! Hit me point blank! Hit me point blank! Hit me point blank! The more it hurts me, the more I want you! An easy target, so pull the trigger!”

Lucifer suddenly stopped playing in the middle of the song, and Delilah sang acapella for a few seconds before realizing the music had stopped. “I’m sorry, Delilah.” He closed the lid on the piano. “I can’t hear you sing about getting shot. It reminds me of… something…”

“Lucifer, I’m fine,” said Delilah, going over to him and hugging him from behind, “And we can stay here at Lux, singing together, having party after party, forever.” 

“Brother, that is a demon,” said Michael, “They could not guilt you into staying, and now, they are tempting you with the things you love.” He could see how hurt he was over those lyrics, and he imagined that something terrible had happened to Delilah. “When I was here, learning to impersonate you, I could see that you cared about her. But she is not Delilah.”

“Delilah is dead,” said Lucifer, wiping at his eyes, finally remembering. “She was gunned down in front of Lux. And now she’s suffering in a shared Hell Loop with her killer, along with the millions of damned souls that have been sharing each other’s Hell Loops since my abdication. I… I don’t know how to fix this mess I created.” He sighed and put his face in his hands, frowning. “I hate myself, brother.”

“Please, do not say that,” he pleaded, “You made a mistake. You can still do something for her, and every other damned soul in Hell.” 

“It won’t undo the suffering I’ve inflicted on these people, Michael.”

“You cannot ever take back what you have done,” said Michael, looking at Lucifer, who looked devastated, “But you can either seek punishment or atonement. Only one will actually help the people you wronged. What do you choose?”

“You chose to punish me,” he said, looking at Michael, who averted his eyes, “You hated me. You studied me for a year so you could impersonate me and ruin my life.” 

“I did,” he said, sighing, looking ashamed for falling that far, “Hatred was poisoning me in mind, body and soul. Fortunately, I realized I was losing myself to my desire for vengeance and reconsidered. I… I should have talked to you, brother. I had a year to give you a chance to atone.”

“You think I can atone for the mess that Hell is in, Michael? For the unjust suffering I’ve brought upon souls like Delilah?”

“I have no doubt that you will find a way to atone for Delilah and everyone else you inadvertently harmed with your abdication. But you cannot do so while you are trapped in this place, tormented by your inner demons.” He looked behind them and saw the demons hanging to his every word, and then they went about their business. “Inner demons, indeed.” 

“I want to fix this, Michael. I want to come back to Hell and put everything back the way it was.” They heard the elevator doors opening, and they looked at each other in confusion. 

“The elevator,” said Michael, proud of himself for knowing what that was now, “Our path continues. I wonder where it leads.”

“Who knows?” Lucifer went to the bar and took one last drink, shuddering horribly at the taste, and then they walked together to the elevator, wondering where the elevator would lead them this time. The demons came after them again, and Michael unsheathed his sword and used it to keep the demons at bay, covering for Lucifer as he entered the elevator. More of them had come into the nightclub in the brief time they’d been here, and he feared they’d overrun him soon. He backed into the elevator, still threatening the demons, and the doors closed in front of them. 

“The demons are growing desperate,” said Michael, hearing them desperately clawing at the doors, “We must hurry.”

“What demons?” asked Lucifer, “I haven’t seen any.”

Michael stared at him with wide eyes, then he sighed, remembering that he was in a Hell Loop and subject to its thrall. “No, no, no…” whispered Michael, palming his face, and shaking his head, frustrated at their hold over him. 

The elevator doors opened and instead of the penthouse, the sight of a beautiful garden, waterfalls, and flowing rivers, greeted them. They both stepped out of the elevator and looked around, surprised at finding themselves here. Michael quickly fused the elevator doors shut. He could hear the demons on the other side trying to get in, and he hoped that could hold them. 

“I honestly thought I’d run into The Silver City again,” said Lucifer, looking around the garden, “You know, since we seem to be going in reverse and the Garden of Eden, contrary to popular belief, actually happened before my rebellion.” 

“What are you feeling guilty about here?” asked Michael, walking around, taking in the sights. The Garden of Eden, along with the Flaming Sword, were destroyed soon after Lucifer’s rebellion, and he never imagined he would see this beautiful place again. “Is this about your little ‘sexcapade’ in the Garden?”

“It’s because he caused the fall of humanity,” said a woman in the garden, and they both to look at Eve herself, standing there in the nude. “Now all guilty souls go to Hell, regardless of why they’re feeling guilty, like my sweet and gentle Abel. And psychopaths—like my son Cain—have a chance to go to Heaven. Just imagine—billions of souls in Hell, suffering eternal torments, and it all started right here!” 

“I did this, Michael,” said Lucifer, hanging his head, “I always hated that humanity blamed me for their sins, but… I did this, and I hate myself for it.”

“You did not make humanity do anything, brother. They were merely exercising their free will.” Michael could hear the other demons banging on the elevator doors. “And I agree that it is an unfair system of judgment.” He needed to snap him out of the demon’s hold once again before the rest of the demons broke in, but what could he say to him? “In fact, I recall that we had a dispute about that once. Do you remember, brother?” 

* * *

_Michael was at Mount Moab with Moses’ body, preparing Moses’ grave. This was, after all, the human who freed the Hebrews from slavery, and it was the least they could do to honor him. He was in his full archangel outfit with the addition of a flowing red cape draped over his right side, covering his weakened arm and the unsightly feathers in his wing, hiding some of the damage caused by Samael. He was almost finished digging up the hole in the earth when out of nowhere, Samael appeared before him. He was wearing black and red armor, looking like the Lord of Hell he now was. He felt that ache in his shoulder again, remembering what Samael did._

_“I was wondering when I’d see our face again,” said Samael, standing before Michael with his white, feathered wings spread wide, “Brother.”_

_Michael stood before him, with his black, feathered wings spread wide as well. He looked at Samael’s perfect white wings, and his perfect stance while he couldn’t even stand up completely straight or even keep his shoulders even. His own right wing hung lower than the other, broken in at least two places, and his right arm laid uselessly at his side. “Welcome to Mount Moab.” He put his wings away one by one. “So, how do you like the mess you made, Samael?”_

_Samael scoffed and put his wings away. “Trying to get under my skin, brother?”_

_“Well, I hoped seeing your crippled brother would do that, but if all it takes is a name, maybe I overestimated you.”_

_“You broke my wings, threw me off Heaven, and left me to burn in a lake of sulfur and fire for thousands of years. I don’t want to hear about your woes with the shoulder, Michael.”_

_“You brought that on yourself by rebelling against Father.” Michael looked at him hatefully, and Samael returned the look. “What do you want, Satan? Are you wondering why I am doing all of this?”_

_“Not particularly. I don’t care what you do with Moses’ body. What I care about is why Moses’ soul is in Hell.”_

_“Moses died with guilt for incurring God’s wrath and causing his people to wander the desert for forty years. All guilty souls go to Hell. It has been this way since the Garden of Eden, as you are well aware since you are the one who caused humanity to fall and now rule over the souls of the damned.”_

_“Father was the one who made that rule, not me. And it shouldn’t apply to Moses,” insisted Samael, “He was only doing Father’s will. I know, I was the one tasked with telling him his mission in the form of a Burning Bush. Now he is in Hell. Do you know what that makes me?”_

_“Oh, I did not know that you were capable of taking responsibility for anything,” said Michael, glancing at his ruined shoulder again._

_“I was trying to save you and our siblings from tyranny, Michael. And what did I get for it? I was cast into Hell and vilified for all eternity. I won’t let Moses suffer the same fate.”_

_“I see now. You are sympathetic to his plight because you believe it is your plight as well. Well, your feelings do not matter. It is God’s will, and I will not defy it.”_

_“You don’t want to do this, Michael. The Sword of God can’t possibly wield his sword with that shoulder. I will defeat you, and then how will that look—the Sword of God being defeated by the Devil? Just save yourself the humiliation and take Moses where he belongs.”_

_“Do you think me weak? Cowardly, even? You would not ask me to obey your commands otherwise. I am stronger than you think.”_

_Samael, however, looked doubtful. He just looked him over pityingly, which incensed Michael. “I don’t want to hurt you again, Michael. I’ll bring Moses’ soul up here, and you can fly him to Heaven. And then we can both look forward to never seeing each other again.”_

_“I have a better suggestion. Return to Hell willingly and I will not send you there by force. Choose wisely, Samael.”_

_Samael looked furious. “Stop calling me that!”_

_“Very well. Why do I not call you what you know you really are? Unworthy.”_

_Samael stared at him for a while, panting with fury, and then his eyes glowed red. Michael was taken aback at the fire in his eyes, but quickly recovered as Samael charged him. Samael threw a punch at him and Michael blocked it with the palm of his hand. The resulting shockwave from the two halves of the Demiurge promptly sent both of them stumbling back. Samael grinned at him, while Michael scowled. Samael tried hitting Michael’s bad side, but Michael blocked it with his left arm and then pushed him back. Then Samael grabbed him and flipped him over his head and to the ground._

_Samael walked around him, seeing Michael on the ground on one knee, grabbing his aching shoulder. “And you call me unworthy.” Samael pulled a sword out of the sheath on Michael’s back. “Face it, brother. Neither of us are the angels we once were.” He held the sword mere inches from his brother’s face. “Now, I’m going to bring Moses’ soul up here, and you’re going to take him to Heaven where he belongs.”_

_Michael saw that sword pointed at him, and he was livid. “You dare point that sword at me, Satan?” Michael unsheathed a sword from his hip and quickly swiped the sword away from his throat, knocking it out of Samael’s hands. Then Michael stabbed the ground and pushed himself back to his feet. “You dare? After what you did to me?”_

_Samael threw a punch at him, and Michael dropped the sword and caught Samael’s fist in his left hand, then he squeezed. Samael screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, desperately grabbing at Michael’s hand. “Do you still think me weak and cowardly?” asked Michael. He released his hand and then went around him to put him in a chokehold with one arm. He felt Samael’s hands grabbing at him desperately, but he refused to let go. “Despite what you did to me, I am still the Sword of God.”_

_Michael tossed him down to the ground, then he planted his foot on the back of Samael’s head and slammed his face down into the ground, pinning him down under his heel. He willed the Samael’s sword back in his hand, and then he pulled it back and held it over him as he spread his black wings to the sky. “Return to Hell at once before I…”_

_They heard voices around them, and they both looked up and saw the crowd of onlookers that had gathered around to watch the two angels fight, watching them in complete awe. Some were even kneeling and praying, perhaps joyous at the archangel stomping down the Devil._

_“Michael started it,” said Samael, pointing up at Michael._

_“Really, Satan? Really?” said Michael, sounding annoyed, “You started it with this foolish dispute about Moses! I am not…” Suddenly, the whole world seemed to slow down, and the twins looked at each other. “Amenadiel,” they both said in unison._

_“What is all this?” asked Amenadiel, landing in front of the twins, putting his dark gray wings away, “Which one of you wants to talk first? Hmm?”_

_“I am not taking/keeping Moses to/in Heaven/Hell!”_

_“One at a time! Something about Moses?”_

_“Michael refuses to take Moses to Heaven!”_

_“Because he belongs in Hell!” said Michael, slamming Samael’s head down into the ground again, “Just as you, Devil!”_

_“Father does not make mistakes,” said Amenadiel, “If Moses is in Hell, then that is where he belongs. Now, Michael—you, return to Heaven. And you, Samael—go to Hell.”_

_“Moses sacrificed everything to help his people!” said Samael, slightly muffled from having his face in the ground, “How can you let him burn in Hell, Michael? Amenadiel?”_

_Azrael landed soon after and then put her gold, gray and dark gray wings away. “Why is time slowed to a crawl?”_

_“Oh, our two pains in the backside were spotted by a group of humans,” said Amenadiel, “Now who knows what they are going to write into their little scrolls?”_

_“Look, I have a backlog of dead people to take care of, and this is a major inconvenience for me. What is this about Moses and Hell?”_

_“Rae-Rae, tell Michael that he needs to take Moses to Heaven,” said Samael._

_“Wait, Moses is in Hell? Why would he… Mike, can you please get your foot off Sam’s head so we can have a proper conversation?” Michael sneered down at Samael, and then he stepped off him, put his sword away and folded his arms in disapproval. Samael quickly crawled away from Michael, and got back on his feet, rubbing the back of his sore neck. “Now, Sam has a point. Moses freed the Hebrews from slavery and shouldn’t be in Hell. Now, just bring his soul up to Heaven so I can get back to doing my job.”_

_“I will not defy God’s will, Azrael,” said Michael, determined._

_“Neither will I, especially for Satan,” said Amenadiel, full of contempt._

_“Well, this is obviously a special case, and we need to resolve this.” She put her hands together in prayer and soon after, another angel arrived. “Raphael, we need your help.”_

_“What is happening here?” asked Raphael, and then he saw Michael and Samael facing each other with obvious contempt. “Oh, the Adversary. Why am I even surprised?”_

_“Raphael, should Moses be in Heaven or Hell?” asked Azrael._

_“Is that why you called me here?” asked Raphael, sighing loudly in annoyance, “I told you, I am not taking anyone’s side, not after The Rebellion. The four of you figure it out.”_

_“Well, that was spectacularly unhelpful,” said Samael, folding his arms, scoffing, “I’m still not keeping Moses in Hell, Michael.”_

_“You do not have a say in this, Devil,” said Michael, glaring at him._

_“What is all this about Moses?” said Uriel as he landed beside the other five angels. Then he saw Michael and Samael. “Ah, of course. I wish I could say I am surprised. Well, I hate to give this one to our fallen brother, but Moses should be in Heaven. He was given a task by God and he fulfilled it.”_

_“Are you siding with the Devil, Uriel?!” asked Michael, outraged._

_“Well, that is two votes for Hell, three votes for Heaven, and one abstained,” said Azrael, “So, Michael, you know what you need to do.”_

_“I will not take Moses to Heaven! Father sent him to Hell for a reason!”_

_“You are outnumbered, Michael,” said Samael, allowing himself a little smirk at this development, “So, do as you are told, Sword of God, and take Moses to Heaven. I know how much you love obeying orders.”_

_“Enough! I will not take orders from…” Suddenly, the place was filled with light, and they all looked up in awe, their wings lowering. “…Yes, Father,” he said, accompanied by all his siblings except for Samael, “Moses belongs in Heaven.”_

_“It’s about time,” said Samael, grinning, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He was upset, Michael imagined, at how Father didn’t speak to him. “I’ll bring Moses’ soul.” Then he beat his wings and flew away, and minutes later, he returned with a bewildered Moses. “Take good care of him for me, Michael.”_

_Michael glared at Samael, and then he held his hand out to Moses, who quickly came running to him. “I will take him into Heaven, but not because you asked me to, Satan. I am only doing this because it is God’s will.”_

_“Excellent. Now, I can look forward to never seeing you again, brother.”_

_“The feeling is mutual, brother.”_

_“Rae-Rae,” said Samael, smiling softly, “It’s good to see you again. I haven’t seen you since…” And then she looked flustered and quickly flew away, and his smile fell. “And she abandoned me. Of course. Why not? Everyone has.” Samael sighed, then solemnly took his leave back to Hell._

_Michael watched him fly away, hoping he’d never have to see him again as well. “May God rebuke you.”_

* * *

“You believed wholeheartedly that Moses deserved to go to Heaven despite his guilt,” said Michael, “I did not understand it then. But I understand it now. He should not have been punished with eternal damnation because he could not do enough for his people.”

“Well, that was just Moses. I’m glad Dad made an exception with him, but it doesn’t change the fact that there are so many people like Delilah in Hell, who are only guilty of not doing enough for themselves or others. Just look at the detective…” 

“Think about it, brother.” He looked around and didn’t see Eve anymore. He looked over at the elevator doors again, and he saw that the demons were just beginning to get through with ‘Eve’s’ help. “You have control over who can leave Hell. You are, after all, one of the three beings in existence who can set a damned, guilty soul free. Perhaps you have that power for a reason, brother. You could free these souls you deem worthy of a second chance.”

“I freed a damned soul, once. I was trying to lift Cain’s curse, so I resurrected Abel and accidentally put him in a woman’s body. We tried everything to lift that curse, but in the end, it didn’t work. And now Abel’s probably back in Hell, suffering endlessly with a brand-new Hell Loop. Just add Abel to the list of people I’ve hurt over the years.”

“Brother, Abel is in Heaven.”

“Abel’s in Heaven?!”

“Yes, you set him free, brother. You can do the same with other damned souls you deem worthy of a second chance. Moses and Abel are in Heaven thanks to you, brother. They do not have to be the only ones.”

“Instead of just punishing bad guys, to also seek justice for the good ones,” said Lucifer, looking pensive, remembering when he had this same conversation with Linda. “That’s what I did every day with the detective as her civilian consultant.” 

“Maybe you could extend that brand of justice to those damned souls.” He looked up at the elevator doors and saw that the demons were finally breaking through. “Brother, please. You can make the afterlife better for all damned souls. And you can free those souls like Delilah, whose victims are only themselves.” He looked up again, and saw them just starting to open the doors. He moved a few boulders in front of the doors, trying to buy them more time.

“Won’t Dad be mad at me?”

“It is your kingdom to rule and do as you see fit. And I can confirm that Moses and Abel were welcomed with open arms when they arrived. I have no doubt that other redeemed souls will receive the same warm welcome. Now, please, believe it, brother. Believe in your heart that you can be a better king than you ever thought possible.” He pulled more boulders in front of the doors, trying to keep the demons back. “Believe it so that we may finally leave this place.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be capable of what you ask of me, but… I want to. I want to help souls like Delilah’s to find their way to Heaven.” They heard a door opening, and Michael let out a relieved sigh and quickly rushed to the source of the sound with Lucifer. They found the Gate of Eden laid open before them, waiting for them to walk through. On the other side, Lucifer could see that blinding light again, and he quickly turned away from it. 

“What is behind that door? It is so bright.”

“It’s The Silver City,” said Lucifer, backing away even further, “Michael, I know I need to go in there to save the detective’s immortal soul, but… I don’t know if I can.”

Michael looked back at the demons pushing the boulders aside. “Well, we are going,” Michael quickly grabbed Lucifer by an arm and pulled him toward the gate despite his complaints, but Lucifer wrestled his arm free and backed away. “The root of your guilt may be behind that gate. I am taking you to The Silver City. Now, you can either walk or be dragged. I am also quite content with carrying you in my arms like an infant. What do you prefer?” Lucifer sighed, resigned, then he walked through the gate himself. “A wise decision.” 

Lucifer walked through the gate and Michael stayed behind for a moment, looking back at the demons. They had just broken through and were rushing toward them, so he quickly opened a large hole in the ground in front of the gate to buy them more time, then he walked through. On the other side, The Silver City gates laid before them on a bed of clouds. Lucifer walked around, feeling lost. Michael stood before the gates and was overwhelmed himself, knowing that soon, he would never see those pearly gates ever again. He felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly buried those feelings again by focusing on the task at hand: saving his brother. 

“Do I need to ask what you are feeling guilty about here, brother?”

“No,” said Lucifer, going to stand before the void he once fell through, looking into the blackness. “I hurt my siblings. I hurt you, Michael. For so long, I blamed Dad for manipulating you against me, and told myself that I was just trying to save you from Him. You were right when you said that I never took responsibility for anything. That’s why I’m trapped here by the guilt I ran away from for so long.”

“You have overcome everything else. You can overcome this as well.” Michael went to stand next to him, looking down into the void himself. “I forgave you when you prevented another war in Heaven, and I meant it.” 

“You said I could seek atonement instead of punishment. How am I supposed to atone for this, Michael?”

“How, indeed?” said another voice, and they both looked toward the source of the voice. It was another Michael, only this time with long hair and a clean-shaven look, in full archangel armor, standing there by the pearly gates. “You stabbed me in cold blood, crippled me for thousands of years, and when I mentioned it on Mount Moab, what did you say to me? ‘I do not want to hear about your woes with the shoulder’.”

Lucifer looked devastated, hiding his face in his hands, ashamed, thinking about how much he hated himself for what he had done. “I hate myself.” 

“No, do not say that!” Michael looked at himself standing there in all his self-righteous glory, the loyal soldier who never thought twice about hurting his brother in the name of God. And now here he was, in front of The Silver City gates, rebelling for the sake of his brother. How times had changed. “Please, do not say that. We have come this far, brother.” 

“And when we met again on the beach, what did you say to me?” said Demon Michael, “‘I was so looking forward to never seeing you again’. You never even acknowledged my lack of a debilitating injury. And you wondered why I never flew down to rescue you from that lake of sulfur and fire that I cast you into.”

“That is not true!” roared Michael. He saw Lucifer breaking down into tears, and he quickly went to console him. “Brother. Brother, listen to me.” He grabbed Lucifer by the shoulders, heartbroken by his tears. “If I had resented you not mentioning my injury on the beach, I would have told you as much. But I did not, because it did not matter to me. It has not mattered to me for years. I forgave you. Listen to me. I forgave you!” 

“You forgive me now, but what about then? I understand now why you left me to burn. I shouldn’t have expected you to answer my prayers when I was burning in that lake of fire, not after what I did. I’m sorry, I was just…”

“No! No, do not say that,” he pleaded, “Please, do not say that. I did not wish to leave you there. That demon is lying to you!”

“I had just stabbed you. I can’t blame you for ignoring my prayers, and…”

“No! Brother, I heard your prayers. Every single one of them. Brother, please.” He hugged him tightly, fighting back tears, feeling like he was fighting a losing battle against his brother’s self-hatred, and it tore him apart to think about how much of a hand he had in that. “Believe me. I wanted to save you.” 

* * *

_Michael stood in front of the void, gazing down at the abyss that his brother had fallen through. He had been hearing Samael’s prayers for days now, and each prayer chipped another piece of his soul away. He didn’t know whether to feel anger or grief most of the time. He was angry with Samael for rebelling and stabbing him. But he was also grieving at the loss of his brother and what he was going through in Hell. A part of him wanted to leave him down there after what he did, but another part wanted to fly down to that lake of fire and pull him out. But his wing was still healing, and his sadness cycled back to anger at the helplessness of it all. He heard another prayer coming through, and he covered his ears, helpless to stop them._

_Michael, please, help me!—he heard his brother’s prayer in his head—Help me! It burns! It burns…! Oh, Father, kill me, please! Kill me!_

_Michael’s eyes welled with tears and they streamed down his cheeks, and he buried his face in his only good hand and wept for his brother’s suffering. He fell to his knees at the edge of Heaven again, weeping for the brother that was now caught in the fire._

_“Are you out here again?” asked Amenadiel, walking up behind Michael, “Are you crying for Samael again? He brought this upon himself, Michael.”_

_“I loved him, Amenadiel,” he said, biting back more tears, “I cannot simply forget that no matter what he has done.”_

_“Well, I could assure you that if a sibling stabbed me, I would not be crying over them. You cannot even fly down there, or even hope to use your powers to free him. And I will not let any of our siblings get trapped in that lake in a futile attempt to save him.”_

_“I cannot stand by and do nothing!” he said desperately, staring down into the void, “His prayers are tearing me apart, Amenadiel!” Once again, another prayer came through, killing him a little inside all over again. The grief and the anger overwhelmed him again and he wept once again into his hand, not knowing how to deal with this. “Please, leave me alone.”_

_“These are the consequences for rebelling, Michael.”_

_Michael felt that anger bubbling up inside again. “Amenadiel, I said, leave me alone,” he said, sternly, trying to control himself._

_“Stop suffering for him, Michael. He is not worth it.”_

_Michael couldn’t contain his rage anymore and with a roar, he punched Amenadiel in the face with all the strength he could muster in his non-dominant hand. Amenadiel fell to the ground and stared up at him in stunned silence, grabbing at his face where he was punched. Michael stood over him, panting with fury._

_“I told you to leave me alone!” he snarled._

_“Very well,” said Amenadiel, getting back on his feet and rubbing his face where Michael punched him. “You had better learn to control your anger, Michael, before it consumes you.”_

_Michael watched him go and he went to the edge of Heaven again, listening to his brother’s prayers, wishing he could mend a broken wing and fly down to him._

* * *

“I could not fly, brother,” said Michael, his voice wavering, “I could not even control matter. I had no hope of saving you, even if one of our siblings flew me down to Hell. It tore me up inside every time I heard your prayers, and I could do nothing.” 

“I thought… I thought you ignored me,” said Lucifer, fighting back tears once again. “I kept praying and praying, and…” 

“What did you expect from me? I hated you,” said Demon Michael, “I hated you for a long, long time. You rebelled against Dad. Almighty God, for God’s sake!”

Michael glared at the demon, who even smirked back at him while Lucifer wasn’t looking. “You were still my brother, and nothing you could do could change that. Despite what you had done, it devastated me to banish you from our home. I did mourn you, brother.”

* * *

_Michael stood at the edge of Heaven, watching as his brother Samael fell into the void on his way to Hell. He couldn’t hold Samael’s blood-stained sword anymore and he dropped it at his side, the blood on the blade falling like raindrops on the ground. His brother’s screams rang loudly in his ears as he slowly fell from view. Michael grabbed at his shoulder again, trying to stop the bleeding. He was in horrible pain, he was bleeding profusely, and he didn’t know how he hadn’t passed out yet from the pain and blood loss. Samael had done this to him out of some misguided attempt to ‘save’ him from God. He was furious with Samael and a part of him, the warrior in him, was glad that he was gone. He would never hurt any of their siblings ever again._

_But there was the other part, the brother, the twin, that was devastated for losing the other half of his soul. They had been together since the beginning of time. They had crafted the stars together. They had played, and laughed, and pretended to be each other just to prank their unsuspecting siblings. Once, before Mother and Father separated, they were happy—just two brothers laughing with each other. Now he felt like he lost a part of himself, and the anger soon faded, replaced by unfathomable grief._

_“Brother,” he whispered, once again gazing into the void where his brother was desperately trying to latch on to anything to stop his fall. He felt tears in his eyes and his face quivered. He fell to his knees, still grabbing at his shoulder, feeling tears rolling down his face, watching him fall. Then his brother’s screams were violently cut off and he knew that he had crashed through the Heavenly plane, never to return. “How could you do this?” he asked in a broken voice, “You knew I could not choose you over Father.”_

_Michael stayed there for a while, not having the strength to get up, letting his tears and his blood fall to the clouds at his feet, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Raphael, the angel of healing, with his long blond hair and green wings adorned with peacock patterns, dressed in white. “Raphael, leave me be.”_

_“Michael, you are injured. Come with me. I will do my best to heal you, but I do not know how much I can do to heal the damage caused by a fiery celestial blade.”_

_“My brother is… gone…” said Michael, swaying and falling forward. He barely felt Raphael catching him, preventing him from falling over in his daze. Barely conscious, he felt Raphael placing him down on the ground, and then his healing hands were on his wounded shoulder. He felt a divine light filling him, and he gasped and opened his eyes again. He tried to get up, but he cried out in pain and dropped to the ground again, grabbing at his shoulder._

_“I told you that there was not much I could do for you.”_

_“I cannot move my arm, Raphael,” he said, alarmed, while Raphael looked at him sadly. “Raphael, can you heal this?!”_

_“No. I am sorry.”_

_“Raphael, you must! I am the Sword of God, and I cannot move my arm!”_

_“I am sorry, brother. There is nothing I can do.” Raphael helped him stand up, and he helped him walk back into The Silver City while Michael felt his entire life’s worth crumbling before his very eyes._

_“I cannot wield my sword…” he sobbed, feeling completely worthless._

* * *

“I did that, Michael,” said Lucifer, “I took away your life’s purpose. I had no right…” 

“I could not wield my sword,” said Demon Michael, “You destroyed me. In a way, you killed me. And you wonder why I hated you.”

“Yes, I did grow to hate you,” Michael admitted, knowing that lying to Lucifer wasn’t going to help him, “I felt that you ruined my life. For a long time, I did not know what to do with myself. I turned into a recluse in Heaven. The world continued growing and evolving without me. Eventually, I realized that the only one holding me back was me, and I became a skilled, left-handed swordsman. Finally, I had a purpose in life again. Yes, you hurt me, but it made me stronger. I even kept your sword as a reminder.” 

“You told me about the sword on the beach,” said Lucifer, wiping at his eyes, “I imagine you brought that sword to Earth so you wouldn’t feel guilty about kicking my unarmed arse.”

“No, brother, I have been carrying that on my back since the Rebellion.” Lucifer looked at him, surprised. “It was all I had left of you. I thought you should have it for our final battle on the beach.”

“Why would you carry the sword I stabbed you with?” asked Lucifer, honestly surprised. “I crippled you, brother! I put you through Hell!”

“You were still my brother. And I believe that, as misguided as you were, that your heart was in the right place.”

* * *

_Michael opened his eyes and found himself in front of The Silver City gates, down on a bed of clouds, with a splitting headache. Where was he? He pushed himself off the ground, remembering that he was in the middle of fighting Samael’s rebellion. He suddenly saw a wall of fire erupt around him, and he looked around, bewildered. He looked up and saw Samael flying toward him with a fiery sword, with a look in his eyes that terrified him, and gasped and he barely had time to roll away from the reach of his sword. He watched, alarmed, as Samael’s sword stabbed the ground where he landed earlier._

_“You will thank me one day, Michael.” Samael went after him again, swiping the fiery sword at him, which Michael dodged. “I am doing this for us! You are a prisoner. Do you not realize it? You have no life of your own, brother! I am trying to free you!”_

_“Stand down, Samael,” said Michael. Samael, however, showed no sign of backing down. Michael looked at him sadly, and then he looked away, regret all over his features. Then he steeled himself and assumed a battle stance, hiding the pain from having to do this to his own twin brother. “Please,” he implored, “Please, do not make me choose between you and Father. You know what my choice must be.”_

_“Why can you not see that He is manipulating you?!” Samael charged him with the blade, and Michael easily held him back. They fought for a while and Samael, clearly overpowered by his stronger, more skilled twin, flew back to put some distance between them. Michael flew after him, and their blades met yet again in midair. “Do not make me do this, Michael. I do not wish to hurt you!”_

_“God sent me on a mission to defeat your rebellion, and I will obey Him. I will never stop being the Sword of God, Lightbringer.”_

_Samael looked at him sadly, then he looked away, sighing. “…I believe you, Demiurgos.”_

_Suddenly, the air erupted in flames around Michael, and he screamed and tried to fly away, but Samael came flying down and landed on his back. Then Michael suddenly felt hot, blinding, burning pain coursing through him, radiating out of his right shoulder and wing. Shocked and in pain, Michael stared, horrified, at a blood-stained, fiery blade sticking out of his shoulder. His own sword slipped from his hand as he didn’t have the strength to wield it anymore. Samael jumped away from him and he, unable to fly on one wing, spiraled down to the ground, and landed hard on his right wing, breaking it in two places. Then Samael landed next to him, the flames died down, and he pulled the sword out of his shoulder, doing even more damage to his shoulder on the way out. Michael howled and he grabbed at his bleeding shoulder, thrashing around on the ground, writhing in agony._

_“Now, the Sword of God is no more.” Samael stood by his brother, holding his blood-stained sword in his hand. “I am sorry, brother, but you gave me no choice.”_

_“How could you do this to me, Samael?!” asked Michael, grabbing at his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding, in horrible pain, “I am your brother!”_

_“You will be free of His manipulations when I defeat Him. I hope that you will understand someday.”_

* * *

“I’m sorry, Michael,” said Lucifer, holding back tears, feeling like the lowest form of life on Earth, “I wish I could say it was an accident; that I never meant to hurt you, but that would be a lie. I thought I could win the rebellion and set my siblings free from tyranny. All I had to do was neutralize the Sword of God, and I did.” He scoffed at himself, fighting back tears again. “I had no idea how much you suffered because of me. I’m just as bad as Cain. Worse, even. No wonder you nicknamed yourself, ‘Abel’.”

“Do not say that. Please, do not say that. I was wrong when I compared you to Cain. You have something that Cain will never have: guilt. I know you regret what you did to me.”

“Regretting it isn’t enough, brother. It won’t take away the pain I caused you.”

“No, but we can move forward. Now you know exactly what you have done wrong, and exactly what you must do to make reparations. Do you wish to make reparations?”

“Of course I do. I’ll make it up to you, brother. You may be homeless soon, right? I’ll take care of you.” At that moment, The Silver City gates opened before them. Lucifer stared at it in shock, while Michael couldn’t help feeling proud of his brother. “The root of my Hell Loop is in The Silver City?”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” said Demon Michael, and his archangel armor transformed into a tweed jacket and dark brown turtleneck ensemble with navy-colored pants and black shoes. His long hair became shorter and his clean-shaven look disappeared, replaced with some stubble. He showed a noticeable sloped shoulder and mangled wing. “Ah, much better. Well, congrats, my lord. You found the root of your Hell Loop. And you.” He smirked at Michael. “You’ve been a real pain in the ass, little angel.”

“Who are you?” asked Michael. 

“Dromos. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Sword of God, but… nah. You do have sensible taste in clothing, though,” he said, looking down at his ensemble, “I hope you’ll forgive me if I made some adjustments to your look. Not a fan of the long hair and the clean-shaven look. You understand.”

“Brother, the root of your Hell Loop lies in The Silver City.” Michael pointed at the open gates behind them. “I will hold back this weaselly, cowardly demon as long as I can. Go!” 

“Demon? Where?!” asked Lucifer, looking around, bewildered. 

“Everywhere!” Michael kicked Dromos away, and then he unsheathed two swords, one in each hand, as the demon got back up to face him. “The others are still trying to get through the Garden of Eden. You need to go through those gates and face the root of your Hell Loop. I will meet you in The Silver City as soon as I can. Now go!”

“Brother, I… I don’t know if I can! It’s The Silver City!”

“We did not come this far just to turn back now!” Michael felt Dromos coming up behind him and Michael quickly whirled around and slashed his face with his sword, leaving a deep gash from his left brow, over his nose and down to his right cheek. Dromos pulled away from him, grabbing at his own face. “Do it for Ms. Decker! She needs you, brother!”

Lucifer looked back at The Silver City standing before him, hesitating. He hated the place. He hated the terrible memories it brought forth. He hated every time he bowed down to Dad in this place. But he hated the thought of Chloe going to Hell even more. He wanted to turn back, to never lay eyes on this place again, but he pushed on through the gates, reminding himself that Chloe’s immortal soul was at stake. The root of his Hell Loop, the way back to Earth, lay hidden in that dreaded place, somewhere, and only he could find it. _I’ll do it for her._

Michael watched him leave. “Godspeed, my brother.” Then he heard a commotion ahead of them. He saw hundreds of angels flying in through the void, coming for him. He realized, to his horror, that the rest of the demons must’ve finally made it through the Gate of Eden, and they were all led by the twisted, angry, jealous version of himself. Now he knew for certain that something had happened to Mazikeen.

“What did you do to Mazikeen?” he demanded.

“Oh, don’t worry about her,” said the other Michael in that American accent, played by Dromos, “She’s not going anywhere. You, on the other hand. You’ve been getting in our way for way too long. Maybe it’s time to teach you a lesson.”

Michael readied for the fight of his life. Is this what Samael felt like, he wondered, when he stood alone against his armies during The Rebellion fighting for what he believed was a worthy cause? And he was alone now, fighting hordes of demons, for the sake of his brother, in defiance of God's will. 

“Samael,” he said, gripping his swords tightly as the angels stormed toward him, “By my hand, and by my sword, may you finally find redemption.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, how could I resist having my Sword of God fight Season 5A Michael? Mine came first, but he's doomed to always be in Show!Michael's shadow. But hey, check out all that juicy backstory for him, told in reverse order. He's been through a lot during the course of the show, hasn't he? And lookie here, The Dispute over Moses, finally! You know what's a fun exercise? Going back and reading the flashbacks in order! 
> 
> What are the demons planning to do with Lucifer? What happened to Mazikeen? What's the root of Lucifer's Hell Loop? How's Michael going to fight all those demons masquerading as angels? Is Lucifer finally going home? Who or what crashed into the penthouse in the previous chapter? And the most burning question of all: what kind of prank did Amenadiel play on Michael (with Uriel's help) that he still hasn't forgiven him for?! You'll get all the answers in the next chapter. Well, maybe not the prank one. 
> 
> The songs are "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence and "Point Blank" by Donna Missal. You may know it as the song that Delilah sings in the pilot. 
> 
> Once again, thank you guys for all your support! You guys make it all worthwhile. And I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> UPDATE: Wow, thank you guys for 8,000 views! I never dreamed I'd get so many with my little story! And because you guys have been so good to me, here's a small hint: the next three chapters are called, "In the Beginning," "Heaven Can Wait," and "Into the Inferno." The one after that is a major spoiler so I'm not giving that one away! We're in for one wild ride!
> 
> UPDATE: I added a few lines of dialogue to the Moses flashback that originally got left on the cutting room floor. I took out a bunch of stuff because the chapter was originally over 65 pages long, but I shouldn't have taken those lines out! Anyway, the additional lines don't change the outcome, but they add a bit more weight to the scene.
> 
> UPDATE: 299 kudos! Whoa! As soon as I get to 300, I'm revealing something else from future chapters!
> 
> UPDATE: 300 kudos! Awesome!! And as a token of my appreciation, here's what I'm revealing: we're going to see a certain somebody's full powers at least once, and a certain couple is going to be a thing by the end of the story. But who could they be??


End file.
